Cophetua
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: Izana Wistalia is on the cusp of inheriting the crown of Clarines. Preparing to launch the country into a new era, he thought he had everything sorted out. The arrival of a red-haired foreigner has put a dent on his perfect plans. His will is strong, but can his heart withstand an unexpected siege? An intimate take on the manga chapters from Izana's POV. Possible IzanaxShirayuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: News From Home**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 933**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Watching the tides crash against the jagged stone below, I breathed deeply into the fresh, sea-salt air around me. Spending two hours practicing my swordsmanship every morning has been a habit of mine, before I partake of the breakfast prepared for my consumption. Once the sun has appeared behind the clouds of pink and pale yellow, my body is fully awake and alert, my mind ready to tackle the issues that come with governing a Kingdom. I particularly enjoy my stay here in this castle, especially during the spring and summer months. I credit the fresh air here that helps me keep my mind sharp.

The castle I am referring to sits between Sui and Rid. Four years ago, this structure was finally completed, a beautiful grey fortress that crowned the top of a formidable piece of rock, standing like a sentinel overlooking the sea. Her majesty, Haruto Wistalia, only visited this place once, to admire its completion.

 _It is very much like you, Izana._ She mentioned, gazing into the sea from the large balcony built from the ballroom. _Quiet, brooding, but stormy and destructive._

Grisaille Castle.

I knew very well that my mother was describing my personality, rather than the charms of my new home. While Wistal Castle remains as the official residence of the royal family, this castle will serve its purpose well during my reign. It will be my personal escape when the burden of leading the people of Clarines becomes a little stifling.

"Your highness." One of my retainers, Maruko bowed, carefully balancing a tray of drinks, a stack of cotton towels and a folded parchment letter bearing the seal of Marquis Haruka.

I took the towel on top of the stack and began to wipe my sweaty face with it, ignoring the letter for a few moments. The Marquis has deviated from his weekly regular correspondence. His news normally comes on Thursday, along with the barrels of grape wine fermenting in the wine cellar of Wistal Castle. I am particularly fond of this wine and normally drank several bottles a week before I go to sleep.

Draping the towel over my bare shoulders (my shirt had been discarded on the ground while I was practicing), I finally reached for the folded parchment, breaking the sealing wax with my thumb.

 _Your Highness, Izana,_ the letter began.

I made no movement as I read the letter, nor even let any expression grace my face. Should I be alarmed over the Marquis' news of what my brother is up to next? The Lord has always been watching Zen like a hawk, and while I do appreciate his insistence on fulfilling his duty as one of the advisers of Clarines, Lord Haruka's ways of keeping my brother in check is an equivalent of putting a noose over his neck. The Marquis has been a strict stickler for rules and tradition, and no doubt, Zen's latest escapade did not escape notice.

 _Red hair. Green eyes. Pale skin._

My eye caught these particular descriptions. I have never heard of a tribe or a race of people with red hair color. Although, I may have heard some mention of it from my nanny's bedtime stories when I was growing up in Wistal.

Hair red as apples, skin, white as snow; eyes the color of wet leaves.

I felt a sense of déjà vu. From somewhere at the back of my mind, I could almost hear Nana crooning her words to my ear, as she tucked the bedcovers under my chin.

" _Are they monsters, Nana? Those people with red hair and green eyes?"_

 _Nana shook her head affectionately, planting a kiss on my forehead. "No dear. They are people, just like you and me. Their appearances only enhance their beauty. Although most people declare they bring bad luck or ruin to a Kingdom. But I personally think that because they are rare, they bring the opposite of bad luck."_

" _Good fortune." He smiled toothily, chubby fist waved in the air. "I will catch them like birds and keep them in the castle." His childish promise earned a chuckle from Nana, as she stood up and smoothed his blankets down._

" _They are not birds, Izana. You have no right to keep them in cages. However, if you managed to get to know them and earn their friendship, you will not only gain an ally, you have gained an irreplaceable treasure."_

I have not planned to go back to Wistal Castle yet; not until my mother, her Majesty Haruto, has summoned me. I can very well fulfill my duties here at Grisaille Castle, however, it seemed like the winds of fate are moving in a completely different direction.

Lord Haruka mentioned a name. _Shirayuki._

And to think, it was my brother, Zen Wistalia, who caught one of them during one of his never-ending escapades in the surrounding forests of Clarines. No, not caught.

 _Rescued and befriended._ What kind of power does this woman have to suddenly ensnare my brother with her charms?

 _How intriguing._

"Maruko." I folded the letter and placed it back to the tray, before taking the cup of refreshment. The fresh citrus and creamy sweetness of the ripe fruits burst into my mouth, energizing me for the tasks ahead.

"Your highness." Maruko stood rigid and attentive, awaiting my orders.

"Make preparations to depart for Wistal Castle. We shall leave in a fortnight. Do not inform anyone of our impending arrival unless I express you to do so." I placed the empty goblet back to the tray and gave a dismissive wave.

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

 **Notes:**

As much as I wanted to stick into the story as closely as possible, I decided to exert some creative license on some of the scenarios and flashbacks to suit the mood, themes and character developments I am aiming for.

Many of the speech are taken from the English-translated chapters of the manga. Though some of them, including thoughts, are mine and/or possible modified to put emphasis on the mood and situation.

 _Grisaille_ means a style of monochromatic painting in shades of gray, used especially for the representation of relief sculpture. I choose this name for the castle that Izana built during the dispute between Rid and Sui because I totally picture Izana as a gray person, ie, someone who is definitely not a villain, but neither was he a good person at the start of the first chapters of the manga. A person can be bad (black) or good (white), but when I first read Akagami no Shirayukihime, I was unsure what major role Izana would be in influencing Zen and Shirayuki's future. Thus, I thought the gray color suits him well. My take and opinions on him may change in the course of posting new chapters and updates, depending on how the mangaka develops the story.

Personally, I feel like Izana is underutilized. Searching through the net for any fanfiction stories created for him are very few or nonexistent *shrugs*. He's my favorite character from the manga, and so I decided to make this a special pet project of mine and write all possible works I can imagine for him.

There are some plot holes that I noted as I continue to read and re-read the manga while re-writing my own take on the chapters. I will try and attempt to cover some of them in the future *crosses fingers*. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Wistal Castle**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 796**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

My contingent of carriages and horses arrived safely into Clarines. The first Saturday of the month is the busiest time of the Kingdom, as this is the day when villagers from the far corners of the Empire would be gathering in the market square to trade their wares, the harvest of their farm and to advertise their services in farming, carpentry, husbandry, weaving and others. This is also an opportunity for the citizens to check what exotic wares they could find as the ships from other countries has docked and the merchant owners would be eager to sell their goods.

It is also the perfect opportunity for me to arrive without much fuss. The people living in the castle would be taken unaware, and I relish the fact that I can catch those who are remiss in performing their duties in the castle.

And that includes my cute brother, Zen Wistalia.

Zephyr, my white horse galloped confidently towards the Starlight gate, were several of the palace guards looked confused at my approach. Wearing a grey cape and hood, flanked by half a dozen guards wearing the same, they were caught unaware of my arrival. Their hostile expressions greeted me.

"Halt! You do not have permission to cross this gate!" The captain of the guards, I presumed, based on the regal-looking uniform, sternly called out to us.

Keeping tight hold of the reins I held between my fingers, Zephyr came to a halt, a few feet before the tall man, as he gripped the hilt of his sword. He was already armed to the teeth, ready for combat. Behind him, guards and archers have gathered in their familiar defense formation. At least, the castle has done enough drills to know what to do in case of emergencies or surprise attacks. I nodded in quiet approval.

"State your name, stranger, including your purpose. No one is allowed to use this gate. And mind you be honest about your intent lest you want to deal with me." The captain commanded fiercely.

 _Excellently trained._ I could not help but smile to myself. The captain himself went out to inquire the group standing outside the gates meant for use by the family instead of letting his subordinates question our group.

 _However, my brother is not here yet._ I noted with some displeasure. Wistal Castle is supposed to be looked after by Zen. By now, he should have noted of the commotion at the gates. But he is nowhere to be found. Perhaps, he is frolicking somewhere with his new playmate?

 _No matter._ We shall soon know enough how far along Zen is with his infatuation with that strange woman.

Holding out a hand to signal my bodyguards to let me handle the situation, I flipped back my hood.

Silence.

"My humblest apologies, Your Highness, we did not recognize you." There was a lot of clanging and rustling, as all the guards, archers and the captain went down to one knee in obeisance.

"Rise." I called out clearly.

The captain immediately stood up and moved a few steps to the side to let me in. The gates' wheels and cogs began to give out a rumbling noise, the vibrations can be felt from the ground as the gatekeepers scrambled to open the heavily fortified iron gates for my contingent.

As I walked passed the Captain, who still had his head bowed in respect to my ranking, I paused for a moment.

"Captain, I would like to see you tomorrow. We shall discuss about improving the formation of your archers. I find the current one needs some refinement."

"I humbly beg your forgiveness, Your Highness." He bowed even lower. "I will train my charges harder."

"Excellent work, Captain." I nodded slightly in benevolence before I trotted my horse forward.

The brilliant cream limestone and deep blue tones of the roof greeted my sight ahead. The azure and white standard flying high above the tallest turret signaling that a member of the royal family is in residence.

Wistal Castle, the residential home of the Wistalia royal family. To most outsiders, it looked like a castle which fairytales are made of.

But _I_ _knew better._ Someone's fairytale is about to become a nightmare for ensnaring my brother in her web of lies and deceit.

As Zephyr made short work of the road leading up to the main entrance of the castle, I caught sight of the old, ancient apple tree blossoming in the center of the main courtyard. The pink and white blooms almost obscured most of the leaves, signaling a fruitful harvest of the red fruit that my family always enjoys.

Apples and red hair. I will finally get to meet this mysterious woman at last.

 _I'm home._ I told myself.

Now I have work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Girl with Apple-Red Hair**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters:** **Izana Wistalia, Ryuu, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Wordcount:** **895**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

First order of the day is a quick tour of the castle grounds. My sudden arrival has brought the Castle into a frenzied activity: servants bustling about to prepare my private apartments, the palace cooks quickly ordering extra food for my personal troops that accompanied my journey, and a number of palace guards were doubled. Everywhere I went, I could hear frantic footsteps all around, windows being opened wide to let fresh air and sunlight in. More guards were stationed, the royal gardeners who were about to continue their pruning of the plants and trees all around the castle grounds were forced to congregate elsewhere, putting havoc to their schedules.

Zephyr, my magnificent steed was led away by the stable boys, to be groomed and fed. I have exhausted my ride for several days in my haste to come back to Wistal Castle.

My feet automatically headed to the direction of the Hospital and Healing Ward of the castle. I sent a quick dispatch to the Royal Pharmacist, Garack Gazelt. Even if I was away for several months, my poison immunity training continues, and I have to report to her office and update her on my progress.

Up ahead, I saw something white floating in the air.

Papers. Lots of them. Did someone carelessly open a window without weighing the papers down with a paperweight?

 _Flap. Flap._ Like wings of doves, the papers scattered in the air like fallen leaves amidst the sudden strong breeze.

"The administrative records! Ryuu! Ryuu, we shouldn't read these while walking outside after all!" A feminine voice caught my attention as I neared the courtyard.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Shirayuki." The apologetic voice of the Palace's youngest pharmacist answered back.

 _Shirayuki._

I turned to the left, my vision obscured by the floating papers. I bumped into something small and soft. A flash of pale skin… and red hair.

"Ah!"

The person who bumped into me almost stumbled backwards. Her face was covered by a piece of thin, white parchment. Small, and slim, my first impression of her was that Lord Haruka must have made a mistake: there's no way my brother would be spending so much time with a young child!

The information I processed inside my brain changed abruptly, when my hands automatically shot out to steady her, as she tried to balance her weight on her feet with limited vision. I immediately noted that her skin felt smooth; like rose petals beneath my touch. How can a child like this maintain such good skin if she is always out and about in the sun?

Curiosity won.

An eternity seemed to pass as I reached out to remove the errant paper, my sapphire eyes finally meeting green ones.

 _There you are._

"Are you okay, Shirayuki? I'm sorry." Ryuu came up next to me, looking a little taller than the last time I saw him. Still sporting a too serious expression for a child his age, his eyes grew a little wider when he recognized me.

Quickly, I silenced him with a look, putting up the index finger of my right hand near to my lips. _Ssshhh!_

Ryuu nodded tentatively, though I can see his brow furrow slightly in confusion at my gesture. Without speaking, I helped them gather the papers that was scattered by the breeze. Shirayuki proceeded to stack them away, according to the page numbers. But I can sense her curious look when I wave at my departure.

"Um… Thank you very much!" she managed to call back as I continued on my way to Garack's office. I pretended not to hear. Nor acknowledge the flowery scent that lingered on after our brief touch.

"Ryuu, who's that person just now?"

I was almost out of earshot when I paused, waiting for little Ryuu's answer. Will he give me away, I wonder?

"I…I'm not sure. Look! We need to sort the papers out before we file them. Come on!"

 _Excellent._

I listened until their voices and footsteps faded away. Still standing on my spot for a good few seconds, I looked up at the huge oak tree towering to my right, its shade offering protection from the sun. I fingered one of the sharp stones I picked up when I helped the two young pharmacists with their papers, barely making out the shadowy outline of a man, lying casually on top of the tree's branch. Long-limbed, long-fingered, and wearing brown buckskin clothes that helped camouflaged his body against the rough, streaky bark, I saw him yawn and stretch, unaware that I was watching him.

I darted into one of the covered passageways leading to my destination. Before I continued my way, I stretched my arm back, my limbs reaching far, the sharp stone held tight between my thumb, fore and middle finger. When I snapped back, the stone made a deadly projectile, headed straight to the branch where the man sat.

As soon as I released the stone, I casually continued my way to the Healing Ward. The leaves made a satisfying rustling sound as the stone hit its target. I deliberately tried to miss. I'm quite sure that Zen's subordinate would be sporting a scratch on his face for a few days, at least.

I rubbed my fingers together in remembrance of _her_ petal-soft skin. A child, is it? But there is no mistaking the softness, the curves that I came in contact with. _Hmmm…_

My mind was a little distracted by my first meeting with her. I supposed I'd need to summon her into my presence before the day ends.

Zen has a lot of explaining to do on the Castle's happenings during my absence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Royal Summons**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters:** **Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Luen Mitsuhide, Kiki Seiran, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount:** **1009**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The quick discussion with Garack Gazelt illuminated my curiosity about the Palace's newest apprentice. When I came to her office, we got down to business and I briefed the chief pharmacist about the progress of my poison immunity. Garack is pleased with the results of my training and continues to give me assurance that she will monitor the dosage of the poison administered, including the antidotes and have it readily available at a moment's notice.

Our discussions briefly touched on the apprentices assisting her. If she noted my curiosity about a certain girl with red hair, she did not give an indication of it. She raved about her new apprentices, particularly Ryuu and Shirayuki, spouting praises for their hard work and skill, freeing up most of her work while she pursues the testing of the cures for different diseases, as part of her preparation for any sudden plagues that might plunge the Kingdom into chaos. Before I left for Grisaille months ago, we were discussing on improving the country's healthcare system.

I bid goodbye to her after an hour, citing the many reports I needed to review on the Castle's upkeep. Garack promised that she would free up some time in her schedule so that we can have time to catch up. I accepted the offer, knowing all too well about her fondness for alcohol. Only Garack has the ability to keep up with my high alcohol tolerance. Zen has yet to best me in a drinking contest; my cute brother's alcohol limit is dismally low. It would take a few more years to build up his capacity to imbibe the strong beverages Clarines is known for.

I settled comfortably in the library upon my return. The palace servants, thrown off course with their daily routines, frantically prepared my office for use. Although they have continued to air out my rooms regularly, the sheets are not fit for use; hence the Palace steward was on the point of having a heart attack when he found out my sudden return.

One of the maids wheeled a complete tea service and I dismissed her immediately even before she managed to set out into pouring the hot beverage. By now, Zen would be on his way after I finally sent out a message to summon him before my presence.

The curtains drawn down to divide the library moved, and I became aware of other persons. I listened closely when my aide gave instructions to the guest he brought with him.

" _Please wait here. And please don't make any sound unless you are called."_

" _Okay."_

Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door of the library.

"Enter."

The door gave no sound, but the heavy footsteps of my brother seemed deliberate. I perceived some anxiousness coming from his person.

"Hello, Zen. My little brother." My back was turned on him, as I stared out into the window of the library, where I can get a good view of the old apple tree that stood in the main courtyard.

"It has been long since we last saw each other, big brother." Was his reply. I can sense the restraint he held on his tone. It was obvious how irritated he is with my relentless teasing.

I tried to hide the smirk hovering on my lips. Schooling my expression, I turned to face Zen, expecting to see him fuming mad and would start complaining about my unexpected arrival. I probably placed a dent on his plans with spending his free time with the girl.

Instead, I was a bit surprised to see Zen, looking even taller than I last remembered. His eyes are the same blue color as mine, although they are brighter, more mischievous. His pale hair was a stark contrast against my blonde hair, taking after our dead father. Our mother used to pinch Zen's chubby cheeks fondly and sigh about how he looked like her _dear Kain._

I hid my disappointment and turned my attention to his retainers, Mitsuhide and Lady Kiki.

"I can see that Mitsuhide and Kiki are with you as always. You guys get along so well. Very good." I remarked sweepingly, gesturing my approval before turning to glance back at the apple tree again.

"Thank you."

I heard the pause in his thanks and waited for Zen to continue.

"Why didn't you let me know of your return?"

My mouth twitched with mirth. The brat is practically seething at my sudden arrival.

"I was wondering when you'd realize it." I turned and met his eyes in a steady gaze. Zen is used to my stately presence. But he always was the first one to break eye contact when I turn my full attention on him. Unlike everyone else in the Kingdom, I have the uncanny ability of making anyone uncomfortable with my presence.

"I wanted to see how much focus you put on the castle, you see." I studied him critically, trying to gauge how much he has grown. We all have our duties to perform, but there are times when I sincerely wished we could spend time together and just be brothers with no kingdom to worry about constantly. My cute brother, Zen Wistalia, all grown up before my eyes. And dare I say giving me a run for the money with his good looks. "You seem to be doing well. I am relieved." I finished my physical assessment of him.

"You too brother, you seem to be the same as always. That's great."

His face took on a relaxed expression, and I wanted to laugh out loud. The reason why I took my job seriously as the next King of Clarines is this: to remove the burden of running a vast Kingdom from the shoulders of one Zen Wistalia. There is nothing I won't do for my brother. That is why my protective instincts have been running overtime. That red-haired woman will bring nothing but bad luck.

Nana's words continue to echo in my ears. _But I personally think that because they are rare, they bring the opposite of bad luck._ I shook my head slightly.

 _You are wrong, Nana. I swear, if this girl is the one who will drive a wedge between my brother and I, I will make her pay dearly._

"Come closer, Zen. I want to hear about your trip to Raxd. I heard you went all the way there."

* * *

 **Notes:**

In the manga, the room where Prince Izana awaits for Zen is called _Hanautai room_ (as spelled in the English translation provided by scanlation groups). I checked the meaning of this and found it strange that the room was actually called a " _Humming Room_ ". I supposed (and this is mostly guesswork, mind you) that it kind of describes the state of Prince Izana when he is on a mission: he hums softly under his breath. I have no idea what prompted this scenario in my mind. In my personal opinion, when someone is under pressure or is subjecting one under pressure, humming is a form of meditation especially if they needed to focus on the issue at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Clarines' First Prince, Izana Wistalia**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters:** **zana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Luen Mitsuhide, Kiki Seiran**

 **Wordcount:** **1303**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I heard that you went all the way to Raxd?"

"Yes."

"I saw the report. That the soldiers at the fortress fell ill due to the wily tricks of a bunch of thieves, and they couldn't move about. That must have been really _tough_." I added nonchalantly, warming up with the lecture I'm about to give my brother. Zen has a lot to learn. And though outsiders may think that I do not think highly of my brother, this is precisely why I resolved to be tough on him: it is because I do not _want_ other people to think he is weak and can be easily swayed.

An older brother's love is tough love. And therefore, I would be most displeased if anyone, even if it is a girl with a rare hair color, can easily bend Zen Wistalia according to their wishes.

I saw my brother's gaze wavered a little. He _knew_ what was coming for him.

"I heard…" I continued, fingering another sharp piece of stone I placed inside my coat pocket. "I heard that you, a pharmacist of the palace, and one more attendant were there…" I made a show of looking behind Mitsuhide and Lady Kiki, as if expecting two more persons to appear behind them. " _But you didn't bring them along, I wonder why_?"

Zen's fingers twitched a little in response to my query. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Well… They're newcomers, so…"

"Indeed?" My eyebrows raised in mock surprise. Taking out the sharp stone from the pocket, I flipped it like a coin up into the air and catching it in the blink of an eye. I could feel Zen's eyes watching my every move. "Newcomers? So that man with a scratch on his cheek is a newcomer? I thought he was an outlaw." My hand clasped tight on the stone I was holding. "Turns out that he's _yours_?"

My eyes turned to shards of ice. I can see my brother's eyes glazed over with the realization that _I_ was the one who scratched his newest acquisition. The man will not stay quiet about the incident. The scratch I gave on his face is a stern warning. Most likely, he has already reported to Zen what happened before he even entered this room.

I let my brother simmer under my intense scrutiny. If Zen is serious about being the next in line to the throne, he should stop being whimsical about his duties and should take his position seriously. People will talk, and once rumors are started, it can damage one's reputation. A great dike can fail with one small hole that is left unattended.

A kingdom such as ours is not easy to govern; people will loose faith in our ability to lead them if they feel it is shaky and open to influence from outsiders. How can we win their support if gossip, however untrue they may be, continues to plague the royal family?

" _It seems that you haven't reported about the punishment you gave those soldiers at the fortress_." I glanced at his two retainers, whose serious expressions never wavered. I can sense a little hostility from them with what I'm about to subject my brother to.

"How do you explain yourself, Zen?"

I waited.

"I haven't punished them."

My mouth thinned slightly. "Why?"

It took a moment for Zen to answer, but he kept his gaze at me steadily.

"They have the duty to patrol and protect the land around the fortress. Because of the incident, for a few days, they hadn't moved out of the fortress and fulfilled their duty. _I can't let them be late for their duty any more than this._ "

 _Well said, brother._ I thought. Zen has carefully thought his answer. In the past, his temper is a little hard to control, and he would often burst out in anger, especially when he is frustrated. I am pleased to learn that my brother is slowly, but surely, using his head wisely. A mature Zen to stand by my side and support our family and our cause is important to provide a solid foundation of our governing of the kingdom.

 _However._

"Well, then… Shall I take Raxd away from your control for half a year?"

Zen's eyes widened in shock at my words. I felt little pinpricks of pain stabbing my chest at the sight of my brother's dismayed expression. I knew he is hurt by my decision. But even if he is the next in line to the throne, he is not an exception to the Common Law of this Kingdom. The soldiers of Raxd ought to know better than to be conned by a group of thieves. They have not paid attention to their surroundings and had grown complacent, resulting in my brother intervening on behalf of their incompetency. A prince should _never_ lift a finger unless he has to. Zen, without thinking twice on his position as Clarines' second-in-command, went to Raxd, not realizing the danger he is getting into. What if it was actually an invasion all along? What if the incident at Raxd is actually a lure to make him investigate personally? I would probably be standing in Grisaille Castle negotiating for his release with groups that have questionable agendas.

Zen should understand the consequences of his impulsive decisions.

"Granted that it was the doing of the thieves. But there was an error in the organization of the fortress. If you are not going to punish them, Zen Wistalia, _you will be punished in their stead_."

I saw Lady Kiki purse her lips, but she did not say any word of protest. Mitsuhide's face paled a little. They have become attached to my brother and served him well. By right, they ought to be punished too, alongside with my brother. But seeing their remorseful expressions at the sight of their master being reprimanded is enough. _For now_.

Zen's knuckles turned to white, as he clenched them tight at his sides. However much it pains me to see my brother like this, it is necessary to show that I will show no mercy when it comes to what is right and wrong, even if it is the second prince. Otherwise, if I let him off the hook, the rest of the members of the aristocracy will be hard to rein in with their fickle minds and rebellious nature. The Kingdom of Clarines will not survive a coup amongst the nobles. Better to be feared than to be loved if I cannot be both.

"You are too soft with yourself. You must hate punishing them for a matter like this, huh?" I gave a soft sigh. A punishment will be meted out before the end of this week. And whatever appropriate punishment is given, I will make sure that the soldiers stationed at Raxd know about it. There is nothing more convincing than the news that their beloved second commander took the blame meant for them. Besides, with this, their loyalty is ensured.

Whatever the outcome with this interview, I would be getting the same results. Zen Wistalia's greatest weakness is also his greatest strength. His ability to connect with people guarantees that he would have more than enough loyal followers at his disposal. And with him serving under me, his followers become mine too.

All for the sake of governing a vast empire such as ours, sacrifices must be made. I do not have time to molly-coddle him. He must be quick-witted, or else he would be left in the dust.

"I understand, Brother."

Zen let out a shaky exhale; obviously, my interview of him has drained him of his energy. _Pity,_ I thought to myself. I wouldn't mind playing with him a little bit longer, but I have the girl waiting behind the curtain. My cute brother might not survive this day, if I teased him more than necessary.

* * *

 **Notes:**

In the manga, Raxd is spelled as such by scanlation groups, while English-subtitles of the anime spelled Raxd as Laxdo. Since I am mostly relying on the manga chapters, I will use the names listed there.

The phrase "It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both" is a famous quote from _Niccolo Machiavelli's The Prince._

Recently, I rediscovered a good source of inspiration from Niccolo Machiavelli's work. I originally planned to exhaust his works for another planned one-shot, but re-reading my personal view of Izana Wistalia, I suddenly got the feeling that he would be a good role model for The Prince.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Can you believe it's not mine?**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Bond of Brothers**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Luen Mitsuhide, Kiki Seiran**

 **Wordcount: 1157**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I let my words sink in for good measure. I have made up my mind to take Raxd away from Zen's care; at least for six months. I am of the opinion that Zen may have too many duties to think of; running Wistal Castle without the Queen and the First Prince in residence may be too much of a burden for his shoulders. My brother never complains much. But I can see that between Wistal Castle, ensuring the security of the southern and western borders, and keeping the citizens in the capital safe, the loss of Raxd under his care doesn't put much of a dent on his schedule. If Zen is ready to take more responsibilities, he is free to approach me about taking control of Raxd again.

And when that time comes, I would ensure that _Shirayuki is no longer in the picture._

Smiling a little mischievously to myself, I twirled around, deliberately making clomping sounds with my leather boots. Taking huge strides across the room where the velvet draperies were drawn down, I made a dramatic flourish of pulling the drapes wide open.

"All right, to my next business then." I waved my audience away, dismissing them from my presence without giving them so much as a farewell glance.

"Zen, you have my permission to leave," I added for good measure.

Predictably, he did not obey me. Not when I am standing very close to his _special_ friend.

"Sh-Shirayuki?!"

I focused my attention to the girl looking bewildered at being thrust so suddenly between the attentions of two men.

 _Hmmm._ She cleaned up pretty well.

My initial assessment of her was wrong. Earlier, I almost have mistaken her for a boy, almost Ryuu's age, perhaps slightly older by a couple of years. But when she bumped into me, there was no mistaking those soft curves that I briefly had contact with.

Shirayuki is most definitely a _woman._

Well, not the kind of woman I was expecting. More like a budding flower about to blossom. Or a butterfly almost ready to break free of its cocoon.

Now that she has cleaned herself up after a day's hard work in the pharmacy and Royal greenhouse, her feminine features are more obvious. The pharmacist smock she wore earlier _was_ indeed hiding the gentle womanly curves I felt earlier.

The palace attendants sent her a suitable attire to wear: the bright white tunic and skirt with semi-precious stone accents around the collar and sleeves brought out the green in her eyes, making them look even deeper in color than usual. Someone, probably another servant, took a hairbrush and pinned Shirayuki's hair at the sides to expose the delicate shape of her face and neck.

Amazing what a dress and a hairbrush can do. A child transformed suddenly into someone I need to carefully consider whether she is a threat or not.

I can almost hear my brother's teeth gnashing together. I almost forgot that there are still other people besides us in the room.

"Then, I will do so…Brother…"

My lashes lowered a little at my brother's acceptance of my will. His blue eyes look brighter than usual.

 _Interesting._ I noted to myself. How far along are they in the relationship? Have they reached physical intimacy yet?

Breaking off his eye contact with mine, he directed his next words to the woman next to me.

"I will see you later, Shirayuki." And barely the words were out of his mouth when he pounced.

It all happened so fast. One second he was standing several feet away from us; the next second, the heavy draperies flapped before my eyes, giving me only glimpses of pale hair moving close to red hair- almost as if the colors are bleeding and merging together as one.

"Zen!" I heard her soft murmur of surprise before she was interrupted with his next words:

"I promise I'm going to go and see you."

The draperies stopped their rustling.

My eyes met her green ones.

They looked moist, almost melting with powerfully deep emotions that I have yet to comprehend.

My chest tightened unexpectedly at the scene I am witnessing. For that moment alone, I am not looking at my cute brother and a girl he has taken an unusual fancy to.

I am looking at Zen Wistalia, Prince of Clarines, and Shirayuki, the woman who captured my brother's heart, mind, body and soul. It felt like they were in their own universe and I was granted a rare opportunity to observe something divine.

Two seconds later, they separated. Zen is fast, almost nearing the door, ready to let himself out when he turned sideways and bid his excuse.

" _Excuse me, dear brother."_

Cheeky little brat! I have to admit that I was a little stunned at the way he speared me with a warning look, as if to say, _If you do anything to her, you will have me to answer to!_

A tiny shiver went down my spine at the thought of Zen challenging me to a duel, if I do so much as lift a finger and do something inappropriate with his _precious one._

I did not acknowledge his veiled threats. I do not yield to such things. Zen may profess his displeasure vehemently, but I will not be thwarted with my quest to get to the bottom of his deepening relationship with Shirayuki.

"Let's go." He ordered his two retainers, and they quickly retreated from the room, shutting the door of the library with a profound sound of promises to be kept and debts to be collected.

I do not know why I feel angry suddenly, or jealous for that matter. All my life, I have always been the privileged first born; the prince who would one day rule. Everywhere, people tremble at my presence, for I spare no one with the principles I abide to, no matter what is their status in life. My goal is simple: to rule Clarines and lead them to a prosperous future using the best of my abilities honed from years of learning and observation. Everything comes easy to me, and I have followed a strict rule of eliminating unnecessary obstacles along my way to the throne.

Zen, on the other hand, was destined to be born as the second prince. If I'm the heir, he is the spare. And while most people think that one should count his lucky stars if one is to be born as the second prince, they are wrong.

Being the second prince will mean a heavy burden to bear: to always be the supporting role to the next king…which is me.

However, I feel a little uneasy. Just a little. Clarines will always come first, for me. But looking at Shirayuki, Zen may come to a point that he might debate whether he would choose Shirayuki over his sovereign.

And if that happens, is this woman worth it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, no profit gained unlawfully. Just borrowing characters, thank you.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Girl Meets King**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 948**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"May I call you Shirayuki?"

She twirled around; her eyes which were focused to the closed door where Zen disappeared earlier, now alighted on my face. She nodded her permission.

"Yes."

 _Hmmm._ Normally, a person would address me as _Yes, your highness._ Anything less than the proper reply would be impolite. However, the way she answered me firmly doesn't appear to be improper. At least coming from her. She doesn't even show signs of nervousness, or if she does, she's a good actress.

 _But no._ My mouth stretched into a slow smile, the kind where it guarantees a person in front of me to feel at ease. I do not need to show my hostility towards her. I would not be so unfair as to pass judgment fairly quickly. My anger is justifiable simply by the fact that I am Zen's brother, first and foremost. And older brothers like myself, tend to be very protective with their siblings.

"Thank you very much for your help earlier." She gave a polite bow, interrupting my thoughts.

"Don't mention it," came my automatic reply.

I can see that while I am curious with her, her own expression shows something I rarely see being displayed so honestly and consciously.

Shirayuki is curious about me, and she never made any attempts to hide it. Dare I say I find this brand of honesty, refhreshingly interesting?

"Um… You're Zen's brother…" It was a statement, not a question.

 _Brother, huh?_

The first thoughts rolled off my tongue before I can stop myself. "I don't often hear people address me that way."

She processed the information quickly; I can almost imagine the wheels and cogs of her brain in my ear.

"I never had any siblings. I was an only child. My mother died young, I was told by my deceased grandparents." She looked a little wistful with this small revelation. I felt my heartstrings being tugged with her unexpected frankness.

"My name is Izana." I gave her a little nod of acknowledgement. "This might be too sudden, but there's something I'd like to ask you to help me with." I held my hand out to her.

She took it without hesitation; her palm rested gingerly on top of mine and my fingers closed over hers quickly lest she changed her mind. Her hands feel a little rough, and I can count calluses on some of her slender fingers. Though she gave off a somewhat fragile air about her, holding her hands gave me assurance that she is as tough as a weed, which is better for what I have in mind for her. If she is as stubborn as reports claimed, she will persevere, as long as she is sincere in her intentions to stay close to my brother.

Otherwise, I would be forced to eliminate her, and I would see my brother suffer in silence as my payment to protect him.

"How will I be able to assist you?" Her brow furrowed as I led her to the other side of the library where a small table with a chair was set up, along with a quill, a bottle of ink and a stack of fresh parchment papers bound into a book. Gesturing for her to sit, she obeyed without a word, looking lost and tiny while I loomed over her.

"I'm going to meet with some guests now. Please witness our meeting over there."

I watched with growing amusement as she raised her eyebrows in surprise at the absurdity of my request. But I held my ground, even raising one finger to allow me to continue. I can see that she squirms a little if she is uncomfortable with something; especially with a bizarre request I just gave her.

"I need someone to write down here their names and the times they enter and leave." I pointed at the ledger. "I don't suppose you don't know them, but they'll announce their names to you-"

"Please wait!" she blurted out suddenly, shocked at her own boldness for interrupting me while in the middle of my talk. But being a gentleman that I am, I let her continue. A woman in distress can reveal a lot about her personality.

Recovering from her shock and the realization of what she has done, her face flushed bright red with embarassment . "My apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt, but is this something that has to do with me?"

I shrugged. "No. Why?"

She looked taken aback. "Why? Then, it's not good for an outsider like me to witness your meetings. I'll just be a bother…"

 _Ah-hah. Her words, not mine._ My smile deepened. I let out a small chuckle. She's smart, albeit, not really _that_ smart, but she can surprisingly catch on if she is prompted about certain situations. There's hope yet to separate my brother from her. And I don't need to apply too much pressure.

A little please that she caught on, I leaned down towards her, my face inches from hers. I can see specks of gold in her deep green irises. Such a rare color in Clarines' mostly blue-eyed population.

"What an interesting thing for you to say, Shirayuki. After all this time…" I whispered in a chilled voice.

And then, her green eyes took on a glazed sheen, finally understanding what I _meant_ by my words earlier.

I straightened up, not giving her time to recover from my remarks.

"All right, it's time!" I said out loud, pulling the rope suspended from the ceiling, to let my retainers know that I am ready to receive my visitors who wished to pay their respect and greetings to me.

I gave one last sweeping glance at the girl hunching on the table, the obvious shock written all over her face. Let's see whether she can survive my small test.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope, no profit gained unlawfully. Hell, Izana will tell you himself he's been kidnapped.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Duties of a Future King**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 868**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _First, write down the time they enter the room._

 _Second, write their names and their ranks…_

I stifled the urge to peek over her shoulders. Only the distinctive noise of quill making contact with parchment paper seemed to stay at the back of my mind as I greeted the first of my visitors.

 _Lord Zakura and Lord Asanagi._

Lord Zakura stood rigid and self-assured. A handsome man in his youth, the silvery-looking scar across the bridge of his nose made him look like a cunning pirate. His grandfather used to serve as a general during my own grandfather's time. And after wrestling and helping to stabilize the Kingdom against threats of foreign invasion, my grandfather bestowed an honorable title to his family in gratitude for their loyalty and service.

Lord Asanagi, on the other hand, is quite the dandy with his light blonde hair and brown eyes. He and Lord Zakura are of the same age, and they both grew up together.

"-we are extremely sorry for taking so long to come and greet you. You must be very busy shortly after returning to the palace. Thank you very much for granting us some of your time." Lord Zakura gave a nod.

"Don't mention it. Thank you for your hard work during the time I was away, Lord Zakura," I smiled in the direction of the dark, brooding man, before turning to his partner, "And you too, Lord Asanagi. I was looking forward to your visit."

Lord Asanagi took a step forward. "I'm extremely pleased to hear that. I was rather worried as to when you would return, Your Highness. We thought you might never make it back in time for the annual summer festivities in the Kingdom."

I gave a chuckle. "My business took me longer than I expected. I wanted to relax a bit after work-"

I continued with my winding chatter, my attention divided. While Lord Zakura listened attentively, Lord Asanagi was distracted by Shirayuki sitting quietly nearby.

Aside from being Lord Zakura's close friend, Lord Asanagi, with his refreshingly good looks, has a reputation as a connoisseur of _women._

"-forgive me, Your Highness. What a surprise! That girl surely has eye-catching features. Is she a servant here?"

I made a helpless gesture, flapping my hand back and forth. "Due to some circumstances, my lords, she's here today. She's Zen's friend. It seems that _she's his favorite."_

I stole a glance at Shirayuki, whose cheeks wore a tinge of pink at being the center of attention once again. My eyes narrowed into slits when I saw her clenched fists, resting on top of the parchment where she wrote the names earlier.

Lord Asanagi, despite being the rake that he is, has impeccable manners. He took my hints and he turned to face her and bowed formally.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I didn't know that…"

Bewildered at his sudden apology, Shirayuki looked flabbergasted and almost stood up from her seat, as she tried to placate and accept Lord Asanagi's apology.

"-If you will excuse me for asking, your highness, may I know what is her status?" Lord Zakura's shrewd eyes were clearly not impressed.

I made a show of squirming uncomfortably. "Status? Well." I gave a sympathetic glance towards Shirayuki, who did not meet my eyes. Instead, she focused ahead, somewhat in the direction of Lord Asanagi, though I suspect, she's just looking past him as if he is invisible.

I felt a vein in my head throb. "She's an apprentice palace pharmacist." I relished the introduction between my teeth.

Lord Zakura raised his eyebrows. "A pharmacist? Surely she must have some other special…" his voice trailed off.

"That's a stupid question, Zakura." Lord Asanagi defended her. "Of course she's an excellent lady. _Why else would Zen spend his precious time with her if she is not_?" he turned back towards Shirayuki again.

Lord Zakura schooled his surprise expression and seemed to catch hold of the same hint as well. He took a step closer to his friend and bowed in an elegant fashion.

"I'm Zakura Shidnote. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lord Asanagi smiled his winsome smile. "And I'm Lord Asanagi from the Suoh family. I'm surprised to know that you're his highness, Zen's friend."

I watched the exchanges with mild amusement.

 _And how will you react, my dear?_

Shirayuki unclenched her fists and stood up, pushing back the chair gently behind her. She made as little noise as possible, her back straight.

Should I be surprised or not? At first glance, she seemed like nobody except for her vivid coloring. But something about her seems off. Or rather, my initial conclusion is that, she is just an interloper with nothing much to speak off.

I slowly sat down on the sofa behind me, resting my elbow at the back and rubbed my chin with the back of my fingers in contemplation.

Shirayuki is a puzzle, waiting for someone to break her code.

"I'm honored to be able to meet you. I'm Shirayuki." She uttered in a clear voice, her gaze unwavering, and expression like a finely carved marble statue. "I am a court pharmacist apprentice of the Kingdom of Clarines."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I'm serious! *crosses fingers behind my back***

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Enmity**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 8 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1021**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The visitors left. Shutting the door behind them, the library was plunged into a deathly silence. I continued to stare ahead, controlling my sudden surge of temper.

I do not know why I feel all sorts of emotions around her: anger, irritation, annoyance, and contempt. I am a just and fair man. And I do not normally concern myself over trivial matters. I can let my retainers investigate her further without making direct contact with her. But the fact that she has gone so far as being Zen's special friend, my thoughts kept echoing back to the events five years ago.

The one where I almost lost my brother.

Maybe it really is my brotherly instincts coming to surface. Or maybe my intervention is more to my selfish reasons. Zen is eighteen. Three more years and he would be a full-fledged man. While it is an easy thing to put Zen under house arrest at thirteen years old, doing the same punishment on him when he is at this age might have different consequences.

Shirayuki is a woman. And I have seen men foolishly let themselves deteriorate over a woman.

I refuse to let my brother succumb to the same fate as countless others. I _need_ Zen to be by my side. Always. Always.

I dropped all pretenses and decided to show her my displeasure. "Zen's favorite, huh? It felt weird for me to say it myself, just hearing it spoken out loud. For Zen, _a member of the royalty,_ to have a friend and let her stay in the castle. Those who hear this must be very interested."

Silence.

I shifted on my seat, my coat rustling a little as I found a more comfortable way to sit back and relax.

"I'm interested too. You must have something that he really needs, right?"

Shirayuki made a small clattering sound. Placing the quill neatly beside the stack of parchment, she stood up again. "I cannot answer you whether there's obviously something about me that others might see…"

I directed my gaze at her.

Her green eyes looked moist. But they gleamed with inner fire. They remind me of newly polished emeralds glowing before a dying ember. And the expression of her face didn't surprise me.

She looked like a defiant kitten.

"My apologies for keeping you here. You may leave." I made a dismissive gesture.

"Thank you, your highness."

She made a beeline for the doors, trying not to be too eager to leave. Still irritated, I made one more remark that stopped her in her tracks.

"If the words you just said weren't humble, bringing a girl with a rare red hair color from a foreign country into the castle and rejoicing about it- that's an act of a stupid prince." I stressed the last words.

Shirayuki paused at the doorway.

"You may be right in your assessment of Zen, your Highness. He is, after all, your own brother. And you have known him since he was a baby."

My eyes narrowed. _How dare she talk to me while showing her back?!_

She must have heard what I was thinking because she whirled about to face me.

Shirayuki looked unyielding.

"However, you are wrong about one thing: Zen did not bring me here. I followed him because I believe in his sincerity in serving his people. I came here knowing that I would be serving under a good leader."

And with that, she opened the door behind her and slipped away before I could speak.

Was it my imagination or did the kitten just unsheath her claws?

 _Cheeky little brat!_ I simpered inwardly. And then, without warning, I let out a shout of laughter.

I've just been lectured by a foreign commoner. The door opened, and Iyasu, my other aide entered, took one look at my expression and approached unhesitatingly.

"Your Highness, about the girl…"

"I let her go." I explained.

"I've managed to dig out a little bit more information…"

My eyes widened at the bit of news.

 _Tanbarun's first prince actually ordered Shirayuki to be part of his harem?_ I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise. I have not communicated much with the King of Tanbarun, except on very special circumstances such as thievery incidents occurring between our borders. But, suffice to say, his eldest son has poor taste in women.

 _Shirayuki was coveted to be turned into a concubine, huh._ A flash of her red hair flowing gently into the wind imprinted on my mind.

Concubine. Was Zen aware of this?

"Interesting, Iyasu." I murmured, more to myself, rather than for him.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness? Did you just give an order?" Iyasu began to pour drinks into delicate blue and white china. The warm smell of cinnamon and cloves filled the room.

"How long has it been since we invited guests to stay at the palace?" I queried absentmindedly, peering into the courtyard once again. The apple trees branches and leaves swayed into the breeze.

"Quite a while, Your Highness. Quite a while. Roughly eight months. Since the Duke of Silas has presented the magnificent tapestries decorating the Rose Gallery." Iyasu handed me the teacup, whose contents are still warm, judging from the steam rising from it.

Good timing, then. To know more about Prince Raji and observe the other chess pieces gathered here, an invitation is in order.

I took a sip from the cup. The warm liquid tastes invigorating. I have managed to accomplish a lot on my first day back at Wistal. It bodes well for all my plans.

"Iyasu. Send out an invite to the King of Tanbarun. Inform His Majesty, I would like to strengthen my ties with the future King whom I will be liaising more into the future, especially since I would be soon crowned as King."

"Very good, Your Highness. Consider it done." Iyasu bowed. He eyed the sheaf of parchment sitting on the table. I saw his action and my eyes narrowed into slits in remembrance of the woman's boldness.

 _I came here knowing that I would be serving under a good leader._

A good leader. I felt an unnamed emotion crept under my skin. Am I not the next King? Doesn't that make me the good leader she is referring to then?

If Shirayuki is indeed smart as what Garack Gazelt described, she would soon be rising in ranks in the same way Garack rose when she first started. Shirayuki's specialty is medicinal herbs, identifying their abilities for curing ailments and deadly diseases. Garack Gazelt, though brilliant on her own, prefers to study more on the characteristics of the diseases known in the Kingdom, its incubation period, behavior, and how deadly it can be to an infected person. While her work is important, I feel that Shirayuki's knowledge is even more valuable.

The thought of Shirayuki serving me directly instead of Zen holds a lot of possibilities I dare not acknowledge yet.

"Your Highness? Prince Izana?" Iyasu's questioning look cut through my reverie. I directed my gaze at him and saw him took a step back.

"Sit down. Iyasu. I still have a few more people I need to meet today. Rewrite those parts to continue the records."

Iyasu nodded, not looking the least surprise by my instructions. He reshuffled the papers and prepped the ink.

Placing down the cup on the table beside him, my fingers traced the letters on the paper she wrote in, which Iyasu shoved to one side as he prepared to call for the next visitor.

Lords Asanagi and Zakura's name was written down in neat cursive. I was expecting her to write in block letters- the common style of writing preferred by the populace. However, seeing this neat cursive style, told me a lot more about Shirayuki than what Iyasu has collated so far.

Shirayuki is more learned than a common folk. The cursive writing is used by members of nobility. She must have had a formal education sometime when she was growing up.

 _Who are you, Shirayuki?_ I lowered my lashes, before grabbing the parchment and crumpling it into a tight ball.

"Let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, no profit gained unlawfully. If I did, I would buy all my favorite mangas and have it translated. :P**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Princely Strategy**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 9 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 974**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Done!"

I looked up from my seat, still in the midst of perusing the accounts ledgers carefully audited by the Palace treasurers. Zen stretched his arms over his head, looking exhausted over the piles of paper and parchment we have been reviewing since early this morning. The tea service wheeled in by the servants has been drained, and I considered ringing in for more, or inform the butlers we would requiring our lunch soon. But..

I glanced briefly at my brother's fingers, stained with ink after furiously spending the whole morning writing down notes, instructions and letters to various parts of the Kingdom that requires constant upkeep and the wellbeing of the citizens: dispatches sent to Raxd to inform them that they would be following orders from my office until further notice, an enquiry to Wilant Castle on Her majesty's welfare, answering requests on vaccines for residents in remote villages, checking the harvests in preparation of the coming winter months.. the lists are endless, and it's only the second day since my arrival at Wistal.

While holding the paper over my face, I surreptitiously observed my brother gazing outside the window of his office, a faraway look on his face. Dark purple shadows lined his eyes, indicating that he barely slept last night; he probably thought the worst after I spend yesterday afternoon interviewing Shirayuki.

Deciding to spice things up a bit, I dropped the ledger I was holding beside the sofa where I sat. "By the way, Zen, I would be expecting a royal guest to come for a visit sometime at the end of the month."

"A guest?"

I nodded, closed the ledger with a snap and tossed it over to him. He caught it swiftly, without damaging the pages inside, glaring a little at my attempt at teasing. I let out a small chuckle. I'm beginning to enjoy more of our friendly banters, now that my brother has a lot on his plate. He used to bug the hell out of me when he was younger. Thank God I was already past my awkward stage by the time my brother has hit puberty. This castle will not survive two rebellious princes constantly at each others' throats. Zen is a precocious child during his growing up years, but there are times when I constantly worry about him, though I try to be subtle about it.

Feeling a little nostalgic, I recalled Zen when he was still young, constantly clinging beside me while I tried to take care of any spillover works our mother, Her Majesty, Queen Haruto, could not manage. The amount of time I sacrificed carefully reading correspondences and assisting in managing parts of our territory so that my brother can have as normal a childhood as possible made it all worthwhile. Zen has grown up magnificently, learning to chose his allies with care.

Except I do not approve of the girl he chose to spend his free time with. There are other eligible females in the Kingdom which I would prefer that he get himself acquainted with. I am sure those single young ladies would be bringing in better options for this royal family to consider in order to maximize our potential to rule.

"Let's take a break, Zen. Do you wish to have lunch with me or…" my sentence remained unfinished, waiting for his reply.

Zen curled his lips mulishly, anticipating more of my teasing. Honestly, however hard he tries to be serious whenever he is in my presence, he still acts like the brat that he is. I pursed my lips, trying to suppress another bubble of laughter.

"Fine then. Go have your lunch and rest. We can continue the rest of the paperwork once you are in a better mood later." I turned towards the door, snatching my coat hanging on the back of one of the gilded chairs inside Zen's office. I made a show of placing the coat snugly over my shoulders, removing nondescript lint on it.

"By the way, Zen. I wish you to personally help me welcome Prince Raj when he comes to visit at the end of the month." I pretended not to see my brother's jaw landing on the floor.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

I raised my eyebrows, showing my displeasure at his lack of manners. He recovered quickly and began to shake his head in disbelief.

"Do you have _any issues_ with Tanbarun's first prince coming to visit?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No. No!" he answered hurriedly. "I mean, has he agreed to come? When did you invite him?"

 _Interesting to see his reaction. Something definitely happened._ Unfortunatel, Zen's aides kept mum about it when I casually asked about it before I entered his office. "This morning. I sent a dispatch when I made my way here. I expect to receive an official reply in ten days. Besides, Tanbarun's borders are right next to ours; their country is vast, and their natural resources are almost as rich as ours. It would be good to strengthen our ties with them and promote exchanges of goods and information that would mutually benefit both of our countries."

He stood silent, digesting all that I have said.

" _You'll_ have to get involved with him, eventually. Even if you are not interested in meeting him, you still need to get to know him soon. After all, Prince Raj would soon be King."

I went to the door, rested my hand on the brass knob. I wondered how Shirayuki would react once she finds out that the man responsible for her flight to Clarines would be coming to visit?

Things would get even more fascinating from today onwards.

"Take a good rest, dear brother. We still have a lot to discuss before Tanbarun's prince arrives. Also, I would need you to escort me when we receive their party."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Parallels and Juxtapositions**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 9 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 383**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The royal guards chosen to display the house of Wistalia's royal colors stood in neat rows before the entrance to the main palace. Hats sat smartly on top of their heads, leather boots gleamed with polish, and their capes of dark blue billowed in the gentle breeze.

Today is the day we are receiving the Crown Prince of Tanbarun as our guest. Escorting scouts arrived about an hour earlier heralding the way for group of carriages escorting the Prince.

I tapped my foot a little impatiently. The day has finally come for me to meet this man who supposedly forced to make Shirayuki his concubine. My eyes held its steady gaze towards the horizon, the morning sun creeping towards its highest peak. If the Prince of Tanbarun doesn't arrive soon enough, I wonder how long I can withstand waiting for another hour.

My foot ceased it's incessant tapping when I realized a presence behind me. One corner of my mouth tugged into a half-smile.

Zen never disappoints my expectations. I gave the briefest of glance at him. He looked impeccable in forest green clothes, his eyes giving a hint of green color.

"Brother, I'm going to greet him."

"Naturally. You are the second prince. I never once doubt that you wouldn't. Even though you weren't that enthusiastic about it in the beginning."

He gave a careless shrug. "It's only proper that I greet him. After all, you did mentioned _he_ would be King soon enough. Besides, this is the first time I'd be seeing him."

"Oh?" I did not pointed out the obvious fact that he what he had just said is a _lie._ I gave him my most innocent, wide-eyed wonder look.

He grinned a little, sneaky little brat that he is! He knew that I knew! His eyes glittered with amusement. At least Zen knew me well enough to know that I always managed to absorb any little tidbits of information of what goes on in this castle.

 _Very well._ I turned my head straight just as the advisers standing a little off from where we both stood gave a start and began to murmur amongst themselves.

The team of horses, the first batch of the Prince's bodyguards, has appeared. Already, I can feel the floor vibrating with the thundering hooves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If only.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Attack by Strategem**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 9 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Raji Shenezard**

 **Wordcount: 1168**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Tipping the rim of the crystal goblet next to my mouth, I let the ruby-red liquid touch the edge of my lips. My heavy-lidded eyes continued to observe quietly, noting all the advisors and nobles who had attended the garden party arranged in honor of receiving the Crown Prince of Tanbarun.

The labyrinthine gardens of Wistalia are famous for its arbors of roses arranged cleverly by the palace gardeners. The climbing, winding vines of the roses were coaxed to follow the intricate designs of the wooden timbers cut to support the plants growth. I thought it perfect to have the welcoming party at this part of the garden; our foreign guests will have time to meet diplomats and ministers in an easygoing environment, and at the same time, enjoy the beauty of the white flowers blooming. The gentle scent of the roses has a soothing effect on the guests.

A group of musical players were hired to play traditional music while servants mingled with the guests, distributing drinks, most of it Clarines' own special brew of wines

I inclined my head towards a group of education ministers, the middle-aged men who has been lobbying for funds into setting up more schools for the common folk in remote villages. The each raised their glasses at me silently, as a form of salute and I nodded in acknowledgement.

A few matronly ladies twittered nearby, fans raised up to cover their noses and mouths. There's no need to guess what their conversations are: they are probably plotting on how best to persuade their husbands to help them introduce their eligible and marriageable daughters to either Zen or I, for who would be a better prospect than the heir and the spare?

Ignoring them, I focused my attention to the group of men a few steps away from me.

Lord Haruka has just commented about Zen's new messenger.

"He's quite nimble and skillful. And he seems to be an interesting man."

The older man let out a sigh. I hid a smirk. My brother's new messenger was an able-bodied young man, who is very good in his new role. I did not make any objections when a request was made for a special identification tag. Zen's growing collection of followers pleases me. My brother is beginning to be quite an adept judge of character. He would do well in the coming years, sans that pharmacist apprentice whom he keeps on insisting to keep by his side.

"It's good if he can be ready to protect you anytime, your highness. But the people around you can't be indifferent about whom you choose to put near you."

My eyes narrowed slightly. Lord Haruka's comments seemed to step way out of line. I decided to arrange a private discussion with Lord Haruka in the future. He may have the country's interest in mind when he talks that way to my brother, but I can very well handle the issue without his interference. My fingers gripped the crystal goblet, counting from one to ten. Now is not the time for a reprimand.

I saw Lord Haruka move a little closer to my brother, muttered a few words which I barely hear snatches of before noticing my presence.

The older man whirled around, gave a deferential bow of respect towards my person and a small murmur of "Your Highness, many thanks for inviting me," before disappearing behind another set of ministers mingling around my special guest of honor's few aides he brought with him. My eyes narrowed slightly at his shadowed face.

"Zen."

"Brother."

I lifted my hand in a wave towards the absent-minded looking Tanbarun Prince who had just extricated himself from another group of guests eager to establish connections. His relief was only short-lived when he realized he had just placed himself before my brother and I.

"Prince Raj," I deftly handed my empty crystal goblet to a passing servant, who paused by my side and offered another round of drinks. I accepted a new glass of my own.

The male servant made a small bow, moved towards Zen who declined to get a refill before turning to my guest who look flustered enough to down his original drink. He took a new glass of drink and downed it again in one gulp, before finally settling to his third glass and shooing the servant away, his face looking slightly flush.

I raised my eyebrows not at all surprised by his actions. A lot of people get agitated by my very presence. Mother used to tease me about it. My very presence can be a bit domineering without really trying. Hovering nearby, his Prince Raj's aide shook his head slightly in despair and I hid a snort.

I have my reservations about the Crown Prince's dubious character, but when it comes to drinking, he, at least, bested Zen Wistalia. The young man certainly knows how to hold his liquor. There might be hope for the prince after all.

I gave a wry glance towards Zen, who continued to take small sips from his own glass, which at best, was probably the only glass of alcohol he has ever drunk since the party commenced.

 _Disgraceful._ I winced slightly, knowing that my brother can withstand poisons but not alcohol lurking in his blood system.

"Prince Raj. I do sincerely hope you are enjoying yourself. I am anxious to hear what you think of my country so far."

Prince Raj turned his nose slightly up, and my eyes narrowed a little. But I can see that he is uncomfortable with his formal clothes, and I let my shoulders relax. Can't blame him for being grumpy when he is swathed in formal clothes. All the stiff collar and starchy cravat can make one irritable.

Still.

"You have a very beautiful country, Prince Izana. Whilst my trip is long, I have enjoyed the beautiful sights and the mountains. The fresh air always helps one relax." He gave a gracious nod.

I gave him a genuine smile. Now that Raj and Zen stood side by side, I can clearly see a striking contrast of two princes: Raj represent Night, and Zen represent Day. While Raj, with his vivid, dark coloring will definitely stand out among the fair-colored citizens of Clarines, Zen can hold his own with his paler coloring and bluer eyes.

Lowering my glass of wine, I schooled my expression into a curious one. "I'm just wondering what you two talked about when you first met each other."

"Nothing much, Prince Izana. We just exchanged some polite words." Out of the corner of my eye, Zen, who seemed bored enough not to listen, snapped back to attention, apparently beginning to realize what I'm about to do.

I went in straight away lest Zen come up with one of his diversion trickeries he used when we were still young, or rather when he started to stop being cute.

"Didn't you talk about _that_ girl?" I persisted, before adding coyly. "the red-haired girl."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Was dreaming it was mine.**

 **Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: The Art of Blunder**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 9 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Raji Shenezard**

 **Wordcount: 1369**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Didn't you talk about _that_ girl?" I persisted, before adding coyly. "the red-haired girl."

I watched with amusement when Prince Raj, who was sipping his drink, snorted the golden liquid back to the crystal goblet he is holding.

Ignoring my brother's unreadable expression, I plowed on. "Prince Raj, surely you remember her? She's the girl you were fascinated and took a liking to. Do you still remember her name?"

My curiosity was sparked when I saw Prince Raj gave my brother an uncomfortable, yet meaningful glance before stuttering back a reply to my question.

"Ah.." he coughed, trying to cover up the obviously awkwardness of avoiding the topic I opened up. "That.. red-haired girl.." his voice trailed off.

 _Hmm._ Interesting how things are turning out. My retainers may not have found out much about how Raj, Zen and Shirayuki met, but I can sense that something significant happened during their encounters with one another- one that may not be revealed to me. Still, I can try to push things around to find out more. I need to understand my brother's fascination with her, and this foreign prince's reluctance to talk about it.

I frowned a little. "You could at least say her name, right?"

Prince Raj slowly lowered his own crystal goblet, clearly not happy with my overbearing insistence to talk about Shirayuki. Obviously, he is torn between refusing to answer and obliging my curiosity. If this Prince fails to provide the answers I seek, then I can focus on other sources to gather more information about my brother's growing relationship with _her._

"Sh-shirayuki." He finally blurted.

I beamed. "Yes! You still remember her! I am so glad! One does not forget a pretty young thing such as her, am I right? She possesses a rare hair color that certainly pleases certain people with _refined_ tastes." I stressed the word _refined_ because, honestly, I could not understand what these two young men could be fascinated about that _girl._ She's not really _special,_ it's because of _that_ hair. All these talk about Shirayuki is making me loose my patience. If only I can just throw her in the dungeon and forget about her existence.

" _They are not birds, Izana. You have no right to keep them in cages. However, if you managed to get to know them and earn their friendship, you will not only gain an ally, you have gained an irreplaceable treasure."_

Nana's words echoed again inside my head. I brushed the memory aside and turned my face slightly in a thoughtful pose, my blue cape slapping against my side.

"Prince Raj, she's in the castle right now- the girl we are talking about. Would you like to meet her?"

Both Raj and Zen dropped their jaws on the ground.

I shrugged. "Judging from your expression, my dear Prince, it seems you are not expecting my offer. Despite the fact that she left you willingly and came to this country, however, I would arrange for you to meet her, if you still have lingering affections towards her."

"Brother, you are too imposing." Zen interjected suddenly, surprising me with his serious expression again. _Not cute._

"Am I?" I raised my eyebrows, directing my piercing gaze towards my brother. I can see his jaw set tight, his eyes taking on a brighter bluer color, indicating that he is extremely upset by my words.

Pointedly ignoring him, I turned my attention back at Prince Raj, who was watching our exchanges with a combination of curious and awkward expression in his face. His aide hovered nearby, sensing his master's distress, but is unable to extend any help, nor interrupt our conversation; I would sooner have him banished in prison if he so as much lift a finger to get his master away from my presence.

"This is a perfect opportunity, Prince Raj. Maybe _she_ also wants to go back to her country-"

"Brother!"

Zen's sharp bark brought some of the discussions around us to a halt.

This time, I am truly displeased with Zen for interfering with my interrogation. My eyes narrowed to slits as I await Prince Raj's reply.

Prince Raj's looked tomato red with embarrassment. "Ummm. Thank you for the offer, my lord, Prince Izana. I..I do not wish to see her."

Unconvinced I stared hard at Prince Raj. Seeing the expression on my face, he took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It wasn't that Shirayuki _left me._ She said that she _wanted to try living on another land,_ so I happily sent her away. And of course, I don't have any lingering affections for her."

I tilted my head a little, analyzing each sentence he uttered. _If Raj wants Shirayuki, he can has the power to keep her away from Zen's reach. Why is he going so far as to avoid the subject?_

Clearly, here is the proof that _some_ harsh words were exchanged between Zen and Raj about Shirayuki. I'm guessing that Zen possibly did something to force the Prince of Tanbarun to _swear_ that he will not do anything to touch her, nor make any attempts to see her.

"Is there any reason for you not to be able to meet her?"

My question made Tanbarun's prince flinch.

"N-no."

I waited for his explanation. The guest around us waited with bated breath.

"I..I heard that Prince Zen, your brother, is thinking about getting engaged to Shirayuki."

 _Huh?_ For the first time, my mind went blank. I was barely aware of the astonished silence around us, as the guests invited tried to edge closer and closer towards our tight circle to hear more of our conversations.

My conclusion of this prince? A bumbling idiot!

Zen, marrying Shirayuki? Shirayuki? Shirayuki!

No member of the Wistalia family has ever married a commoner, not even one with exceptionally rare feature!

The furrow on my brow deepened in skepticism at this turn of conversation.

"Brother, kindly excuse us while I make something clear." Zen's normally serene face looked stormy. He made a polite bow towards my person, turned and grabbed Prince Raj's free hand, dragging him forcefully until they were out of earshot.

As soon as they disappeared inside one of the Castle's sitting rooms overlooking the gardens, the murmurs and whispers began to erupt.

"Prince Zen? Engaged?!" a matronly woman twittered in outrage.

 _Ugh, I do not know which is the lesser of the two evils? Let Zen actually marry Shirayuki or have_ her daughter _as a sister._

"Who is this _Shirayuki?"_ one of the education ministers asked amongst his colleagues.

"Dunno. Never heard of her."

"Apparently, The foreign prince has some connection with her!" An old man whispered to his friend.

"A foreign princess, perhaps?" another one speculated.

"Yes, why else would Zen let himself be engaged to someone His Highness doesn't approve of?"

Lord Haruka walked up nearer to my side. "Should I call this party to an end, my lord?"

I raised my hand up to stop Lord Haruka from doing anything, just in time for Zen to emerge from the crowd of guests still gathered around us. I gave Zen a hard stare.

"Your Highness, Zen, may I ask what is the meaning of this?" Lord Haruka spoke hurriedly.

My brother normally doesn't like to be put on the spot, especially when there are a lot of people. The least I can do is to let him explain without being scrutinized by our unwanted audience. Besides, Lord Haruka ought to be put in place by asking the questions _I should_ be asking myself.

"Lord Haruka, I can take it from her." There was a chill in my tone.

"My Lord.." the older man began to object, but stopped immediately. He took the hint and began to divert the crowd's attention away from us.

Clapping his hands to call attention, he pointed at the group of musicians who began to play a lively tune. The crowd begrudgingly followed Lord Haruka's lead to give us a bit of privacy.

My expression must have been formidable because Zen looked a little worried; a thin film of sweat covered his forehead and his fists were clenched tight.

"Your Highness, Prince Izana.." he began, calling me by my formal name.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hate to disappoint you.. But thoroughly not mine.**

 **Thanks toTalye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: When a Boy Turns into a Prince**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 9 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount:344**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"My deepest apologies for the misunderstanding." Zen Wistalia, second Prince of Clarines looked positively contrite as he stood before me. "Prince Raj and I didn't quite agree on some things."

I inclined my head to indicate I am listening to him.

As if he is pulling some deep emotion from within himself, Zen lifted his head high and stood straight. Like a proud soldier, his face slowly broke into a wistful smile.

"I'm not thinking about getting _engaged_ to Shirayuki."

 _Yet._ I thought at the unspoken word between us.

"Nor will I ask you to approve of it."

 _I'm sure you won't even wait for my approval._ The replies continued inside my head.

"There are still a lot of things I wish to accomplish, and though the path I walk lays before me, there are times, I needed to make a few detours to ensure that the path I am taking is the correct one."

 _Hmmm._

Somehow, Zen Wistalia, with his solemn, yet wistful expression explaining his actions without giving too much detail made me take stock of what I want to achieve with Tanbarun's prince in aiding me to get rid of Shirayuki. It was the first time I hesitated over the course of my actions earlier. This feeling made me a little uneasy.

I needed more time to analyze things. Zen is starting to understand my patterns of handling situations I deemed are a threat to both our working and personal relationship.

I decided then and there that I had pushed Zen enough for the day.

"Come, Zen." I held out my hand out to him, to show that I am willing to postpone this exercise for another day. Besides, I am curious about the changes Shirayuki wrought out of my brother. There's something about his countenance that made me suddenly sit up and listen to what else he has to say.

"I believe I have not introduce you to the education ministers. What do you think of their proposals to build more public schools for the villagers living in the outskirts?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: A Castle Between Two Clashing Waves**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, OCs**

 **Wordcount: 1367**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

When I celebrated my seventeenth birthday, I asked for a castle of my own.

Not just any castle to be built on some random area of the vast territory Clarines has, but in a particular place that caught my attention: the craggy mountain cliff overlooking a great sea that sits right between the province of Rid and Sui.

I had heard great things about this place. Rid was known for good grapes and wine, while Sui provided some of the best seafood in the region. The climate in this area was good and suitable for someone like me who preferred a good change of scenery every now and then for the hobbies I liked: hunting, swimming, and horseback riding.

Her Majesty, Haruto Wistalia, was busy at Wilant Castle. She gave me the task of settling the unhealthy competition of power brewing between the two ruling families of Rid and Sui. I knew I could not afford to mishandle this task. For generations, these two families had supported our causes, but both of the current heirs were idiots- spoiled men who had nothing to offer for the onwards progress of the Kingdom.

My approach was simple: be subtle and play the simpleton. I needed to set the stage and wait for the key players to participate. I barely gave details to my aides and retainers about my plans, instead letting them speculate and create hype on my interest in the area.

Most of them were surprised by my request for a fortress, though a few who were quick in mind realized the significance of the location. Lord Haruka even questioned what I intended to do if I didn't plan on mediating between the two families.

" _A future King must have different residences to choose from, am I right, Lord Haruka?" I smoothed the small wrinkles marring the immaculate white pants I wore when I sat down on the button-backed chair._

" _Very well, Your Highness. We shall see about putting the palace architects in drawing up the plans. Shall I go and send the necessary messages of greetings to the Lords of Sui and Rid?"_

" _Of course, Lord Haruka. Please do."_

The rocky foundations were barely in place when the first of a series of messengers began to arrive at Wistal Castle and requested a private audience with me. The moment I entered the room and saw the oak-chests filled with money and goods, I knew my plan was working.

Both lords were trying to expand their influence by sending me bribery gifts of jewels, money, food and household goods. I accepted the items with a smile, knowing full well that this exercise would continue.

The second year into the construction of the fortress, I received an urgent request to meet with secret envoys of the two Lords. It turned out that the envoys were lower-ranking relatives, who pleaded for my intervention.

Sir Desmond Ruiz from the Rid province was the first to arrive. He looked stressed from the long journey; weather-beaten might even be the correct term. Although he was young, only a few years older than I, his face looked as if he has aged during his journey to seek an audience before me. He travelled without armed guards, bringing only his valet to attend to him. Such was his desperation that he took matters into his own hands and completed his trip from Rid to Clarines in record time.

" _My Lord. Your Highness, please. I am begging you. The citizens of Rid are suffering for the increasing taxes. The harvests are not good due to the drought. A lot of the vineyards suffered. My Uncle plans to send more bribery gifts in the hopes that you would allow him to buy the contested emerald mines between Rid and Sui at a fraction of the price." Sir Desmond's hair was caked with dust and sweat. He kneeled before me in supplication._

I could feel my anger towards the two lords growing. I expected this to happen. And yet, I felt a little helpless at the moment. In order to commit to the plans I put in place, I could not lift a finger to alleviate the people's suffering. _Yet._

I could feel the resentment and accusation in Sir Desmond's eyes when I let out a sigh.

" _Go ask your Lord not to push through with the taxes."_

" _My Lord! He will not listen to me. Please. Have mercy! "_

I shook my head when the young, gallant man was led away.

The same occurrence happened with the secret envoy from Sui. He had the exact same look and countenance of Sir Desmond that for a moment, I was tempted to put a stop to all of this and march the two Lords to prison myself. Sir Albrecht's handsome face was tanned from the riding he did for a week, exhausting his horse to reach me. He looked pathetically beseeching as he kneeled in front of me.

Again, I shook my head in denial and asked the bewildered man when would be the best time to visit Sui.

When he was led away into the guest house to refresh himself and be on his way, my brother Zen hovered outside the door to the sitting room where I received Sir Albrecht earlier, a look of determination crossing his young face.

" _You looked displeased, my brother."_ I beckoned him to come closer.

My brother, almost twelve and growing steadily to be a fine young man. Yet, he still looked a little like a runt, face sweaty and flushed from running around outdoors and giving the palace tutors a hard time disciplining him. Still, he was my responsibility. Our mother placed him under my care. I enjoyed taking care of him, making him suffer a little by increasing his lessons bit by bit. He always liked to grouse about the number of lessons he needed to finish weekly on top of the sword training I gave him three times a week.

And today, he looked a little solemn, his expression a bit disappointed.

"Brother Izana. I've heard that the retainer from Rid was exiled from the land by his Lord."

A little concerned to where this conversation was coming to, I shrugged carelessly and sat down on the sofa, patting the space beside me. "Sit, Zen."

"B-but-"

Apparently, my brother, once his mind was made up, would continue to pursue with his questions unless he got his answers or I silenced him with a no. At a very early stage, Zen was quite stubborn when he was disturbed by issues surrounding my person.

I gave a sigh and took the book I was perusing earlier before I was interrupted by the envoy from Sui.

"Our guest from Sui would be exiled too, I guess. It would only be a matter of days before it happens."

"You guess?" Zen looked positively outraged by my remarks.

I grinned. He could be both so cute and annoying at the same time. I resisted the urge to pinch his ruddy cheeks.

"Forget about them, Zen. I'm thinking about us going on a trip. We can take a look at the castle I am building. It will be finished soon, so I am anxious to take a look. I will let the tutors know you are going with me."

He dropped his mouth in disbelief at my carefree attitude. I knew his opinion of the situation; when he heard about the two aides from Rid and Sui, it bothered him. I suspected he'd been listening to a lot of rumors circulating around the palace: how I denied the requests of the envoys despite their desperate pleas for intervention.

My brother was a sentimental type. At this point of time, he cared what other people thought, and he was affected about the negative rumors on my _rotten personality_. Zen Wistalia looked up at me as his personal role model, and to hear other people whispering behind my back probably prompted him to make a sudden visit to my private apartments without waiting for my summons.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Hook, Line and Sinker**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, OCs**

 **Wordcount: 713**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

" _Are you aware that the Lord of Sui is using the people's property in an attempt to bribe me? Don't you think that's foolish?"_

My eyes zoomed in on Lord Ruiz of Rid province, carefully studying his reaction. The middle-aged man's pudgy face turned a sickly puce color, and he sweated profusely, using his hand to wipe away the beads forming on his forehead.

" _Indeed, Your Highness. Th-that is disturbing news…"_ he stammered, his guilty, beady eyes not meeting mine.

Our trip to the Castle between Sui and Rid took about three weeks of journeying. I took my time enjoying the sights, imagining all sorts of punishment I would mete out to the warring Lords of the two provinces. My cute brother, Zen, though mutinous, thoroughly enjoyed the sights and the leisurely stopovers in between. And despite my own subtle bribery of peasant food which he has not tried yet, or the occasional hunting for game on our way to the Castle I am building, I knew he was still a bit resentful of my earlier reactions to the innocent envoys. He thought I could have done more to mitigate the suffering of the people. Or even use the influence I have to immediately put the two Lords in prison.

Privately, I was as anxious as him, too. But, the hour will soon be at hand; debts would be collected soon. The stage I had set would soon arrive at the climax. I intended to see their case handled carefully and the Lords' punishments given due.

We stopped at Rid first, and Lord Ruiz hastened to welcome us on short notice. I deliberately delayed the news of my arrival- one easily makes blunders when they are taken by surprise by the enemy. No sooner had we removed our coats in the receiving hall that I decided not to beat around the bush and went in for the first strike.

I smiled innocently before I continued, _"What benefit would I get from a land where all the people have lost their power?"_

" _T-that's something that a foolish person would certainly come up with, Prince Izana."_ Lord Ruiz took out a silk handkerchief to wipe his sweaty face, fanning himself with his free hand. His skin color turned puce every second that passed, horribly aware of the underlying hints I gave him.

" _A Lord who tortures his people like that should just be shot behind his back_ and die."

I gave him a winsome smile, taking note of the subtle step back he took. He seemed to shrink in size before my presence.

Zen, who was originally clutching the hem of my shirt behind me, made a movement. I felt his hand let go of his hold. Stealing a glance down, I saw him with his huge eyes fixed back at me with a serious expression. I could see a hint of understanding dawning in his eyes.

Lowering my eyelids, I flashed him a quick _ssshhh_ gesture, one finger held up next to my lips before facing Lord Ruiz again to talk about his _future plans_ for his people. I was most certainly curious to hear what he has to say next.

The two lords both thought they were losing favor with the Wistalia family, ceasing their bribing actions and changing their strategy by resorting to illegal ways to raise money and pay tributes to my person. With the help of a handful of retainers sworn to secrecy, they began to gather enough damning evidence to mount a case against the two Lords as I continued my inspection of the castle I was building. Indeed, I was merely counting the days and hours until I could stop the farce and put a conclusion in the report for Her Majesty.

That exercise was hard and unsavory, and yet, I did not want my mother to sully her hands in handling this case personally, nor did I want my younger brother to be involved in it, too. I was glad he was not old enough yet. Still, I was a tad worried the whole business of Rid and Sui's internal quarrels might scar him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: The Flight of the Silver Hawks**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, OCs**

 **Wordcount: 1404**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

" _By decree of His Highness, Izana Wistalia, and with the support of Her Majesty, Queen Haruto, the country hereby sentences Lord Omri Ruiz of Rid Province, and Lord Franz Sidonia of Sui Province to fifteen years in prison. Upon completion of their prison sentences, they are to be banished from the country. In addition, they are hereby stripped of their honorable titles for bribing the Royal family of Clarines. The immediate families are respectively required to pay fifty thousand crowns each to the province's treasury as a penalty for their crimes against the people of Rid and Sui."_

The town crier repeated the news twice before he instructed his assistants to begin posting the announcements in every civic and public building of the many villages and towns comprising Rid and Sui.

I pulled the hood of my cape snugly around my face to keep people from recognizing me, but I need not have bothered with the effort. All around the plaza where I stood, listening for the town crier's announcement, people from all walks of life gathered and stood transfixed. As soon as the crier finished, there was a stunned silence, followed by a few claps as the crescendo of murmurs and whisper spread like wildfire. Soon, thunderous applause replaced the whispers when the townspeople realize that their nightmarish ordeal is over.

" _Finally!"_

" _Oh, thank the heavens, the Royal family has taken note of our plight!"_

" _Good news, good news indeed!"_

" _His highness Izana is a such a fearsome person!"_

" _Serves them right! I am so glad, our future king is wise and just!"_

Satisfied with the reactions, I turned to relieve my brother of holding the reins of my white steed, Zephyr. I surreptitiously observed his reactions even as I hoisted him up on Zephyr's back before I followed suit. In my excitement over closing this chapter, I decided on impulse to travel to the nearest town outside the Castle grounds of my new home. Zen was reluctant to go, but he had no choice when I snatched him in the middle of his practice lessons with the weapons master. I told him we were going on a short trip to town, as I was craving for some of the mince pies from a local bar I spied on our journey.

" _What are you thinking, Zen?"_ I asked, taking the reins and making short work of the distance between the town and my new summer home.

Galloping past the many ancient trees dotting the path towards our destination, I barely heard my brother speak, concentrating more on my retainers who kept up with my pace of travel. They kept themselves within a discreet distance, giving me enough space to hold private conversations with my brother. I was adamant on traveling alone, yet they were reluctant to let me go off on a short trip. I settled on a compromise by letting them trail behind me, just far enough to let me do what I need to do, while they fulfill their duty of protecting me and Zen from any harm. I made a mental note to start looking for Zen's own retainers as soon as I tidied the loose ends here.

" _I apologize, dear brother."_

Patting Zephyr's lean shoulder, I smiled indulgently above his head. I slowed down our pace.

" _Oh? Were you disappointed to learn that you were mistaken?"_ I teased him, holding back a snort of laughter.

I did not need to look down to know his face was red with embarrassment.

" _I thought you took advantage of them while playing around."_

" _I did. I was having fun."_ I poked him in the ribs- his weak spot. He instinctively slapped my hand away to prevent me from poking him further. I let out a shout of laughter.

" _I wonder though."_ He twisted around to look up at me in the eye, a young version of our beloved father. I felt my heartstrings tug a little, feeling all the affection I had for him. My precious brother, my beloved Zen. He never knew how much our mother and I valued him. As the youngest prince of the Kingdom, he had enough things on his plate- things would get harder as he grew older, and I wanted him to enjoy his youth as much as he could.

While he might not be able to inherit the throne, he was our greatest treasure and pride. I dared not tell him this for fear that he might grow up a pompous and entitled brat. Besides, it always lifted my mood to tease him mercilessly.

" _You wonder?"_ I prompted him.

He frowned a little, not liking the way I rushed him while he was thinking. I thought he would tell me to forget what he was about to say when he continued.

" _I wonder…if they'll hold a grudge against you."_

I saw the fear and dread etched on his face and knew he was serious with his conclusion. The possibility did occur to me. The punishment for the erring Lords should be death, but I reckoned that letting them live and suffer the consequences of their actions would be harsher. Their crimes would remain all throughout their lives until the day they died. However, after some decades, who knows what the future would bring? The direct descendants of Lord Ruiz and Lord Sidonia could potentially ally themselves with the enemies of the kingdom capable of raising an army to invade Clarines. This was a possibility that I might have to deal with in the future.

Ruffling his platinum hair, I smiled at my cute brother reassuringly.

" _I don't know about now,"_ I admitted _, "but someday, they might come back to kill me."_

His eyes widened in horror. _"Brother-"_

I held out a finger to silence him and let me continue.

" _When that time comes, if there's no one to support me, that'll be the end of my life."_

I took a deep breath, enjoying the breeze, crisp pine scent and wild grass of the forest. If the time came that I died, I would need to make sure my brother survived and was supported by trustworthy people. He would rule in my stead.

" _Zen, you must make the people around you recognize you as their Lord. Otherwise, even you yourself won't be aware of your own position."_

Reaching out to cup his face and pinch his cheek a little, I smirked. _"I deliberately played the simpleton to expose the true colors of these men. Also, as someone who represents our mother, Her Majesty Queen Haruto, I need to be careful of how I use my influence and power if I do not have all the facts with me. And when I found the right time, I pounced, to show them that I am not one to be taken lightly. It is better to be feared than be loved, if you cannot be both,"_ I quoted a favorite anecdote of mine. _"Because only in this sense can you fulfill your duties and responsibilities to this country. I want you to remember that."_

For a moment, silence lapsed between us. High above us, two silver hawks circled above where we paused slightly off the beaten path; the silver hawks began singing their piercing song as they scoured the grounds for their prey. I shielded my eyes with my free hand, studying their circling patterns, before the majestic falcons flew in the east direction.

" _Brother Izana…"_

I looked down and saw Zen staring back at me with a determined expression.

" _You need not stand alone. When I am old enough, I will be your shield. So until I can surpass you with my own strength, you must stay alive. You will be a good king. And I will follow the path where I can proudly stand by your side."_ Despite his serious expression, Zen looked more like a schoolboy than a prince. Still, who could ever resist such a declaration of love and loyalty?

My mouth stretched to a slow smile. " _I would be grateful to accept your protection and loyalty, dear brother._ "

I paused, my smile turning wicked.

" _Although, if I wait for you to become a better prince than you are now, I might have grey hairs on my head before I can descend upon the throne._ "

Zen sniffed, irritated. " _Hmph!_ "

I laughed out loud, tugging at the Zephyr's reins and nudging my steed to a gallop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: A Rite of Passage**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 573**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

All too soon, our sojourn at my summer palace had come to an end. After handling the cases of the two warring Lords of Rid and Sui, I was glad to put a dot on this episode. Obtaining assurances from the new Lords of the two provinces that they would elevate the living conditions of the citizens, I gave instructions to make preparations for our journey back to Wistal Castle. Queen Haruto, our mother, had professed her wishes that we need to get back in time for the celebrations of the founding of our dynasty.

Zen continued to ignore me during the rest of our journey back to the castle.

I tried to bait him with my usual teasing, but he wouldn't budge.

Zen acted too much like a normal brat his own age, brash and hard-headed sometimes. I couldn't wait for him to outgrow this phase. Still, I was pleased by his declaration of loyalty.

" _You need not stand alone. When I am old enough, I will be your shield. So until I can surpass you with my own strength, you must stay alive. You will be a good king. And I will follow the path where I can proudly stand by your side."_

My dear brother. As long as I was alive, I would try my utmost to raise him like the fine prince that he needed to become. That was the only way I could ensure he was protected from our enemies. But, a city wasn't built in a day. And as long as he was learning to be a prince, I would be there to protect and guide him. My work was cut out for me, but I relished the challenge of grooming Zen into a worthy prince.

Before we began our journey back to Wistal Castle, I began to worry a little more than usual when I noticed Zen seemed to be under the weather, and looking a little paler than usual. He might still be feeling a little down with my teasing, or he was probably not looking forward to leaving Castle Grisaille, where the atmosphere was more relaxed than Wistal Castle. I took note of his brooding expression, and I finally decided that he might be coming down with a flu.

Slightly concerned, on the day we began our trip back home, I made him sit in a carriage with me instead of riding our own horses. The journey would be a few days slower, but if I needed to take precautions about his health, I concluded that this would be a wise decision. Without protest, he dutifully followed my lead, making himself comfortable on the seats.

However, as I sat opposite him while he stared out of the window, I realized that I was worrying about nothing. I glanced at the thick tome spilling from his leather satchel sitting next to him.

 _Cyropaedia by Xenophon._

I smiled.

My brother had just graduated from being a brat to becoming a fine prince.

" _What are you smiling about?"_ He asked, removing his gaze from the carriage window before his hand absentmindedly fingered the book I was eyeing earlier. The solemn look on his face, which I was admiring earlier, disappeared into the mask of his annoyed expression. Feigning ignorance, I hid my smirk and began to peruse some of the parchment papers I intended to review while travelling. _All too soon, he went back to being a brat._

" _Nothing."_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Cyropaedia by Xenophon – The Cyropaedia, sometimes spelled Cyropedia, is a partly fictional biography of Cyrus the Great written around 370 BC by the Athenian gentleman-soldier, and student of Socrates, Xenophon of Athens. The Latinized title Cyropaedia derives from Greek Kúrou paideía meaning "The Education of Cyrus". Aspects of it would become a model for medieval writers of the genre known as _mirrors for princes._ In turn, it was a strong influence upon the most well-known but atypical of these, _Machiavelli's The Prince,_ which was an important influence in the rejection of medieval political thinking, and the development of modern politics. However, unlike most _mirrors of princes,_ and like _the Prince,_ whether or not the Cyropaedia was really intended to describe an ideal ruler is a subject of debate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 586**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _Present Day_

Acclimatizing myself again to the day to daily operations of running the main castle took me a while. Zen had done a good job of looking after Castle Wistal, and while I appreciated the fact that he had been good in the small details, I preferred to run the Castle on a broader scale. So apart from reviewing the expenses and carefully monitoring the budget, there were still other projects I needed to consider: repair works on the oldest parts of the Castle, the food storage for the coming winters, additional facilities that were needed by the country, compensation, special privileges and personal improvements on the staff and military soldiers working under our command, etc, etc.

While the Crown Prince of Tanbarun was busy touring the countryside of Clarines and was gone for three days, I took advantage of catching up on work. But all too soon, the three days were about to end, and Prince Raj was due back today. He would be preparing for his journey home after the state visit. I suspected an invitation to visit Tanbarun country is coming very soon.

On my way back to my private apartments, I toyed with the idea of sending Zen in my stead. I was beginning to get a little bored with my experiments. I barely cracked Shirayuki's shell, and made little progress with dissuading my brother from becoming even more entangled with her. I weighed my options as I continued to walk back, pushing thoughts of my brother and his infatuation with Shirayuki at the back of my mind.

Earlier, Garack Gazelt requested my presence, citing concerns about a small outbreak of infantile paralysis a few weeks before, at a small village south of Clarines. She was a bit concerned even after she had assigned two medical teams to immediately travel south; so far, the disease had been contained into a small clutch of people. I gave her my permission that should the situation escalate, she could travel for a short period. Garack was a little restless; I could sense that she was anxious for news. Luckily, a messenger arrived just in time, in the middle of our private discussion. We were informed that the second team was coming back because the number of people affected had dwindled down, and the first team would soon be sending the last batch of recovered patients home.

A soft thudding near me interrupted my thoughts.

I paused in mid-stride.

Boots made a rustle in the soft grass underfoot.

 _Zen._

I pivoted on my heel, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Perfect timing, Zen. Come, my shoulders are getting stiff. Let's see your progress with the sword." I turned back and did not wait for a response.

"N-now?!"

"Why not?" I answered back. "You wouldn't just seek me out if you don't have something on your mind that you wanted to tell me?"

He looked surprised with my statement. His face took on a slight pink color.

Zen had been trying his best to conform to my wishes, but I could sense he genuinely wanted to go against my will. He would find it difficult should he still insist on his wants. It had been a while since someone had challenged me on the way I dictate how things are run.

 _Aut viam inveniam aut faciam,_ I thought, noting my brother's determined steps as he followed behind me.

* * *

Notes:

 _Infantile paralysis -_ another term for poliovirus.

 _Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam_ – a Latin phrase meaning I will either find a way or make one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 866**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _Clang!_

My eyes watched Zen's sword carefully as steel versus steel clashed. Having discarded my long coat on the ground before our match, I could see that I need not put in too much of an effort with this fight.

Judging from Zen's appearance, his mind was obviously divided.

I smirked a little, swiftly dodging his countermeasure. He had never bested me yet when it comes to swordplay, and today was no different.

"All right. Talk," I commanded him, our blades hissing against each other. "Enough dilly-dally."

Zen's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Why did you treat Shirayuki as if she's a hindrance before trying to get to know her?" he accused.

 _Clang!_

Ah, the root of the matter.

We broke apart, and I began to stalk him like a panther, giving enough distance between us, while Zen continued to watch me like a hawk.

"Well." I drew down my sword, baiting him to attack. "I don't have that much free time to spend casually observing a girl like her, for starters." I shrugged, faking a relaxing pose.

Zen took the bait and dove forward.

I swung my broadsword back at him, and he dodged it in the nick of time, but not before scratching the front of his shirt.

A small, clean tear appeared.

Landing on his feet, I could see he was even more annoyed. "Are you so busy that you'd determine something without knowing anything about the matter?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, ho! So you can talk back to me now?"

"Don't tease me! This is an important matter to me!"

My brother still didn't get it.

"That's the thing."

He gave me a puzzled expression. I stifled the urge to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just look. I didn't need time to tell just how much you've fallen for her."

My brother's cute face turned a violent shade of red.

I took advantage of his momentary distraction and attacked on his opening.

"That aside, this matter has nothing to do with how you feel. Besides, there are other prestigious girls who have higher values. And I meant that in a political manner."

He avoided my attack, almost losing his balance. His left arm shot out to prevent his fall.

"Other people expect something from that girl more than just her red hair or her green eyes. As soon as they find out that's all she has to show, everyone is going to give you the cold shoulder."

Gripping the handle of his sword until his knuckles turned white, he lunged towards me again. When something bothered his concentration, Zen's actions were pretty much easy to guess. The clanging sounds of steel meeting marble echoed across the empty, unused hall of the Castle.

"I'm fine with what other people think. They don't know Shirayuki well. Taking actions to defeat something is that girl's specialty."

My brother refused to be cowed by my will. I did not know whether I should be proud or irritable at this.

"That's troublesome."

" _Mea culpa, mea culpa,_ " Zen replied. "I was the one who insisted that she stay here. She did not do anything to earn your suspicions. She took the exams to be a pharmacist because that is the path she wishes to take. Even if I am not responsible for her decisions, she would eventually take the same path."

"All right, I'm leaving now." I lowered my broadsword. I lost my appetite to continue this fight.

"Brother."

I ignored him. Walking towards the corner where I discarded my coat and the sheath of my sword, I stooped down to retrieve my personal belongings.

"Brother, I absolutely will not let my meeting with her hinder the path that I truly want to walk on."

A promise. _His_ promise to me. I know how hard my brother wants to fulfill the promise he gave me. And yet I worry that Shirayuki might be his downfall. I do not want Zen to become a laughingstock to the nobles and advisers. Where is his sense of pride?

"Leave her behind, Zen. I mean it. Your path is filled with a lot of obstacles. And bringing her along, you might be forced to make decisions that you could have otherwise avoided."

Taking the coat, I swished it around my back before donning it. I strapped back the belt holding my sword and sheath and stalked off. I did not want to see my brother's face. I felt a little jealous and hurt that he saw me as a villain rather than someone who supported him.

Opening the door to enter the castle, I saw Zen's aides, Kiki and Matsuhide, standing nearby. As soon as they saw me, they bowed low.

"While you were with him, he brought back quite a troublesome little thing," I reprimanded them. My rebuke was for naught. Of course, these two would always side with their Master.

Mitsuhide straightened up. I turned to leave them, but not before he replied.

"I think it's actually because I was with him when he brought the _troublesome_ little thing, your Highness."

"Hmp!" I pushed one hand into the pocket of my trousers. "You've gotten quite cheeky, too."

I strode away.

* * *

Notes:

 _Mea culpa, mea culpa_ – a Latin phrase meaning through my fault


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Eavesdropping**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Prince Raj**

 **Wordcount: 1808**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I stood there silently, fuming a little at the impertinence of my younger brother.

 _I absolutely will not let my meeting with her hinder the path that I truly want to walk on!_

Zen's echoing words continue to pound inside my head. My hands itched to throttle my brother's neck.

Gripping the handle of my sword, I continued to make my way back towards the private apartments of the palace reserved for my exclusive use. I contemplated on how far I could provoke my younger brother in the event I decided to summon the questionable girl before my presence again.

I did not approve of Shirayuki ingratiating herself and influencing Zen Wistalia. Although the Kingdom of Clarines was stable and prosperous, we still remained as a threat to other realms whose influence was far greater than ours. Any slight weaknesses shown, any loss of confidence displayed by the current ruling dynasty, and we would be open for criticism and outside attacks.

I wished Zen would remove the invisible blindfold he willingly put on his own eyes and continue to pursue the path he swore he would take in order to support me and my cause. The sudden appearance of this commoner had put a roadblock on my plans – our plans.

I paused, hearing the noises just outside the Grand Rose gallery. I quietly listened to the discussion unfolding right under my nose.

" _It looks like you're working hard in Clarines. It seems like this is a nice place."_

Crown Prince Raj's haughty tone made my eyebrows raise. I thought the prince was preparing for his departure? What was he doing wandering around the palace grounds? Perhaps he was contemplating for a way to see _that girl._ Or maybe Shirayuki herself had invited the bratty prince for a quick liaison.

My eyes narrowed. And if the girl was actually fooling behind Zen's back, I wondered how my cute younger brother would react. It seemed heaven-sent that this was happening within earshot. Time to unmask the girl's fake sincerity.

" _Thank you."_

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly. Though she tried her best not to make it sound too sharp, I could almost feel Shirayuki's claws on my fingers. The lady was cross over something.

I waited silently; crossing the space from where I stood earlier to the arched windows, which were thrown wide open, letting the sun and fresh air fill the gallery with bright light. I could see below the windows the gleaming apple-red hair of the palace's newest medical apprentice. She stood at one side of the marble steps; her back turned towards me, addressing the inefficient and stubborn young Prince of Tanbarun.

Leaning against the windowsill, I watched the scene with interest. Shirayuki stood with the grace of a swan, poised for flight. I got the sudden feeling that there was more to the girl's background than what my retainers has reported to me prior to my arrival in the Palace. I can always tell when one has some decent educational background. And Shirayuki is no exception.

" _E-excuse me."_

Prince Raj turned to leave. I was instantly irked by the lack of manners he displayed. Shirayuki might be just a lowly apprentice; nevertheless, a crown prince must always be gracious and polite-even when he is addressing a beggar or an enemy on any matters. I made a mental note to inform my retainers to observe how Zen behaves in front of other people. If I ever so much as hear a word about Zen's lack of manners, I would see to it that his etiquette tutors are punished severely.

My eyes trailed after the Prince of Tanbarun when he suddenly dropped down to one knee and began to grimace in pain. My brow furrowed in immediate concern. _What is this brat up to?_

Immediately, Shirayuki followed him, a worried look shadowing her profile.

" _Is something the matter?"_

" _D-d-don't worry about me…"_ Prince Raj gritted out, face turning blue in pain. Absentmindedly, I glanced down at my stomach. Whatever the prince ate, it is obvious it did not agree with him. Should I be concerned too?

My brief distraction was interrupted.

" _Is this medicine?"_

" _Yes, but…"_

" _What, they just had you bring the medicine?"_ Prince Raj pulled the cork of the small bottle and prepared to tip the contents down his throat.

 _Idiot._ I thought, shaking my head and forcing myself to move away from the window towards the nearest door to outside. _What are they teaching at the Royal Palace of Tanbarun lately? This crown prince is an easy target for assassination!_ Irritated, I took a step off the threshold, urging myself to hurry before disaster struck.

" _Isn't this what I asked for?"_

" _No, it's not! I didn't hear anything about you being sick?!"_

" _I told him not to say it was for me! I'm taking it!"_

I opened my mouth, about to warn the stupid brat prince to stop acting immature, when I saw Shirayuki suddenly raise her hand and slap the medicine out of his grip.

The bottle made soft _plinking_ sounds as it landed on the ground, breaking into tiny, sharp pieces. I took a step back in shock, my mind becoming blank for a second. _Shirayuki almost slapped a royal guest of my household!_

The girl with the gleaming apple-colored hair sitting on her knees drew back and sternly scolded the royal guest.

" _That's topical medication! For wounds!"_ she huffed in annoyance.

Prince Raj flinched at the sharpness of her voice. " _What? It wasn't a stomach medicine?"_

" _You can't drink it!"_ Shirayuki replied fiercely. " _You could have done damage to your stomach because you were not paying attention!"_

My feet skidded to a stop when I caught hold of her expression. Shirayuki could actually look really scary when provoked. Despite myself, I felt mirth bubbling up from within. Would my brother be able to handle her? I watched with slight amusement, seeing the embarrassed and relieved look on the Prince's face. If I had not had the privilege of meeting the crown prince earlier, it would take me a while to conclude that the Kingdom of Tanbarun was in for a long haul once their prince has been crowned king. I somewhat understood why the girl spurned his advances in the first place. The man was a complete fool and an idiot!

" _That was too close."_

 _Indeed,_ I almost muttered out loud. For a moment there, I was thinking that Prince Raj would strike her back for raising her hand against him. Even if she meant to prevent him from drinking the wrong medicine, commoners were forbidden to engage or directly interact with the members of royalty. Especially with what transpired earlier, Shirayuki had boldly done something that might even result in a drastic punishment in other countries. I probably wouldn't be able to say anything in defense of the girl, because what she had done _was_ a serious offense. Not to mention that this person was a special guest of mine. My eyes narrowed to slits in suspicion. _What will you do, my Prince?_ I found myself absentmindedly fingering the hilt of my sword, hackles raised.

To my surprise, I saw Prince Raj immediately lower his defenses. He bowed his head slightly, like a puppy being scolded by a mother. My gaze shifted to the girl with apple-red hair. She took a step back, raising her chin slightly.

" _You are a prince, and this is the castle of another country. You need to take responsibility for taking care of yourself."_ Shirayuki's face looked stern. I was suddenly struck by how regal she looked. Taking a step forward, my hand rested on the stone railing, mesmerized by her sudden transformation.

" _The fact that I'm a prince doesn't hold much meaning for you, Shirayuki. So you don't have to say that."_ Prince Raj, arrogant little prick that he is, brushed off nonexistent dust from his expensive silk clothes as he stood up and glared back at her.

Shirayuki shook her head, following suit.

" _Then, please. Become someone that I can be glad is the prince of my home country,"_ she retorted back firmly.

" _T-that's rude!"_

I gave a small huff, trying to suppress my laughter at this scene. _I agree!_ My mouth tugging into a smirk. My other hand relaxed from clutching the hilt of the sword strapped to my waist.

" _It might be rude, but that is what I desire, as someone born in Tanbarun."_

Oh, bravo! I applauded silently. I could not believe that my retainers failed to mention that any women sporting bright red hair would be equally feisty. No wonder Zen was smitten!

" _A-are you serious?"_

She turned her head to meet his dumbfounded expression with a steady gaze as if to emphasize her point. If my royal army ever needed a general, I would have no qualms recommending Shirayuki to them. She would make a formidable high-ranking military officer of the kingdom. I wonder how Zen would react to that? He'd probably threaten to chop off my head!

" _I-I know that without you telling me!"_ Prince Raj Shenazard, Crown Prince of Tanbarun, Royal Brat and Idiot Extraordinaire, turned his beet-red face away in embarrassment at being triumphed over by a young woman he coveted as the crowning jewel of his harem.

" _Your highness!"_ Raj's close aid, Sakaki, approached them tentatively.

Prince Raj was startled by the sudden appearance of his aid. His face took on another shade of red in embarrassment at being caught together with Shirayuki. Grimacing a little at his remembered stomach pain, he scolded his aid for being slow. _"Where were you?"_

" _Your highness, the Court Pharmacist has insisted on seeing you personally before they recommend medication."_ Undeterred by the obvious annoyance of his master, Sakaki bowed slightly, gesturing towards the other end of Wistal Castle where the Hospital and Healing station was located.

I watched with amusement as the bratty prince made an awkward retreat, refusing Shirayuki's amiable offer of personally escorting him to the Sick Ward.

I continued to stand there, leaning against the timber doorway, watching Shirayuki take one last look at Prince Raj's back growing smaller in a distance. And then she gave a sigh, the sound she emitted sending unexplained shivers of excitement down my spine.

She reached to the ground, gathering the scrolls and books she was cradling in her arms earlier. "My boss is going to scold me," she told herself softly, reaching for the glass shards still dripping wet with its liquid contents.

"She won't."

Shirayuki gave a sudden gasp when I finally let my presence be known, scrolls and books tumbling down to the ground again.

I toyed with the lapels of my long white coat hanging casually about my shoulders, not meeting her eyes.

"She won't scold you," I repeated. "I saw the whole thing."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Kiss on the Forehead**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 10 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 843**

 **Rating: General, a hint of Romance**

* * *

When I finally looked down to meet her curious gaze, I found myself slowly drowning in deep green pools of gleaming water. My nostrils flared, taking in the soft scent of summer flowers and fresh grass, crisp apples and the smell of rain.

"I think…" I continued slowly, removing myself away from the door jamb and taking deliberate steps down. "You're more suited to be with Prince Raj." If she could treat Prince Raj like earlier, Tanbarun's future might still have a chance.

She stiffened at my words.

"You must hate living in a country with a man like me." I dangled the bait at her, waiting. I reached the last steps, my boots clattering on the cobblestone covered pathway, and watched her rigidly still figure.

"Prince Izana."

I almost hissed at the way her mouth formed the words to my name. _Prince Izana. Say may name again._ I almost said out loud. _Without the title. I am first known as Izana._

"I have no intention of going back to Tanbarun."

Words said with conviction. What a brave, brave girl! She looked determined now, in a better state than when I summoned her to my office and interviewed her for the first time.

"A pity then," I drawled, closing the small space separating us until I stood before her, my face inches from hers. I could almost count the number of eyelashes on her eyelids, the faint freckles covering her button nose. Up close, her irises had gold specks, making them look luminous.

"Aren't you going to step back?" I asked, breathing in her female scent. If Zen saw us standing so close like this, he would be guaranteed to throw a fit.

"I won't." Her voice was barely above whisper. Her breath smelled minty.

"You don't avert your eyes, do you?" I mocked, strangely jovial at catching the surprised expression on her face before brushing my lips near her eyes, just above her brow. My gesture was brief, but to me, it felt like time stopped a little. Even my heart gave a surprising skip, before I heard it pounding through my ears insistently, as if trying to tell me something I refused to acknowledge yet.

Shirayuki scrunching her eyes shut tight made me want to burst out laughing, forgetting the irritation I felt earlier.

"How's that, princess? Are you disgusted now?" I murmured close to her ear. I could practically sense her shivering. From what, I was a little afraid to tell. Shirayuki is Zen's intended bride, and here I am, testing their resolve to be together. And the foundation is a little shaky. Should I be pleased or worried?

She pulled away with a snap, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I won't be!"

Ah. Shirayuki looked delightful when she is flustered! I tried to suppress my mildly surprised expression at her bold answer.

"This is the country where I got to meet Zen," she added, her mouth forming a half-smile, yet I could detect the slight tremble at the corners.

Somewhere at the back of my mind, Zen's echoing words continued to haunt me.

 _I absolutely will not let my meeting with her hinder the path that I truly want to walk on!_

I felt tiny pinpricks of pain stab the edges of my heart. Strange, really. I only wanted my brother to follow the path he wanted. To suddenly find ourselves in the midst of this interloper made me want to crush her immediately. She had no right stealing his heart and resolve! And yet, even as I made my move to eliminate her, I could not help but relent and find ways to bend my will even for just a little bit, intentionally giving them time. Was it because with Zen all those things I never got to experience might still be possible for him? To be able to marry the woman that he loves and not someone that society expected him to take?

"What strange kids you two are." I found myself smiling a little. In my eyes, Zen would always be my cute younger brother. However, Shirayuki might technically be younger than Zen, but she is proving to be… more than what I expected.

Shirayuki didn't falter in her gaze. Standing firm, proud and regal, she did not break her eye contact with me. Reaching out a little, my fingers managed to grasp the ends of her red hair. They felt soft, and silky-smooth.

I pivoted on my right heel, allowing her to escape from my presence. There was some rustling behind me, as I let one loose strand of hair tightened over my ring finger. Counting to ten, I turned around, finding her gone.

 _Well, well, well._ Interesting how this encounter turned out to be, I mused to myself, bringing my ring finger next to my lips. The strand gleamed under the bright afternoon sun. I always thought of apples whenever I saw Shirayuki's hair.

And when I inhaled deep from the single strand I held between my fingers, she did indeed smell like apples.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Protection Under His Name**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 11 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 345**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Your highness." Maruko bowed before me. I waited until he straightened up.

"Any news?" I asked, taking my regular break between work and practice. The tea service arrived moments ago, and I was just about to help myself to some of the hot beverage.

"A certain guard named Obi was assigned to shadow Shirayuki."

"Indeed." I paused; the teacup I was holding hovered in mid-air, remembering the stranger who had taken to hiding in the trees as he stood guard over the red-haired pharmacist.

Why should I be surprised by this news? It would only be a matter of time before some unscrupulous members of the nobility took note of the fact that the second prince of Wistalia had taken a keen interest in a normal girl like Shirayuki. It was akin to inviting trouble. With Shirayuki in the picture, potential brides from noble families would have no chance to meet with Zen; just as they didn't have luck with me, when I already stated years earlier that I already had a potential bride to consider. That left Zen, as the second prince in the Kingdom, to be their one and only chance to gain a foothold into the Wistalia family. But if Shirayuki had taken Zen's attention, the political ambitions of the noble families would bear no fruit. Shirayuki had become a priceless target, no doubt.

After Prince Raj's visits a few weeks ago, it seemed that my brother took my threats very seriously. And since I had proven to him that he left Shirayuki vulnerable to outside threats, he decided to assign a bodyguard for her.

By making _that_ person her bodyguard under the guise of a personal messenger.

 _Clever brat,_ I thought to myself.

We shall see what the future brings with your gamble.

Zen never liked playing chess with me, because he knew he couldn't win. It was one of my favorite pastimes. This time, my brother was playing a dangerous game of chess with me. One that would show whose will was stronger.

I intended to win this game.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **If Only He is Not a Prince**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 11 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Wordcount: 1115**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"… .. grain supply need to increase by 20 percent more. The corn crops did not deliver our anticipated supply." I dictated my instructions to another of my aides assisting me with the inventory of food supply while I paced around my office. Autumn was coming. The last season for harvesting was our only chance of taking more stocks of food for the coming winter, and I was able to personally oversee the replenishment of the Castle's food supply store. Zen followed my instructions zealously last winter, and he had made some changes suitable with the current condition. However, when I got hold of the inventory report, I decided to make some drastic changes based on the weather patterns. We were in for a long winter.

"Understood, Your Highness." My aide continued to scribble, the nibbed ends of his quill made loud scratching noises on the parchment.

"Have the granary manager report to me if the supply limit has not been met." I pivoted on my heel and walked back again to the table where my aide was busy writing.

Peering down at the list of items I specified, I made quick calculations. Wistal Castle needed to store as much food supply as possible in order to stabilize the rising prices of goods during the winter months. Whenever there were shortages, our Kingdom always made it a point to provide enough food for the citizens, although we had also made it clear that each individual household must be able to provide food for their own table. The supplies in our store were constantly rotated and kept in case of emergencies like war and famine. Thanks to my father, the late King's initiatives, food shortages were a thing of the past. Whenever there were food shortages, we would open up our store supply and sell them at reasonable prices so that merchants would not be tempted to raise prices of their wares and goods. This trick continued to be our working platform to stabilize the Kingdom, and I intended to improve this practice more. Hence, I had been slowly buying lands for cultivation, hiring the locals to work and till the soil, plant seeds and harvest the crops. Each farmer who worked in the Royal fields was compensated for their hard work, and therefore, content with the current arrangement.

I frowned a little. If I increased the food supply, the castle's monetary budgeting would be affected, too. Garack Gazelt, the Royal Pharmacist, would not be happy if I did not approve the medical supply budget she was seeking. She wanted to increase our supply of immune vaccines for babies and toddlers and their mothers who gave birth to them, and I did not want to disappoint her, because we were investing a lot on the people's welfare, particularly the vulnerable women and children. These people were important members of our society, for without them, there would be a huge decline in the population. Not to mention the next generation of taxpayers would be lower in count. It was imperative that we kept the balance within the population.

"You are dismissed. Ensure that my instructions are followed thoroughly." Not waiting for my aide's reply, I stalked out of my office. An impromptu visit to the Healing and Pharmacy ward was needed.

Walking past grand hallways and galleries, I encountered the numerous maids, cleaners and guards each preoccupied with their tasks and assigned stations. All of them paused in what they were doing to give their respects.

I turned right as soon as I took the last step down to the bottom of the stairs, and my keen ears suddenly caught a snatch of conversation coming from the Great Storeroom for Medicinal herbs.

"…You think so? But as you work on it more, it gets more fun."

I paused mid step, my thudding, boot-clad feet touching the floor without a sound. I suddenly realized that in the short span of time I met her, I would never mistake that voice for someone else's.

"…so, what are we going to do with these bottles?"

That must be the man that my brother assigned to watch over her. What was his name again?

"We have to store them on this shelf for half a year while checking on them every now and then. Fermentation will turn them into medicine," Shirayuki replied.

I could hear clinking of glass bottles. I chose to ignore their conversation and pivoted on my heel, but something held me back when I heard the male voice ask in a hesitating voice.

"Say, mistress. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I paused.

Silence.

I quietly retraced back my steps and stood next to the door jamb, trying to be as silent as possible.

"What is your question, Obi?"

I could hear some parchment rustling and the scratching of quill.

"Don't you think it'd be better if Prince Zen wasn't a prince?"

My breathing hitched.

The scratching of the quill stopped.

The sound of a chair being moved broke the silence.

"Give that to me." Shirayuki's voice turned a little sharper, but I could detect some traces of pain in her tone of voice as I tried to imagine the expression on her face.

I peered a little into the crack between the door leaf hinges and the jamb. Shirayuki seemed to strain her neck looking up at the lean man assigned to dog her footsteps. From my vantage point, I could see her ears turn a little red, and her cheeks were flushed with annoyance.

"Listen to me carefully, Obi, for I will only say this once: if you say that one more time, I will take offence."

Obi, Zen Wistalia's newest aide, looked taken aback by the fierce look on her face.

"O-of course, mistress. Forgive me for asking it. I was only a little curious if the thought ever occurred to you," he added, expression now looking a little sheepish.

Shirayuki glowered a little, took a slow inhale and let out a sigh. Making a movement towards the door, I whipped my head back and flattened myself against the wall. How would one explain to a pharmacy apprentice that the future king of the castle she worked for was standing outside eavesdropping?

 _How indeed?_ A sly voice inside my head asked.

 _You are the future king! You need not explain yourself!_ Another voice argued indignantly.

My pounding heart increased its pace. I could almost hear Shirayuki near the door… and then she moved away from the direction of my hiding place.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I inched away from the door.

"Obi, to be fair to you, _that_ thought did crossed my mind _once."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A New Insight**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 11 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Wordcount: 1062**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Obi, to be fair to you, _that_ thought did crossed my mind _once."_

I stilled.

Obi made some awkward shuffling sounds. "Oh."

I found my right hand clenched tightly with rising anger. It wasn't very long ago when _someone_ mentioned the exact same sentiments to my younger brother's face. The look in Zen's eyes crushed me harder, even though the opinion was clearly meant for him.

 _This is why I do not like Zen mingling too much with commoners and foreigners!_ I thought to myself furiously. _They think that the life of a prince is easy and we are not capable of feeling any hurt, too!_

We did not decide our fate. No one asked us if we wanted to be a prince or a member of the royal family. No one asked us whether we wanted to rule over Clarines. Fate handed us our lives on a golden platter the moment we were born. My brother and I sacrificed a lot in order to be of service to the people. It was not an easy task, because the moment we slipped up and show our emotions, we would be perceived as weak and deemed unworthy to rule. Every day of our lives we were always under relentless scrutiny.

It took a lot of effort to pacify myself as I battled conflicting emotions over a simple phrase.

"Just once, miss?" Obi tentatively asked.

My teeth gnashed together. How I wished I continued on with my business instead of poking my nose into other people's conversations.

"Just once."

"I see."

There was a resigned sigh.

"Obi, I cannot imagine Zen being any other normal person but a prince." Shirayuki's voice took on a reasonable tone. "And it suits him well, in fact. I cannot imagine him as anything other than what he is right now."

"You are fine with it?" Obi asked in a pondering voice.

"Of course. He seemed really haughty when I first met him. But after spending a lot of time with him, I can see how he loves his country, and how devoted he is to his family, his aides and his subjects. And he admires his brother a lot, so much so that he aims to exemplify him."

" _He will forever be a prince_." Obi's tone is solemn.

"Yes, he will be. How could he not? Someday, when Prince Izana is crowned King, Zen will be by his side to support him, as any other prince should be. And there will be people who are drawn to that certain part of him and devote themselves to him, dedicate their lives to him." Shirayuki let out a wistful sigh.

"Mistress…"

"I _know_ very well that there are some people who make fun of him when he's with me. I am torn between leaving him and staying, because the truth is, I have finally found the place I wanted to be. And this is the place!"

There was a bit of a muffled sound. I stood still, straining to hear more. My half-lidded eyes glanced at the floor in front of me. I could see Shirayuki and Obi's shadows thrown against the afternoon sunlight.

"I am most concerned for the guards at Raxd. Zen did what he thinks was right. And when his brother took away his responsibility to that area, he tried to act cool about it. I know Zen was hurt, but I couldn't do anything to comfort him!"

"If you don't know what you're supposed to do, why don't you just go and look for it? You definitely seem like the type who'd take action on your own rather than sitting by the windows and grieving."

There was a pause. It was so quiet inside the room that I could even hear Shirayuki taking in a long deep breath. "That's true," she agreed.

"If you were planning to go, I'm glad you did not do anything yet. I would gladly take you there if you were so worried. However, I already saved you a trip." There was a low chuckle.

"How?" Shirayuki asked, puzzled.

"Master seemed concerned about their welfare, and I was too, because I lived there for a time. So I went to visit after Prince Raj left. Everyone was happy to see me and left messages for you and Master."

"A-and?" Her voice seemed to crack.

"They all said they deserve the punishment for lowering their defenses and that they are hanging in there."

She let out a noisy combination of worry and relief.

"Oh, I am so glad!"

"Do not worry about these things, Mistress. Master has great responsibilities. He is young but these lessons are essential for him, too."

"Of course. I do agree. I am sure his brother, Prince Izana, has only the best interests for him. I can have it no other way for him to learn. Life is hard. But we have taken our choices and we have responsibilities." She admitted.

My clenched fists slowly unfurled; anger slowly dissipating. I _knew_ all along that putting Zen in his place hurt him, but I commended my younger brother for accepting the punishment I meted out gracefully. If his aides understood the consequences of making rash decisions, then it meant that Zen had learned his lesson and was imparting the same discipline to his own aides and followers.

Including Shirayuki.

While I had my doubts about the girl's overall personality and true intentions in staying with my brother, I had no qualms about her chosen profession. As a pharmacist in training, she was well-versed with her knowledge of plants and poisons. Anything she could learn from her apprenticeship would be an asset in the future.

"I need to hang in here, too. If I can be of any service to Zen, a support that he needs, I will gladly give it to him. I owe him that much at least."

I could almost imagine Shirayuki's mouth lifting up in a smile.

For once, I admitted that I _liked_ her positive attitude and unguarded opinion towards Zen. Her declaration of loyalty is just icing on the cake.

Hearing the shuffling of papers, I hurriedly moved away and went down the hall on my right. A small detour was necessary so as not to arouse suspicion that I had just eavesdropped on a most interesting conversation. These nuggets of information might come in handy one day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Tactical Disposition**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 11 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 548**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Zen!"

My brother turned to me, one hand carrying a thick sheaf of paper, the other automatically catching the dull, thin, square piece hanging on a long strand of silvery-colored chain necklace.

Having just finished our hour-long session discussing the updates on the Castle's upkeep, I decided to stall my brother a little longer by personally giving him the identification tag he requested from the military logistics department a week ago.

As soon as he caught the thing that I tossed to him, his mouth dropped open and he glanced back at me with an astonished expression on his face.

"I do not just authorise personnel serving under you," I replied ignoring his look, "but I figured you would be needing _that_ for your new aide."

His eyes narrowed a little.

"How did you know?" he asked evenly.

I leafed through another page, my forefinger underlining the important context of the reports as I committed them into memory. "Nothing, however minute it is, escapes my notice."

"So you approve?"

I frowned a little at the written conclusion of the report indicated at the bottom. The auditors made a _tiny_ mistake on their calculations. I glanced up to meet my brother's blue eyes- so very like my own.

"Of course."

"As my personal messenger?"

"Why not? It is as you indicated in the forms. You _need_ an identification tag for your personal messenger, there you go."

He chewed the bottom of his lip. "You _know_ very well that he has _other_ duties aside from delivering my instructions and messages all over the country."

"Obi serving Shirayuki while he is not fulfilling your requirements, yes," I answered matter-of-factly.

"And you have _no objections?_ " He asked, incredulous.

I gave my brother a smirk. " _No._ "

I committed to memory the sight of my brother's jaw meeting the floor. _Another side of him that I would love to bully._

"Why?!" he spluttered.

I shrugged. "Well, I have yet to observe how your messenger performs his duties around you, as well as _your_ Shirayuki. We might as well maximize his usefulness. So I gave approval for his dog tags."

Zen picked up his jaw from the floor, suspicious now. "I see."

I gave him my most innocent and winsome smile. "Your aides and the people you choose to keep beside you _will eventually be serving_ _me._ What better way to train them by putting them under your care?"

"Even Shirayuki?" He couldn't help but ask.

My nostrils flared. If I said yes, then it meant that I finally agreed with Zen that the apprentice pharmacist may have her use yet. But I need to make things clear with my brother. My eventual ascent to the throne will have me utilizing every able bodied person under _his_ command to rule this country in the most efficient manner. I hold their very _own_ lives in my palm.

 _Even Shirayuki._

" _Even Shirayuki,"_ I replied firmly, my mind recalling the determination in that young woman's voice when I accidentally eavesdropped on her conversation with the messenger in question.

Zen backed out of my office, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He looked conflicted at my confirmation of my intention to use the girl.

Of how she will be of use to me, I have yet to determine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Variations and Adaptability**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 13 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Lord Zakura**

 **Wordcount: 1359**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"I was most regretful that I wasn't able to attend the test this afternoon." I took the goblet from the tray and downed half of its contents in one thirsty gulp. The diplomats from the exotic land of Gabral occupied most of my time today, preventing me from attending the test given to the visitors from Juris Islands, let alone sneak a quick look.

Lord Zakura waited for me to finish my drink before answering, "The test was conducted in an unusual setting, but it was a success." He nodded solemnly.

"Indeed." I concealed my disappointment. I was looking forward to sneaking out during the commencement of the exercise; alas, my plans were thwarted and I was forced to endure a boring afternoon of exchanging merchant information with the Gabral party eager to trade their wares with our country. My mind was filled with nothing but brass scales, copper kitchenware, animal skin rugs, exotic fruits and silk fabrics that would please the ladies of the kingdom.

"How was Zen? Any problems during the exercise?" I placed the goblet down and picked a few bites of sharp cheese from the silver platter with a cheese knife.

"As predicted, Viscount Blaker did not disappoint. He voiced some of his sentiments about the unfairness of the trial, what with the royal pharmacy apprentice being roped in by the island girl to receive the message from the bird."

"So, did Prince Zen decline the viscount's request?" I stood next to the window, my eyes trained on the horizon. The blue skies are beginning to turn darker as the sun prepares to set.

Lord Zakura shook his head. "I was expecting Zen to decline his request." He hesitated a little.

"Go on," I prodded him to continue.

"Your brother agreed with the viscount's request. He must have been quite confident to let the viscount go and do as he pleased."

" _Confident you say?_ " my eyebrows raised, "Pray elaborate, Lord Zakura."

"That viscount must have thought that girl, who's said to be Prince Zen's good friend, seems easy to take advantage of," he replied disdainfully. "Such nerve!" he added.

I gave a hearty chuckle. "I think that just means Zen left the whole matter in the care of his guards and that girl, as he trusts them well enough." I played with the hilt of my sword resting against my hip. Sunlight filtering through the large windows of my office made the precious stones glitter. One thing I have surmised since I met Shirayuki: when it comes to proving her integrity, she can be as unyielding as a rock. I can only imagine what _that_ young woman did during the trials: put the arrogant aristocrat in his place.

"The only thing is, he probably hasn't been able to decide how he can protect what he wants to protect." Turning towards Lord Zakura, I gave him a matter-of-fact look.

He answered back with a knowing smile, immediately grasping my hint. "Is that because he is having a hard time trying to decide just how much she means to him?" He nodded. "But once he has found the answer to that, it would come naturally to him what he has to do to protect her."

I tilted my head and pondered his words. "Hmmm…"

I lapsed into silence.

Lord Zakura took this opportunity to take his leave. Bowing low, he murmured his salutations and wished me a pleasant evening. I nodded my dismissal, murmured to him about paying Viscount Blake a warning visit, before grabbing the nearest thick tome I was perusing earlier and began to flip through the pages. But when I heard him close the door behind him with a click, I ceased my reading and dropped the book on my desk with a heavy thud.

The paragraphs I had read earlier never registered in my mind. Instead, I kept thinking back on what Lord Zakura said about the depth of my brother's affections toward Shirayuki.

Obviously Shirayuki was held in high regard by Zen. But he had not experienced the first pangs of love and heartache yet, and I was concerned about how he could handle himself. A lot of people get hurt when it comes to loving someone. And Zen would be no exception to it.

I, myself, had some reservations about such deep emotions. It was something I always felt was exclusive for people other than me. I could not afford to let my heart rule my mind, so to speak. I've seen my own mother experience a long, heart-breaking mourning period after losing my father to an accident. There was a lot of talk around us that she was not fit to rule the kingdom due to her emotional state; and as the next heir to the throne, I was too young to support her then, never mind Zen who was but a toddler.

I was a silent witness to my mother's struggle to recover; those many days and nights of melancholy. Thank the heavens she managed to pull through. And I made a resolution with myself that I did not wish to experience the same anguish she felt.

Hence, I was dubbed an iceman behind my back. My lack of emotions toward the opposite sex suited me well. I only needed to perform my duties and serve the people. And even if duty called for a royal marriage, I promised myself I could only be civil towards my future consort, produce the heir and govern until my last breath; nothing more, nothing less.

And yet, deep down, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy towards my brother. As the second prince, he might be in line to the throne, but once I married and sired my own offspring, his claim to the throne would be pushed lower in favor of my eldest child. Zen Wistalia need not fear the pressure of being a King. It was my burden alone, and the line that would spring from my offspring.

I glanced down from my window. From my vantage point, I could see my brother was taking a stroll down the formal gardens with Shirayuki, probably escorting her back to the Pharmacy and Healing wards. His three aides followed behind, a little slower, giving him enough privacy to enjoy the young woman's company. But as soon as they reached the steps, he bid her a quick farewell. She waved back at him, and he turned away towards his aides. Quickening their steps, they headed back to the direction of his private apartments, where, without a doubt, he would be busy preparing a report for my review tonight.

Shirayuki continued to stand on top of the steps where my brother left her. She sported a fragile quality to her: hair flowing gently in the late afternoon breeze, hands clasped behind her back. My eyes were drawn to her wistful expression. She looked calm, even unguarded, and I found myself relaxing a little.

Such an open and honest expression she had. I felt a little conflicted about how my feelings towards her were. I did not feel a lot of hostility towards her like I used to. The resolve to remove her from my brother's life had begun to chip at the edges.

Shirayuki turned to make her own way back, but she paused, lifting her head up towards the direction of where I stood.

My breath hitched. My heart gave a skip.

For a few seconds, our eyes seemed to meet. Involuntarily, my hand lifted and rested against the warm pane of glass separating us, along with the vast expanse of formal gardens in between.

And then her eyes seemed to lose focus. The flowering trees surrounding seemed to reflect the shiver of anticipation coursing through me; the branches gave a shiver, showering her with some of their loose petals.

My breath fogged up the glass. I did not even realize how close I was to the window, nose almost pressing tight.

I frowned, watching her body grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Whatever emotions I felt when I saw her, I found myself afraid to give them a name.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Baubles and Hair Ornaments**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 17 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1332**

 **Rating: General, Hints of Romance**

* * *

" _If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is superior in strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared; appear where you are not expected."_

I snapped the book I was holding shut, contemplating at some of the points the ancient philosopher and military strategist outlined in his manual.

I looked down at the translated book; worn out at the edges by the number of times I read it. Whenever I was stumped over some issues, I found myself perusing the books in the Great Library.

 _Bong. Bong. Bong._

The great clock tower installed at the reading area gave a loud noise, indicating the lateness of the hour. One more hour to midnight.

An answering snore called to my ears. I raised my eyebrows at the young aide assigned to keep me company while I read. How very bold of him to sleep while on duty!

I decided to be cheeky and leave him there. I am sure young Miyoshi could find his way back to my office and hopefully, he would have learned his lesson about being remiss in his duties.

Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping form slumped on top of a button-backed chair, I avoided the stacks of books surrounding my seat and began to weave a pattern to the exit.

Taking a step back once I was free of the traps of my own making, I knock something soft behind me. Whirling about, my hands automatically caught the intruder, cutting off their squeaking sounds with a muffle. With lightning speed, my fingers brushed against something silky, even as I pushed the intruder until his back came up against the wall.

Frightened green eyes gazed back at me, pupils dilating.

I swore.

Her eyes grew bigger at my colorful words.

"Do not scream," I hissed, a little irritated by what I have done.

Shirayuki nodded.

I slowly pulled my hand away from her mouth. She looked a little disheveled, her red hair sticking up, a glittering bauble loosening its hold.

It made a tinkling sound before it dropped before my eyes. Again, my reflexes reacted quickly. Accidentally brushing my fingers against the skin of her jaw, I caught the errant hairpin.

"Thank the gods you are not a ghost!" I murmured, still irritated. "I do not know how to deal with a phantom, let alone a female one."

Her breathing slowed down.

"My apologies, Your Highness, Prince Izana. I wasn't aware you were still up at this time of the night. The guards outside had let me in to retrieve my book."

I felt my mouth tug into a half smile. "And here I was thinking it's me you wished to see."

She squirmed a little under my penetrating gaze. One hand propped up against the wall above her head, and I leaned closer to her, my nose a hair's breadth away from hers. Up close, her eyelashes were thick, dark and sooty, with a tinge of golden red at the ends. Lowering my gaze, I saw she was wearing a heavy and thick dressing gown- cotton, I supposed. It was unlike the rich dressing gowns ladies of higher rank wear, made of fine silk and embroidered heavily with gold and silver. However, it still did the same trick of stirring up my imagination of what was underneath. However cheap the clothing she wore, a young woman wearing only a nightgown and a dressing gown would still look delectable to the opposite sex.

I gave another glance at the bauble, still clutched between my fingers, before gazing back into her eyes. "How was your day off with my brother and the rest? I trust that you enjoyed the delights of our city?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. I caught the look before understanding dawned on her face. Of course, I would always know what goes on in this palace.

"It was fun, Prince Izana. The markets are thriving very well, and the citizens have a content look on their faces. I salute the royal family for working hard in taking care of its people."

If it weren't for the sleeping Miyoshi, I would have answered her with a shout of laughter. Instead, I made a low bark of muffled laugh that came out more like a snort. She gave me a somewhat withering stare; unsure whether I was drunk or sleepy, by way of explaining my carefree attitude at such a late hour.

Zen's pharmacist made some acute observations, I see.

"Indeed, _my_ Shirayuki. We _all_ should work hard for the welfare of the people." My eyes lowered into a half-lidded gaze. Unexpectedly, my nostrils took in her delicate scent: freshly showered smell, clean sheets, vanilla, the ubiquitous smell of crisp apples.

My fingers smoothed the glass stone of the hairpin. I noted with interest on how her cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink. Or the way her fingers grip the edges of the book she was holding. Not many women would risk losing sleep over a book about herbs and plants. But no! Not Shirayuki! Whenever she would have the time, her nose would be buried between the pages of a thick book and applying what she learned in the pharmacy's laboratory.

With reluctance, I moved away, giving her some breathing space. From the corner of my eye, I could see her heave a sigh of relief.

"Have you retrieved what you came for?" I asked, my tone deep and silky, my body resisting the urge to persuade her to stay longer.

She nodded. "I did, your Highness. If you do not mind, I wish to retire now."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and groped her way towards the library's exit, underneath the dim glow of the candles and oil lamps. But even as she took a step forward, my hand tugged her back, my long fingers gliding against her arm, pulling her elbow until she was forced to face me again as I loomed above her.

My fingers trembled a little as I deftly pushed the hairpin back to its place, threading through her hair, brushing the tips of her ears. I felt the growing warmth on her face. My skin prickled with growing need.

When I finished, I tipped her chin upward, gazing back into her eyes.

They stared back at me with nary a cloudy look; instead hers looked bright and clear.

What a strong and brave woman! My subtle gestures could turn any woman's knees to jelly. And while I was so sure that my charms certainly had some effect on her, Shirayuki remained steady on her feet.

Unyielding.

I found myself tempted to haul her up to my bed and tame that fiercely calm look on her. To show her how much she still needs to learn about the ways of the world. Or even teach her not to be so defenseless and naïve in front of a wholly experienced man like me.

 _Did she ever have an inkling of how much I am yearning to crush her under my weight and taste those lips of hers?_

But before I knew it, she had found her way out; already she was backing into the hallway towards whence she came from.

"Goodnight, Miss Pharmacist," I whispered; a poor attempt at regaining my composure. But I doubt she ever noticed the turmoil she left in my thoughts tonight.

I glanced to my right, noting the rigid-looking guard assigned for night duty.

"Make sure she reaches the confines of her room safely," I murmured my instructions.

With a soft _clang,_ the guard to my left went swiftly ahead, following the fading white form of Zen's _intended_ bride.

* * *

Notes:

First paragraph excerpts were taken from Sun Tzu's The Art of War


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Winds of Change**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 18 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 897**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

As predicted, the young aide Miyoshi looked sheepish and contrite when he showed up to my office bearing a sealed, thick, expensive-looking parchment. Not bothering to tell him off, I accepted the letter he delivered and had him request a tea service for three people. The seal alone bearing the crest of a certain neighboring Royal family was enough to know that my two guests would be arriving soon.

I cracked open the seal, unfolded the paper and began to read the contents. A smaller, intimate-looking letter came down and fluttered on top of my table. I recognised the thin, slanted writing with a raised eyebrow.

Prince Raj had sent a personal letter to Shirayuki along with his invitation.

 _Another complication, I see._

I placed the letter I was holding down and stood up. I had been expecting the letter ever since the last report passed to me by one of the casual observers employed by my aides throughout the neighbouring kingdoms. It was better to gather information and store it for future use. And in the light of my information gathering, I came across reports that Prince Raj seemed to have turned over into a new leaf and had begun to take interest in Tanbarun's internal affairs. Although reports varied from person to person, I found it unsurprising that this change was unexpectedly brought about after his visit at Clarines. No doubt it was all because of _our_ very own pharmacist.

His father, the King, is holding a grand ball for the 200th anniversary of their dynasty, and had taken a keen interest into the woman that inspired his eldest son to turn over a new leaf.

Clasping my hands behind my back, plans begun to form inside my head. Technically speaking, Zen and I were not invited for the occasion. This was an actual celebration that mostly involved its own citizens, and while outsiders may be invited, it is normal not to do so. But the King and Prince Raj had went out of their way to send a special invite to Shirayuki, who, in all things to consider, was actually a citizen of Tanbarun even though she resided within Wistal Castle.

 _A coach will be sent to fetch her at the checkpoint of the Iris bridge, about two hundred kilometers southwest of Clarines. We have prepared a contingent of guards to escort Mistress Shirayuki to the palace where she is welcome to stay for about two weeks. We look forward to receiving a reply in a week's time._

If Shirayuki accepts, she would be gone for at least a month, possibly being extended to two months. But if things went really well for Prince Raj, Shirayuki _may not_ come back at all.

And Zen would be forced to accept that she was not meant for him after all.

I paused at this thought, frowning, feeling a little apprehensive by this. What had changed? A few months ago, I would gladly receive these tidings and need not worry too much on how to get rid of Shirayuki from my brother's side. This news from Tanbarun is an answer to all my prayers and more. Shirayuki would be far better off with a crown prince, rather than a second prince.

But…

Would I able to bear my own brother's sad look should things succeed? Would I actually be satisfied if she is finally gone for good?

I felt a small pinch of guilt and hurt stab me in the chest. I chewed the bottom of my lip, thinking hard.

I would be lying if I said my answer was _yes._ In a short span of time, that young woman had managed to get under my skin, too.

Shirayuki's image last night flashed into my mind. I found myself absent-mindedly rubbing my fingers, remembering the soft texture of her hair when I slid the hairpin behind her ears.

Clenching my fists, I tried to calm myself. I should be looking at this situation in a different perspective. If Shirayuki turned out to be the greedy social-climber that I initially suspected of her, then it would be good riddance if she stayed at Tanbarun. She need not come back and bother my brother. I had all the means to limit our communication with the Royal family of Tanbarun, enough to spare Zen from further heartache. There would be more suitable ladies in other parts of this country, even the neighboring ones. I would make sure my brother had his pick.

On a different note, however, if Shirayuki proved her integrity and worth to me, I could consider this trip as a testing ground for her, in future missions for the Kingdom. If she was smart enough to analyze the reason behind my consent to this trip, she might possibly elevate her usefulness to me.

There was a knock on the door. I whirled about and gave my permission to enter.

"My deepest apologies for disturbing, Your Highness." Miyoshi bowed low.

"Continue."

"I was informed that a certain Mihaya from the Kingdom of Tanbarun has arrived and requests to meet Prince Zen. Urgent information concerning Mistress Shirayuki."

"Indeed." What was with Tanbarun citizens these days? Everyone seemed to be quite interested with Shirayuki. I stifled the urge to let out an irritated sigh. "What is it about?"

"We have received information that some bandits are planning to kidnap the mistress."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Desiring her Presence**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 737**

 **Rating: General, Family**

* * *

They announced their appearance with a loud knocking sound. I waited for a few seconds before the door swung open, and the two people I was most eager to see entered my office.

I shut the book I was perusing with a snap and placed the heavy tome down at the corner of the table I used.

Zen's footsteps clamped heavily against the marble floor, while Shirayuki's leather moccasins made no sound at all.

They stopped a few feet before me. I noted the lightly sweet smell of herbs wafting from Shirayuki; possibly, she hurried to finish her tasks and had no time to make herself presentable, except removing her lab coat. I could still see some sap stains on her clothes and the greenish tinge on her fingertips she is trying to hide from my gaze.

Zen, on the other hand, looked a little grim; a little weary. No doubt he was stressing out about the news he received from the second Tanbarun citizen to visit the country. As far as I knew, only a handful of people knew about the bearer of troubling news.

"What business do you have with us, older brother?"

I felt a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. Earlier in the hour, I wondered how my brother's reaction would be when I break the news that his ladylove would be sent away even as he had barely started an investigation on the would-be perpetrators out to get her.

"Strictly speaking, I have no business with you." I paused, eyes flickering toward the tick of movement marring my brother's furrowed brow. "However, I thought it prudent to include you. Otherwise, you will be upset if I didn't."

He frowned.

"Brother…" he gave a soft growl of annoyance. "I have no time for deciphering riddles.." he added impatiently.

I gave him a smug look before my eyes slid over to her face, watching our banter with an openly curious expression.

"Shirayuki, it's been… _a while._ "

We exchanged a look. I, remembering how close I stood next to her, fingering her loose hairpin.

She, remembering how small she was next to my person, letting me clip the hair bauble behind her ear. I felt my heart thump in reaction. The urge to grab her close made my hands twitch.

No more than a mere few seconds passed.

But it felt like an eternity to me.

"Yes, Prince Izana," she replied in a steady voice.

I turned away, but not before catching a glimpse at her slightly blushing face. Hiding a satisfactory smile, I reached for the folded, thick piece of cream parchment and showed it to them. Zen immediately recognised the broken seal, and his eyes widened.

"Today, a letter from the neighbouring country of Tanbarun arrived. There will be a dinner party in Tanbarun, and Shirayuki has been invited to attend the party and stay at the royal palace."

Zen opened his mouth, but failed to come up with a sound.

"A while ago," ignoring my brother, I concentrated on Shirayuki's expression instead. Her poker face never betrayed what she is feeling at the moment. Intrigued, I continued, "I invited that country's first prince, Prince Raj to Clarines. At that time, as a special favor, he told me to take the person called _Shirayuki_ under my care- as a favor."

I saw Shirayuki stiffen a little, and yet I only had the faintest guess of what thoughts were running through her head: curiosity, shock, maybe even tension. And yet, she stood there without moving. She could give some of my diplomats a lesson in keeping their cool.

"Recently, though little has been heard of Prince Raj since he returned home to Tanbarun, as this country's first prince, an awareness of the situation has risen."

This time, I commanded her full attention. "Shirayuki, Prince Raj said some words specifically to you. I wonder if it would be good for you to hear them again?" My eyes carefully trained to hers, holding her gaze. "'I hope that's what you feel; w _ithout obligation to me_ , as a person born in Tanbarun.'"

A moment of silence passed between us again. I _knew_ right then and there that she understood the hidden meaning behind my sentence.

Zen's face looked a little shock. I had to hand it to my brother. His grasp of things was getting sharper everyday.

"Your _presence is desired_ in Tanbarun," I emphasized clearly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Her Resolve**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 572**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Is your real objective to send _her_ back to Prince Raj?"

My gaze sidled over to my brother. Studying him with half-lidded eyes, I could see storm clouds gathering in his bright blue eyes.

"Aren't we having this conversation because the inevitable has arisen?" I replied silkily.

His hands clenched tightly and he held himself in check, or rather, he was trying his best to. My brother knew when he is treading dangerous ground. He's been generally obedient these last few years, and while he had outgrown his rebellious phase, he was venturing into another phase. I am wary of this phase because consequences tend to last longer, especially when it concerned the red-haired woman before me.

I opened my mouth, intending to caution him about testing my patience tonight when Shirayuki saved me the trouble of reciprocating Zen's inclination to pick a fight at that moment.

"It's about having a _close relationship,_ " she interjected quietly.

We both turned to stare back at her.

She let out a long, slow exhale. Shirayuki looked calm, resigned, even though I was sure that a gamut of emotions were running through her, trying to make sense of what was unfolding before her.

"Prince Raj is Tanbarun's next King. If he has displayed his sharpness and ability during his visit to Clarines, I am _quite_ sure Your Highness wouldn't have any doubts about his capacity to rule. However," she paused, her eyes unfocused, warming up to the conclusion, "the fact that he's careless and unpredictably stupid, presents a problem for the future king of Clarines. As a neighboring Kingdom, this country's future may be inexplicably affected if political turmoil brews in the heart of Tanbarun."

Unexpectedly, I let out a beam. _Bravo, young lady, bravo!_

Not only has Shirayuki managed to diffuse the tension between us, but also she has totally grasped what she is supposed to do.

I began to look at her in a somewhat new light. She's beginning to hone her skills in diplomacy despite her reluctance to participate in our politics. Shirayuki has been trying her best not to cause trouble for her adopted country, particularly to us princes. But however much she wanted to avoid conflict, she's already been tangled up with our affairs on the day she decided to stay in Clarines and allow my brother to get close to her.

"Excellent." I gave a clap.

Zen looked mutinous.

"For this reason, I will graciously accept another scolding." I gave a grin towards my brother, who pointedly ignored me and glanced, instead, at Shirayuki. Zen was looking at her with an apologetic, yet tender expression.

I felt an unexplained tiny prick of pain and jealousy at the sight of them both. There it was again. The feeling of being secluded from something infinite that I could not seemed to grasp. A little envious at the intimacy of these exchanges, I clapped my hands together, interrupting them.

"Well then, Shirayuki," I said, commanding her attention once again. She turned to look at me squarely in the eye. The pupils looked cloudless and bright. I wondered if those green eyes would still be clear when she came back from her mission. _If_ she came back from her mission, that is.

But even before I continued with the rest of my sentence, I heard a sharp rustling sound and found Zen Wistalia down on one knee, his head bowed low.

"Brother…" He murmured.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **His Condition**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 734**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

" _Well then, Shirayuki," I said, commanding her attention once again. She turned to look at me squarely in the eye. The pupils looked cloudless and bright. I wondered if those green eyes would still be clear when she came back from her mission. If she came back from her mission, that is._

 _But even before I continued with the rest of my sentence, I heard a sharp rustling sound and found Zen Wistalia down on one knee, his head bowed low._

" _Brother…" He murmured._

I frowned a little at my brother, bowing so low before me. A first, really. When Zen requested things, he usually used a tone that bordered on a demand that I mostly granted whatever it was he wanted just to shut him up. His requests were normally reasonable and not beyond my expectations, but looking at him now made me a little wary, a little concerned; even a little angry.

 _I will not allow him to go with her if that is his wish!_ I thought to myself petulantly, clutching the end of my sword's handle strapped to my waist.

"Brother. May I add _one condition?"_

I let out a slow exhale, contemplating about his request. I let my anger simmer, but spoke in a neutral tone.

"A condition," I repeated, trying to buy a bit of time. "A first, _Prince Zen_. Speak before I consider."

His eyes continued to be trained on the polished marble floor before him. "With regards to Shirayuki's escort, I want one person _I trust_ to go with her. That is the only thing _I_ will not concede."

Zen lifted his head and met my gaze with a serious look. His blue eyes looked even bluer than ever, blazing like a man determined not to be thwarted with his mission.

I knew right then and there that it would be pointless to argue with him when he is in this state. Regardless whether I gave my permission or not, Zen would still act according to his wishes.

Under normal circumstances, if I refused to grant his desire and Zen continued to ignore my will, he could be charged with high treason and be punished.

But no, I was too soft when it came to him. At least in certain cases. The man before me was not my brother asking for a boon. The man before me was Clarines' second prince asking permission from his liege.

My jaw tightened a little.

Watching our exchanges, Shirayuki stood, a little too shocked for words. I glanced back at her, the coldness of my person reaching out and she lowered her eyes, her mouth trembling a little. From her stance, I could almost guess what she was about to do: interfere, should the need arise.

I felt my anger dissipate a little. Shirayuki certainly had guts if she intended to act as she planned. But I did not wish to spend more time arguing with Zen about his plans.

"Very well."

Zen's head lifted up to meet my eyes. Relief painted his expression.

I glanced again at Shirayuki and noted her tense posture.

"Shirayuki, do you have any objections on this?"

I watched closely as her fingers clenched and unclenched.

"Your Highness has given me a mission. I place this first and foremost in importance. If my safety jeopardizes this mission, then, yes. I give my consent. My life is in your hands."

Green eyes met mine. And the scale of purpose and determination written there took me aback.

Breaking eye contact, I straightened. "I will inform your superior, the Head Pharmacist, of your situation." Moving to the side, my hands pulled a rope hidden between the folds of draperies hanging on one side of the wall.

Almost immediately, the door to my office opened and a dignified-looking tutor and a couple of maidservants appeared from the door and gave deference in our presence.

"I'm afraid that with the limited time left, Shirayuki, your princess lessons starts now," I said in a grave tone. "You have two weeks before your carriage departs."

My eyes sweep past Zen's face, who still looked unhappy at how our conversation turned out before pivoting on his heel and removing himself from the room.

With one last look at me, Shirayuki followed suit and proceeded to walk behind the tutor and out of the room, leaving me alone to brood over what had transpired.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Princess Lessons**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1384**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Wistal Castle is a huge building complex filled with various sections, each with official offices that helped govern the country. The Castle is not just the residence of the existing royal family, but is also the seat of power that dominated all aspects of civic life within Clarines: the Military, Education, Arts and Culture, Pharmacy and Healing, Agriculture and Forestry, Animal Husbandry, etc.

So aside from the royal private apartments, there were dormitories for various members of the household and government staff. The noble families, on the other hand, owned mansions and sumptuous apartments outside the castle walls, where they could easily gain access to the Castle during official ceremonies, state balls, and in times of war.

Conveniently, Shirayuki's room was within my private apartments. As this mission was solely assigned by yours truly, I thought it prudent that I supervise her lessons within earshot.

And yet, I could not help but think that my brother was rightfully jealous when he found out she would be sleeping practically next door to my own room.

But he had enough on his plate, what with the regular duties I assigned him with, not to mention the task he took upon himself in searching for the would-be kidnappers on the lookout for the red-haired girl, and assigning a suitable knight to guard his princess' virtues. Besides, the two young ones were too busy to have time to see each other, and my brother deemed it practical not to disturb her while he concentrated on his own mission.

To be frank, I already had a plan forming inside my head should the need arise, but I indulged my own brother with his whims. Well, it seemed wise to give him what he wanted on that occasion.

For the next few days, as I did my paperwork, I was interrupted time and time again by the advisers and tutors assigned to whip the young woman in shape.

"Your Highness, will the young mistress have time to memorize the family tree and various aristocrats serving the royal family?" One middle-aged tutor twittered anxiously, rolling and unrolling scrolls of parchment bearing the various names and titles of the important people living in Clarines.

"Do not treat the girl as a simpleton," I replied sharply, signing the piece of document I was holding with my slashing signature. "Make sure she knows who these people are. I will personally quiz her in two days' time. And if she fails to answer my questions, I will have you whipped fifteen times." I shooed the maids away after they poured my second cup of tea.

"Prince Izana, the girl is hopeless! Should we suggest to Tanbarun's prince to let her dance with the quadrille and be done with it?" The dance master hopped back into my office with a pack of cold compress on his other hand.

I could not help but imagine Prince Raj's slender fingers skimming down Shirayuki's waist while they spun around the ballroom. I did not particularly like the idea of that bratty prince dancing the waltz with Shirayuki, but it was a necessary part of learning to know the basics, at least.

"Teach her the basics," I snapped impatiently, "but if we are in dire straits, Lord Haruka will ensure she knows what to do." A week into her training, and I decided to send one of our staunchest advisers to escort them until they reached the borders of Tanbarun and Clarines. Lord Haruka had about a week through the journey to teach her what the tutors failed to, and I was sure whatever he imparted to her would certainly come in handy.

I pushed back the chair I was sitting on and walked out of the room, needing some fresh hair. Along the way, I asked the maids on the status of her wardrobe. They all looked at each other and led me to another part of my private apartments where they were busy preparing for Shirayuki's trip. Scores upon scores of silk, satin, lace and other trimmings were piled high on the floor and tables as a small team of seamstresses frantically produced a month's worth of clothes fit for a princess.

I could feel the tick on my forehead as I eyed the ready-made day dresses and evening gowns for her; they were the wrong sort of colors that would not suit Shirayuki's vivid coloring.

"Harper!"

Another middle-aged woman approach, hands full of lace petticoats ready to be stack in the trunks. "Your Highness."

"Some of these colors do not suit Shirayuki. What is the head seamstress thinking?"

"Forgive us, Prince Izana, but some of these clothes are ready to wear, we simply do not have time-"

"I specifically mentioned that Shirayuki is a special guest of the _Crown Prince of Tanbarun,_ a future King." I interrupted, gesturing my hands to the clothes put on dummy displays. "I expect her to be fitted like a real princess! Not some pauper in hand-me-down clothes."

Harper paled. "R-right away, Your Highness! We will select a different color theme-"

I gestured for the book of patterns and began to rip bolts of colored fabrics out from it one by one. Ranges of forest greens, deep blues, purple amethysts, golden yellows and light pinks landed at my boot-clad feet. "I need her to be fitted for day dresses, evening dresses, tea gowns, riding habits, undergarments and whatever dresses ladies deem important. Use these colors and work your way around it!" I handed Harper the book again and strode out of the room, leaving the women exploding in a frenzy of sewing and cutting.

Barely a week and the whole project was driving me mad! I did not know whether I would survive, but if anything, I wanted _her_ to be outfitted in her best. If Prince Raj saw her looking elegant and beautiful, he may yet change her mind and I would gladly hand her over to Tanbarun's responsibility.

 _Liar._ A voice whispered inside my head. _Is that really your intention, or you just wish to see how she would look like clothed in gold and living in splendor? Don't you secretly wish to see whether she would be suited as a queen in rich finery?_

I brushed those betraying thoughts away, moving towards the room where soft strains of violin could be heard.

My hand rested on the brass doorknob, twisting it open. The door gave no resistance and swung open slightly. Peering into the room, Shirayuki held her head, while the etiquette master placed a couple of books on top of her head, correcting her posture.

"… _Duke of Spoleto_ has a duchy northeast of Clarines, while the _Duke of Braye_ occupies a duchy in the southeast, bordering the country of _Arundel_."

The peerage tutor nodded in satisfaction as Shirayuki continued to answer his questions while encouraged to walk about the room, balancing the books on top of her head.

"Come and have a seat, young mistress. The maids have poured tea." The etiquette master beckoned her to a vacant chair.

I found myself leaning against the door jamb, studying her from where I stood, hidden. She was certainly working hard, putting her heart and soul into this mission. I expected her to lose her composure, maybe demand to see me, and make up some excuse. But seeing her work so hard stirred up some deep emotions from within me.

She sat down, hiking her skirts up a little. My eyes strayed to the exposed ankles and noted the redness of her feet. The dance master certainly took my instructions seriously as well, judging from the rawness of her skin. He seemed to be wearing her feet down to the bone in his determination to teach her the basics of dancing. My eyes worked up and saw the shadows beneath her eyes, evidence of the strain of her princess lessons.

I shut the door as quietly as I could and went back to my office, my need for fresh air forgotten. How can I loose to such a young lady working hard? But even as I sat on my table and picked up the quill, I became distracted the whole day by Shirayuki's show of strength and resilience.

* * *

Notes:

Duke of Spoleto was a real title, rulers of Spoleto and most of central Italy during the Early and High Middle Ages; while the Duke of Braye was borrowed from the title of Baroness of Braye, in the county of Bedford (England) where it was created in 1529 by writ, meaning it can descend through both male and female lines.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Her Weakness and Fears**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1529**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

As to be expected, my request to Garack Gazelt did not proceed without some form of reprimand from the Head Pharmacist herself. She was a bit miffed about my intentions to deprive her of one of her best staff for a number of weeks, and she was beginning to complain about the amount of work she needed to do. Without Shirayuki, the Healing and Pharmacy wards would need to juggle extra work with summer approaching- a season for pox and fever, especially to younger children. And Garack was anxious without her competent staff to lend support in eradicating deadly diseases. I made a mental note not to be too rash in depriving her of staff assistants lest she herself poisoned me with her concoctions out of irritation.

"What is the status report, Miyoshi?" I folded Garack's letter and placed it alongside the stack of letters I finished reading. I stood up from my desk and went to the wheeled tray brought in by the maids, pouring myself a healthy measure of red wine. I drank deeply, enjoying the taste of the mature grapes.

"Prince Zen continues to send guards to patrol and interview visitors in the harbor along with Mihaya of Tanbarun. But there are no news about the stranger they are looking for."

I nodded. "Inform the military generals to keep their eyes and ears sharp. We do not know whether this stranger is a lone wolf or he may have a small contingent under his command. _No one shall penetrate Wistal Castle_ under my watch." My voice took on a grim tone. I personally did not think that Shirayuki would be in danger. My brother was acting too worried about the situation and may have inadvertently alerted the would-be perpetrators with the increased amount of heightened security within the country. Nevertheless, I trusted my brother's instinct to handle the matter. My work required me to focus on other aspects of governing the country, and so the only thing I could do for the moment was to ensure the country was secure from outside threats.

I strode over to the large framed windows, the dark sky glistening with stars like jewels scattered on velvet cloth. Wistal looked formidable with its glowing fire-lit lamp posts and the amount of guards on duty. Some distance away from where I stood, I could see the courtyard was brightly illuminated; I spied my brother proceeding there earlier to practice his swordsmanship.

I could feel the same restlessness he felt seeping under my skin. Shirayuki was scheduled to depart three days from now, and my brother was getting anxious.

"My request from the head pharmacist, has it been…" my voice trailed off, but Mihaya bowed low.

"Mistress Garack mentioned it will be done."

"Good." I felt exhaustion slowly take over my body. Dismissing Mihaya for the night, I left my office and headed towards my private room, intending to take a long hot soak in the steam baths and get rid of the knots forming in my shoulders.

I emerged from my room after quite some time, feeling a little refreshed and ready for bed. Slotting my arms through a thick, heavy dressing gown, I tied it over the loose cotton pajamas I wore before padding out of my room. There were still documents I wished to read before I called it a night, and I forgot them on my desk earlier. The open windows let in a gentle, slightly cold summer breeze coming from the northern mountains. I paused and gazed back at the dark sky before me, stars twinkling mysteriously. When I turned back to the hallway, my eyes caught the bright flickering lights on the door to my right.

Without really thinking, my hand was already on the knob, twisting it open, forgetting momentarily that Shirayuki is now temporarily occupying the rooms until she left for Tanbarun.

"..one, two, three. One, two, three…."

It was too late for me to realize the error of my hastiness, when I found myself blinking against a hundred candles lighting up the room.

And in the midst of it all, a red-haired fairy sprite was dancing away.

Shirayuki looked grand in a simple long shift night dress of silk and chiffon in purple and gold detail. Hands held aloft, she twirled around with an invisible dance partner, eyes closed, cupid's bow mouth humming to a soft tune. I felt my chest tighten and expand with warmth at the sight of her, looking relaxed and utterly delightful.

"Better. Much better," I breathed, admiration unmistakable in my voice.

She stopped twirling at the sound of my voice interrupting her practice.

"Your Highness!"

I moved forward, holding out one hand towards her. "Come."

She placed her hand a little hesitatingly on my open one, and my fingers closed over hers. We stood in a familiar pose, each of us gauging one another. I felt the tension in her shoulders and waist, my fingers gently caressing her curves.

"You dance too loosely, Shirayuki."

"I am sorry. After all the time spent to teach me-" she began, but I hushed her apologies away.

"It is sometimes good to move without restraint. It lessens your chances to make mistakes. Think of it as a warm-up. Try thirty minutes before the actual dance commences." I adjusted her stiff fingers on my own shoulder, our bodies touching closely. The familiar feminine curves I first felt on the day I met her filled my hands and fit snugly against me.

Like a missing puzzle piece.

I began to hum a little, and took a couple of steps. But I met some resistance, and I glanced down to her face.

"You have to put your _trust in your partner_ , Shirayuki, and follow his lead," I murmured.

She opened her mouth slightly and shut it.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She looked away, her face warm. My nostrils flared at the smell of faint apple and orange blossoms.

"Look at me, Shirayuki."

Green eyes met mine. My heart hammered loudly from my ribcage. I swallowed.

"Despite your resolve to fulfill the task I set upon you, you have failed to mention one important thing."

"And what is that?" she asked, frowning.

"Your thoughts," I prompted.

She became silent.

I tilted my head and took another step. And another.

She followed my lead. At first, our movements seemed wooden, emotionless. But as each second ticked, our bodies melted the tension. She began to move in a fluid manner. Her training was basic, but with my critical eye, I could not find any fault with her steps. Soon we were twirling in the middle of the room, candles flickering all around us. Despite her crash course in dancing, she moved lightly on her feet. Graceful, even with her initial lack of confidence. With each twirl, my heart hammered in reply. Skin to skin; palm to palm.

I realised what was lacking when the dance master complained about her lack of her coordination.

 _Chemistry._

I twirled her expertly, my hair whipping about my face. I felt something magical glow within me.

She looked even smaller than I remembered. Peering down, I noted she was not wearing any shoes or slippers, and her feet were still raw. It was then that I noticed the way she winced as I guided her steps. Reluctantly, I stopped humming and led her back to the sofa backed against her bed. I saw there was a large bowl of steaming water sprinkled with sweet-smelling herbs. A soft smile of accomplishment rested on her lips as she savoured resting her tired limbs.

I pursed my lips. "You should be resting. Your journey will start in three days."

She followed my command without protest, plopping down onto the sofa and reaching down to retrieve a clean towel and wipe her feet. Once that was done, she slowly dipped her toes into the medicinal solution Garack prepared for her, making a small hissing sound when her feet is completely covered by the water. The water made faint sloshing noises

"Rest easy, Shirayuki." I turned to go.

"Cages."

I turned to look back at her, puzzled.

"Cages," she repeated. "Gilded cages will be the death of me."

I felt my heart melt. Shirayuki was most afraid of losing her freedom. At the back of my mind, I always had an inkling of what she was most afraid of when she refused to be cowed into being Prince Raj's concubine.

A gilded cage. A life of extreme splendour and luxury in exchange for a heavy price.

I could hear Nana's voice echoing again.

 _They are not birds, Izana. You have no right to keep them in cages._

And yet here I was, sending her back to the place she ran away from; into the arms of the Prince who wanted to put her in the same gilded cage she abhorred, with nary a protest or complaint.

I felt my feet move on their own accord. Striding back towards where she sat, I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Be not afraid, Shirayuki. All will be well," I whispered impulsively.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Divided in Mind, United in Heart**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Obi, Kiki, Mitsuhide**

 **Wordcount: 864**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The sky was already dark by the time I finished inspecting the Military barracks. The whole afternoon was spent within the confines of a meeting room, where I met with the generals and high-ranking officials of the royal army of Clarines. I had authorized several revisions of their annual budget over the next five years and the visit was just a formal check that everything was in order before Her Majesty endorsed my recommendation.

My plan was to improve the royal army by increasing our intakes of soldiers and guards in training and introducing better benefits for them and their families. I had several inventors on hand, studying and proposing new methods of keeping the country safe from invasion.

I took the heavy coat Miyoshi was holding for me and I draped it casually over my shoulders. I could see the rest of my small contingent of aides looked exhausted but satisfied with the outcome of our meetings. As the day was ending, I dismissed them all, encouraging them to meet me again late in the afternoon. Tomorrow was the day Shirayuki would depart for Tanbarun.

Maybe I was just feeling anxious, or restless, or even a little uneasy, but I suspected my brother felt several times more so than what I do. Distracted with these thoughts, I found myself heading into the direction where Zen continued to practice- the courtyard of stone and bricks that used to be an old chapel that now crumbled with age.

I could hear the clanging sounds of metal clashing against metal. The corridor where I took my walk was filled with double the number of guards. One by one I made a gesture, and the guards discreetly moved to other parts of the Castle, giving me the privacy I needed.

I settled on one of the open windows framing one side of the long gallery. Flames in brazen pots lit up the entire wall and courtyard as I quietly observed my brother swing his sword towards an invisible enemy just below where I stood, partially hidden.

Several meters away, his aides stood watching him. Based on their rigid posture, they all looked tense, sharing the grim mood of their master.

Leaning against the carved parapet wall, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

" _He's practicing alone? Again?"_

" _It's about time to come back."_

"… _the number of people attending to Shirayuki in preparation for the Tanbarun trip has piled up."_

"… _really doesn't want to let her go, does he?"_

I paused at this. Zen wanted to put the exotic-haired woman in the cage as much as I wanted to, it seemed. But my brother was too chivalrous, too kind, and too honest to burden the young woman with his feelings. And if my brother went a little further with his feelings, he wanted to be there to protect her himself as she completed her mission.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to, because I'd sooner dismiss his request even before he uttered the words.

"… _master."_

I watched with interest when his messenger issued a challenge to him.

" _If I win, please let me escort the young mistress to Tanbarun. If you can't protect her, then I will protect her in your place."_

I felt my heart tighten inside my chest. Ah, these young people; so simplistic in their views of the world. And yet, there was something compellingly envious about the way they could act on their own feelings. I always considered Zen the luckiest between the two of us, simply because he was the second prince and my only brother. He need not bear the burden of being a king someday, and he had the full support of a brother like me.

The fight was over in minutes. While Zen's fighting style was obviously superior against his newly acquired aide, Obi's own fighting style was distinctively raw and organic. He could adapt quickly and defend himself against most weapons, with or without wielding a weapon himself. Zen's new aide is easily on par with Kiki and Mitsuhide, and could obviously exceed them both given the chance of regular training.

" _Obi. You will be responsible for keeping her safe."_

Indeed.

With one last look at my brother's face, I pivoted on my heel and began to make my way back to my private apartments. Along the way, I snapped my fingers thrice.

A rustling could be heard behind me.

"What are your orders, Your Highness?" came a muffled reply.

I had been thinking about this ever since I left Shirayuki in her room that night. I found myself brooding even more about what would happen while she was away. I was both worried and concerned about my brother; and, to my surprise, I found myself thinking about Shirayuki's welfare, too.

"Have your best man be ready to leave at dawn tomorrow. I want him to shadow the two people invited by Tanbarun and ensure they are safe. I want periodic reports until they are back in Wistal. Understood?"

"Consider it done, Prince Izana."

The shadow bodyguard vanished.

I picked up the speed of my walking. Zen had finally decided on the course of his actions. I had work to do.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Saying Goodbye**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1447**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The tome I held between my fingers felt a little heavy. I have no idea what came over me to retrieve this insignificant book. However, I still went back to for it, feeling rather foolish that I did so.

The Castle lay quiet as most of the occupants prepared for sleep. Tomorrow was a special event, the day Shirayuki would depart for Tanbarun.

".. Take care of yourself."

My boot-clad feet ceased their movements. Without even thinking, I flattened myself to one corner of the wall.

I should have expected that my brother would sneak into my private apartments to seek audience with a certain red-haired maiden. Especially since it was the last night she would be here before she departed tomorrow.

Still standing against the wall, I peered round the corner and saw Zen pressing his forehead against Shirayuki's. They just stared at each other, neither blinking nor moving.

I felt the familiar ache creep into my chest, seeing them looking so innocent and intimate.

"See you tomorrow," Zen whispered.

As soon as the door was shut, there was a rustling sound as my brother hitched a leg up over the window ledge and hauled himself out of the hallway as easily as he came in.

I found myself shaking my head slightly. He could have saved himself the trouble of sneaking off like a thief by taking the normal route and back. But then again, my brother was right in thinking that he shouldn't come anywhere near Shirayuki's private sanctuary, lest someone should see him coming in and out. Gossip is a favorite breakfast fare of Clarines' citizens, and Zen was aware that other observant people constantly watched him ever since he allowed Shirayuki to stay near him.

I hesitated in my hiding place. I, on the other hand, had always enjoyed an impeccably clean reputation. And everybody was aware of my contempt towards the young woman. At this stage, I was certainly glad that people would not actually doubt my character. Anything I did that bordered on the unscrupulous would most certainly be taken with a grain of salt. After all, in the eyes of most people, I am Izana, the next in line to the throne. And my actions are almost always thought to be for the greater good.

Still, I proceeded with caution. The palace guards and bodyguards assigned to dog my footsteps had been chosen for their talents and discretion. And I was not stupid enough to be caught so easily with someone like Shirayuki.

I gave the solid timber door a couple of knocks. Almost immediately, it opened.

"Zen, I-"

Green eyes met mine in shock.

Shirayuki's face flushed pink.

"Your Highness. What can I do for you at this late hour?"

I noted the wariness in her tone. I could not help but feel my mouth form into a teasing smirk.

"How about giving me permission to enter?"

Her eyes widened. "Surely, Your Highness must not be caught entering a lady's room at such an hour-"

I cut off her sentence abruptly, pushing past her and closing the door gently behind me.

"Unlike my brother," I started, noticing that she had already changed into a thin nightgown and had removed her dressing gown, "as next in line to the throne, any actions I do will not be so easily discovered. Who knows? This might be your chance to force me to make an honorable woman out of you." My voice took on a slightly cynical edge at this.

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, my gaze strayed to the exposed neck of her nightgown, down to the first unbuttoned top where I could see faint shadows of a deep vee…

I straightened up, feeling uncomfortably hot and tight underneath my clothes. I became aware of my unwashed state, having just finished finalizing details for her trip before calling it a night.

"That would _never_ happen, my lord," she replied quietly. "I did not come here to find a husband. I came here to slake my thirst for knowledge and get to know people."

I approached her, one hand extending, tilting her chin up. The gold specs in her eyes seemed more obvious with the help of the candles lighting up her room. "Never say _never,_ Shirayuki. Some people are just tempted to put you in a cage. You give off a vibe that prompts people of the opposite sex to come to you like bees to honey."

Her eyes narrowed a little. I poked her nose gently, a little playfully. "Something to make you feel restless at night." Reluctantly, I released her.

"Here." I dangled the rectangular tome I was holding.

Her forehead creased. "A book?"

I shrugged carelessly. "I thought you might find this interesting while you are away enjoying the sights back in your hometown. It's a special book on exotic plants."

She opened it eagerly and began to flip the pages, face brightening up at the sight of the beautifully drawn pictures of plants and flowers. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"It is my pleasure."

We continued to stare at each other. I swallowed.

"I was about to-"

"Are you having trouble-"

We both said at the same time. I let out a chuckle. She let out a weak laugh. I gestured for her to continue. She shook her head and declined.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

She pursed her lips, pink color deepening in her cheeks. "I would be leaving in the morning…" her voice trailed off.

"And Zen would be there to see you off." I finished her sentence smoothly. _As am I._ Because I wouldn't miss it for the whole world.

She nodded. Her green eyes looked bright, and still there are shadows underneath her eyes.

I felt pity towards her, and… tenderness.

Shirayuki would be making her journey back to her home country and it was only natural to feel uncertainty. It would do her no good if she stayed up even later than usual. The task I assigned to her would be taking up most of her energy.

I extended my hand towards her. "Come."

Dropping the book on the sofa, she took my proffered hand. My palms closed over hers, and I gently began to rub her skin until the coldness slowly disappeared.

"Summers in Tanbarun can be very hot during the day and very cold during the evenings," I told her in a low voice, the timbre of my tone deeply soothing.

She nodded. "I almost forgot."

I continued to rub her hands together for a few more minutes and gently released her fingers. My warm hands cupped her face. She did not make any protest at this. I noted her eyes droop to a close.

"When you are there, you need to relax. Enjoy the sights and sounds. Remember, you are a royal guest. You must act with dignity and grace." My silky voice poured out my advice like honey on bread.

She nodded again, her breathing slow and even. Already she was half-asleep on her feet.

Without even a second thought, I hauled her gently into my arms, hair brushing against my thumping chest. She snuggled against the crook of my shoulders sleepily.

"Your Highness?"

"Hmmm?" I luxuriated in the vibrations of her voice against the side of my neck.

"My mission. Will it help you with your governance of Clarines?"

I stopped right next to her bed, lowering her gently between the sheets. She sank into the down feather mattress. Pulling the blankets around her tight, I let my forefinger wander down her smooth jaw, brushing past wisps of her glowing red hair. It looked longer now, growing past her jaw and almost reaching her shoulders.

"Yes," I breathed, my heart tremulous. "It would be a great benefit to the kingdom. _To Zen…"_ I added.

Against all will, I leaned down and caught hold of her lips. " _And to me_."

Shirayuki sighed deeply into her slumber, unaware of my action. The gentle snore indicated she was already in dreamland and she wouldn't be remembering what had just transpired.

I stood there, rooted on the spot, sorely tempted to take again what was not mine to take. A finger traced the outline of her lips. I pulled my hand away, fists clenching, my heart thumping loudly and aching so bad it took me a while to get a grip on reality.

And then I pivoted on my heel, walked straight out of the room and shut the door securely behind me. As soon as I entered my own bedchambers, I leaned heavily against the door, finally accepting that I would definitely be missing her too.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Starlight Gate**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 19 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Shirayuki, Lord Haruka, Obi**

 **Wordcount: 992**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"You need not have bothered to see her off, Your Highness."

I leaned against the stone ramparts, breathing in deeply the early morning fresh air. The faint breeze ruffled my hair, cooling the back of my neck. The days were beginning to get hotter, but early mornings were always the best part of the day. Dawn was just breaking. Already pink and gold light peeked out from the distant mountains up ahead.

Lord Haruka stood rigid next to me, expression stony, not at all looking eager to start imparting wisdom to his charge about to travel.

"Only members of the Royal family use the Starlight gate. And that also includes guests of high rank." He huffed a little in a disapproving tone.

" _Shirayuki_ may well be on her way to becoming a person of high standing," I answered enigmatically. "If she played her cards right, Prince Raj might even propose to her, and she could be the next Queen of Tanbarun in a fortnight. And you," I added, "could be greeting her as Her Majesty instead." I deliberately failed to add that _she_ could very well be easily a princess of Clarines should Zen continue his path to pursuing her.

The older man snorted, but his expression softened a bit. "Royal title, huh? How ambitious!"

I shrugged. "The roads out of Starlight gate are the safest route for traveling. The guards stationed in the outposts will certainly be on the lookout for the carriage and its outriders once your journey starts."

"What could possibly go wrong with this journey?" Lord Haruka asked. "She is only a mere pharmacist!"

I pursed my lips in silence, unwilling to divulge the news that only few people are aware: that _someone_ is still after the maiden in question.

I spent last night barely sleeping, mostly tossing and turning. The fact that I'd stolen another kiss from Zen's intended bride unsettled me. Was it because she was so adamant that she fulfilled the mission I had tasked her with? Or maybe I was touched by her question on whether it would help me govern this country better? At that moment, I had completely forgotten who she was in the first place; the girl whom my brother fancied. I saw Shirayuki in a completely different light, and it made me feel terribly uneasy, guilty for harboring thoughts about touching her more than I intended.

On the spur of the moment, I instructed my aides to get the carriage waiting at the Starlight gate; a move which, no doubt, surprised my retainers.

"It would be unwise and of poor oversight if we neglected to keep her protection of utmost importance. You have forgotten, Lord Haruka, that the girl you will be accompanying with _was invited personally by the Crown Prince._ The future King will someday be a potentially strong ally of this country. It is only natural we treat his guest with the same courtesy he has bestowed upon her," I replied silkily.

I felt Lord Haruka stiffen beside me, but he wisely kept his remaining opinions to himself. Presently, he bade me farewell, and he prepared to go down to the grounds to greet his charges.

I watched Obi and Shirayuki sit on the steps waiting. Zen's aide was wearing a soft brown color of buckskin that would help him blend well with the passing scenery. While on the other hand, Shirayuki wore a traditional Clarines riding habit, the white and light blue imperial colors contrasting magnificently against her bright red hair and porcelain skin. Last minute ministrations to make her look presentable had been a gamble, but nonetheless a wise decision. She was beginning to look a lot like a lady of high-ranking with her clear, glowing skin, newly trimmed hair and faint traces of rouge on her lips and cheeks.

But of course she didn't need any cosmetics to highlight her long lashes, or enhance the color of her irises. They were already beautiful enough to warrant a second long look.

A little pleased with her transformation, I sat down and waited for my brother and his aides to show up. Lord Haruka had already made his presence known by showing up and standing near Shirayuki. Obi's face turned a little green before snapping to attention. I stifled a laugh and continued to observe.

A few minutes later Zen showed up, and Lord Haruka made his way to his side, where they exchanged greetings. I could not hear them from my vantage point, but I had a fair idea of what the exchanges were. Zen was probably thanking Lord Haruka for being generous with his time in assisting Shirayuki during the rest of her journey.

I watched as Zen moved towards Shirayuki, exchanging some words before he handed something to her: An old heirloom watch that our mother gave to him for safekeeping.

I felt a little stabbing pain of jealousy at this. Shirayuki's face looked bright, and she beamed at being presented with a token. And then I spied the book I gave her, clutched in one hand. I didn't notice she was keeping it close all this time.

A ray of inexplicable happiness bloomed inside me.

Shirayuki, Obi and Lord Haruka assembled themselves beside the carriage. Together they bowed low and paid their respects to my brother, who stood watching them with a wistful expression. Lady Kiki and Mitsuhide bade them good luck as well, throwing sidelong looks at Zen, concern etched on their faces.

It was certainly obvious that my brother wanted to go with them. Part of the reason why I wished to see them off was to see whether Zen would change his mind about letting her go, but he seemed to have gotten a fair grip of himself and what was expected of him.

Interesting, really, how Shirayuki seemed to bring out our hidden personalities.

Shirayuki looked up.

For a brief moment, our eyes met. There was neither a light of recollection in her face, nor a hint of any embarrassment. She stood confident, determined, and dare I say even content that I had begun to trust her enough with this special assignment.

Her green eyes looked clear and bright. A young woman off to a journey of learning experience.

And then she bowed low, a smile hovering on her lips. I felt my heart thud in response to this, and I tried not to move, wishing to myself that I had memorized her face enough to keep me company at night. Or at least to tide me over for the next few weeks until we would see each other again.

All three members of the traveling party entered the spacious carriage. The footman closed the door with a snap and reached inside to lock it securely. Once he had landed on the ground, a low-voiced instruction could be heard, and they began to march towards the Starlight gate; eight outriders in front, two more carriages behind, and four outriders making up the last part.

 _See you soon, Shirayuki._


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Stormy Feelings and Cloudy Eyes**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 20 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 330**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Brother!"

I let out a sigh of resignation, but continued walking, not stopping to wait for my younger brother.

Of course I underestimated him. In mere seconds, he had already caught up with me, out of breath when he hastened to catch up with my pace.

"Brother, I thought you weren't coming."

"I came to see your dejected expression." I answered straightaway. "But I was disappointed," I added.

He let out a snort. "You wish."

"What was the one thing I told you to remember about that girl?" I asked him before turning to my right. Sunshine streaming through the curtained windows punctuated my path.

"Thing to remember?"

I paused, Shirayuki's beautiful green eyes flashing in my mind. Green eyes, heavily lashed. Green eyes, drooping to a close as I moved nearer to kiss her goodnight.

I turned sideways and met my brother's puzzled expression. I extended my arm, finger resting gently beneath Zen's right eye.

"The color of her eyes," I emphasized.

Yes, those green eyes.

He frowned, not really understanding what I wanted to tell him.

I gave him a cynical smile, despite the twisting hurt I felt in my chest. "It would be good if it's cloudy when she returns to this castle."

Zen's mouth opened slightly in shock. I resumed my pace and left him to his thoughts.

Clearly, Zen was taking it for granted that he had invested enough with Shirayuki's feelings to become confident about her own feelings for him. But as far as I knew, Shirayuki _had yet to reciprocate_ Zen's intention.

And despite my cautioning, I found myself dreading the future ahead, too.

What if Shirayuki really did come back with cloudy eyes? What then?

 _You just wanted to save yourself instead of confronting your own burgeoning feelings to her head-on._ The voice inside my head persisted.

 _I do not have feelings for her!_ I denied vehemently.

The voice inside my head stayed quiet during the rest of the day, mocking me silently.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Whistleblower's Disappearance**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 20 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 222**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Barely a week had passed when the first of the periodic reports trickled into my office.

The shadow guards were discreet. They would only slip the reports to me when I was utterly alone. Noticing the tightly furled parchment nestling beside the eagle quill I used to sign documents, I quickly smoothed out the paper and read the few sentences written there.

 _Red arrived safely in halfway inn. Reaching Tanbarun in three days._

I crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire.

To date, we still had no news of the would be-kidnappers. We had come to a dead-end. That is, until Maruko arrived, bearing grave news.

Mihaya the Tanbarun had disappeared.

I narrowed my eyes.

"How is that possible?" I asked in a low tone.

"The guards have been questioned. Apparently, he picked the lock of the cell he was in and took advantage of the changing of the guards on duty."

 _Simply clever,_ I mused.

Dismissing Maruko, I summoned my shadow guard by snapping my fingers thrice.

Padded feet landed softly behind me.

"Tell the person dogging her footsteps to keep his eyes peeled and report to me _every single thing_."

"Understood, Your Highness."

I leaned against the table and let out a heavy sigh of worry. _Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?_


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Periodic Reports**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 20 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 307**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _Lord Haruka has departed from the borders and is making his way back to Wistal Castle. Red and guard entered Tanbarun safely._

I unfurled another report.

 _Red and Guard arrived safely in Shanazard Castle._

And another report.

 _Shanazard Castle heavy security, reports may be limited._

Of course the Royal family of Tanbarun were unaware that they had another uninvited guest in the guise of my shadow guard. It was only natural that he would have no sanctions to perform any other actions except only to report the well-being of Shirayuki and Obi. And since she was safely ensconced inside the Castle, which I trusted was heavily fortified due to the presence of several key members of the Royal family, I heaved a little sigh of relief.

Surely, her two week stay would be, at most, hassle-free due to the fact that guards would be stationed everywhere, and would definitely be on hand should something untoward happen.

I considered toying with the idea that maybe I was overreacting like Zen. And that maybe, I shouldn't have impulsively asked the shadow guard assigned to her to continue dogging her whereabouts.

Still, I was prepared for every possible scenario, and I thought it was still prudent to continue keeping watch over her, while my brother preoccupied himself in the search for the person who wanted to take Shirayuki.

Absentmindedly, I rubbed my fingers together, remembering the petal-soft skin of her jawline, the smooth silkiness of her red hair. Closing my eyes, I could almost savor the innocent sweetness of her lips, even as she lay snoring gently on top of her bed.

I had to admit, I was tempted to join her then and there, but had to keep myself in check at the last minute. There would be disastrous consequences should I give in to my growing desires.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Questions from a Loyal Aide**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 21 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Lowen Mitsuhide, Kiki Seiran**

 **Wordcount: 1045**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Kiki Seiran looked up, pausing from her task of returning files back to the towering shelves in front of her. I didn't even manage to come near her. Her sharp senses were second to none.

"Your Highness, Prince Izana." She bowed low before straightening up.

I gave her a genuine smile. Truly, the tall, slender woman before me was someone that could not be messed around with. I had been known to move like a cat. I never made any noise when I entered Zen's office, but it seemed that nothing ever escaped her notice.

"Are you alone?" I looked around for my brother, thinking for a second that he was hiding, but I already surmised the second I entered the room that Zen was out.

"He is dealing with the matter of training a troupe of soldiers to use the native birds from Yuri Island as messengers."

"Ah." And so that young trainer is here, as well. "That part seems to be going well, at least." I placed the stack of papers I carried on top of Zen's desk.

"May I help you with something, Prince Izana?"

I made a show of stretching my limbs. "Not really. My shoulders got stiff after working for three hours straight." I gave her a wink.

As expected from the ice queen, Kiki did not even react to my flirtation tactics. I waved goodbye and left the office, taking a different route back. This gallery led to the other parts of the Castle and presented great views of the distant mountains.

As soon as I turned to my left, I caught a glimpse of a tall man following me. I smirked, relishing the impromptu hide and seek game, and quickened my steps. Rounding another corner, I leaned against the stone pillar, sat on the corner of the balustrade and counted to ten.

Barely had he appeared from whence I came when I called him out.

"Is there something you need, Mitsuhide?"

He looked startled at having been caught. Cold sweat began to form on his face.

Nervously, he bowed low.

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness. I followed your path by instinct."

I raised my eyebrows, intrigued. "Oh?"

He let out a shaky exhale, face a little red from embarrassment, seeming to be trying to collect his thoughts. Whatever seemed to be bothering my brother's first loyal follower must have plagued his mind for quite some time, judging by the way he tried to carefully craft whatever he had to say. But I had a strong inkling of what he was about to say.

"I dare say opportunities like this are rare. If you may permit me to ask one question, Your Highness?"

I gave a careless shrug. "You have already used it, but you may ask another," I replied cheekily.

Mitsuhide scratched the back of his head and pulled a grin.

"Are you testing Prince Zen and Shirayuki?"

Somehow, _I should_ have prepared myself for his question. Mitsuhide didn't like to beat around the bush, so to speak. I gave a sideway glance at Mitsuhide, weighing my options on whether to be completely honest with him or tease him. Zen's aide could be a bit dense, though I'm quite sure that Kiki Seiran had already guessed what I was doing long before.

At that same moment, I saw a flash of pale silver coloring, and my brother appeared from one of the stone pathways, followed by the troupe of soldiers he was presumably giving instructions to on the training for the messenger birds.

I rested my back against the pillar more comfortably before I answered Mitsuhide's question.

"Yes."

His eyes widened in shock.

"Are you surprised?"

He went pink again. "I was expecting you would deny it, Your Highness. And yet, you admitted it."

I shrugged. "I should think it's fairly obvious."

He frowned slightly.

"Those children are already broken. I'm just exposing them to the harsh reality. The world is unjust, and it would do them no good to view everything with rose-colored spectacles," I clarified.

"Prince Zen has grown strong since meeting Shirayuki."

I pursed my lips, not wishing to admit that Mitsuhide may be right in some points. And yet, I was loathe to agree. It may be just coincidence that Zen had changed, not just because of Shirayuki's influence. Had I not been vigilant in my trainings for my own brother, too? I could taste the bitterness inside my mouth. Already, Shirayuki had such an important place in my brother's life.

"And perhaps…so has Shirayuki."

My mind flashed on those times when she spoke with such brutal honesty. I was reminded that Shirayuki had slim chances of being accepted by the people of Clarines if Zen continued to pursue her. With her slow progress, she would get nowhere.

What fall lay ahead? What move would she make? That's what I was most interested in.

Mitsuhide gave me a strange look. I realized that I spoke my thoughts out loud.

For someone who was not aware of what had going on between Shirayuki and I, Mitsuhide seemed to have noted that my interest on Zen's intended might be more than what I had initially shown.

And it was true that I did not hate Shirayuki as much as when I first met her. Rather, I found myself thinking about her more. My heart began to beat loudly.

Almost as if….

I blinked.

I gestured for Mitsuhide to come closer.

He obeyed. And as soon as he stood next to me, the breeze picked up, ruffling my loose hair.

Zen looked up to where I sat, and I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

My feet landed on the floor.

"I would like to talk to you more, Mitsuhide, but it seems like our rendezvous has been discovered." I gave him a wide, teasing grin.

"Whaa?!"

Zen moved quickly; already I spied his back disappearing from the entry steps below. The clumping of his boots on the stone stairs signified he would be reaching our place soon.

"It was nice talking to you, Mitsuhide. Go and attend to your master." I bid him a hasty farewell and left Zen's aide spluttering.

"Your Highness!"

I gave a snort and took another path away from them. I could hear Zen's faint question to his aide, laced with suspicion.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Tipping Point**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 21 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 312**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I stared at the thick sheaf of parchment stacked high on top of my table. _I requested_ for some information regarding the progress made by the Crown Prince of Tanbarun. Had my aides made a mistake and possibly misheard the location? They probably thought I was referring to the country of Andalusia or even the seafaring nation of Orion?

Gingerly, I flipped the bottom pages and saw that it was _indeed_ from Tanbarun.

That can't be right. That idiotic prince cannot accomplish _that much_ from such a short span of time since he last visited Clarines more than four months ago.

I had decided to preoccupy myself with news about Tanbarun even as my brother went about to investigate Mihaya's disappearance. For two days now, he had been gone to the harbor, interviewing key personnel that may have information on where the Tanbarun citizen might have went to.

Part of me wanted to go with Zen; it had been so long since I did my own patrolling back when our mother, Her Majesty the Queen, was still residing in Wistal and ruling the country in place of our deceased King. She used to send me all over Clarines, ensuring the welfare of the people and that they were taken care of, even serving as diplomatic ambassador to neighboring Kingdoms. I missed the call of the hunt back when I was Zen's age, smelling the ocean breeze, salt water spraying on my face, while I instructed the harbor patrols to be on the lookout for pirates and bandits.

I took the papers with me, intending to read them in bed. I had almost finished the entire set when I decided to call it a night and slept.

My head had barely hit the pillows behind me when my eyes flew open again and I realised that I was about to get an audience, whether I liked it or not.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: News from Tanbarun**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 22 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 702**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"His Highness Zen wants to see you immediately." Another of my aides called out in a soft voice.

Resigned, I left the spacious bed and grabbed my dressing gown from the back of a chair. Glancing at the clock to note the ungodly hour I was rudely interrupted, I realized my brother would not disturb me were it not a matter of great urgency and importance.

And most likely, it was concerning Shirayuki.

I left the bedroom and headed straight to the adjacent sitting room, where my brother stood, tense and rigid.

Immediately, I noted his tired eyes and pale countenance. His mouth was set in a grim line.

"What business do you have with me at this hour, Zen?" I asked silkily, pouring myself a healthy measure of strong brandy from one of the side tables filled with all types of beverages: lemon water, wine, cognac, whiskey and spring water. Bracing myself for the news, my heart began to hammer loudly, all sorts of possible scenarios running through my head: Shirayuki involved in a riding accident, or maybe she had decided not to come back at all.

But the young man before me was about to test my authority.

"The people after Shirayuki…" he began.

"Yes, I am aware, Zen." I almost snapped impatiently.

"We have news that she will be targeted in Tanbarun-"

"You do not have _my permission to go,"_ I interrupted him.

I saw the flash of hurt on my brother's face.

"Regardless, I am going. Allow me, brother." He took a step forward.

I felt my blood boil suddenly.

"Your face is full of defiance, Prince Zen." I addressed my brother formally. "Do you think you can leave without my permission?" I could very well have him be thrown in the dungeons for defying the Crown Prince. The very fact that Zen was ready to ignore my ruling could be considered an act of treason!

"You do not understand-" He tried again.

"Of course, Prince Zen. _You do not understand!"_ I was not willing to let this go easily. My brother's devotion to the woman had clouded his mind and his heart. His refusal to stop and think things through would be his undoing! Acting irrationally was a surefire way to stumble and fall.

He closed his mouth, face lined with worry. I let him simmer for a bit. I eyed his fists, clenched tight at his sides.

"Do you know the consequences of defying my wishes? All of the hard work we invested will go down the drain. The respect and reputation we have painstakingly built will crumble. The advisers will be shocked by the decisions you are making."

"I know," he replied quietly. "The advisers will lose confidence in me, and harbor suspicion that you are not fit to rule if you are unable to control me."

There would be civil unrest, and the people of Clarines would suffer because of it. Etcetera, etcetera.

"Precisely! Our mother, Her Majesty, the Queen, has worked so hard to come to this point! She has sacrificed her health and well being away from us in order to prepare us for the country's future. I am appalled by the lack of restraint in you."

He hung his head low. I felt my chest twist in pain and guilt. I hated reprimanding my own brother. And I hated the way I handled this entire mission. Shirayuki may be _indeed in danger,_ and we were miles away, unable to lend her immediate aid. If anything happened to her… My blood went cold just thinking about it. I entirely understood what he was feeling. _Or may be I do not at all._

I glanced back at my brother's face and let out a soft sigh.

"The one who received the invitation to Tanbarun for that girl _was I,"_ I started. "The guard I sent to escort her were informed of the situation."

Even if I sent news to my _guard_ s, it would take some time to reach her.

"As Prince of Clarines, you do not need to go." I dealt the blow as gently as I could. But Zen has more things to say.

"Shirayuki is the girl I wish to be my consort."


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Her Future Decided**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 22 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 562**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Shirayuki is the girl I wish to be my consort."

Even as the words barely left his mouth, my brother's stunned face never escaped my notice.

And now he had finally admitted his intention out in the open. Shirayuki was no longer a girl he just fancies. Shirayuki had become a potential future princess. His future bride. His future wife.

For real.

Her course had been unexpectedly decided tonight.

I gave him a genuine smile.

"Well then, if you can say that sentence with such conviction, you have my blessing to go. Discrete is the name of the game." I relented.

"Brother…" The look of relief and gratefulness on his face did not even give me a moment's respite from the pain twisting my guts.

He bowed low. And just before he turned to leave, I gave him one last caution.

"If something happens to you and I have to do something about it, then that girl will never return to this castle."

Prince Zen, the second in line to the throne of Clarines, gazed back into my eye and nodded in determination. "I do not need aid if such is the condition."

He quickly left, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

My anger burst forth. Snapping my fingers thrice, the curtains from the opened windows billowed.

"Make sure that the girl is safe. And if we are too late…" my voice cracked.

"Do we have permission to track the perpetrators?" the shadow guard asked softly.

I nodded.

"And his Highness Zen?"

"Let him do as he pleases. If the situation arises that you are forced to choose…" I let my words trail off unable to add more.

"We will bring back Prince Zen," the shadow guard confirmed. And there was a moment's silence, before the curtains billowed again.

My heart sank. His words, not mine. Two people I cared about most were in dire straits, and yet I let them both leave me.

The impromptu discussion tonight had altered three different courses, not two. Because my destiny was intertwined with them whether I liked it or not. There were so many significant things that could not be undone.

First, Shirayuki's fate continued to hang in the balance. Seeing my brother's resolve to take her as his consort made the green-eyed monster inside me rebel. Either she would be a Princess….

Or a queen. A voice inside my head whispered.

Yes, I agreed silently.

Second, Shirayuki had inadvertently given me an enemy I had least expected to get.

My brother. My rival to her heart.

And finally, should something happen to them both, I chose blood relations over heart.

Zen would always be most dear to me. I hated the fact that I was most willing to fight him when it came to the red-haired woman's attention. But when the time came that I needed to choose between Shirayuki and Zen, I would still choose Zen.

My heart felt heavy as I sank down on the button-backed sofa. The brandy I was holding in the crystal cut glass sloshed against the sides, spilling some on the carpet-covered floor.

I had yet to be crowned as King, and here I was being burdened by heavy choices.

* * *

A few days later, I received news from the shadow guard assigned to watch over Shirayuki.

Red disappeared two nights ago. The message read.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I decided to take the initiative and alter the course of this story based on how I perceive Prince Izana feels. A few may realize how complicated a character Zen's brother is; only hints of it are sprinkled all throughout the manga. Akagami no Shirayuki is not just a shoujo manga, it has tones of reverse harem. There are a lot of people who wanted Shirayuki. While some are fairly obvious, I always liked to interpret the hidden meanings of other characters when it comes to dealing with Shirayuki. And the person with the most potential to rival Zen would be his own brother.

Future chapters may still be inspired from the manga, I am adamant to follow the course of the story as much as possible, but I still tend to explore Izana's willingness to pursue Shirayuki and how he intends to go about it. And as I have said before in the summary, the ending has strong possibilities that Zen and Shirayuki may not end together after all. Come on you guys! You already have the manga to look forward to! Allow me to indulge myself with angst please! LOL. But of course Shirayuki ending up with Izana is not hundred percent guaranteed as well. Let's see, shall we?


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Loosing Concentration**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 23 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 446**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I barely restrained myself from tapping my foot impatiently even as I continued by daily routine of everyday paperwork. It had been ten days since my brother traveled to Tanbarun to try and warn Shirayuki of the impending danger, and I had no other news.

A week later, I received info that Shirayuki had disappeared. By the time Zen arrived at Tanbarun, it was already too late.

The eagle quill I was holding left my fingers and fell clattering on the table. My aide, Maruko, looked up from where he was busy filing back paper onto the shelf.

"Shall I call for the tea service, Your Highness?" he asked, lowering the several folders resting in his arms.

"No. I will go out for some fresh air," I replied.

I crossed the threshold of my office and closed the door securely behind me.

It was the first time I was distracted and having difficulty concentrating on the tasks at hand. Wistal seemed quiet without the regular occupants. I could not even find anyone to tease.

Everyone was at Tanbarun chasing after traces left behind by Shirayuki's disappearance.

I spent several nights tossing and turning. I wanted to go to Tanbarun myself and check the progress of investigations personally, but it would be rude to exercise my power over a foreign country. And while the King of Tanbarun himself, King Ruslan, had sent messengers to inform me that they would be doing their utmost to be of assistance to the investigations, Zen would be supervised by the crown prince.

That bumbling, arrogant idiot had Shirayuki's and my brother's lives in his hands!

I could not abandon my post in Wistal Castle. Already, several of the royal advisers had noted my brother's absence. The number of people who were aware of his activities had been limited to a handful, and I was forced to do an elaborate explanation on why he was away.

Fortunately for both of us, the royal advisers were preoccupied with other matters. The region of Lyrias was making plans for expansion, and there were calls for knowledgeable men and scholars of worth to go and reside there together with the current occupants- fellow scholars themselves. The advisors were spreading the news to every corner of the empire to gather the wisest, most intelligent researchers and learned men.

I finally looked up after walking for a considerable amount of time. I found myself in the main palace courtyard, just near the path leading to the Starlight Gate. The huge apple tree in front of me looked a little droopy; its green foliage was a little less lush-looking, almost as if it was missing its human counterpart.

I let my hand run over its rough bark, letting myself drown in the sweet apple scent. The branches already bore small fruits; a few more weeks into autumn and the apples would be ready to harvest.

I stood there for the longest time, the tree keeping me company. I feel lonely and empty without the two people I wished to see safe and sound.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Updates may be a bit slower. I have yet to receive the new batch of chapters that I have sent over to my beta.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title: Talons and Tea Leaves**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 23 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Garack Gazelt**

 **Wordcount: 1150**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _The Sea Talons, or Talons as they are commonly known, are a band of thieves who arbitrarily exact toll fees in certain areas of the oceans hugging the continent. They evade landing inspections through backroom dealings._

 _Money is not the only way to deal with them. They also conduct illegal human trafficking, often selling exotic slaves to dubious characters willing to pay an exorbitant amount of money._

I let the paper flutter to the floor, no longer in the mood to continue reading. The shadow guards had given me a longer report as of late, given that it had been days since Shirayuki's disappearance. The window of opportunity was slowly getting smaller as days passed by. Shirayuki could be anywhere by now, especially if the _Sea Talons_ were indeed behind her abduction.

I glanced out of the window, the feeling of restlessness slowly consuming my very being. I did not wish to think I had been helpless about this situation; the King of Tanbarun had graciously accepted my brother and continued to correspond to me on a regular basis to keep me abreast on the progress of investigations.

And yet, while I sat here pretending to go about my business of ruling the country in absence of Her Majesty, The Queen, there wasn't a single day that passed that I didn't wish I was there with my brother looking for Shirayuki. I wanted to share the pain he was feeling right now.

And while it was true that I made a painful decision of choosing my brother over her if and when the situation called for it, I was greatly torn between wanting to protect him personally and looking for Shirayuki myself. Would the time ever come when I could split myself into two and do all the things I could for the people I cherished most?

Restless and moody, I began my usual practice of pacing about my office. I knew for a fact that my aides, Miyoshi and Maruko, had been walking on eggshells ever since I received news of Shirayuki's abduction. I had been working nonstop, trying to distract myself by piling more paperwork than I usually handled, even foregoing my regular long afternoon walks outside. I chose to lock myself in the room and punish myself in seclusion.

I should be thankful at least that the Castle was subjected to some peace and quiet, and I could think clearly. Or so I hoped.

My aides were worried, probably after noting my pale complexion when I continued to refuse to go out in the sun every day. They had patiently tried to rouse my spirits by tempting me with various desserts during tea breaks. Unfortunately, I had no care for sweets. So when a knock came, signalling my time for some afternoon tea, I decided to pretend everything was normal and let the maids come in with the tea service.

But instead of uniformed maids, brightly mischievous blue-violet eyes met mine.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Your Highness." Garack's teasing voice greeted me. "Here I am thinking you have finally succumbed to the poisons. Imagine my disappointment now when I see you still looking as tough as a weed." She bustled about, wheeling a tray filled with suspicious-looking brown liquids swirling in ice. I felt a little ill now, thinking of those times when the Head Pharmacist was on the lookout for victims she would like to test her concoctions with. I bet those brown-looking drinks would prove fatal.

Garack was already placing a tall glass of the drink in front of me, a wide-toothed smile plastered on her face.

I forced a smile, and my jaw began to hurt as I took the drink and braced myself for the coughing.

However, I could only taste sweetness.

Like crisp apples.

A hint of cinnamon.

And even a pinch of Julia flower sugar.

I closed my eyes, savouring the delicious drink. "Makes me want to eat an apple," I commented unguardedly.

"…It's good for the eyes, and relaxes tense muscles. It even has the benefit of putting you in a good night's sleep," Garack added, bending a little to slice a piece of sweet treat and putting it on a plate. The Head Pharmacist sometimes acted like the older sister I never had, all bossy and irritable sometimes; nevertheless, she mothered me like the way she mothered little Ryuu, her prodigy assistant.

She placed the sweet in front of me with a small clatter, and I couldn't help but flinch a little at the thought of such fine china breaking. Garack was the type of woman who would break everyday porcelain but never her test tubes and crystal phials.

"Eat!" she told me.

I fingered the silverware and reluctantly took a small bite.

I eyed her warily when she took her own glass of drink and began to walk around, lifting papers and reading a little, pushing clutter with her foot while her immaculately white lab coat fluttered around her ankles. I had visions of a mother hen clucking about until her job of feeding the young was done.

Even as I watched her from the corner of my eye, I realized I finished what I was drinking and eating. I never noticed how hungry I was.

"Feeling better?" She looked up from a thick book resting on her lap.

I nodded.

She snapped the book shut and dropped it on the floor with a thud.

I kept quiet, reluctant to admit that it took one Garack Gazelt to come out of her cave and deal with me.

"Times like these, I feel a little restless and lonely when the Healing and Pharmacy ward feels a little _too_ quiet."

I pursed my lips, pushed back the chair I was sitting on and stood up to face the window overlooking the courtyard. The late afternoon wind rustled the leaves and branches of the ancient apple tree below. I could see the roundish fruits, slowly growing. Garack reached my side and stood next to me, looking at the same apple tree.

"Little Ryuu concocted the drink so that it would help revitalize you, Your Highness. We are all happy that you have been working so hard," she murmured.

I nodded.

"Of course, the tea leaves smell _slightly different according to what the drinker is currently desiring._ One of those strange alchemical plants with good medicinal value _…_ " Her voice had a mischievous ring to it.

I stiffened a little at what she is getting at. I turned around and began shuffling papers on my desk, stacking and re-stacking the parchment and almost spilling the bottle of ink at the side.

"Thank you for that small respite, Garack." I dismissed her.

"A pleasure, Your Highness. I hope you have been refreshed by this small break." She gave me a small wink and floated past me, leaving the tea tray and carefully closing the door behind her.

But as soon as she left, I found myself leaning against the desk, back to my brooding mood.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Alliance with Tanbarun**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 25 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 451**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I woke up with a start. The sun had yet to be seen from the horizon. But after a somewhat restful sleep, I found myself waking up earlier than usual.

Padding to my desk where I kept spare parchment and quills, I was in the mood to make some important decisions. It came to me last night, but I had yet to work out the kinks. The tea that Garack gave me somewhat boosted my grey cells into action. I must have dreamed about the details because now that I was wide awake, my direction was clear.

I needed to escalate the issues in Tanbarun and I thought I had the best bargaining chip that would make the Royal family sit up and put more emphasis in solving this issue.

But of course, I needed to be careful in wording my proposal to the King.

After all, Shirayuki had now become an all important chess piece for the Crown Prince, and I was certain that his father had taken notice of it, if he was a shrewd ruler, which I had no doubts that he was.

I carefully drafted my proposal in neat, precise points, assuring the King that we had also vested interests in the capture of the pirate bandits that had been plaguing Clarines' harbor spots. The news about their dealings had been scant, due to the lack of reports and evidences to support this. Should they be successfully captured and given due punishments, I, as representative of Her Majesty, The Queen, would be giving out a handsome reward as well.

Combined with this, I had also hoped that with this clear-cut alliance for the greater good, I was ready to arrange special privileges to strengthen our ties with their country.

Glancing down at the long missive I wrote, I reviewed the points carefully, ensuring that what I wrote was concise and would be mutually beneficial to both countries.

Satisfied, I folded the parchment paper and applied hot wax to seal the top flap. Using my signet ring, I stamped the wax with the royal seal, used only by the Crown Prince of Clarines. It was to show that the contents were genuine and sincere.

Signaling for my aide, it was Maruko who appeared, knocking on the bedroom door softly before entering.

I handed the sealed parchment to him, and he gave his assurances that it would be delivered with much haste. And then he left, closing the door behind him.

I stood up from my chair and strode across the room, standing next to the large framed glass doors leading towards the balcony. I watched the sun rise above the pink and orange clouds, a little hopeful for the future.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Hope Anew**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 25 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 829**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I finally got tired of being cooped up in my office for so long that I decided to eschew my load for the day and take a much-needed break.

Hoping that Garack Gazelt would welcome a drinking companion, I headed straight to her Ward only to be told by little Ryuu that the Head Pharmacist was busy at the moment, assisting a midwife who was handling the birth of triplets. Thanking her protégé, I decided that my timing was probably not right, and withdrew from her large office and thought of nothing better to do. I had done my inspections at the military barracks, as well as the agricultural department a few days ago; even turned in the final report for the country's spending budget to Her Majesty. Besides, I had always wanted to pick Garack Gazelt's brains when she made that comment about the drink she served me before. Had she an inkling of the person I was thinking of? Did she know that I was not only worried for my brother, but Shirayuki as well?

Not wanting to linger too much in the hallway, I decided to spend the rest of the day in the library, but I was a little distracted about the birth of triplets- a rare occasion in the Castle. Maybe I should arrange for a special gift to be delivered to the new mother; after all, even if I didn't believe in old wives' tales, it _was_ stilla sign of good luck that our country was being blessed with healthy babies.

I stopped short and saw myself staring back at the door of one of the herb gardens. Lost in thought, it took me a full second to see that the neat, cursive handwriting on a plaque hanging outside the door belonged to none other than Shirayuki.

My hand automatically went to the brass latch, pushing it gently down and immediately getting a whiff of delicious scents emanating from the greenhouse.

It was a veritable Garden of Paradise.

The greenhouse looked bright and clean; the sound of water trickled soothingly, providing nourishment for the plants. Taking a few more steps, I hesitated a little. Despite the fact that the greenhouse was open to all staff working in the Pharmacy, it seemed like I was invading _her_ private space. I felt like an intruder in my own home.

Still, I continued all the way in, the door gently closing behind me as I took in the scents, the colors of the blooming flowers and cascading vines hanging above me. I could see evening primroses, chamomile, aloe vera, poppies, sweet violets and tea roses; common herbs to cure fevers, headaches, bruises, minor burns and skin rashes.

But I saw other plants that I was rather unfamiliar with, so I approached them a little, cautiously, lest I find myself in a rather troubling predicament. I noticed small wooden boards were written with descriptions of the plants, including the month they were planted and estimated harvest time.

I read the words: Milk thistle, feverfew, comfrey, stinging nettles.

I stopped. My heart began to beat in its familiar rhythm of pain and pleasure.

Fingers smoothed out the neat writing.

Shirayuki had carefully stocked up curatives for the poisons Zen and I took in gradual quantities to boost our immunity.

It was most likely Garack had shared our toxicology reports with her, and thus, she took care of minding the medicinal plants used as antidotes. They all looked healthy and abundant, ready to be prepared at a moment's notice.

 _Treatment for ivy oak poisoning._

 _Curative for muscle spasms._

 _Treatment for certain neurotoxins._

 _Treatment for severe bruising._

And so on.

One particular plant caught my attention. A small shrub with pointy leaves and bright blue flowers. Wild, blue _erigone_ plants. Written on the wooden plaques bore the words, _for hemlock poisons resulting in paralysis._ And beside it, initials I know all too well: P.I.W.

 _Prince Izana Wistalia._

I took another glance at a different species of plants growing beside it and saw my brother's initials as well: P.Z.W.

My heart melted at this. Shirayuki had been working hard to prioritise the health of my brother and I by ensuring there were abundant plants capable of producing powerful antidotes to poisons.

I stretched out my hand, intending to touch the flower of the blue _erigone_ when I heard some rustling sound. The stem I was holding gave a tiny snap and came free between my fingers.

"Your Highness."

Turning, I spied the covered head of my shadow guard crouching before me. I felt my breath hitch. _Please keep them all safe,_ I thought, praying with all my might.

"The Talons have been caught."

 _Thank the gods!_

"Prince Zen is safe."

I supposed I should feel a whole lot better about the last sentence, when I remembered that he had not shared any news about Shirayuki.

"And the girl?" I asked immediately, crushing the flower in my hand.

"Injured, but alive."

* * *

 _Notes: Updates will still take time. I have no news from my beta. And as such, I wanted to give as much space as possible for her to help me with my grammar. However, if it comes to it, I may soon be posting unbeta-ed chapters until I can replaced them with polished ones._


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Homecoming**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 761**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"His Highness, the Second Prince Zen, has returned," Maruko announced before he left to give us some privacy.

I did not pause from what I was doing. The sharp blade before me took all of my focus. Advancing forward, I drew the sword from sideways, blade flat before I swung it in a series of thrusts.

Sweat beaded my forehead, while the fast-paced steps I took and thrusts made my arms ache a little. Finally, I stopped when I began to breathe a little heavily. The set of exercises was complete.

"I have returned, brother."

I sheathed my sword, feeling the hilt hit the ends of the sheath with a tiny _click._ When I turned my head sideways, I found my brother bowing low.

"Welcome home, brother."

Zen Wistalia lifted his face and met my gaze head on. His pale hair looked silvery against his lightly tanned face; blue eyes more piercing against his somewhat more vivid coloring. I noted that his tanned face failed to camouflage some bruising on his left cheekbone. He had _quite_ a close call.

Nevertheless, he was in one piece, looking robust and more alert than ever before. Whatever transpired during the last month had made him wise and ever more cautious.

"Above all, you are safe." It was a statement.

"I will be preparing my report very soon, brother."

"Yes, I look forward to reading it, as well as Shirayuki's". I took the cotton towel resting on the table not far away from us and began to pat my face dry from perspiration.

"About Shirayuki…"

I turned to face him. "What about her?" I asked, surprising myself with the calmness of my voice.

"I would like her to take a few more days' rest before she seeks an audience with you."

My brow furrowed. The shadow guard informed me that she had recuperated whilst in Shanazard Castle. Did they deliberately withhold some information from me? "Was she injured _severely_?" Concerned, I found myself moving with lightning speed and stood directly before my younger brother.

I noted the slight flicker in his eyes. I checked myself and composed my features to act cool and normal.

"She was well enough to travel the long journey. But because she had a broken rib and sprained her ankle when she attempted to escape from the _Sea Talons_ , I think it wise she rest for a few more days before she resumes her duty. I do not wish her to have a fever again." Prince Zen's blue eyes glazed in remembrance.

"Very well," I agreed benevolently. "Was she immediately taken to the Healing and Pharmacy ward?"

"Yes."

I should be bracing myself for another round of scolding from Garack Gazelt. I suspect she would personally be attending to her new patient and might not be in the mood to let any visitors come near until she herself pronounces that she would be recovering nicely.

"And what about you? I hope _this_ won't affect your prospects of finding a bride." I found myself feeling another knot of pain forming in my chest. I had come so close to loosing them both, and it seemed like a miracle to see my brother in front of me. Our mother would be most devastated if she found out that her youngest son was in danger. Of course, I wouldn't be able to face her if that truly happened.

I reached out and brushed the falling strands of pale blond hair away from my brother's cheek, fingers smoothing the faint purplish-green mark. At least _this_ wouldn't be permanent. Otherwise, his cuteness would go down a notch.

"You and your teasing." He let out a soft growl of disapproval, covering up his wincing expression. "And my mind is already made up. Shirayuki will be my intended."

"Indeed." I cocked my head a little to one side and gave him a smug smile. "Looks like you made little progress with her after all. I am not worried yet."

He left the practice room in a little irritable huff, but not before bowing again and dismissing himself as politely as he could. I could almost hear his teeth breaking through the forced smile.

I removed the soaked shirt I wore and let the late morning breeze continue to cool me down. Despite my initial fears of not seeing them again, I felt happy now to have them safe and sound under my watch again.

And perhaps a visit to the Healing Ward was in order tonight. Without the watchful eye of Garack Gazelt hovering on my shoulders, I hoped.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Nocturnal Visits**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 319**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I landed softly in the open hallway. Pausing a little, I checked whether anyone was following me. Seeing the coast was clear, I straightened up and pulled my heavy, long cloak tighter around my shoulders, the sheathed blade of my sword tapping on my left hip. The soft, buckskin boots I wore made no sound on the marble floor as I strode towards my destination.

I deliberately made my appointment hour late. In fact, I even took a _small detour_ to make sure that everyone was asleep.

 _Well, almost everyone._ I thought to myself when I spied a night duty guard as soon as I turned to the corner.

The guard immediately stood in attention, recognizing my bearing. I gave a curt nod at him, putting a finger against my lips, but he did not reciprocate. Instead, he stood straighter and gripped the long winged spear he was holding, indicating that he understood my need for discretion.

I crossed the expanse of the long corridor, realizing my mistake of not asking which room she was warded in earlier. There were long rows of rooms in this side of the castle, each one dedicated to patients with similar illnesses or injuries to avoid any cross contaminations between patients.

Continuing ahead, I could not imagine whether I would have enough patience to open the door one by one, let alone being careless enough to catch an illness myself, when I noticed one of the doors had a light flickering at the bottom gap.

For who else but Shirayuki would be reading late into the night?

Confidently, I gave a gentle knock, paused, and twisted the knob open.

Green eyes met mine.

If she looked surprise to see me, she did not show it. But I surmised she was just a little too weary to be surprised by anything nowadays.

"Shirayuki." I pushed the door wide open before shutting it gently behind me.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I'm going out of town, so I posted this early. :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to Talye Kendrin for doing a fantastic job of beta-ing these chapters. Please check out her profile and support this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Goodnight Kisses**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1120**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Prince Izana," she answered. She lowered the book she was holding propped on her lap, marking the page with a feather bookmark. I was glad that the book of exotic plants which I gave her continued to be cherished; enough for her to be losing sleep over it.

"You should be resting," I chided her, crossing the space between us in about three or four strides and glaring down at her a little.

She stared up at me, eyes a little heavy-lidded and tired. "I am aware I should be resting, Your Highness. But I did nothing the whole day but sleep, and I am a little weary of lying on my back."

Without even asking for her permission, my hand lifted her chin and I studied her critically under the few candles illuminating her hospital room. I noticed the faint purplish shadows under her eyes and the deep cut on her cheek, possibly done by a sharp blade. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from swearing.

Like Zen, she also sported a bruise on her face; her jaw looked almost healed, but not quite enough to escape my notice. Aside from the bandage wrapped around her left ankle, and the binding chest wrappings exposed by the tops of her hospital gown, my brother had failed to mention that she had other injuries as well: a sprained wrist, and cuts on her arms.

"You should have stayed in Tanbarun!" I could not help but hiss.

She flinched a little, but her eyes sparked with aroused anger. "I only stayed to complete my mission, Prince Izana," she replied in a tight voice.

I wanted to shake her, for mistaking what I really meant. As a Pharmacist and a healer, she should be making sound judgments about the risk of long travels when injured. But I could see that she was determined to prove her worth by completing the mission.

"What good are you to me, if you shrivel up and die here due to your stubbornness and stupidity?" I asked her in a dangerously silky tone.

Her eyes gave another green flash. "Then I would consider that I gave my best to accomplish the assignment. I only hope that Your Highness puts the information to good use so that my death wouldn't be in vain."

I gritted my teeth and glared back at her. "I can just throw your report into the fire and ask for someone to go back to Tanbarun in your place!"

"Of course you can do that, Prince Izana. But you won't."

"And why is that?"

"The information will not be the same," she replied simply.

I opened my mouth and shut it immediately. _She does have a point._ Only Shirayuki would have inside information with that idiotic Prince Raj. And because that brat prince still fancied himself being in love with her, he would be treating her as a special guest and be privy to the most intimate secrets of the Royal family of Tanbarun. Other people, no matter how good their diplomatic relations were, could not get as close as she could ever be.

Of course I wouldn't throw her report into the fire just to spite her!

Dropping my hold on her chin, I replied. "Very well. I can see that you are still the same Shirayuki that left this castle two months ago." I let out an exasperated sigh.

She leaned back against her bed, suddenly exhausted by the burst of emotions she displayed before me. I could tell that she was a little surprised by my suddenly conceding defeat.

"Good," she murmured softly. "Because it would be a waste to throw it away, Your Highness. I assure you, you will not be disappointed with the report." She gave a satisfied nod at this.

I couldn't help but feel a little tug of a smile at the corner of my mouth. "I take it that there's significant improvement with Prince Raj?" I asked, wanting to hear her talk more.

She nodded. "You will be pleased."

I straightened up. "That is good to hear." Staring down at her again, my heart gave a familiar leap. My face grew a little warm.

She was about to add more, but when she opened her mouth, she yawned instead.

"You've been up long enough," I told her a little sternly. "You should sleep and recover your energy. I am sure your superior would be very eager to fill your brain with more knowledge about medicinal plants and sweep away all the politics you learned during the trip."

"I am sure," she agreed, yawning some more. She tried to stretch a little and winced.

I took the book from her lap. It was already hanging precariously halfway off the bed anyway. I placed it on an empty visitor's chair nearby that I did not notice earlier. I should have sat on it and chatted with her some more. However, seeing the chair, it was obvious that Zen occupied it earlier. For who else would visit her, other than his aides?

"Did Zen visit you?" I asked automatically, feeling a little jealous that my brother got to spend a longer time with her.

"Yes. But he only stayed for about half an hour, I think." Shirayuki settled on the bed a little more comfortably. "He wanted to finish his report to you as soon as possible. And he mentioned that _The Sea Talons_ may have counterparts in this country. Their influence may have already reached here, and he is eager to arrange for investigations on any illegal dealings."

I was not sure which part I should be happier about: the fact that I saw her, or that my brother was giving his best to live up to my expectations.

When I glanced back at Shirayuki, she was already in deep sleep. I felt privileged seeing her sleeping face again, after almost losing her. And I didn't doubt that Zen felt the same way when he rescued her.

A part of me wished I was the one who was there with her, but my position and duties prevented me from doing things for her. And soon the time would come when I would no longer be able to do these small things just to see and talk to her.

I pulled the blankets around her snugly, tucking the ends under her chin; the back of my hand brushed her lower lip. The temptation to kiss her again was too great, that I had no choice but to give in. I promised myself this would be the last that I stole kisses from her.

But as I pressed my lips against hers, I _knew_ that I was still looking forward to more. Much more.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Everybody hates cliffhangers. :P But since today is my birthday, I posted this as a special exception. The next new chapters will be the unbeta-ed versions. So I would greatly appreciate if you spot out grammar issues and story inconsistencies.


	52. Chapter 52

**Updated on grammar and spelling checks. Many thanks to Kartara for proofreading this. :)**

* * *

 **Title: Business as Usual**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 310**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Expecting that my brother would complain about his next assignment, imagine my surprise when he graciously accepted that he would be spending the next two to three weeks touring the countryside of Porto and ensuring that the numerous checkpoints and provincial government branches are functioning smoothly. Autumn will be upon us soon, and I intend to start compiling the annual reports of the Kingdom's overall well-being and condition.

As predicted, Garack Gazelt wasted no time in immersing her apprentices with training and work. The more people who are trained in the art of medicine and healing, the better. Both Shirayuki and Zen were up to their eyeteeth with the amount of work they have neglected during their brief sojourn in Tanbarun, and the last few days were spent struggling to keep up.

There was no time for long goodbyes. All too soon, Zen and his aides departed from the Starlight gate for their latest mission. This time, the other aide, Obi, is accompanying him as well. He continues to serve his master despite failing to protect Shirayuki when she was kidnapped by a person named Kadzuki, a loyal member of the vigilantes of Tanbarun, the _Lions of the Mountain_. I read my brother's report, and it was accurate and detailed.

It did not escape my notice, however, that Obi was not given his due punishment for failing in his mission. But I expect my brother to do something about his lack of discipline over the course of his journey to Porto. It gives me the chills that a man of his skill and caliber had been remised in the duties assigned to him. I expect nothing less but hard work and loyalty to everyone that is under my brother's guidance.

Because at the end of the day, I will not hesitate to use them and their skills for the greater good.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Porto_ is a real place in Portugal, famous for its production of fine port wine.


	53. Chapter 53

**Updated on grammar and spelling checks. Many thanks to Kartara for proofreading this. :)**

* * *

 **Title: Quid Pro Quo**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 594**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _Tanbarun's land is vast. Their trade routes are well known, and merchants from all over the continent have been trading in their street markets: spices, silks and precious minerals from the east; even the superb quality of household items, steel goods and quality grains from the west. Because of the King's shrewd business acumen, the Royal family and Tanbarun citizens enjoyed special rates on goods being sold by the merchants. The same goods which were being sold in Clarines for a slightly higher fraction of the cost._

I flitted to another page, absorbed by what I was reading. Shirayuki's report was the first thing that caught my eye when I entered my office this morning.

Eager to get her report over and done with, I decided to read hers first before proceeding with my other pending works. But as soon as I started on the first page, I was surprised with the amount of details and helpful information she had carefully included in her report after her sojourn in Tanbarun.

Of course, Shirayuki is not the type who used heavy words that I was used to. But I suspect that with the amount of paperwork Garack Gazelt has been known for giving when taking apprentices, Shirayuki had sharpened her skills in writing and research with her day to day learnings within the Pharmacy and Healing ward.

Indeed, I have never been immersed with such a report before. The way Shirayuki describes her journey and her stay in Tanbarun, she has recorded it in minute detail. Everything she wrote is so accurate, I almost felt as if I was there myself!

Pulling a half-smile, I went down to the next paragraph, noting her enthusiasm at all the exotic plants in the castle's herb garden and greenhouse; citing her lack of disappointment that there is little progress with Tanbarun's quest for improved medicine for its citizens. Comparing her visits to its Hospital wards, she noted that Tanbarun still practices some old-fashioned rituals that is pale in comparison to what she had learned under Garack Gazelt.

 _"One thing that I found interesting during my visit is that Tanbarun has a different approach when it comes to healing its patients and devising a way of shortening the recovery time. Whenever a patient is warded in the hospital, a small room is set aside for their family members as well so that they can be near the patient. It helps eases the mind and emotions of a sick person, knowing that they have the support of their family nearby."_

I pause at this, lowering the report down. Taking a crimson ribbon, I place it in between the pages and close the report shut. Pushing back my chair, I stood up and began my pace around my room.

I can see that the trip she took was good for her. No doubt her adaptability is one of her strengths, given that as a foreigner, living in this country has given her enough confidence to interact with a lot of people. People are naturally drawn to her as well; she is kind and doesn't give off an intimidating vibe. Together, with her innocent countenance and wide-eyed wondering look, she can disarm an army by mere words or lower the guard of a cynical political enemy.

Shirayuki's usefulness has certainly increased by several points. I was expecting her to fail, but her talents were put on display instead. Surely, my brother will not object if I intend to use her again in the future. Besides, wasn't he anxious for me to try to spend some time with her?

* * *

 **Notes:**

Quid pro quo – latin for "this for that". An equal exchange of goods or services, or of money (or other consideration of equal value) for some goods or services.


	54. Chapter 54

**Updated on grammar and spelling checks. Many thanks to Kartara for proofreading this. :)**

* * *

 **Title: An Apple a Day**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu**

 **Wordcount: 1088**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I reach out above me and snatch a bunch of ripe-looking, very red, and shiny apples. Autumn is just around the corner, and already, the ancient apple tree by the main courtyard is giving off delicious scents of its ripe fruit. Unable to resist after spending the most of the afternoon working, I decided to get a couple for myself.

Taking a huge bite on one side of the fruit, its sweet juice filled my mouth and spilled down to my chin. The crisp, tart flavor is just right and I finish my first fruit in less than a minute.

Staring at the two apples on my left hand, I decided to eat it later, and tucked them in the pockets of my coat, feeling a little greedy with my pick, before jumping down to the soft, grassy ground. The apple's huge lower branches made a groan as if it was happy to be rid of my weight.

Strolling around the castle grounds in a leisurely fashion, I took several detours - anything that would derail me from going back to my office. My aides would be irritated that I'm playing hooky today but the day looked glorious and I wanted to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted.

My boots made sharp sounds against the polished white marble floor. I breathed in the fresh air, liking the scents mingling with it: crisp apple, dried leaves, freshly washed laundry (of which sheets of linen were being hung up to dry by the palace maids), cut grass, smoked tobacco...

 _... And the smell of fresh ink and new parchment and something flowery, familiar; intimately familiar._

I paused mid-stride and saw Shirayuki outside, basking in the late afternoon sun with her supervisor, young Ryuu.

Sitting on the soft green grass underneath the shade of an ancient looking tree, the two sat together back to back, a low box between them toppling with a bottle of ink and several quills. Each of them were holding a clipped sheaf of papers, the sound of scratched writing singing against the rustling of the leaves above them. Both have a couple or more books propped before them, open pages weighed down by the stones place atop of them.

The two looked like students, out and about in the sun. Like me, they must have decided to spend the rest of the day outdoors and enjoy the warmth.

Ever so quietly, like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey, I managed to approach the two, still deep in thought and scribbling away their notes for the lessons given to them by the Head Pharmacist.

"It's nice to see my two promising pharmacists working so hard, even on such a beautiful day," I finally spoke, first looking at Shirayuki before glancing at Ryuu.

Ryuu, unperturbed by my presence, only looked up, his scribbling hand pausing in mid-air. "Good day, Your Highness,"He greeted.

"Young Ryuu. As always, it's a pleasure to see you." I handed him the apple I had from my coat, and he accepted it without any hesitation, murmuring his thanks.

"And you, Shirayuki."

Our eyes meet.

For a second, I was reminded of the forests surrounding Grisaille castle just by looking at her irises. They are a lush green, brighter and sharper than I last remember seeing. I suddenly felt as if she is speaking volumes to me, as if just by staring back at her, we are communicating so much in that one look.

I heard the crisp sound of an apple being bitten.

The faint invisible thread of magic connecting our gazes between us breaks.

I blinked. "Here."

I dropped the apple before she caught the fruit easily as her fingers released their hold on the quill that landed in the grass.

I noted that the bruises on her face are completely healed. But the bandages on her arms still remain. I found myself leaning down a little, my mouth almost brushing the ends of her hair caught behind her ear.

"An apple a day, keeps the Head Pharmacist away," I whispered in a little conspiratorial manner.

Straightening up, I let one of my hands rest against the tree. She gave me a half smile, her expression all serious; nevertheless I can see she is amused by my remarks. "Thank you."

Again, there it is. The way her eyes seemed to speak in a deep manner.

When I managed to break my eye contact with her, I found myself being scrutinized by young Ryuu. Still holding the half-eaten apple, juice dribbling a little down his chin, he gave me a curt nod, respectful, if not a little dismissal at the same time. I gave him a quirky smile before I lifted my fingers to form a smart salute before backing away.

I felt a pair of eyes boring a hole behind my back. I do not need to turn to look; I already knew that I gave myself away with little Ryuu. That small exchange with Shirayuki is enough to arouse one's suspicion as to why I seemed to be signaling her out every time I see her.

My boots clomped up the steps and I continued my traipse along the stone gallery. Glancing back at the two young pharmacists, I saw Ryuu shift his gaze back to Shirayuki.

Something about his expression felt familiar. I have seen that look before, but I couldn't determine where.

"Your Highness, Prince Izana!"

I froze in my tracks.

Maruko's face looked flush and sweaty. I can see that he's been trying his best while looking for me all over the castle. Behind him, a servant carried a tray filled with ink, quills, sealing waxes and rolls of parchment. A bundle of official-looking letters waited on the side.

"I. Found. You." My aide huffed, almost at the end of his thread mentally.

I grinned, forgetting about little Ryuu. "Yes, you did." I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"If I may be permitted to be bold, Prince Izana." Maruko took a couple of steps closer, beckoning the servant behind him. "If my prince wishes to work outside, he could have informed me so. However, he wasted my time looking for him all over the castle. The correspondences for the civil officials in Porta are waiting.."

"Fine, fine." I waved my hand in dismissal. "I will do it first thing as soon as I get back to my office-!"

"Very good your highness, I _will_ personally escort you back to your office."

Letting out a resigned sigh, I let my aide follow my person as I led the way.

There goes my long afternoon break.


	55. Chapter 55

**Updated on grammar and spelling checks. Many thanks to Kartara for proofreading this. :)**

* * *

 **Title: Open House**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character(s): Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1113**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Welcome to Wistal Castle. Please mind your steps." I gesture towards the huge path leading to the formal gardens of the Castle, where hundreds of locals and visitors made their way inside to admire the trees, flowering plants and fountains installed inside.

Spying an old lady holding a cane, I moved forward to assist her up the few steps.

"Thank you, kind knight,"She murmured in her deep, gravelly voice before joining the rest of her family admiring the huge walls where the gates were opened to let the citizens in.

It's been years since I've disguised myself. Having been so busy lending assistance to the Queen, I stopped my regular role playing visits back when Zen was still in his pre-teens. I used to actively go about the palace wearing different disguises, learning about the servants' welfare, or picking up news and gossip about other people. Occasionally, I picked up news on epidemics from other countries, family betrayals in the nobility, whispers of treason and other gossips that don't normally reach my ears. My intention is not to spy; rather, information I gather might be crucial one day. And it helps that I can filter all these tidbits of information, after years of practice, so that every item that I hear is always taken with a grain of salt.

However, I lost the freedom to move about freely as I grew older and the amount of duties I needed to oversee increased. I do know for a certain that my brother, Prince Zen, has taken over the mantle of exploring the castle during his leisure- even venturing out in the forests and the city outside the castle walls. I suspect that he was doing one of his regular sneak outs when he met Shirayuki, but no one has confirmed my suspicions yet.

I helped out a few more families with children, guiding them in the right direction where refreshments has been set up and a dozen of open-air tents accommodate games for children. Some of the merchants were allowed to set up camp within the outer walls where they can sell their wares to guests and visitors curious to see parts of the castle.

The open house event is traditionally held annually for three days, often around the first week of autumn, just after the harvesting season has finished. Often, citizens from other villages come to the capital to start selling their harvest before the winter months come, while at the same time, buy whatever goods they need to stock up, visit relatives and friends living in the capital, exchange news and other gossip and learn about the castle history.

And even though I am semi-retired in my role-playing of disguises, I often try to venture out anonymously during this event, as there would be more information I can gather, and I can inspect the citizens and judges personally for the performance as a whole.

I felt a tug at my trousers. Peering down, I saw a small child, about five or six, looking up at me with big eyes.

"How tall are you?" he asked, straining his neck.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Where is your mother? Are you lost?" I turned left and right, checking to see whether any parent is missing a kid.

All the people passing in front of me seemed preoccupied with their own family as they made their way in and out of the castle walls.

 _Oh dear._

I frowned a little before peering down at my audience. "You are lost," I concluded.

The young child doesn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by this.

I suppose I should be glad that he is not bawling his lungs out once he realized he's been separated from his parents. I contemplated on waiting here with him until someone traces back their path and finds the kid standing beside me; but then again, it's almost time for me to change locations and explore the other areas of the castle, so maybe I could bring the kid along?

But before I made the decision, I heard someone call out.

"Sigfried? Sigfried? Has anyone seen a young kid, about five years old?"

I turned to my left, from whence the direction of the voice came from.

I spied whisps of red hair from a distance and I inched away from the kid after I prodded him with a whisper:

"Your family is looking for you."

The boy looked up and his face broke into a smile, "Mama!"

"Oh Sigfried! I told you not to loose your hold to my skirt!" the middle-aged woman in a clean apron with light hair tied in a bun caught her young son and swung him around in her arms. She turned to thank Shirayuki, who was wearing a loose hood to hide her hair. "Thank you, miss!"

"It was no trouble at all."

She watched as the mother melted away in the crowd still holding her son. I shook my head a little, wondering why that bodyguard of hers was nowhere in sight. But then again, the castle's guards are strained to their limit with the crowd visiting on the first night. There was a scheduled fireworks display, and of course, no one would want to miss that. Zen probably assigned Obi to assist the night duty guards patrolling the walls.

That left me to keep watch over her.

Still, I am a bit irritated that Zen did not explain things clearly to this girl. She went through a kidnapping ordeal, and yet she has no sense of awareness, looking for a young boy _—_ a _stranger_ _—_ andeven venturing out of the castle walls where no one will keep an eye on her. And there she stood, looking fairly amuse and oblivious as she continues to observe the crowds going in and out of the gates.

Out from the opposite side, a large group of teenagers _—_ mostly male and looking rambunctious _—_ in the mood for merry making disrupted the crowd as they made their own way in. A few people avoided their path, one of them knocking Shirayuki in the ribs.

"Hey-!"

I grabbed ahold of her shoulders before she could say anything more.

"This way, Mistress Shirayuki. The crowds are getting bigger, so let the guards handle this."

In all the noise and excitement, she did not even realize it was me in disguise and assumed it was one of the guards keeping an eye on her!

Honestly, she could be lured to a dark corner if she continued acting like this!

Grabbing ahold of her hand now, I tugged her with me, and she followed, albeit reluctantly, before we were trampled with the surge of humanity.

"Wait, where are we going?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Both the anime and manga depict Zen disguising himself as a castle guard, or a local Clarines citizen as his idea of exploring the country and improving his knowledge as he interact with people, I would like to think that Izana is similar to his brother in those ways. While Izana tends to act more dignified and cool, he has gone through the same teenage phase of wanting to explore more and learning to value his privacy. Thus, I wanted to create scenes for Izana where he can still exercise this privilege albeit during rare events, such as the Open House chapter where everybody would be busy minding their stations and he is free to do whatever he pleases to do, even if just for a few hours. The life of the Crown Prince is stifling, and Izana would need breaks now and then.


	56. Chapter 56

**Updated on grammar and spelling checks. Many thanks to Kartara for proofreading this. :)**

* * *

 **Title: Unexpected Medical Exam and Lectures**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character(s): Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1596**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I tapped a castle guard as I rushed past one of the secret side exits we normally used, murmuring about the crowd about to get unruly.

The guard did not even have time to stop and think before being immediately elbowed directly afterward. A couple of his companions came to help him manage the growing tide of people, and we proceeded to the direction whence we came from.

The cape of my stolen castle guard uniform billowed behind me in the early evening breeze as we traversed tight, narrow passageways, opened half a dozen heavy doors and continued into a secret gallery before we finally emerged outside where the crowds are less likely to enter. All the while, I held her hand in a tight grip, never letting go. The castle is illuminated by hundreds of gas lamplights and wood fires, easy for anyone to find suspicious persons. Except the place we came out was dimly lit and surrounded by tall trees.

"Oof!"

Her fingers left my hand as she stumbled behind me, her knees landing on the soft grass underneath our feet..

"You made such huge strides... I can barely... keep up..." Shirayuki wheezed.

"My apologies, Mistress. But we've been instructed by Prince Izana to keep an eye out on you," I replied automatically, my voice becoming muffled by the swishing of the swathes of cloth that hung around my cap.

"Prince Izana?" she asked, puzzled, brushing off grass stains on her skirt and pants. "I didn't know I was one of his priorities. That's a first."

I stood underneath the shadow of a great oak tree above us, so as not to let her suspect that she is actually speaking to the real prince. "Yes, Mistress. Prince Izana wants to ensure that all the castle residents are well taken care off."

She squinted her eyes, trying to scrutinize my disguise. I felt a little film of sweat form on my face.

"Have we met?" she asked, a little suspicious.

 _Damn!_ In my haste to get her out of the crowd, I had forgotten that she was quite familiar with most of the guards stationed within the castle, what with her work as a pharmacist, and assisting little Ryuu in the Healing wards. She probably must have treated a lot of soldiers with various ailments. Of course, it's to be expected that she would be familiar with most of them.

"Not yet, Mistress. But I _know_ you. Master Mitsuhide pointed you out during my initial training. I only started a month ago,"I crafted the story immediately out of thin air.

"Hmmm. Your height can rival Master Mitsuhide." She stood up and took a few steps closer. "But you look taller..." Her voice trailed off.

My feet involuntarily backed away from her scrutiny, until my spine hit the trunk of a tree. I fluffed the scarf wounded around my neck to try and cover the lower half of my face as much as possible. The cap slid forward over my forehead, shadowing my eyes against her intense gaze.

"Have you taken your immunity shots yet?" she asked, assessing my form. With a critical eye of a healer and herbalist, she reached out unexpectedly and straightened my shoulders. I saw that she strained a little with my height, lifting her heels into the air, smoothing out my uniform and took a step back to assess me further. I felt heat radiate from the very center of my being. Shirayuki has _never_ examined me that way before, from my head, down to my feet. She always spoke to me with eyes trained on my face. I felt all my muscles hardened with bolts of desire.

Again without warning, she took one of my hands and lifted it out between us.

"Hmmm. Good stock, soldier. You probably did not do any farming works. But your muscles are firm. Forestry, perhaps? Or maybe animal husbandry?" Her fingers glided up and down on my forearm, feeling all the sinews, veins, and even the scars and callouses from my sword fight trainings. "They must be training you so hard in weapons as well. Your hands has, already, a seasoned look of a fighter."

I breathed in deeply, smelling those familiar apple scent of hers; some healing herbs with a hint of citrus. "Forestry, my lady. And I looked after the horses in our farm. We have an excellent stock of horses. But my family wanted me to be a palace guard because it pays so well."

She nodded, pleased. "Ahh. You must be working hard to help your family." She dropped her hold on my arm. "Very well, be sure to drop by in the Healing and Pharmacy ward. We will administer immunity vaccines to you. You are all required to take them. The job of a palace guard can be stressful and demanding but the vaccines will help you against common illnesses and viruses."

"Is it very hard then?" I asked, curious about what her opinions are on a common guard's line of work.

"It is,"She confirmed. "You have a very important job of keeping peace within the castle and guarding important people."

"The royal family."

"Yes."

I couldn't help but ask. "Aren't they.. Aren't they working you too much?"

"Of course,"She answered swiftly.

I looked taken aback by this.

"Everybody employed by the castle has their job to play. And each must work hard." She raised her eyebrows in disapproval. "Are you shying away from such an important role? You did know what you were doing when you entered this castle as a recruit, did you not, sir?"

"I do,"I replied back firmly.

She frowned at my answer, not entirely convinced. I felt amused.

"Sir, it is important that you make your contribution to protect the royal family and the symbol of its power at all costs. You may think that this family does nothing but sit on a chair all day while being waited daily by a bevy of maids. The royal family has sacrificed a lot to keep this country stable. But they will not be able to function without each of their people's support." Her stern face relented a little when she caught hold of what she wwas doing

"But I thank you for giving your best." Her face took on a flush look.

"Don't mention it, Mistress."

"I have not thanked you yet for saving me from those bunch of people about to trample us, too,"She added. She took a step back and bowed low.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Would you mind if I ask for a kiss?" I blurted out before stopping myself. I wanted to kick myself for being careless. And yet, I couldn't resist asking. She just looked too cute there, not realizing who I was. She even have the gall to command me to come to the Healing wards for immunity shots and for giving me an unexpected lecture.

"W-What?"

"Forgive me for being too forward, Mistress. I could not help but be glad that I met such a strong-willed woman.. You remind me of my.. childhood sweetheart. I miss her." I reached out and stroke a few strands of red hair that came loose from the hood she was wearing. "And you have such an unusual hair color. Did you dye it yourself?"

She blushed a little, dodging my question. "A kiss, you say?" She looked flustered by my request, biting her lower lip.

"Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, you may always refuse, Mistress." I hid a smirk, trying not to burst out from laughing.

"Fine. Close your eyes sir, and lean down. Do not do anything else!" she warned.

My eyes grew wide at this. I did not expect her to comply! I obeyed without hesitation and leaned down, closing my eyes immediately. The night breeze gently blew around us, enveloping us with the scent of autumn: apple wood fires, barbecued meats, cinnamon spices, and the clean scent of dried leaves.

"Just so you know, sir. I do not give out kisses so freely and easily. But you have been so kind watching over that little boy and saving me, so I am making this an exception." She whispered. "Besides, I felt comfortable the moment we talked."

A soft touch landed on my cheek.

I straightened up, my free hand involuntarily touching the place where she kissed me. I felt warm inside; happy with a tinge of being giddy. I was only teasing her. Her expressions are a reward enough. But here I am getting a proper reward from a red-haired, feisty maiden.

"I got to get back. The head pharmacist would be looking for me. Don't forget your medical appointment, sir-"

With her question about my name, I sprang away from our hidden spot and left her standing alone there.

"Sir?"

I quietly hid in the tall bushes, making as little noise as possible. But luckily for me, the first program of the fireworks had started and the wheezing and booming filled the night air, as colorful sparks lit up the sky.

Quickly making my way back to the familiar parts of the castle, as soon as I landed near my private apartments, I took off my hat, feeling stifled all of a sudden.

 _Gods, what am I doing,_ _messing around like a kid and even tricking Shirayuki?!_ I swore that this would be the last rendezvous ever, only to stop myself, knowing that saying _never ever_ is just an invitation to do more in the future.

I crumpled the rest of my uniform in my hands, feeling hot and bothered by what transpired earlier. I close my eyes, the light kiss on my cheek making my back tingle.

* * *

 **Notes:** This is something I just felt like adding in between the chapters. For my want of more fluff between Izana and Shirayuki. I hope it's not too lame.


	57. Chapter 57

**Not beta-ed. Thanks for the reviews and follows. :)**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Princess, the Knight and the Outsider**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 27 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 870**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The second day of the annual open house is a special event. The changing of the guards is something people look forward to, as well as a parade of troops consisting of palace guards and soldiers from other parts of Clarines' important cities. Each of them has come to participate in this exercise.

After the parade, Zen and I were obliged to make an appearance before the crowd, to thank them and show them our appreciation of their support. The whole morning activity went by without a hitch. Even the diplomats and other members of the nobilities has come out to display their house colors.

It only took me a a few minutes to wave at the crowd. I let my brother have the lion's share of attention. After all, Zen has turned older this year, and every day, he has become more mature and dignified. I am rather content to watch at the sidelines. The crowd has more than doubled since yesterday and judging from my vantage point, they looked pleased to see Zen.

After a while, Zen withdrew from the main balcony followed by his aides Mitsuhide and Kiki. I immediately noted that Obi is not with him, and I surmised that he is probably with Shirayuki.

Zen spied me looking at him, and he gave a formal bow. I nodded his dismissal and turned away, whilst another of my numerous aides helped to remove the heavy cloak clasped around my shoulders and carefully extracted the royal headband signifying my status in the royal family.

"..patrolling again, Master? Shirayuki won't be able to meet up with you as planned. Ryuu fetched her so that she can help a traveling play troupe. I heard that their two main actresses got injured." Mitsuhide's low murmurs reached my ears as they made their way out of the main receiving area, away from the crowd of royal advisers, members of the nobility and diplomats.

I did not asked Zen to stay. I am sure he is glad that I didn't forced him to, anyway. He always hated this kind of acvitity where he has to put on a friendly mask and heartily welcome all our distinguished guests. Besides, I feel better at ease knowing that despite his romping in borrowed guard clothes, he is keeping a close eye on the Castle's security. I can take over with the diplomacy duties on my own.

An hour or so went by; ensconced in the ballroom, all of us taking part in eating snacks and refreshments prepared by the chefs from the royal kitchen. Light drinks flowed freely, an orchestra played traditional music. I listened in closely to casual shop talk, edging away from enterprising mamas out to capture my attention and introduce their marriageable daughters. The nobilities are out in full force even if it's just afternoon. Gatherings like these are rare, as I normally don't give out invitations for soirees and grand balls. Naturally, eligible maidens would surely take this opportunity to try and make us a groom!

I saw Lord Haruka talking to some diplomats recently returned from Wilant Castle in the North. My mother must have sent them here.

"Lord Haruka."

Immediately, he left their side and presented himself before me, bowing a little. "Prince Izana."

"I leave the matter of entertaining our guests to you. I wish to retire."

"Certainly, your Highness. It is my pleasure."

At once, all of the guests in the room paused from whatever they are doing, as Lord Haruka cleared his throat and murmured the necessary excuses for me. All of them gave their curtesies and I left the room.

Maruko followed me behind along with three more attendants.

We walked towards my private apartments. As soon as we reached the doors to my office, I waved my dismissal, asking them not to disturbed me until evening.

They all left me alone. I entered liking the solitary silence around me. Outside, the merry making continues, the crowds eager to enjoy more of the beauty of the palace grounds. Plus, the play troupe who was invited to perform has been renowned for its costumes and acting.

Smiling a little to myself, I decided to poke around in my disguise again. Zen is not the only one permitted to enjoy the day.

I let myself out of the room, confident of my costume. This time, I am a higher ranking officer of the palace guards. Their uniforms suited me better, plus, a lot of the officers are tall like me. Surely Shirayuki will not be suspicious at all.

Rounding the corner, I easily made my way to the Swan garden, where the huge open space is enough for the gathering crowd to watch the play. Already, a lot of families sit comfortably on the grass, patiently waiting for the next act. A few hundred people stood on the sidelines, whistling and cheering for the actors waiting in the sidelines.

"I heard the actresses were injured." A woman sitting below the steps nudged her friend.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. But they probably have a stand in."

"Well, we've been waiting for ten minutes now, and they still have not started the last act." The first woman shrugged.

I made my way closer to the stage, trying to blend in the crowd. I spied Kiki and Mitsuhide milling around, as if looking for someone. Zen must be somewhere nearby.

The sudden opening music rouse the crowd. Flutes and violins swelled harmoniously, as the velvet curtains were drawn to the sides to reveal a backdrop of a beautiful castle undernight a full moon.

The crowd moved in a tight circle, each jostling for a good look.

"Mama! Look, the princess is wearing her beautiful dress!" one small girl called out plaintively.

"Lovely dress, isn't it?" her mama answered, lifting her daughter up to her arms so she can take a better look.

I edged closer and raised my eyebrows.

What is Shirayuki doing there?

"…are you going to fight him, then?" the princess, wearing a silk veil sewn with lots of fake glitter stones sparkling in the sunlight took a step forward. Shirayuki's face, though partially hidden looked slightly flushed. Of course I wouldn't mistake that look on anyone. That person really is Shirayuki!

 _What the hell is going on in here?_ I wondered, checking the sides where the actors came from and saw a few of the members of the troupe gathering at there as well. I can see Obi watching his mistress very closely.

I frowned. _Hmmmm.._ I thought she was supposed to look after the injured actress?

A few more dialogues were thrown in. Judging by the gasps and sounds emitted by the audience, they are captivated by the last part of the story unfolding. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mitsuhide and Kiki paused in their search for Zen. Mitsuhide was actually frowning a little as he studied the actors on stage. He has obviously noted Shirayuki as well.

"..remove the veil, and show me your face, Princess."

I dropped my mouth open. _This is bad,_ I thought. No one outside the castle has ever seen Shirayuki's natural hair color. I should know. Zen is very protective when it comes to Shirayuki's well-being. Plus, residents of the castle were already used to Shirayuki's presence. But outsiders are unaware of her real features.

My free hand clutched on the hilt, I made a sudden movement to stop the play when a booming voice interrupted the actors on stage.

"Stand back, Princess!"

The crowd gasp.

A tall knight suddenly appeared, the tip of the sword pointed at the actor playing the prince.

I almost dropped the sword strapped against my hip. I whipped around and saw Mitsuhide slapping his forehead, when he finally found his errant Master.

"You have lost the honor to protect the Princess.." Zen's voice was muffled by the bejeweled mask he wore on his face.

I let out a small groan. Really?

Who choose such a cheesy line?

Torn between the urge to call my brother out or continue watching, I stood still and waited for the play to finish. I shook my head several times as the actor playing the prince clumsily fought Zen in a pretend swordfight. The crowd is not aware of the changes in the story as they all gasped and shout with each movements made.

My eyes focused on Shirayuki. Despite the obvious confusion, she gamely participated alongside Zen. The colorful costume, though too garish for my taste, somewhat suited her. It hugged her female curves in all the right places. Though personally, I prefer her in flowing skirts and simple hairstyles; like how she looked like before her departure for Tanbarun. My brother, at least, had the privilege of seeing her in her gown, for the ball that the Prince Raj threw for her after their return from the clutches of the _Sea Talons_ was indeed a success- or so I've been told by my shadow guard _._

Finally, the actor portraying the Prince surrendered, throwing the sword in defeat. The crowd gave a huge applause, appreciating the funny conclusion to the story.

As they began to disperse to explore other parts of the Castle, I made my way towards the stage, rounded the back where the dressing tent of the drama troupe has been set up. I was about to take another step, when from the din of the crowd, I heard Shirayuki's voice from within.

"..that was a fantastic display of acting and swordplay, Prince Zen."

I paused from where I stood and cautiously listened in.

'..well, I know you disliked having your hair exposed in a crowd and it makes you uncomfortable." My brother's voice sound a little sheepish but unapologetic.

"Mitsuhide looked shocked when you appeared." There was a soft chuckle.

"I will be reprimanded the moment I step out of this tent." Zen commented with a sigh of resignation.

Silence.

I moved in closely, wanting to hear more. The green-eyed monster lurking in my chest reared its head. I wanted to be with them there, and watch Shirayuki's face. At the same time, I am curious on the expression painted on my brother's face. I feel like an outsider trying his best to enter a cozy-looking room where no one is allowed. The third wheel.

I clenched my fist, my chest painfully thudding. This feeling of exclusion is unbearable. This feeling of having someone to cherish is something I kept on denying myself when I began to take in more responsibilities as I grew older. I thought myself above these feelings. I never did tested myself on how far my own emotions will go for someone I really care most about. For me it is and always will be just my family.

But Zen's youth is blooming before my very eyes. And the very thing that I kept on avoiding all my life is now making me envious. I wanted to feel it too.

My hand rested on my chest, as if trying to calm it down by touch alone.

".. Thank you, Zen."

I closed my eyes at the sound of Shirayuki's voice. And then I turned away, and left them alone.


	58. Chapter 58

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Thanks for all the likes**

* * *

 **Title:** **Injured Prince**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 28 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia, Kiki Seiran, Luen Mitsuhide**

 **Wordcount: 1018**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"And so it has come to this."

I raised my eyebrows. I dropped all my paperwork when Maruko informed me that my brother was injured in a freak accident. Hastening to his private bedchambers, I found my brother sporting a tight bandage on his shoulders, chest and neck.

"Let me get this straight." I began again in an even tone. "You _failed_ to dodge the heavy draperies that the maids brought out to be cleaned from the second floor balcony."

"That is correct, Your Highness." I whirled about and faced my brother's aide, Lowen Mitsuhide, bowing low. He was holding a tray of painkillers, a pitcher of water and a drinking glass. Kiki Seiran followed close behind, clutching the clothes my brother left behind in the Healing and Pharmacy ward.

"Mitsuhide. Place the tray beside his bed and retrieve the reports from Prince Zen's office, have it delivered to Prince Izana's office."

"Of course, Lady Kiki. I will personally deliver it myself." Mitsuhide obeyed immediately, bowing a little to his comrade. I saw Kiki raised her eyebrows in annoyance, but Mitsuhide seemed blissfully unaware of the reaction he is earning from his strange behavior. He turned to my person again and gave another bow. "Your Highness, please excuse me. I must attend on the reports but I will be back to stay by Prince Zen's bedside and assist him."

"You will not!" I heard Zen's muffled voice underneath the bedsheets. And then he gave another groan of pain.

I felt a vein pop in my neck.

The door closed gently behind Mitsuhide.

"Was that Mitsuhide?" I asked, frowning. "What did he ate for breakfast? Why is he acting like an idiot?"

"Forgive us your Highness." Kiki approached and placed Zen's discarded clothes on one of the button-backed chairs littering his room. "It was a long story."

"Pray do tell, Lady Kiki." I am all ears.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Kiki's story is short and precise. My brother would interrupt every few sentences here and there, until I shot him with a look that says _princes who are not paying attention shouldn't interrupt!_ Prince Zen buried himself beneath the blankets in irritation and shame.

"In other words, you are on your own for a while, Lady Kiki." I concluded, massaging my temples.

"That is correct, Prince Izana." And then she shrugged. "Obi can help, of course."

I sighed, shaking my head. "What did Garack Gazelt say about my injured brother?"

"A few days of bedrest. The sprain is not serious. He should be up and about in a week."

"Well then, the trip to the borders near Fontainbleu will be postponed until further notice." I stood up.

My brother tried to sit. "I am sorry, brother." He looked contrite and apologetic by the inconvenienced caused by his injury.

"I'll make sure to double your patrols after you recovered." I promised him. I walked around his bed and took the bottle of medicine resting on the tray that Mitsuhide was carrying earlier. "Drink this and rest. I will visit you again tomorrow."

Zen obeyed without protest. Taking the pills I held out from my hand, he swallowed them before taking a swig of water from the drinking glass. And then he settled more comfortable between the sheets, relief etched on his face.

"What about Mitsuhide?" I asked Kiki as we both left my brother's bedchambers.

"The head pharmacist mentioned that his hypnosis will not last. Although she did say that it may be two days or more. My partner may have inhaled the medicine more as she suspects he did." Kiki, though unperturbed by all of this looked a little weary.

"My deep apologies for my brother's lack of awareness." I apologized automatically. "This accident was totally unexpected and could have been avoided."

"I do agree, Prince Izana. It is unlike Zen to not pay attention. But then again, he was probably planning out his route for the trip to Fontainbleu when he was not paying attention." She frowned a little.

"Are you concern about Mitsuhide."

She hesitated, unwilling to admit her worry. "A little."

"Any antidotes available for the hypnosis?"

"Mistress Shirayuki is working on it." She replied confidently.

"Ah.." I felt a little at ease. "And where is she?" Now that Kiki mentioned her name, I expected her to be hovering by my brother's bedside.

"Prince Zen informed her to check on Mitsuhide. So she decided to stay back in the Pharmacy and work on the antidote."

A little impressed by her level headedness, I nodded in agreement.

"For the next few days until my brother has recovered, I leave you in charge of everything, Lady Kiki." I whirled about to face the young woman in front of me.

I liked Lady Kiki Seiran. She has nerves of steel, and quite skillful with the sword, a bow and an arrow, and a dagger. Pity the man who will be her husband, for no one but a handful of us can best her in combat, especially hand to hand combat. But then again, her beautiful features can be a little deceiving. If one is not familiar with her, a person will suspect she is rather experienced in the domestic arts rather than politics and warfare. In truth, I wouldn't mind marrying her myself. But I cannot picture her staying content with domestic bliss, embroidering mittens for whatever children we may have, or arranging flowers on my work desk. I'm a little apprehensive too, if I find out she could be a tyrant in bed. I _prefer_ being in charge.

I stifled at my own personal joke, feeling a little rude. Lady Kiki raised her eyebrows slightly at my expression, as if she can read my thoughts.

"Uh.. right. Lady Kiki, as I have said, you are in charge while my brother recuperates. Anything you need clarification, you may come to me directly." I dismissed her and turned away.

Walking a few meters ahead, I found myself going straight to the Pharmacy and Healing wards. Perhaps, a visit to the pharmacy apprentice will enlighten me on Mitsuhide's condition.


	59. Chapter 59

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Girl with the Moonflower**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 28 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1458**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I felt a little apprehensive knowing that my brother cannot rest easy while one of his aides is acting strangely. While I do trust Lady Kiki because of her levelheadedness and sound judgement, I suspect, she is also worried about the man and may find it a little difficult to concentrate on tasks at hand. This is the first time that Mitsuhide's behavior has caused some worry.

I found myself, traversing the hallway towards the Healing and Pharmacy Wards yet again. These past six months alone, I have visited this area more than when I used to grace the place when I was growing up.

It is mostly because of that girl whose very presence has made our life in the castle, admittedly, more interesting.

The day has come to an end. I reached my destination and I can see the full moon on my right side, glowing with a halo of soft blue around it. The trees swayed gently in the evening breeze, and branches cast faint shadows.

I was about to turn left towards the healing rooms when I saw Ryuu and Garack leaving the medicinal library together. Despite their low tones, I can clearly hear the topic of their discussion. Automatically, I slowed down, casually stood to the side and listened in.

"I was only expecting Shirayuki to identify the poisons I prepared as part of her final examination before her apprenticeship ends." Garack hugged the clipboard she was holding and waited for Ryuu to catch up with her.

"Mitsuhide inhaling the hypnotic drug was just pure coincidence. But the ingredients for the antidote are with Shirayuki. She'll figure out the solution eventually." Ryuu replied confidently.

The Head Pharmacist nodded, chuckling a little. "I saw all the glass phials on the table. She sure is determined to create the antidote before the evening ends."

"I gather, she will hit upon the answer in a couple of hours. I dare not disrupt her in her thoughts in there. She looked too busy with the books surrounding her." Ryuu shuffled beside her, making their way back towards their offices.

I waited for their voices to fade before making any move. Silently, I walked up to the door of the library. My hand automatically went to the handle, pushing it down gently so as not to make any noise, but I need not bother. The ironmongery gave way easily, smooth and noiseless.

Closing the door behind me, I squinted my eyes against the bright lights illuminating the huge room. This library is nowhere as big as the main palace library, but it is a huge repository of herbal medicine guides, healing manuals, hospital plans, medical notes and other written paraphernalia that the Castle healers have used for centuries. It is a one of a kind storage of medical knowledge and wisdom.

There was no one about. The library has no custodian, but it is always open day and night. All healers and their assistants can enter freely here at any time of the day. But tonight, there was only one occupant.

I found her almost immediately. Sitting ensconced on the baywindow, between bookshelves reaching up almost to the ceiling, her back was against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. She was surrounded by several open books, and yet she was staring out at the window, hand clasped on one glass phial hanging around her neck.

I made as less noise as possible, but somehow she sensed my presence in the quiet room.

"Prince Izana? What are you doing here?"

I smiled genially back at her, and she returned it with that half-distracted acknowledgement which is beginning to grow on me. I do not know why that expression of hers made me feel intrigued. I always like puzzles. And Shirayuki is woman who is like a labyrinth full of twists and turns.

"How is your progress on Mitsuhide's antidote?"

She lowered her gaze and held out the glass phial. Upon closer look, it actually contained a flower petal of which origin I am not aware of.

"I have no idea how to make this flower bloom in shades of blue. It's extraction would be vital to create the base of the medicine." She replied, sounding a little defeated.

I weaved a pattern towards the place she sat. The narrow space between the bookshelves were littered with unopened books stacked five or six deep. When I finally reached her, I looked down, but she continues to study the petal she held in her hand.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother."

She looked up, surprise by my words. "It was nothing, Prince Izana. It is always a pleasure to be of help." And here she frowned a little, "Though it would always be a good thing if Zen does not frequent the Pharmacy and Healing wards. Because it only means he is injured or not in good health. I prefer him just poking around."

Here I smiled at her remarks, hiding the jealousy rising from my chest. "Indeed. I have to agree. Although it would worry me still that my brother has time to play hooky rather than doing his duties."

Shirayuki pursed her lips and blushed a little. "I didn't mean-"

I chuckled.

She went red further.

Pushing the books at her feet, I found a spot and sat down. I felt her feet against my back. The sensation distracted me, knowing she is so near my reach and yet so far.

"While I do appreciate your dedication for finding the antidote as well, it is rather late. And I am sure that we can loose a few hours over sleep and rest. We should not jeopardize the creation of his antidote with poor concentration."

"I know." She agreed. For once. I was simply taken aback.

"But then," she added, "I am inspired to work a little longer tonight. So I think I will try and stay for a little while longer. Maybe the answer will come to me while I contemplate on my formula."

I shook my head. "Shirayuki.."I began.

But she interrupted me. "You see, I feel like Mitsuhide should be by Zen's side while he recuperates. But not on this state. Zen will not be able to recover fast enough while he continues to worry for Mitsuhide."

Typical of Zen. I frowned a little. "Mitsuhide will be alright."

"Of course he will be!" Shirayuki nodded. "It's just that, I do not wish to see Zen's expression looking all sad and apprehensive when he told me that Mitsuhide values Zen's life more than his own."

I opened my mouth a little, surprise by this revelation. "Mitsuhide told Zen that?" No wonder my brother looked so annoyed and anxious while he was stuck in bed! It was not because of his injuries.

I may not have the same outlook as my brother when it comes to my own aides. To me they are loyal, yes, but I am still cautious of my other actions and activities. A crown prince cannot afford to have many openings for an attack.

And here is where I envy my brother. Despite having suffered betrayals himself, his outlook and blind trust towards his followers earned him loyalty even I cannot get. He has Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi and even Shirayuki backing him up for anything and everything. He has charisma and he can persuade anyone to join his cause. A few more years and Zen's number of followers will double- followers who will not hesitate to give their lives to him.

When he told me years ago that he will be there to protect me, I never thought of needing anyone else beside him. I did not cultivate friendships like he did, because I know that Zen alone is enough for me. As I climbed my way to the top, the only person who prevents me from ever being alone is Zen. And of course, there's Shirayuki as well.

If I succeeded in persuading Shirayuki to join me, my journey to inheriting the crown and governing Clarines won't be so lonely anymore. I will have the two of them by my side. If I could just be permitted to be selfish enough for the two of them to stay together with me.

I stared at Shirayuki, looking at her in a new light. Suddenly, everything seemed clearer now. Shirayuki as someone I can trust like my brother. Someone who can become more than a hostile foreigner. Someone who may even be there for me through thick and thin.

I continue to watch her as she held up the glass phial, intelligent eyes trained on the single petal locked inside. And slowly, something magical unfolded before my eyes.

My breath caught.

* * *

Notes:

I decided to tweak my take on Chapter 28. It's fun to imagine what Prince Izana would act on and feel when he learned about Mitsuhide's predicament. Of course, this is also an opportunity for him to get to know Shirayuki more.


	60. Chapter 60

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Cure for a Loyal Aide, a Dilemma for a Growing Love**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 28 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1066**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

It started with a dawning of light on her face, followed by a blink; the sudden rigidness on her back, as she sat up straight. The moonlight piercing through the clear glass window behind us made her skin looked pale like finely carved marble. Even the red of her hair turned a pale shade of lavender when the blue-tinged moonlight has thrown its shade on it.

"I got it!"

She tried to swing her feet down, but I was blocking her space when I took a seat near her. Shirayuki, for all her enthusiasm and intelligence in medicinal herbs, has another bad factor in her character.

She gets clumsy when she is a little over-excited on something.

"Ack!"

I caught her immediately before she stumbled head forward to the ground from whence she is sitting. In her excitement, she did not even noticed the gravity of the situation should she really injure herself. It is lucky I am there to break her fall.

"Will you pay attention to your surroundings?!" I scolded her gently, still holding her my arms.

"I am sorry, Prince Izana!" she continued to turn the glass phial between her fingers which she held above her head. I am mesmerised by her changing expressions. It reminded me of the unpredictable tides crashing onto the rocks of Grisaille castle which I gazed into when I find myself unable to sleep into the night.

I half-carried her, half-cradled her, as she fumbled to steady her foot. I gave an annoyed hiss and stood up, practically hoisting her and putting her down to her feet.

I sighed wearily. Shirayuki can be a handful sometimes when she is in this state. Does Zen ever get weary too?

And yet, even as I continue to study her while she scrambled for quills and notebook to record down her sudden findings, I find myself looking quite content to see her enjoying her work.

Shirayuki is unlike any other woman I've yet to meet. She is, admittedly, without guile, loyal to a fault and brave. She is generally innocent in the ways of the world, that I can be sure, for her displays of naivety can never be acted upon, however good one person can be as an actor. Discovering these details about her made me want to know more, greedy for more information about her. Does my brother feel the same way about her too? I am betting he does. I know Zen all too well for we share many traits.

I felt the familiar painful knot in my chest. Why do I feel both happy and rotten? Shirayuki is Zen's intended, and yet, here I am taking advantage of his absence and monopolising her time to spend with me. I should be thinking about my future wife, someone who is respectable and can be expected to act and fulfill the demanding obligations of a queen befitting Clarines. Shirayuki can _never_ be a queen. It would be cruel to put her in heavy regal clothes and force her to fulfil duties that she doesn't even have knowledge about, let alone care.

"It's the moonshine." She murmured to herself, turning the phial again and again, letting the flower inside get the moonlight evenly distributed.

Fascinated, I quietly watch the petal change its color from pink to blue.

"Excellent!"

"Finally, I can complete the antidote!" She looked up at me, quill ink staining her fingers, hair still disheveled from the almost fall. How beautifully innocent she looked underneath the moonlight. Shirayuki is _not a bird_ to be caged.

And yet, I find the idea even more tempting. The idea of taming the exotic bird and make her a willing prisoner of my will. As a man, here is a woman brilliant enough to pique my interest, rousing all that is positive and negative in me. I do not know whether it is good for my sanity or not. But I have never felt even more alive than when I am near the people I am comfortable with.

I bit my lower lip from reacting further. My attraction to the young pharmacist may be getting nowhere, but I am still treading on dangerous grounds.

I gently squeezed my hands into fists. The urge to hug her tight is so profound and deep, I find myself scared of what other things I wish to do to her. _Make her mine to keep._

"Come!" I interrupted her, my hand brushing against her elbow. "The sooner Mitsuhide is cured, the better for Zen's peace of mind. The trip to Fontainebleu is waiting."

She nodded. Taking her notebook and a couple of books with her, we made our way out of the library. I escorted her all the way back to her office, where the rest of the ingredients for Mitsuhide's cure has already been set up. Now that she has the final piece to her puzzle, Shirayuki looked eager to finish what she started.

Before, she entered her room, however, I found myself pushing her against the door, trapping her between my arms propped on both sides. She looked up to meet my gaze, puzzled by my sudden actions, as if she didn't know how she reached her office without my guidance- all her thoughts are concentrated on the cure; she paid very little attention to her mobility.

"Finish the antidote and go to sleep." My voice sounded silky and deep. I hated myself for not controlling my emotions. But the look on her face is just too irresistible to be left alone like that.

She nodded absentmindedly, eyes drawn to the phial she held between her fingers.

It's bad enough I have to compete with my brother for her attention. But even with our combined forces, it probably is not enough to deter her from her obsession with plants and medicine. She's worse than Garack Gazelt!

I gently ran a finger to her jawline, fingering a few strands of her hair, a little bit more insistent in commanding her to look at me. My face lowered closer to hers, eyes heavy-lidded with desire barely controlled. I wanted to crush her against my chest and absorb all that she has to give.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki." I whispered huskily, before I spun on my heel and walk straight back to my apartments - back to my own bedroom to punch at my pillows and yearn madly for her.


	61. Chapter 61

**I didn't realised that the reviews for this work has already exceeded 100. Thank you, dear readers.**

 **Unbeta-ed chapter. I am still on a look out for volunteers to tidy up my grammar and storylines.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Visitor from Tanbarun**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 28 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia, Sakaki**

 **Wordcount: 1098**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Prince Izana, it is time." Maruko stood next to my table, neatly placing the stack of unfinished papers I have yet to perused. I finished signing the last of the parchment documents I have before me, taking my time with the hot wax to imprint my seal on it. Sealing the papers securely, I handed the letter to Maruko, who nodded and kept the letters hidden inside the pockets of his coat.

When I stood up, my valet appeared immediately from the adjacent room, carrying the necessary grooming kits. I usually don't like my schedule of the day to be disrupted. But at the last minute, a messenger from Tanbarun came three days ago to announce that a special visitor is coming in four days to seek an audience with Shirayuki.

I was apprehensive when I received the message, thinking it was too soon for Prince Raj to come and visit again. Barely two months has passed since Shirayuki and Zen came home and recovered from their injuries with their encounter from the _Sea Talons;_ did he come and changed his mind about letting Shirayuki go? He wouldn't be so easily welcomed if that is his intention.

However, the messenger informed me that the visitor is a high ranking person, not a member of the Royal family, but close enough to warrant enough influence. This news unsettled me a little. Because while it is not Prince Raj we are expecting, he could be either be a powerful ally or an enemy since we have no knowledge of his identity yet. The messenger has no idea who he is other than details of when he would be arriving.

So for a couple of days while I waited for the visitor, I was in a foul mood. Of course none but my closest aides can sense this, given that my exterior still maintained its charming self. But I know Maruko is a little wary about my mood and continued to walk on eggshells, cautious not to disturb me further.

Even Zen, when he came back from his short visit at Fontainbleu, knew immediately that I am not in the right state of temper to mess around with. So when he presented his report on his visits to the other parts of the country, he did not make a sound of irritation when I informed him that I require his attendance when the visitor from Tanbarun arrives.

"Done." My valet, Haelan, step back with the clothes brush and let another assistant help me on a light formal coat.

When I stepped out of my office, both Zen and Shirayuki were waiting for me. I noted Zen was wearing the same colors as mine, the only difference was the insignias sewn on our coats.

Shirayuki, meanwhile, was dressed up by the maids with one of her formal clothes prepared for her during her short trip to Tanbarun. The light pink sleeves and dark velvet material of her dress complimented her skin and hair perfectly, making me think of strawberry desserts topped with rich cream and drizzled with red berry syrup. Zen looked a little flushed on the face, trying to sneak furtive glances in her way. I shook my head a little, feeling amuse at this scene. My brother can be so demanding about his future plans sometimes, but he still acts like a kid when it comes to matters of the heart.

I nodded when they saw me, and we all filed in one line, with my person leading the way, as we headed to the formal drawing room, a smaller version of the throne room, still an important location for receiving distinguished guests, in a more intimate setting.

When the doors opened to let us in, I saw a familiar, tall and dignified looking man who was always by Prince Raj's side.

His right hand man, Sakaki.

I stood there as he straightened himself, looking better than ever with his formal uniform dark blue and a heavy cloak.

Once we stood opposite him, with me slightly closer as befits my ranking, Sakaki gave us a formal bow of greeting and respect.

"Greetings Your Royal Highnesses, Prince Izana, Prince Zen." He uttered in his clear voice. "My sincere apologies for keeping my visit in secrecy, for it is in the best interest of both countries that I formally present myself first before news spread. Tanbarun Royal family has also agreed with this decision."

"We think it best that we be present during your visit." I eyed Shirayuki, noting her serious expression. "And it would be good to have some witnesses." I added.

"Naturally, Your Highnesses. I would expect nothing less." Sakaki bowed again.

I braced myself for Sakaki's formal permission to court Shirayuki, but his next words were not what I expected to come out from his mouth as he spied Shirayuki and smiled to her.

"If my Royal Highnesses would permit me, I wouldn't like to delay this special message any further. May I present my message to Lady Shirayuki?"

The way he said her name gave me a premonition. Today is the day that Shirayuki might achieve something I wasn't expecting her to reach.

Zen and I nodded and took a step back to let Shirayuki come forward.

"Sakaki. It is good to see you." Shirayuki gave him a gentle smile, and I found myself mesmerized by it. And from the looks of it, even my brother was distracted.

In front of us, like a knight bestowing a gift to a lady, Sakaki took out an ornate wooden box and opened the clasp. Inside was a brooch, with a shield type coat of arms made with hammered white gold. Sakaki took out the coat of arms and held it up for her inspection.

Shirayuki gave out a surprised gasp. "Oh!"

From where we stood, I can clearly see the symbols painstakingly etched on the hammered gold. The skill of the craftsman is evident by the intricate shapes.

The shield is divided into four parts: the fleur de lis, the swan, grapevines and the unicorn each occupied the four spaces in a clockwise position. Two sealions with crowns support the shield on both sides, while a crown of four crescent moons is carved above the shield.

Stunned, at the significance of the symbols, I dropped my mouth slightly and closed it again. Even my brother, Zen, looked taken aback by the generosity of Tanbarun's Royal family.

"I present to you, Shirayuki, a symbol of the Shenazard family's deep gratitude over the patience, compassion and wisdom which you have shown during your short visit in Tanbarun. The King himself is especially grateful for the friendship you have bestowed upon the Crown Prince."

* * *

Notes:

The anime/manga did not provide any details of Shirayuki's special title. I am sorry to others if I find the title "Friend of Tanbarun Royal family" too cheesy for my taste. I decided to temper this by researching a little on aristocratic titles and try to find a way to curb this into a more acceptable sounding one. You will find out more in the next chapter.

As for the coat of arms, I wasn't sure what is a proper thing to give when bestowing a person with an aristocratic title. I read a fair amount of books, and I kind of put things together by making things look authentic, so I decided to make it traditional for titles to be accompanied with favored trinkets; be it a sword, a jewel, a shield, etc. I settled for a jewel with a coat of arms. Something like a brooch that someone can wear like a necklace or even an accessory on a gown. Below are more details of the brooch/coat of arms and the symbols on Shirayuki's gift from Prince Raj and his family, something I spend time thinking about to make it a little more authentic for reading pleasure. These are symbols which I think best describes Shirayuki, and at the same time, describes her personality that shown even under duress from the pirate queen in Chapters 19 to 25 of the manga.

 _Coat of arms_ \- the distinctive heraldic bearings or shield of a person, family, corporation, or country.

 _White background_ – symbolizes innocence and purity, cleanliness and sincerity

 _Fleur de lis_ – a stylized form of a lily. It is known as the "flower of light"

 _Grapevine_ – represents strength and lasting friendship

 _Swan_ – represents perfection, beauty and grace. It also represents poetic harmony and learning

 _Unicorn_ – extreme courage, virtue and strength

 _Sealion_ – dauntless courage at sea


	62. Chapter 62

**Title:** **A Lady of the Realm**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 28 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia, Sakaki**

 **Wordcount: 1115**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Sakaki moved forward and draped the coat of arms around Shirayuki's neck. The small badge was treaded through on a long, thin chain-like links of the same white gold. It gleamed like a long snake's skin.

Sakaki closed the ornate box where the badge was kept and place it back inside his pocket, again, pulling out another item, this time a small scroll and broke the seal.

"By royal decree of his Majesty, King Ruslan Shenazard of Tanbarun, Mistress Shirayuki shall now include in her name, the title of hereditary peer of the realm, _The Lady of Lunels_. The Royal Family acknowledges her as their close, personal friend and will continue to give support to her and her future offsprings for as long as the country of Tanbarun exists."

I felt shaken to the core. _But that's unprecedented!_ My brother, Zen stood rooted to the spot, jaw dropped.

Sakaki rolled the parchment again and handed it to Shirayuki, who took it, speechless by what had just transpired.

"My Lady. I hope you are happy with this. The King is unable to reward you with land titles and gold due to other circumstances, but he carefully considered giving you this after consultations from the Crown Prince, Raj."

"It is too much!" she exclaimed, embarrassed by the show of praise given to her. "I am extremely honored, Sakaki. I did not expect this!" Tears sprung at the corner of her eyes, and Shirayuki looked radiant.

Sakaki seemed to think the same, for he stared back at her, with a little dumbfounded expression. "Mistress. Er, Lady Shirayuki. It is an honor to deliver this to you. You may enter and exit Tanbarun anytime you wish to do so. This badge gives you diplomatic immunity, and the citizens will recognized your special status. You are a cherish friend of the Royal family, so we hope that you and your future offsprings will cherish us too." He bowed low, almost as if he is bowing to a member of a royal family himself.

Shirayuki curtsied gracefully. I felt a little proud that she still remembers all the lessons taught to her.

"Well, well. Sakaki it is indeed an honor to witness a bestowing of a special title." I moved forward, holding out my hand. "Congratulations, Shirayuki."

She took it, and I placed my other hand to cover it, feeling the warmth from her skin.

I gestured to my brother, "Come, Zen. Give your greetings to Shirayuki."

Zen took a moment before he move. I can understand the shock he felt as he approached Shirayuki. And when he stood in front of her, up close, I can see my brother's eyes shining with pride and happiness.

"Lady of Lunels. One who has been honored by the sovereign. And no less than the sovereign of Tanbarun, a powerful ally of Clarines." Zen offered his hand, and Shirayuki took it with her other free hand. My eyes lowered a little, jealousy rearing it's head, as I watched intently when Zen took her proffered hand and kissed the back of her palm gently.

"Maruko."

"Your Highness?"

I turned and found Maruko has moved a few paces closer. "You may escort our distinguished guest to his private apartments so that he can rest." I turned to face Sakaki, my hands still clutching Shirayuki's right hand. I find his gaze a little unsettling, and I know that Prince Raj's right hand man has taken note of the way we enfolded Shirayuki in our presence.

"Sakaki, I look forward to dining with you tonight. Shirayuki and Zen will be joining us, as well as a few select counsilors of Clarines."

"It is a great honor and pleasure, Your Highness. I would be happy to share news about Tanbarun in Your Highnesses good company." Sakaki bowed and let himself be led away by Maruko.

When the door closed behind them, only Shirayuki, Zen and I were left alone.

"Umm.. Prince Izana?"

"Hmm?"

"May I have my hand back?"

I glanced down where I still held her hand between my own. And then I noted that my brother has already let her other free. Reluctantly, I released my hold and she used her right hand to touch the royal badge hanging around her neck.

"It suits you." Zen said, reaching out to with his hand to take a closer look.

I watch the two of them, understanding dawning on my face. And then, without warning, I let out a chuckle.

"Pffft!"

Both of them looked up with puzzled expressions.

Seeing them like that, I continued to laugh. I couldn't help it. It's the first time I was wrong on all accounts.

When I met Shirayuki, I told her, in a certain voice that she will only put shame on my brother with her current position. I already decided that Shirayuki will always be a pharmacist and nothing else. Even if my brother is determined to marry her and make her a princess, Shirayuki will only experience pain and hardship because of her commoner standing within the society. My brother stands to be ostrasized by the nobility as well.

But now. Now, it's entirely different. Here I was expecting Prince Raj to take her back to Tanbarun; instead, he handed her a far more precious gift. Elevating her status, Prince Raj not only gave her honor, but Shirayuki has suddenly became a valuable commodity. Her title and status in the eyes of the Royal family of Tanbarun will have a few eligible suitors willing to overlook her lack of dowry and commoner upbringing. Her direct links to an important royal family, and that she even has their support far outweighs any amount of gold, had she any in her name.

Still, despite all of her accomplishments, Shirayuki still _remains_ non-eligible to marry my brother. But thanks to the generosity and thoughtfulness of the Shenazard family, she can now walk beside him with less gossip. Once the news spread of what transpired in this room, majority of the court advisers will stop grumbling about how much time Zen spends with her.

To suddently be outmaneuvered by Shirayuki!

I shook my head, tears in my eyes. Ah what a day! I never knew that such a day will come when I am proven wrong by such a woman!

"Shirayuki, I am impressed." I told her. "But I have not yet heard you confess. What type of relationship do you want with my brother, Zen?"

Zen's eyes widened with shock. "Brother! How can you put her in a spot like this-!"

I shot him a warning look, and he closed his mouth. But his blue eyes glittered in irritation at my sudden question.

* * *

Notes:

Again, I exerted creative license when I found out that Prince Raj's father has no name in the anime or manga. Unless I was mistaken, please do point it out in the reviews section and I will amend this.

I forgot to make it known in the notes from the previous chapter that the "hammered gold" is actually white gold- not the popular "yellow gold". I find that white gold feels more sophisticated, and kind of matches Shirayuki. Of course this is only my personal preference. Plus the white gold suits the "white background" of the coat of arms. It sounds a little funny to do a coat of arms in gold and paint it in white background, unless enamel is used. In which case, I find it may look too cheesy in my imagination. Sorry!

I finally hit upon a nice description for Shirayuki's title: The Lady of Lunels. In my research, lunels meant moons, and the meaning (below) kind of fits with what I have in mind as a replacement to "Friend of Tanbarun".

 _Lunels (four crescent moons facing each other that looks like a clover)_ – one who has been honored by the sovereign


	63. Chapter 63

**Unbeta-ed chapter. If you are interested in beta-ing my works, feel free to send me a PM. Thank you for the favorites and reviews.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Unsheathing her Claws**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 28 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 909**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

" _Shirayuki, I am impressed." I told her, amused. "But I have not yet heard you confess. What type of relationship do you want with my brother, Zen?"_

 _Zen's eyes widened with shock. "Brother! How can you put her in a spot like this-!"_

 _I shot him a warning look, and he closed his mouth. But his blue eyes glittered in irritation at my sudden question._

She did not answer. Nor was I expecting her to have one ready at a moment's notice. I must have taken her by surprise, asking something too personal. So I tried to be merciful by covering for her lest she gets embarrassed further by my sudden question. _I knew_ I shouldn't have asked it, but I felt I wanted to treat her cruelly for playing at my brother and I. Perhaps she planned on this long before. Even before she departed for Tanbarun. She probably thought that she could at least get something out from Prince Raj for all the troubles she experienced. I certainly do not like being wrong about my assessment on people. Especially on someone of her standing.

"You need not bother to prepare an answer, Shirayuki. I was merely being curious." I told her in a dismissive tone. "Although I am wondering whether it's because you lack the courage to confess about your _feelings_ for my brother or because you do not have the right to confess yet. Either way, you are nearing there."

Indeed. The words left a bitter taste in my mouth. Now Shirayuki is closer to her goal. Her _real goal._ Why I let myself kiss that beautiful mouth of hers I do not understand. Only deceit came out from it.

She frowned slightly, her eyes turning a shade darker. I felt rotten inside when I saw her expression of disappointment. But I steeled myself. I won't be pushed around by her tears.

"Brother-!" Zen let out a soft growl of disapproval. "What are you trying to imply?"

I wasted no time and began to move towards the door to leave the two of them alone. I find myself unable to stay longer inside the room. My hands trembled with inexplicable anger and shame at what I have just said. I acted like a petulant child. But still, I feel like I've been played like a fool, and not even my brother noticed that the game is up.

I opened the door and let myself out. Behind me, I heard my brother apologise to Shirayuki for my lack of manners and behaviour at making such a rude comment. _Think whatever you like brother. Shirayuki will never have you!_ Such a shrewd woman she turned out to be!

Before I can successfully close the door behind, I felt a tug and I moved away to let the person out. Perhaps Zen will force me to apologise.

To my surprise, I saw Shirayuki still gesturing for Zen to give her a moment and closed the door gently between them.

The two of us stood alone in the quiet hallway.

"Whatever it is you are thinking, Your Highness, you may think as you like."

My eyes narrowed in irritation. "I beg your pardon?" Such impudence! Who does she think she is? Just because she is now an aristocrat, it is only in name! Her bearings are still of a commoner!

"I need not bother to explain what happened. Because no matter how much I try to explain, I myself do not understand why I was given such a reward by Prince Raj's family. I merely followed _your_ orders to come to Tanbarun. And come I did, to serve as a diplomat for the sake of this country who has adopted me for the past year and a half. If only I can decline this honour, I would have done so. For who am I to be given an honourable title? I am _just_ a pharmacist who happen to have red hair and green eyes."

I clenched my fists in anger, ignoring the rising pain in my chest. I can see how Shirayuki was hurt by my words, and despite the pain, I also felt a little satisfaction that she was affected by it. How despicably ugly I feel!

"But," she brought her chin up, "If you think I did this just to be closer to Zen, as I have mentioned earlier, you may think what you like to think. There is no other way working around with you. I'd rather do what is expected of me than spend every minute of the day trying to disprove anybody who questions my loyalty and integrity. While the title can silence malicious rumors, if my true goal really was to ensnare your brother with my charms, there are far plenty of opportunities and diabolical acts I could have done and ensure that he is binded to me!"

I opened my mouth to silence her, but I could not find the right words. The pain twisting inside my chest prevented me from doing so. I watched Shirayuki curtsied in front of me, graceful as a swan, defiant like a hawk. I saw the badge swing from her neck, caught the glittering rays of the late morning sunlight shining through the windows of the hallway, and found myself mesmerized still.

And then she went back inside the room where we both came from, leaving me to my jumbled thoughts and emotional vortex I dragged myself into.


	64. Chapter 64

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Yes, I'm still on a look-out for a beta-reader. For some reason, there's one who replied to my beta ad, but did not reply to my emails afterwards. If you are still interested, PM me.**

 **As for others, I have a few stories I need some input on. PM me if interested. :)**

* * *

 **Title:** **Love Makes no Promises**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 29 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 2306**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The meal that night was an tense affair. It was so tense that I could almost slice it with my sword if I had it with me.

However, Sakaki was, if at all used to such atmosphere, was a good guest. He exercised diplomacy, giving each person an opportunity to speak. While he regaled our dinner guests with stories about Tanbarun, I was content to watch and listen, making as little comments as possible and only reacting when it is necessary. I wanted to continue observing them, especially that particular person.

 _Shirayuki._

All throughout dinner, she was very quiet, barely even touching her soup, or even the roasted venison and vegetables artfully arranged by the palace cooks. I have to restrain myself from growling at her for not eating enough. And I noted that my brother looked equally as disconcerting as me. He kept glancing at her, concern etched on his face; a few times, he would throw glowering looks at me as well, as if to say _It's entirely your fault for being so insensitive_.

She listened closely, rather than talking, although she paid close attention and answered when being addressed to- mostly by Sakaki, who beamed at her almost like a proud Uncle. I have no doubt that Prince Raj's loyal aide is trying his best to persuade Shirayuki over to their side so that Prince Raj will continue to pursue his feelings for her. I have confidence that Sakaki is losing a battle to dissuade her to stay at Clarines. Though once or twice, I did felt a little anxious that she might change her mind. My actions early might be enough to warrant some seconds thoughts on her part about staying here, now that she has earned a respectable title.

I looked down at the crytal wine goblet I was holding. My anger towards her has dissipated a little. After she left me fuming in the hallway, I thundered back to my office, wanting to finish my paperworks but was unable to do so. Instead, I sat restlessly, questioning myself for the _umpteenth_ time why I said those words earlier, when I knew deep down that she there is more to her character than just her exotic looks.

I placed my wine goblet down on the table and concentrated on the discussions around me.

Lord Haruka asked about the traditions in Tanbarun, and whether the rumors are true that the Royal family's ancestors are actually related to the legendary horsebreeders from the country of Adabia.

Meanwhile, Garack Gazelt is curious about endemic plant species growing in the mountains of Tanbarun. And she kept on wondering out loud on whether an expedition can be mounted to try and collect plant samples and see whether we can grow some of them in the Palace greenhouses.

"Certainly, Head Pharmacist. I am sure Lady Shirayuki will be able to guide you better on this expedition of yours. After all, she is a native of Tanbarun, and I am sure she is quite familiar with the forests within the mountains." Sakaki smiled at Garack, before downing his glass of wine.

I watched as Garack beamed, charmed like a school girl. She always have a weakness for smart people, treating them almost like family. And Sakaki is a shrewed person if I have ever seen one. That idiotic Crown Prince definitely survived because his right hand man is always by his side.

After dessert has been served, I began to excuse myself and bid everyone a pleasant evening. It has been a long day, and protocol dictates that no one should leave the table until the highest ranking person desires to leave. Technically, I am the highest ranking person in the room, being the Crown Prince, so, I bid everyone goodnight to let them enjoy the rest of the evening.

However, instead of going straight to bed, I decided to spend an hour or so back in my office. I am not that tired yet, and it's too early for my own bed time. I might as well do something productive; besides, I do not want to think about her.

I glanced up at the clock when it struck twelve midnight. I didn't intend to stay too late; sometime around ten, I finally forced myself to finished the paperworks without mishaps. I placed my quill down and replaced back the cap of the ink bottle, careful not to spill any on my correspondences. I stacked them together as neatly as I could before shoving them all together on the drawer underneath my desk and locked it with a key. I left the room without putting out the lights. Maruko would ensure that my office is tidy when I come back tomorrow morning.

The route to my private apartments is short. But as I am not that sleepy yet, I took a detour and do some brisk walking, my mind began to fill with thoughts about Shirayuki now that I have have no work to do to keep them at bay. Images of her and our conversation earlier came rushing back. And I couldn't help but analyze all the words we exchanged; the expressions on her face, the disappointment in her eyes. The uneasy feeling continues to churn deep in my gut.

And we are back to square one with our hostile relationship. Why did I have to open my mouth and ask such impertinent questions?

I am usually a straightforward person; but when it comes to Shirayuki, all my feelings get jumbled together. I feel jealous whenever I see her with Zen and at the same time, I feel selfish when I think about my brother spending time with her rather than with me like when we used to do things whenever we have spare time. I do not understand which issue weighs in heavily with me.

I continued to walk, liking the privacy and silence throughout the corridors. Of course, I am not entirely alone. Any time of the day at any place, someone is always tailing me, but not too close as to invade my personal space. The knowledge sits at the back of my head, and sometimes I feel its noose around my neck. As a crown prince, I will never be left alone.

I stopped walking and glanced at the clear, dark sky above. The stairs twinkled mockingly before my eyes, as if to ask who am I in the grand scheme of the universe? I ran a hand through my longish hair ruefully, sighing at the challenges that lay before me.

 _To be a King._

 _To be a human_.

 _To love and be loved_.

The gentle breeze seemed a little colder as each day passes. I sat at the smooth, flat edge of the stone balustrade. Right below me, the path towards the greenhouses lay, peppered with neatly trimmed bushes and a vast lawn. I had barely spent ten minutes staring blankly at the quiet scene before me, when I heard a faint rustling below that made me sat up straight.

Shirayuki walked down to the path, as if expecting someone to arrive.

I need not make a guess.

Three seconds later, the crunching of boots on the stone covered path made its way towards her, and I saw my brother's blond hair gleaming in the semi-darkness.

I watched them as they met, Zen's hands outstretched, Shirayuki catching them with her own.

 _"My apologies, Zen, for calling you out at such a late hour."_

 _"Shirayuki. The way Obi called me, I thought-."_

She gave an apologetic chuckle. _"Forgive me. I only mentioned to Obi that I need to talk to you as soon as possible. I have barely uttered the last sentence when he already went off in search of you."_

 _"It doesn't matter, Shirayuki. I am here. Are you troubled? Tell me what distresses you at this late hour?"_

I watch the exchanges of these two hidden behind the shadows of the stone columns, unwilling to take my eyes off them. I couldn't help it. I _needed to know_ where I stand between them.

Shirayuki seemed to have lost her courage to talk. She stood there for a moment, head hung a little low, not meeting Zen's eyes.

 _"Zen. This afternoon, I wish to apologize-"_

But before she could finish, Zen engulfed her with a hug.

 _"Ssshhh. If it really bothered you what my brother has said, it doesn't mean much to me."_ He reassured her, though unconvincingly. My brother is such a poor liar.

And clearly Shirayuki knows it too.

She stood there, arms pressed to her side. It took her longer to reciprocate my brother's hug. And I noted this with a lot more interest than I should have. But when she finally did, I felt my chest tighten.

 _"It matters to me."_ She answered in a low voice. _"It matters to me, Zen. Because I deeply value you as a special person. Though I think, for the moment, it may not be enough for you."_

Slowly, my brother let her go and took a step back. But he continues to hold her, his hands gliding down from her shoulders to her elbow.

 _"I am quite happy that I met you, Zen. And I never regretted coming to Clarines. Working here as a Pharmacist, it was a dream come true for me. Beyond my wildest hopes, to be given such an opportunity to know you, to know a lot of people, and to learn, to serve them with all I have. I am gearing myself to achieve something that you possibly cannot give to me. I have found my purpose. Knowledge and serving those in need is my higher calling."_

She paused, lifting her head, obviously to meet my brother in the eye. Absentmindedly, my hand gripped the edges of the stone balustrade I was sitting on and quietly leaned in to listen.

 _"Zen, when you confessed your feelings for me, I promise myself that I would carefully think about my future. It made me happy, knowing that someone of your ranking cared deeply enough for me. It was more than I could ever even hope for. But it seems unfair that I am, as yet, unable to give you the time you need. I do not wish to become a burden to you."_

 _"Shirayuki. You need not bother to tell me this. When I told you that I love you, it doesn't mean that you need to answer right away. I want you to take your time."_

 _"I know! I know."_ She laughed softly.

The breeze gently blew again. Bringing in the scent of autumn. The pine wood smell is heavy in the air, along with apples and crumbling leaves. Shirayuki's soft laughter floated towards my ears.

 _"I felt a little guilty, when your brother mentioned about me not saying anything of my feelings for you. Have I offended you in some way? I couldn't sleep, knowing that my actions to your confessions is not enough that it even caught Prince Izana's attention."_

My brother shook his head in understanding. _"Shirayuki, it is never my intention to force you to reciprocate my feelings. I've known all along how you feel about such things. It's the main reason you ran away from Prince Raj."_

A gilded cage, I thought. Shirayuki is afraid of being put in a cage and unable to return what is expected of her. Fear of being suppressed, fear of thoughts being boxed, and speech being controlled.

They both stood silent, staring at each other. I felt my heart ache again, as if I was the one standing there instead of my brother.

 _"Zen. I wanted to give you a promise.."_ she trailed off, her voice trembling a little. The word _but_ hovered between them. And she pulled away a little, so that Zen was forced to let her go.

I can see my brother feeling a little hurt by her words. And I felt the ache in my chest expand further. _Why does it hurt so much, even if her words are not directed at me?_

 _"Shirayuki. Love makes no promises. My feelings for you are genuine, and it will never waver. I wanted to gain your trust, and so if you need the time to know me more, I will give it to you. My only wish is that when the right moment has come for me to ask you; when you have fulfilled your need to change the world around you, please give me the answer that I yearn for."_

I clenched my fists. And here I am thinking the worst about her! Zen is practically begging for Shirayuki to seriously think about marrying him! The perfect opportunity is already there. She can easily demand for more if she were any other ambitious woman: power, riches, landed properties.

But Shirayuki being Shirayuki, she places a steep price on her freedom and her desire to learn and to serve. A man must be willing to give up something just as precious in order to possess her.

The answer is on the top of my tongue. But somehow, I am loathe to utter them. I feel a little intimidated by this magnificent woman, who indirectly challenges me about my opinions of the norm.

I blinked back the tears from my eye. I wanted _her_ as much as my brother does, maybe even more. And while my brother may be most willing to wait for a reply that may never come, here I am most willing to challenge her resolve and lock her in.

 _Shirayuki locked in my own gilded cage._

For I am Prince Izana. And what _I_ desire, I would most likely succeed in getting it. Even if I have to force and scheme my way into fulfilling my wants. Even if the consequences will cost me her freedom or my own brother's happiness.


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you for the reviews. Unbeta-ed chapter.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Marriage Meeting**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 356**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I wanted to crumple the paper I was holding. But seeing the cursive lettering of my own mother, I stifled the urge to do so and folded the thick parchment paper instead, before sliding it back into the envelope from whence it came from.

But even as I inserted it, the words written there burned in my mind and I could not help but let out a soft sigh.

 _..arranged to meet the house of Allulion's eldest daughter and son.._

Knowing my mother, she is quite anxious about my unmarried state. I am almost in my mid twenties, and while I consider it is still too early to think about marriage, reading between the lines, my mother is insinuating the fact that I am not getting younger and prolonging my bachelor state would make the royal advisers feel frantic about the next in line to the throne.

I am only to be blamed for the situation I am in. If only I had not let down my guard around _her,_ then perhaps I wouldn't be feeling so conflicted now that the time has come and I am being pressured to marry as soon as possible.

I wondered how long I can postpone this meeting? I thought, fingering the eagle quill before forcing myself to sit up straight and applying my full attention to the paperworks piling in front of me.

It seemed forever, or probably an hour has passed when a knock came to my door. I'd welcome a rampaging elephant just to distract me from my other thoughts.

Maruko, who is busy filing paperworks went to the door and opened it, after I gave my permission.

Garack Gazelt came into the room like a hurricane.

"Prince Izana!" she hurried to my desk, not paying attention to her disheveled state, or that her assistant was trailing behind her frantically trying to keep up with her quick strides, balancing stacks of files on his arms.

"Good day, Head Pharmacist." I stood, frowning a little. Did something happened?

She slapped a paper down in front of him.

"I need to send Ryuu at Lyrias as soon as possible!"

* * *

Notes:

Lady Haki and Lord Makiri of Lyrias. When I was writing the Lyrias/Olin Maris Arc, I did not know what their last names are. So I scooted around and found the name Lothian.

The marquess of Lothian is a title of peerage of Scotland. It was created in 1701 for Robert Kerr, a Scottish nobleman.

However, after the last dozen chapters, somewhere in between the pages, there was a mention of the Allulion family in Lyrias (I am too lazy to reconfirm this). So I went back and decided to change the name Lothian to Allulion. I do hope, it's the correct family name for Lady Haki and Lord Makiri.


	66. Chapter 66

**Unbeta-ed chapter. I am currently in the midst of doing trial works with an interested beta.**

 **Thank you for all the comments and likes.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Talk Between Two Brothers**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 1637**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I did not bother to knock. I knew my brother is still ensconsed inside his office, trying to finish his paperwork after coming back from yet another round of patrols. He would be departing for another one in two days, too. And by the time he finishes, I am well on my way to Lyrias. I needed to hand over the list of things I wish him to oversee and tonight seemed like a good opportunity. It's been more than two weeks since we talked; two weeks since Shirayuki was given a title by the Crown Prince of Tanbarun.

I figured his temper has plenty of opportunity to cool down. But for Shirayuki's side, this is an issue I need to tackle for another day.

"Brother!" Zen paused from his writing when he saw me standing there at the door. "It's rare to see you at such a late hour."

I raised my eyebrows, gesturing at him. "It's rare to see you working so late. I thought you have finished the report? Are those backlog paperwork?" My voice dripped with suspicion that maybe he's playing hooky that's why he's buried under paperwork.

He tried shuffling the papers neatly together, face a little pink with embarrassment that sparked my curiosity. As I strode across the room, I saw the books about Lyrias and other Northern villages of Clarines strewn open on top of his table.

"Well, I decided to read more about the Northern parts of Clarines, since it's under my jurisdiction and I have not toured it long enough to get to know the area and its people." He answered a little sheepishly.

I gave him an encouraging smile. "Excellent! Now I don't need to worry about you misunderstanding my instructions about Lyrias."

Leaning against his desk, I spied the drinks cart and saw that the wine I ordered has already arrived. My brother was too busy doing his own study, that he has failed to pay attention that I am coming to visit. Still, I was pleased by his progress, that I feel like tonight is a good time to indulge in a little tête a tête.

I placed the sheaf of papers in front of him, schooling my expression into a serious one. "I'm leaving for a bit, and these are some of the duties I am passing to you. I trust you will do well to follow things through." I took the bottle of wine from the drinks tray and popped one open before pouring a generous measure on both crystal goblets before handing him one. Zen took his drink with a small frown of distaste. He still have not improved his alcohol tolerance.

Raising my own glass to him in salute, I drank half of the contents, liking the sweet and tartness of the drink.

"You have trained your aides, and their works is excellent. I'm sure you will be able to cope with the extra load. But if something happens send a messenger. Obi would be of good use."

Zen stared down at his drink. "If ever something happens, I will see to the matter mayself first." He murmured, somewhat a little too loudly, if he really intends to say that to himself.

I raised the glass to him with a reply of "And rightly you will."

My brother raised his head up, surprised that I caught what he has just said.

His face turned pink again, and I raised my eyebrows in amusement. Sometimes, my brother still acts like a teenager whose hand is caught inside a cookie jar.

"Erm. Er, Brother, where are you going? And why so sudden? I thought you have settled all your tours for this year?" He asked,changing the subject.

I shrugged nonchalantly, easily doging the need to answer his query. "If it becomes necessary that you need to send me a message, someone will find you and let you know." I pointed at the books scattered on his desk. "Are you studying all those books to keep up with me?"

He scratched his head a little. "Yes."

"Hmmm. If I run into trouble, will you help me?" I asked in a teasing manner.

He gave me a curious look. "I will, if the day ever comes that you ask me for help. Which I highly doubt it will ever happen. _You_ never ask anyone for help." He pointed out, somewhat irritated by this.

 _Indeed._ A time might come that it will happen, but then, will my own brother be willing to help me I wonder. I poured another measure of wine into my glass, having finish my first, pointed at my brother's still full glass. "You haven't drink yours, Zen."

He sipped at the wine a little and made a grimace. Over the rim of the glass, I studied my him, before beckoning him out into the balcony.

As we stepped outside, the autumn breeze feels good on my skin. It ruffled my hair, now growing past my shoulders. I fingered the ends with my free hand and wondered absentmindedly whether I should cut it short or tie it back.

It's been a while since we have a talked like this. We used to have such interesting talks, Zen and I, when we used to share bedrooms and our mother was still permanently running the country at Wistal Castle. I'd give anything just to stop time for a little. I missed being close to my brother. We used to whisper about our plans for the greater good back in those days like there is nothing in the world that could stop us from ruling Clarines. Such a powerful feeling, such a hopeful future. But of course, this too shall pass. And the path ahead is filled with trials. Some of them involving a certain red-haired woman.

He stood next to me, and together we gazed into the dark horizon. The sky is clear with twinkling stars and there are no clouds to spoil the view of the waxing moon.

I swirled the ruby-red contents of my glass. "Zen, I want you to know that any help you extend will always be accepted. But whether and how you help me is up to you.

He nodded, looking a little wistful. "Whatever it is, I am always ready to serve my brother, the future King."

 _Will you still serve me if the future is not so kind to us?_ I thought with a bit of melancholy. Again, these thoughts. I can never imagine we would be pitted against each other over a young woman. And I am fairly sure that my brother is not aware about my conflicting feelings over his intended. He would be devastated if he finds out. I feel rotten hiding these things from him. I should be sparing him from pain, but the longer I delayed him the truth, the bigger the pain it would bring. I wish I could turn back time and done things differently.

But now that marriage is in the horizon for me, it's time I reign in my actions and concentrate on a potential bride. Shirayuki is _definitely_ out of the question. Maybe once I start adjusting myself to the idea that I will have a suitable queen to compliment my reign, I do not need to think about her anymore. This could possibly mean that my brother has more room to freely pursue her.

I gritted my teeth; in my mind's eye, I see a regal queen standing beside me. Not some foreigner with red hair. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Have you proposed to _her_ yet?" I asked in a lighthearted manner.

He shook his head. I felt a little tug of satisfaction at the corner of my lips. I bit the inside of my cheek and gaze back at his eyes, so very much like my own, and yet so different.

"Brother, I am not the kind of person who gives up so easily."

I lowered my gaze. "I sincerely believe you."

"Shirayuki has a higher calling to answer. And I intend to support her on this."

"I see." I looked dazed for a moment, seeing my brother's determined look.

"It's what makes her so precious, you see. And I cannot have her any other way, too. I need to work hard to prove myself worthy." Zen gave me a faint smile of reassurance.

"Very noble." I answered solemnly, ignoring the mixture of jealousy, awe, hurt and confusion. I suddenly feel inferior next to my brother. And I did not like it one bit. Even if my brother was disappointed about Shirayuki's reluctance to accept his offer of marriage in the future, he is still willing to stand his ground and prove to her that he is not giving up so easily. Maybe this is why a lot of people follow my brother. Because he accepts his defeat in a gracious manner, and use this as a turning point to improve.

Whereas I, the first prince, has always practiced caution, carefully choosing my battles when I am sure to win. I have rarely experienced disappointment and bitter defeat. I grew up under intense scrutiny, that I am always careful around other people, putting on my mask and never letting anyone come too close. I earned praise with my efficiency and ruthlessness. And yet, I feel empty.

For want of anything more to say, I raised my slightly trembling hands at the sudden transformation of my brother before me.

"How about a toast, Zen? Today, you sounded more like a royal prince. I am pleased to see you doing your best."

"Thank you, brother. I deeply appreciate your confidence in me." He finally took a longer sip from his wine cup.

"By the way, how do you feel about me taking a bride?"


	67. Chapter 67

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Thank you for all the likes, reviews and messages.**

 **As it is December month, I may put up a new one-shot with lemons (Izana and Shirayuki pairing, of course). However, edited versions will only be posted at ffdotnet; the complete version will be posted in AO3 and will be locked for members' views only. **

**Reason being my previous lemon works were taken down before and I wish to protect my works from pointless complaints despite the obvious "M_rating" warning.**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Bride for the First Prince**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Word Count** **: 1081**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

He almost choked at the wine he was drinking. I gave a small smirk, patting him at the shoulders. "Easy there, you are still hopeless when it comes to drinking."

He spluttered a little. "A bride? And so soon? Surely-"

"It is merely a suggestion put forth by our mother, the Queen. I do not look like an ogre, do I, brother dear? Even if you may have your fair share of admirers, I am not too late to join the mating game."

He shrugged. "If you'd only act a little bit more approachable, you'd be fighting down offers left and right."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "You know I hate being swamped with invitations to boring dance parties and garden soirees."

"I know. Where did I get that trait from, I wonder?" He replied hastily. "Still, I think you won't have an issue about finding the right girl, with you being the future King and all that..." His voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, you only interact with a few females like the Head Pharmacist, Kiki Seiran, even Shirayuki…"

I shifted my foot a little uncomfortable with the direction the topic was taking. But I let my brother continue. He rarely talks much whenever we are together. But tonight he seemed to have a lot on his mind and the opportunity to unwind beckons.

"I always think of you as being selfish, but not in a mean sort of way," he amended. "You _do_ spend a lot of your time on your own so I get the impression that you are someone who will not marry so easily, unless someone forces you to do so, like mother. I mean…" he added hastily, catching the narrowed look I gave him. "Hearing you talk about marriage so suddenly makes me feel quite older than I should be. And you are what, twenty-six? Marrying at that age feels too young for me." He finished his speech somewhat lamely.

But I understood how he feels. Life has a lot to offer for young men like us. Especially to him, when Zen has yet to reach his peak. The world is his oyster, and being the second prince, he can do almost anything he wants, _almost._

I opened my mouth to reply to his observations, but he beat me to it.

"You know, given the chance, you'd probably be suitable with a woman that is not afraid to stand up to you. Someone who has a lot of spine. Someone intelligent, of course. You'd get bored easily with mundane topics, God knows you'd be snoring in two minutes flat the moment a woman starts talking about dresses and poetry, and all that… Come to think of it, your taste might be veered towards someone like Shirayuki. If only you were not so against her common background, you'd be getting along greatly with her. _I wouldn't be surprise if you find her attractive yourself._ "

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Thank you for that assessment, brother dear. I will make sure I pay attention to her now that you've come to the conclusion that she would be a great partner for me," I drawled lazily.

"I never meant that-!" he exclaimed. "What I really hope is that she and you could be good friends. If only you are more open to her." He lapsed into silence, contemplating on what he had just said.

We both stood there staring into space. I finished the third glass of wine and let my hand fall to my side, the ache in my chest slowly growing.

I, Prince Izana, future king, poised to take over and continue the long line of succession of the Wistalia dynasty, should be honored and happy. Not many people have this kind of privilege. To lead and to rule… It was the only thing I knew the moment I was born. _So why do I feel so cheated and angry, looking at my brother?_ _It is not his fault that he is second prince! His destiny will have him serve me!_

And yet, this pain; these few weeks feel like the nearer I approach the age where I will be declared this country's new ruler, the more I start having thoughts about not being able to make my _own_ choices. _Why do I need to conform to society's expectations about who should I be friends with or who should I marry?_ My brother acts all princely; a lot of people respect him. And while he does have his own retractors, he still dares to decided things on his own by being himself, and allowing people to be close to him regardless of their rank and status. _Why couldn't I be the same?_

I brushed my thoughts away defiantly. _No, now is not the time to have doubts about myself._ I gave my brother a glance, and he frowned into his own wine glass. I felt my anger dissipate a little. Despite the envy I feel towards him, Zen is my beloved brother, and I love him so. And the sacrifices I make-well, these are my choices.

I let out a sigh. "When I marry, you will be next. The citizens of this country have placed all the expectations of a second prince upon you. If you can't meet those expectations, then you are unfit to be a prince. Are you still adamant about choosing Shirayuki as your bride?"

"I want no one else," He answered quietly, bowing low for forgiveness. "I'm not leaving Shirayuki behind."

I felt the pain in my chest expand. How can I stand in his way like this? "What if she doesn't want you?" I whispered. I couldn't help but ask. I just had to know.

"I am giving her plenty of opportunity to get to know me by the time I formally ask her for her hand." He lifted his head, meeting my gaze. But his expression took on the familiar sadness I noted when I spied them together during one of their midnight meetings in the garden. I gripped the crystal goblet so tight, I felt it almost crack in my palm.

"But if... if... she doesn't want me in the end, I want to make sure that _whoever she chooses_ to stay by her side will treat her the way I treated her."

"Well said," I replied tightly, the ache in my heart taunting me for being a coward. "Well said," I repeated.


	68. Chapter 68

**I got delayed because my apple mini got busted. I saved all of my fanfiction files to dropbox. However, my latest media files went kaput. :(**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Travel to Lyrias**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia**

 **Word Count** **: 810**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

My contingent was ready a week later after making hurried preparations.

I have my doubts about this unexpected trip. Marriage has yet to be put on my list of things to do. But I cannot say no to my mother, so I might as well indulge her a little. Only Mother and I know this so-called marriage interview will soon take place. Not even Zen is aware of it. The official reason we informed the counsels and advisers is that I am due to do a tour of the city and see what else we can do to improve it further and accommodate the growing number of scholars applying for residency. Thus, I am representing Her Majesty on this trip.

Before I departed, Garack was there to see me off along with a dozen of the palace ministers. My brother, his aides, and even Shirayuki were out of town; Zen doing his own tour of the borders of Clarines; Shirayuki and Ryuu are fulfilling some errands for Garack. I am sure they would be meeting up at some point on their way home, but by the time they came back to Wistal Castle, I am already halfway through my journey to Lyrias. Not that I should be thinking about her while I am about to leave for a secret marriage interview, although I am disappointed that it would be weeks before I could see her face again.

"Will your Highness have enough time to visit Lyrias and get to know its people? Two weeks seem so short," Garack murmured softly after the Palace Ministers bid me their farewells and took a step back.

 _Two weeks is long enough._ I gave her a quick smile, wishing that my journey was already halfway done. I am already thinking of going home when I have not started my journey yet.

"How soon will Ryuu arrive?"

She let out a soft little sigh. "In a week's time, I guess. Or I can even ask him to depart immediately as soon as he gets back from their errands. I am anxious about news in Lyrias. The reports that I received are far fewer than expected, and the intervals keep on getting longer and longer. I am hoping Ryuu can enlighten me on what is happening over there."

I gave a dismissive wave. "Give him time to rest in between. Besides, Ryuu will be fretful once he realizes that he will be on his own without you to guide him every step of the way."

Garack nodded thoughtfully. I can always tell that when it comes to her young, brilliant protégé, Garack acts like an anxious mother hen. "Well, it's too late to back out now. I am sure he will manage on his first foray outside this Castle's fortress."

I gave an answering chuckle. "I will certainly keep an eye out for him while he is there. Or, if you are worried that much, you can always send Shirayuki to accompany him. She would do well to know more people there. I have high expectations on her potential. Once the mission is complete, I will send them back first while I follow behind."

"Somehow, when you say that, I get a bit more worried," She answered quietly.

I felt my smile froze on my face. "I jest, Head Pharmacist. I would be too busy with internal affairs to pay much attention to the red sparrow in question."

I felt a little hurt by her doubts. _Am I that arrogant to do something untoward to Shirayuki?_ I know Garack has a faint inkling of what my feelings are towards her, but decided to keep mum on it. _Does she think I would just play with her beloved apprentice? Or does she favor my brother more as a potential partner for Shirayuki?_

"I did not mean it that way, Prince Izana, and _you know it."_

I feigned ignorance with her explanation. Garack Gazelt doesn't know how it feels to be the first-in-line to the throne. Whenever I celebrated my birthday, I felt its noose tighten around my neck. "Take care of the Castle while we are gone." I began to turn away after giving her a jaunty salute.

"Your Highness..." She called out.

I stopped in my tracks, but did not turn around to face. Instead, I turned my head sideways, presenting my sharp profile in her view.

"I am not sure what is going on when it comes to _her._ I've noticed in the few occasions on how you look at her. She's made of sterner stuff. Any obstacles that appear in her way, I have confidence that she will overcome it. I just hope that when the time comes, you will have the same courage to face her too."

I inhaled deeply, unwilling to answer at first. "You presume too much, Head Pharmacist. What do you think I _feel_ for her? However, I _do_ agree that she is made of sterner stuff. Let us hope that she is tough enough to endure what fate has in store for her. I, for one, will not be impressed if she gives up halfway through."


	69. Chapter 69

**Posting 2 (unbeta-ed) chapters as my Christmas gift to readers. :) Thank you for the support. Enjoy reading.**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Allulionne Keep**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Word Count** **: 846**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The journey to Lyrias took more than a week. I traveled light, took a handful of my personal guards with me, not bothering to prepare carriages, for they are slow and cumbersome. Besides, it is best to travel in a horseback, where any emergency might arise, and we can divide ourselves to confuse potential attackers or bandits, as there has been a few unconfirmed news that reached my ears lately which I have yet to tackle in the future. But that is another issue I will discuss with my brother when I get back.

I reviewed my travel routes and am quite familiar with these areas myself. Clarines has a lot of small outposts where we can stop and rest; even changing for fresh horses so that we will arrive in Lyrias at the shortest time possible. Sometimes we would even travel further, and I did not mind in the least spending a night or two in the forests. Sleeping on taverns and traveling inns are out of the question. I do not like to invite scrutiny. For the curious who sees us traveling in a group, we look just like a small contingent of soldiers serving the crown. And I am not fussy when it comes to camping; the mountains of Dunearn, forming a natural barrier around Lyrias, are lush, with some of the peaks snow-capped, and they have plenty of grassy knolls where we can sleep comfortably under the moonlight sky. But as we approach the familiar paths to the city, the temperatures steadily dropped and the forest floor were covered with thick snow.

After hard days of continued traveling, we arrived in our destination just when the sun has risen well enough over the horizon. As was customary, I tested the competency of the border guards in charge of the first of the surrounding protective walls of the ancient city. They were all fierce and suspicious of everything that crosses their line of sight. However, it's been awhile since I last visited and no one recognized my face. But I noted that my bearings did not escape their notice and they let us in after my aid, Maruko, informed them that we were a group of diplomats from the capital wishing to seek audience with the House of Allulion.

We reached the second wall in the course of three hours, at most. I was beginning to feel a little tired from the hard riding I've done and the snow has become too deep for the horses' feet. Nevertheless, we persevered, and by the time we turned east as soon as we crossed the checkpoint, my bodyguards collectively heaved a sigh of relief when we finally trotted up until almost at the main doorway of the familiar stone castle that I have visited during my youth.

The handful of guards immediately rushed to intervene with our arrival, but before they could do any interrogation, Lord Makiri saw the commotion and immediately appeared at the doorway.

"What in the bloody hell-" He blustered but stopped, walking towards our group in great strides before he stopped short and spied me in the midst of my bodyguards who stood around to protect me. "I-Izana?"

"Lord Makiri." I bowed a little, holding the reigns of a worn-out Zephyr.

My sleek white horse gave a snort of protest.

I am close enough with Makiri and his sister where it doesn't bother me that he called out my first name without the honorifics. But, protocol demands he give me the utmost respect-which he did a second later.

"Your Highness." He was bending on one knee in obeisance. The guards followed his example and gave deference to my authority. "We were not expecting a visit from you so soon."

I got off Zephyr in a smooth fashion, my boots hitting the snow-covered courtyard. "Likewise, Makiri. Likewise. However, Her Majesty wishes you to know that she puts Lyrias as her priority. Hence, I have been asked to do a tour and observe the direction of the city's future." I approached Makiri and waited for him to rise up and face me eye to eye.

Lord Makiri stood up. From where I stood, I can study him with ease. He is of stockier built with vivid coloring; his hair is dark brown, coupled with blue-violet eyes. Surprising to know that he is a most learned man, yet to outsiders, one might take a glance at him and think he is more of a fighter due to his muscled arms and chest.

"If you have sent word sooner, I could have prepared better in anticipation of your accommodations," He replied, and I noted a little tone of irritation. Makiri has little patience when it comes to guests who disturb his research and the running of his domain. Though I knew it is all thanks to his sister, Lady Haki, that Lyrias is running like a well-oiled clock.

 _And speaking of Haki.._. I glanced behind him and saw the lady in question standing at the top of the threshold of the main castle, waiting patiently.


	70. Chapter 70

**A longer chapter to keep you guys happy during the holidays. :) (Unbeta-ed, of course). I will be posting a new story soon, please remember to register at Archives of Our Own to read the complete version of the new story.**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The House of Allulion**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the Manga Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters** **: Izana Wistalia, Lady Haki, Lord Makiri**

 **Word Count** **: 1756**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The stone castle of the Allulion family is not as grand as Wistal or even Wilant. Certainly, it also doesn't come close to my personal residence, Grisaille. But Allulionne Keep is no doubt ancient, designed to withstand even the fiercest snowstorms that constantly plague the city with its huge boulder-like granite blocks, steep shingles designed in such a way as not to collapse under a pile of snow, and paths covered with rough-hewn stone tiles.

The contrast of materials used to build the castle was certainly more prominent now that I stand face to face with Lady Haki. In comparison to the cold, grey granite walls, the woman certainly has an air of fragility about her.

I've been acquainted with the Allulion family when I was growing up. They're a family whose lineage are old, and the respect that accompanies it is genuine. In fact, I have met Lord Makiri a few times-a serious person, a year older than I, if I remember correctly. Whereas for Lady Haki, I have known her since she was growing up, because she used to play with Zen on a few occasions, both being of the same age.

Regal and dignified, Lady Haki presented a delightful view after days of seeing nothing but forbidding trees and blindingly white snow. She wore a forest green velvet gown, decorated with semi-precious stones. Her golden wheat hair was artfully made up with braids and beads of colored crystals. There is no doubt about her lineage; Lady Haki is truly a woman of high-ranking-graceful and beautiful.

And, coupled with her looks, she is certainly not to be trifled with. Her blue-violet eyes rested on me before she bowed low and gestured for me to sit and rest. The warmth inside the formal sitting room is good for my freezing limbs.

"Welcome to our home, Your Highness. It's been a while since you have graced us with your presence." She proceeded to direct the maid to pour wine, and instructed another to stoke the fire in the fireplace and add more logs. The crisp scent of pine filled the air.

Both their parents have passed away a few years ago; Lady Haki, as the head female of the clan, looked at ease running the household. She has had some practice and I have no doubt that should I chose her to be my queen, she would be able to run Wistal Castle smoothly. Possibly, I need not bother too much about my own household with the way the Lady works efficiently.

Her brother, Makiri, sat down after I took a seat, waved for his own glass of drink and gulped. "Prince Izana, I would really appreciate it if you inform us in advance in the future. I do not like unannounced guests arriving at our doorstep. Our hands are full in managing the city."

"Again, my apologies for arriving without prior announcement. I thought it best to come here while I have free time." I took the wine and drank. The mature grapes tasted wonderful for my parched throat.

"Hush, brother. That is not the way to welcome your childhood friend and our future King," Lady Haki admonished Lord Makiri before turning to face me, "Allulionne Keep is always available for your Highness' use."

I smiled at her warmly. I do not mind waking up next to a beautiful lady's face every morning. Perhaps, mother is right in suggesting I consider Lady Haki. Not only is she pleasing to the eyes, but her manners and upbringing are also an asset for the Wistalia family. "Thank you, Lady Haki. As always, your practicality and diplomacy is an asset of the Allulion family."

A basket of bread, a platter of cold meats and a bowl of fruits were set in front of me before the maid withdrew. I glanced at the red, shiny apples resting on top of the oranges and grapes, and thought of Shirayuki.

 _I wonder how she is doing now_? We've hardly exchanged any words since that event, and it took all my effort to stay away from the Pharmacy and Healing Ward. But my efforts were in vain, for whenever I thought about her, she would appear in a distance, hurrying to the soldiers' barracks, coming out of the greenhouse, talking with Mitsuhide as they made their way towards Zen's office. _Why does her face have to appear so suddenly in my head now?_

"-anxious to know what we can do to be of service? Surely Your Highness has a full agenda while staying in Lyrias."

I was brought out of reverie when Lady Haki posed a question and waited for my answer. Her brother, Lord Makiri sat back expectantly.

I reached for the apple and bit into it, carefully choosing my words.

"Her Majesty wants to know more about the plans for Lyrias' future expansion. This city is an important apex of knowledge and she is concerned about the increasing number of scholars and scientists wishing to take up residence here."

The brother and sister both nodded in understanding.

"We were thinking of engaging surveyors to advise us on which part of Lyrias is appropriate for what we have in mind. The city is currently strained at its limits. For now, we are full to capacity with the dormitories and laboratories being used by resident researchers." Lord Makiri sat up straight and went down to business.

"The Head Pharmacist, Garack Gazelt, is thinking of hiring more apprentices to help on producing better quality of medicines and vaccines for the citizens. She was worried that the small royal pharmacists assigned to her will not be able to cope with the demand. Measles outbreak has been reported in the South and she is concerned that it might spread further if we do not do anything to keep it in check."

Lord Makiri placed his wine goblet down. "Huh, so Garack Gazelt is still there? Pity, really. If she only stayed here and continued her residency, Lyrias' population would have tripled by now. Everyone wants to know how you managed to keep her in Wistal Castle." He grumbled.

I gave him a satisfied smile. "Garack is very much happy in Wistal Castle, Lord Makiri. Do remember it is I who offered to give her free reign in her endeavors provided she took the position of Head Pharmacist and resided in Wistal Castle."

"Pshh! Garack Gazelt's talent is wasted under your care. She would have flourished better here in Lyrias. After all, she's the star researcher here. A lot of people who come here to study wanted to meet her and were disappointed when they find out she is now in Wistal," He snorted, downed his own wine goblet before asking for a refill.

I leaned back on my chair. "Not to worry, Lord Makiri. While you may think that Garack Gazelt's talents are wasted, she is fully supporting the projects you are undertaking. In fact, she wishes to participate in helping to build Lyrias as a premier destination for learned people wishing to create revolutionary discoveries that will change the country and move it as a forefront to other nations in the continent. Especially in the field of medicine and botany, two things close to her heart."

Lady Haki looked pleased at this. "I agree. We do not have enough medical researchers here at Lyrias for the moment. Only a handful, nothing more. We have been on the lookout for more while we screen through the applicants wishing to stay here." She tilted her head, deep in thought. "Winter has been particularly harsh these past two years. Last year, we had a bit of an accident, when an avalanche destroyed two laboratory buildings at the western part of Lyrias. Some promising experiments on agriculture improvement were unrecoverable."

I leaned forward. "That's why we wish to know more on how we can improve the situation without putting a strain to the city's support system. Overcrowding is a grave concern."

"I will be gathering the city's head scholars for a meeting to discuss on this further." Lord Makiri stood up. "You must be tired. I will have the maids prepare rooms for you and your guards. We have much to discuss tomorrow morning. Haki, will see to your needs. We shall dine early tonight to allow you ample rest."

"My sincere gratitude for the hospitality," I replied, standing up and gathering my heavy cloak. I glanced back at Lady Haki who nodded graciously. "May I ask a request?"

The brother and sister glanced at each other before they waited expectantly.

"I would like my identity and presence to be kept to a minimum. I intend to observe the city on foot and I do not wish to raise alarm and concern amongst the scholars and residents."

"Why-" Lord Makiri started, seemingly puzzled by my request, but his sister raised a hand to him and he kept his mouth shut.

"Your request shall be fulfilled, Your Highness. Do approach us if you need anything else." She murmured some instructions to her brother.

Lord Makiri sighed in acquiescence. "Izana. We may have briefly lost in touch these past few years, but I know you. I grew up with you together with Zen. Your business in Lyrias is a sudden surprise, and I know you don't just move without other ulterior motives."

I chuckled, feeling the tension in the room dissipate a little. "Makiri, as first prince, I could have you thrown in the dungeon of your own keep, simply for the fact that you are reluctant to fulfill your future liege's demands. I don't need to add that you are required to address me in a proper manner in public, but since we are alone in this room, you may call me Izana."

He shook his head. "You never changed. You are still as secretive as ever. I can feel it in my bones that there is something you are not sharing with us with regards to your visit here. But I will soon find out," He added, "once I beat you in chess tonight."

I smirked. "You are welcome to try."

He shook his head. "I'd give you a head start by allowing you to rest. We shall dine tonight and play chess afterwards. Prepare yourself," He warned, before heading to the door of the room and opening it.

"Please excuse me Your Highness," he said dryly. "It seems I have work to do." And he left, closing the door behind him.

Haki and I were left alone.


	71. Chapter 71

**Some announcements:**

 **New work posted (Title: If Thou Must Love Me). It's a one-shot inspired by Ch 58 of the manga. I hope you enjoy that piece of work. It took me a year to revise and edit the thing, although I wrote that piece in less than 2 days.**

 **Also, it's lemon-rated, so please heed the M-rating. I posted the complete version here at ffdotnet. Now, if someone does not heed the M-rating and still report my work to the admins, I will lock my AO3 version for members viewing only. Don't make me regret posting it in its full (explicit) glory.**

 **Happy New Year, Everyone.**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Lady Haki**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 33 of the Manga Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters** **: Izana Wistalia, Lady Haki**

 **Word Count** **: 1378**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Shouldn't your chaperone be with you?" I queried, helping myself to another glass of wine. It feels good to relax and be myself for a bit.

"She is outside the door as we speak. After all, we do not want rumors to fly about the first prince when he has yet to make a _political alliance_ with his future bride," She replied shrewdly, bustling about the room, returning some of the books that I interrupted her from doing when I arrived unannounced earlier.

"How is Zen?"

I placed my hand on my chest, feigning hurt by her question. "The most eligible man is inside the room with you and you are looking for my brother?"

She gave a small laugh. "Oh, you are eligible alright. But for the longest time you've been uninterested with the opposite sex. And Zen seems to act more dignified compared to you. You make others quake on their feet with your presence!"

"It's because I look too grand and intimidating. And for your information, Zen has hardly graduated from being a reckless youth to a second prince!"

"At least your brother is honest with his feelings and mood. You are too enigmatic for my taste!" she retorted.

I shook my head, as if trying to clear it. _Where is this conversation heading?_ I'm supposed to start acclimatizing myself with the prospect of marriage to the lady in front of me.

"Zen is doing well, thank the gods, he has outgrown his bratty phase."

"He should be, if the rumors are true and he is preoccupied with a certain exotic maid."

It seems Shirayuki is already known far and wide in Clarines. I raised my eyebrows for lack of answer.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I correspond with Zen occasionally, and he mentioned in one of his letters about his admiration to a certain pharmacist." Lady Haki finished tidying up the books in the room and rang for a maid to help clear the table.

"Indeed." This is a surprise. I never knew Zen has kept in touch with Lady Haki and Makiri.

"I want to meet her," Lady Haki murmured to herself. "I wonder how she looks like? I heard she has red hair and green eyes. A very rare color from what I know."

 _And long dark eyelashes, and skin as white a snow,_ I thought in remembrance. _Lips as red as a rose._

"You might. Soon enough. And you can see Zen as well making a fool of himself when he's with her."

I finished the apple I was eating earlier and placed the core on the plate in front of me. I stared at it, wishing that I took the opportunity to see _her_ first before I traveled to Lyrias.

"I take it that you do not approve?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged, not wanting to answer her question. "Has anyone ever proposed to you yet, Lady Haki?" I asked suddenly.

She gave me a suspicious look. "Where did that question came from, My Lord? Why the sudden interest in my singlehood state?"

"I am just wondering." I shrugged in a careless manner. "You are at the appropriate age to get married, you know."

She pursed her lips, giving the impression that she doesn't want to answer. However, her expression relaxed a little.

"There _are_ a few offers," She admitted, a little shy. "My brother is considering a couple of offers recently."

I studied her face, noting that she feels reluctant about the issue. "You do not seem to approve his choices?"

"Not really. I mean, I should be grateful that I was considered... except I want to establish a relationship first with someone I am comfortable with before marriage."

Ah. The question of love has come to the equation. Even the beauteous and intelligent Haki wants to experience what real love is.

I nodded in understanding; Lady Haki is a woman of integrity. And I have no doubt that she would fulfill her duty when it is demanded from her. Her candidate as a future bride gives me hope. I have had my share of flirtations with women. Most of them bore me to tears. However, Lady Haki is one of the exceptions that I find I can be comfortable with. She is not easily swayed by my flirtatious actions. If I marry her, Lady Haki understood what is to be expected from her. I have no worries about her reputation. She will make an excellent and beguiling queen.

"Of course, the final decision rests with me. So even if Makiri accepts, I may yet decline the offer."

"Ahh." I noted this fact. It is normal for ladies nowadays to have a say with their marriage alliances, whether they approve or not. It is a far cry from decades ago, when the head of the clan decided on who their daughters should marry. Nevertheless, this is still being strictly practiced. Although Lady Haki is an exception, as she is holding a high position in their household, and Makiri often defers to her when in doubt about certain circumstances.

"This sudden talk about marriage makes me feel a little agitated." She turned to me, "What about you, Prince Izana? You are of the same age as my brother, Makiri. And yet both of you are still unmarried. Although of course that will change in a few months' time. His proposal to Lady Brielle will soon be accepted."

This is news to me. I didn't know that Lord Makiri would soon be taking a bride himself. I must remember to congratulate him when the good news comes.

"Marriage will definitely be in the cards for me," I replied, toying with the wine goblet I still held in my hand. "I suppose it might even happen sooner than expected."

 _Actually, I am considering you_ _,_ I thought. Instead, I went to the large framed window, watching the falling snow cover our horses' tracks in the courtyard. "I have a few in mind. I might even consider you," I added.

"Certainly not!" her eyes grew wide with mock horror. "How devastating that would be!"

I chuckled a little. "Don't you want to be married to me?"

She paused, her hand hovering in the air, before pushing a thick tome sleekly into a spot of the bookshelf.

"Why would the future king bother himself with a shrew like me?" She finally asked.

"You are not boring, for starters," I answered, quite honestly. _So is Shirayuki. Shirayuki always have a proclivity of getting into troubles. A man married to her will have his hands full, no doubt about it._

"Hmm. What else?"

"You are not a pain to look at." _Haki's beauty is ethereal, while Shirayuki beauty is fresh, yet mysterious._

"I see."

"You are a well-bred lady with gentle manners." _Shirayuki has yet to be polished, but she will get there eventually._

 _What am I doing?_ I stopped myself. _Why am I comparing Shirayuki against her?_

"Is that all?" she asked pointedly.

"For now."

We both stared at each other. But I don't see Haki in front of me. Rather, I see a different woman. I wondered how Shirayuki would feel when I decided to propose to Haki and she accepts? Will she be thrilled at the news and be happy for me?

Or will she be saddened?

My chest tightened a little when I remembered how determined my brother is in pursuing Shirayuki. _Why bother coming between them?_ Shirayuki might yet prove me wrong and turn out to be a good match for Zen. _Why am I compelled to come between them?_

 _Because she is the only one I cannot have under any circumstances._ I was suddenly interrupted from my reverie when the large grandfather clock chimed the time.

"Goodness, is that the time? I better go and see to the cooks about dinner. Let me show you to your room, Prince Izana. You must want to rest a little and prepare for tonight." She stood up and gestured for me to follow her.

I bowed in acceptance and decided to let her lead me the way to my rooms. I have plenty of time to observe. I will utilize my two weeks here to firmly decide what I want for the future.


	72. Chapter 72

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Do check out my latest work on Izana x Shirayuki pairing entitled If Thou Must Love Me. You won't regret it (maybe).**

 **Happy New Year, guys! And thank you.**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The City of Scholars**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 34 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Lady Haki**

 **Word Count** **: 1012**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Lyrias is the knowledge capital of Clarines, where scholars gathered and execute on their theories, experiments and research. The Allulion family, being one of the most learned families in Clarines set up a huge private library, were involved in various activities in arts, scientific research and music. About two hundred years ago, they donated the library and set up one of the first dormitories and labs to be made available for all the scholars and aspiring scientists wishing to conduct research and experiments. The news spread far and wide, and ever since, a lot of people come to Lyrias to interact and exchange knowledge. The small city expanded, new buildings crop up every few years or so. The city now has a thriving support community: markets, bars, travel lodgings, local schools, public baths, hospitals and even a public theatre.

The current Guardian post of the city is held by Lord Makiri and his sister, Lady Haki; direct descendants of the Allulion family. Their parents both died from smallpox a little more than a decade ago; Lord Makiri assumed the mantle of being the head of the family at a tender age of sixteen. Since then, brother and sister have both effectively controlled Lyrias. In the last few years, they have overseen the fast expansion of its population. As Keepers of Knowledge, they are the ones who approve residency applications, even reviewing research funding before sending their recommendations to Her Majesty, Queen Haruto.

The next few days were spent in secluded meetings. Plans were drawn up, and potential sites were identified for a closer inspection. If we are to prepare for the continued success of Lyrias as the apex of knowledge, we need to anticipate what the city would need for its expansion.

More buildings need to be erected, as well as retaining walls to protect them from avalanches. Lyrias' is blanketed by snow for most of the year. There are offers for radical approaches to make the walls sound and strong. The city would need more guards, more locals willing to provide basic services like shelter and food for the influx of scholars. The markets need to be improved. The old building structure is not strong enough to withstand the next few winters.

The Allulion family has their work cut out for them. Expansion will continue in the coming years, even decades, for the city to continue. Of course, with our support, this is possible. However, as long as there are people willing to dedicate themselves to improve the lives of the citizens, our initial plans would bear fruit.

* * *

During these few days, I hardly ever saw Lady Haki; my goal to observe her has proven difficult given that she has her own duties to fulfill. As the head of the League of Scholars, she oversees a lot of paperwork-complaints, application and requests from researchers and scientists living within the city walls. She would spend a few hours in the morning, organizing their household; after that, she will head to her office in the Scholar's district, spend a few hours there and come back late in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, her brother, Makiri, regularly makes his rounds around the city, doing regular building inspections, organizing regular health and safety inspections in laboratories, meeting the wall guards and the patrol guards for daily and weekly reports, before coming back in the evening to do his research. Makiri is involved in research for crops that can survive the harsh winter, given that fresh produce is a rarity in Lyrias, and the city survives on preserved food for half the year. I have seen how good he is when he gave me a tour of his greenhouse constructed behind Allulionne Keep.

However short the time I spent observing the two, I am quite pleased with the information I obtained regarding the two siblings. I have no doubt now that Haki is the _only_ candidate suited as my bride. And that with Makiri's support, our marriage alliance would be formidable and mutually beneficial. Lyrias is poised to gain a lot. And vice-versa.

After a particularly long day at the meeting, I decided to venture out and explore the city more intimately. I left a note for Lady Haki, citing that I would be out to do some rounds and I might be late for tonight's dinner. I haven't got the chance to explore the Scholar's district and I am most eager to see what interesting things they have there.

Two shadow guards continue to dog my pace, along with my aide, Maruko.

The snow is as thick as ever, but with my heavy cloak and winter clothing, I feel warm and eager to feast with my eyes.

Scholar's district is lively, full of people both locals and resident researchers alike. Laboratory buildings both public and private were set up side by side, windows shuttered with painted wooden panels and heavy draperies, chimneys puffing with wood smoke. Along the streets hundreds of shops sell laboratory equipment like, cauldrons and crystal phials, brass scales, precious minerals and other accouterments. There was a huge apothecary selling a staggering number of varieties of dried herbs and even spices used for medicines. There is a large public bathhouse, a handful of taverns selling local and exotic food. Behind the major thoroughfares where both pedestrians and carriages jostle for space, dormitories are built to accommodate the researchers.

I almost feel like a kid again, marveling at the sights and sounds I see. I savored this bit of freedom, wondering when I can do this again when I spied something that caught my eye. My heart pounded wildly.

"…. you can visit the pharmacological institute on the way to the hothouse..." a tall, young woman was saying to the two persons following her.

I stood, mesmerized when I saw the familiar stance of Garack Gazelt's protégé, Ryuu Illuma, trying to keep up with their guide. Beside him followed a lithe figure, wearing a dark blue cloak, concealing her vivid coloring.

There's no mistaking that person.

 _What is Shirayuki doing here?_


	73. Chapter 73

**I forgot to upload last week because I was binge-watching the Korean-novela show called, Goblin: The Lonely and Great God. I am totally smitten with the actor playing the lead title (Gong Yoo). If anyone thinks he looks familiar, yep, he starred in the zombie movie called, Train to Busan. And He was very popular with another rom-com show called, The First Shop of Coffee Prince. I suggest you check this show out. It's really good.**

 **Okay, I rambled on too much. Happy New Year! On to the latest chapter (unbeta-ed, of course).**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Call me, Luen**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 34 of the manga Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu**

 **Word Count** **: 1380**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Garack Gazelt wanted Ryuu to visit Lyrias and start familiarizing himself with his fellow colleagues residing there. She entrusted Ryuu to evaluate the progress of medical research, thus it will substantiate her recommendation report for Her Majesty, The Queen. Seeing Shirayuki with him should be no big deal. There are botanists living in the Scholar's district, and many of them are involved in various types of research concerning plants and their natural habitat. Of course, Shirayuki would benefit greatly from a visit here. As a pharmacist, her specialty is to endemic plants with high medicinal value. She would lend a valuable assistance to Ryuu.

It felt good to see her. I never knew how much I missed looking at her until the moment I saw her wandering in the district. I felt giddy with freedom as I observe her without restraint, following her and her companions until it was time for them to go back to the dormitory rooms assigned for their use.

I barely paid attention to the conversation at dinner that night. Lord Makiri invited some of the scholars to join us for dinner. Lady Haki probably took note of my distraction but kept quiet. When it was time to retire, I bid everyone a good night and went straight to the rooms assigned for my use.

I still have a few days to tinker about in Lyrias. With both Makiri and Haki occupied in their duties, I am free to do whatever I fancy. Since I am curious on what is going on within the Scholar's District, I decided to go incognito and lure in both Ryuu and Shirayuki along. _This is the perfect opportunity to observe Shirayuki at work; after all, she would be my future sister-in-law. It is better I start adjusting myself to this fact…_

Immediately, I knew this was a bad idea. I am making excuses to spend time with her. I should put a stop to this nonsense. _Haven't I decided that I will be taking a bride? Someone who will be suitable as a queen Clarines will be proud of?_

But as I lay down in bed mulling things over, I can only be sure of one thing: I wanted to spend as much time with Shirayuki as I could dare. And with Zen not around to keep watch, this is the only time to do it.

Feeling a little reckless with my thoughts, I decided that I would leave it until tomorrow before I act.

Early the next day, Lord Makiri departed. He would be spending a few nights away making his regular checks in the western border of Lyrias. I asked Lady Haki to allow me to use one of the sitting rooms for a private interview. She obliged, and instructed the chief steward to assist me on anything I require before leaving the Keep and resuming her work back at her own office in the Scholar's district.

I do not feel entirely like myself today. All the emotions I thought I could control were running rampant: giddiness, excitement, recklessness. When my father died, I told myself I would be responsible and strive towards being the good King as befits the next in line to the throne. My mother is extremely proud of my accomplishments; she mentioned that she has no qualms in putting our country's future in my hands.

But my actions today put me in a doubtful perspective. Adhering to my selfishness makes me realize that I was never in control of my real personality; that is, the selfish me, one who is curious about the world and wanted to try things at least once.

Certainly, my attraction to Shirayuki is one of those things I wish to explore more. Why can't I live a little and do things for my own enjoyment rather than putting others' needs first?

Thus, with these thoughts, I stood by the large framed windows, expecting them to arrive any moment. Maruko dispatched one of the guards to fetch them from their dormitory.

I waited, a little impatient. Today, I wore ordinary sets of clothing. Nothing about my clothes could give way that I am the next in line to rule this country. No sooner had I tied my long hair into a low ponytail to complete my disguise, I heard a knock on the door before it was opened and two people were ushered in.

I composed my features immediately into a welcoming smile. After all, I need not be hostile to Shirayuki, despite our last confrontation.

"Hello."

Ryuu doesn't look surprise to see me. He has a healthy color on his face, cheeks a shade of pink due to the cold weather. It was rather a pleasant look for him, as he always sports a pale coloring for spending most of his time indoors.

"Prince Izana. How are you?" He bowed before moving a little closer.

"Never better, Ryuu."

Green eyes met mine. I felt my heart beat faster.

She stood a few steps behind Ryuu, wearing heavy winter garments in deep blue color that made her eyes look even greener. Her cheeks flush red, and her hair was covered with a hood, which she now pulled back to reveal it in all its glory. For the past months, her fiery tresses have grown past her shoulders, giving a hint of its formerly glorious waterfall of red curls.

"How are you, Shirayuki; or should I start addressing you as Lady Shirayuki?"

The red color deepened in her cheeks. She was probably remembering the last time we talked. "Shirayuki will be fine, Your Highness," She replied stiffly, determined not to call my name. "Besides, I will not answer if you start calling me Lady."

I felt a slow smile forming in my lips, the tug in my heart insistent. "Very well."

I turned to Ryuu, who was observing our exchange with curiosity, but kept quiet. Beckoning them to come closer, they obeyed without hesitation until they stood next to me, face to face.

"Listen, I'm here on official business, but I'm lying low, so let me come along with you," I whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

They both looked taken aback. "W-what?" Ryuu spluttered.

I shrugged. "I've been racking my brain on what would be a good disguise, but when I saw the two of you yesterday, I thought of a perfect solution. Ryuu, I shall be your assistant in the next few days."

But he was already shaking his head, face turning pale in horror.

I raised my eyebrows before chuckling. I supposed playing his assistant might be too much for him.

Looking at Shirayuki's puzzled expression, I leaned towards her, "No good then? Then maybe I shall claim to be Garack's assistant. That way, you won't have any issues with my authority." I could smell her hair now that I stood so close to her. Shirayuki with her crisp, green apple smell and sweet orange blossoms. It made my mouth water and my senses tingle with familiarity.

"I supposed I could borrow Mitsuhide's name." I pointed at my hair, my long blonde fringe escaping from its constricting hold, and covering my forehead.

"B-but." She started, glancing down at Ryuu. "Why do you need to stay incognito, and why do you have to come with us?"

I shook my head in mock sadness, "For diplomatic reasons, of course. Though I'm afraid I can't tell you. Why? Can I not join you?"

She shied away from my person a little, "Not really. Ryuu, what do you have to say for this?"

Ryuu got his initial shock over. But it looked like he was a fish out of water. Garack was right in sending him here. The boy needs some work to improve his interaction with people. "I supposed it's alright to have him follow. After all, we work under him."

Shirayuki bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say. My eyes flickered over her lower lip, half-wishing I can have a taste. Whatever she's thinking, she kept those thoughts to herself. I take it that her silence means she agrees.

I smiled. "Excellent. You may call me Luen."


	74. Chapter 74

**Unbeta-ed chapter. Thank you for all the likes and reviews. I hope you also checked out my new one-shot called If Thou Must Love Me.**

 **Btw, I am going on leave next week, so I will be posting the next chapter as well. :)**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The First Wave**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu, Kirito**

 **Word Count** **: 662**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

 _What type of relationship do you want with my brother, Shirayuki?_ My thoughts lingered over the last time we stood face to face. I remember asking her a little too harshly about what she wants from my brother. I winced in remembrance, knowing that I was the one who is in the wrong. I wondered whether I would act this way towards her if I didn't happen to accidentally eavesdrop with her conversation with Zen. Would I still believe the worst about her?

 _Probably._

I stifled the urge to sigh as we made our way back to the Scholar's district, where the Royal pharmacists-that is, Ryuu, Shirayuki, and I-were invited to go inside and meet other people at the Pharmacology Institute.

At the very least, I wanted to make amends to her, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. Without my brother within earshot, I can indulge myself a little. Besides, I wanted to have a peaceful environment. It would do us both good if we call on a truce, and I can concentrate more about proposing to Lady Haki and forgetting my fantasies about her.

But then again, I knew that this is a lie.

We could go in by the guards stationed at the entrance of the institute. Today was a particularly bright day, and the sun is out after a few days of gloomy weather and snow. The bright rays of the sun illuminated the Institute's high windows, giving the building a light and airy feel to it, despite the number of shelves and books stored in its repository.

 _A prelude._ The thought crossed my mind unexpectedly, and I brush the ominous word away. It is not good inviting questionable thoughts.

As we made our way to the lab rooms, a loud _whump_ hit the windows to our left. Turning, we saw remnants of a snowball melting against the thick plate glass window, and two children standing outside the snow-covered courtyard. One was slightly taller than the other, his worried face covered with freckles; the other was long-haired, cheeks red despite the paleness of his lips and he was leaning against his companion oddly.

"That's Kirito," Shirayuki murmured, frowning. "I wonder why? That boy with him looks sick."

She went to the window, when one of the boys raised a placard with the words, _come out, urgent!_ was written.

Shirayuki and Ryuu both exchange concerned looks before glancing towards my person.

"Go ahead." I told them, curious at what this is about.

Both headed to the door we passed earlier and I followed them closely. As soon as they let themselves out of the building and into the courtyard, the two boys hurriedly walked up to them. The smaller boy stumbled about.

"Oh, no!"

Shirayuki was quick. She was already by the boy's side, even before his friend kneeled.

"You _are_ sick!" She exclaimed, confirming her initial conclusion, judging by the boy's weak countenance up close.

"I-it's happening again." The taller boy's voice trembled a little.

"What's happening, Kirito?" Ryuu asked.

Kirito rubbed his eyes and face. "Something's been happening to my friends, and I don't know why. He's the sixth one this week. I thought, because you were Royal pharmacists, you might be able to cure him. The local clinics are not able to determine what's wrong with him."

"You sneaked him out of the clinic?!" Shirayuki was shocked. "Why did you do that? You could have endangered him more!"

"I-I'm sorry," The boy, Kirito, stuttered. He turned towards Ryuu, who stood nearby. "Please," he pleaded. "Can you help him? I heard you are very good."

"Before I can give him medicine, I need to diagnose him first." Ryuu answered in practical tone. "I am not some magician who can conjure out cures without understanding the kind of sickness he has."

"We can talk later, Ryuu. Right now, we need to rush him to the Infirmary." Shirayuki immediately picked up the boy in her arms, but I stopped her.

"Let me."

Breathing heavily, the boy's temperature is cold, and I can feel his icy skin burn me.

"Shirayuki, Ryuu. Lead the way to the infirmary."


	75. Chapter 75

**As promised, this is the chapter I'm supposed to upload for next week. But I am going on a short vacation, so, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Unbeta-ed chapter. Thank you for all the likes and reviews. I hope you also checked out my new one-shot called If Thou Must Love Me.**

 **June 18, 2017 Updates: Beta-read by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Swirly Blue Patterns**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu, Kirito, Shidan**

 **Word Count** **: 553**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The boy's name is Alrond. And it is obvious that his condition is worsening. It was only out of sheer will that he agreed and managed to walk halfway from the clinic into the Pharmacology Institute with the help of his friend, Kirito.

One of the head researchers of the Institute lead us the way to the Infirmary, where I laid him down to the nearest available bed. All throughout the journey, his temperature gradually dropped, almost as if I am carrying a cold, marble statue instead of a boy. By the time Shirayuki had removed his clothing and dressed him in a loose cotton gown, his face has turned a pallid gray color.

Ryuu handed her a thermometer and Shirayuki placed the thin instrument under his tongue and patiently waited.

I stood there, looking a little out of place. For lack of nothing to do, I pulled a few stools and motioned for Kirito to sit down. But he refused. He fumbled inside his bag and took out crumpled sheets of paper, a medicine flask, and a pouch of herbal drugs.

"Here." He handed these to Ryuu, and he took them without a word. "These are medical records from the clinic. I managed to sneak a copy from two of my friends as well as Alrond's. The medicines are there, but they are not working." He choked back his tears.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary was swung open and a thin-bearded man appeared.

"Excuse me, I heard there is a patient-" His voice trailed off when he saw Kirito.

"You!" he raised his voice.

I frowned and glared at him. But he ignored me, and headed straight to Kirito.

"Why did you take these things?" he began to scold him. "That is important information concerning the patients! Kirito, I am disappointed with you for taking things too far!"

It was only then that he realized that there were other people in the room. He lapsed in silence, seemingly trying to calm himself. He bowed his head low at both Ryuu and Shirayuki, before turning to me and bowing his head.

"My sincere apologies for shouting. I was worried. I know these two kids. They are naughty, but they are not so bad."

I nodded. "Are you their doctor?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but I know a little bit about healing injuries and sick people. I have been assisting Suzu in some occasions, as I dabbled a little in medicinal herbs. My research is more on toxic plants and how we can find different uses aside from its obvious killing properties."

He turned to both Ryuu and Shirayuki, "My name is Shidan, I'm sure you have heard of me from either Suzu or Yuzuri. Suzu shall be coming over soon."

Shidan dropped the folder he was carrying on the bedside table and approached Alrond. He took one of his arms and pulled the sleeve up.

"I noticed the swirly blue patterns when I changed him," Shirayuki said, motioning at her own arm. "I have never encountered a sickness with such symptoms."

"Neither have we," Shidan answered heavily. "We've spoken to other visiting healers, but they have no clue what caused this disease."

He sat down on one of the free stools and began his tale about the origin of the sickness.


	76. Chapter 76

**Got back from short vacation. I will be pretty busy in the coming weeks as well, so I will be posting updates in advance.**

 **Also, I hope you don't get bored reading my works. MOST of them WERE taken from the manga, but I added some twists. Also, look forward to the coming future chapters, I'm taking Izana's POV for a spin. Most of them are not in the manga- they're of my own creation.**

 **Thank you for all the likes and reviews. Some of the recent reviews are interesting to read. :) I hope you also checked out my new one-shot called If Thou Must Love Me.**

* * *

 **Title:** **the Mysterious Disease**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu, Kirito, Shidan**

 **Wordcount: 592**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Ten days ago," Shidan began "one of Kirito's friends collapsed. We do not know what happened, and we thought it was an isolated case of anemia, possibly vitamin deficiency. But a few days later, two of the children were reported sick. We immediately arranged for the two kids to be confined together so that we can try and diagnose what is happening with them."

Shidan took his folder, as well as the papers Kirito showed Ryuu, and placed them on his lap. The sketches of the location of the blue patterns were highlighted on each patient. Each of them sported the pattern on other parts of their bodies.

"Their temperatures slowly decreased, and we tried to stabilize their temperatures with heat packs placed around their body. However, it doesn't help much. They experienced a lot of pain. We couldn't pinpoint what is happening, hence we are unable to give them proper dosages of medicine. For the meantime, we have given them some painkillers to ease the pain as well as drugs to increase their body temperatures."

"You don't have a cure?" Shirayuki asked, stricken.

I leaned against the wall contemplating and a little worried. I have been careless about carrying Kirito's friend, and it is not good if I am exposed to the same illness as them.

"Do not worry, though." Shidan raised his head, as if sensing my own concerns. "The sickness is not easily transferrable. This is more like something that was ingested by the body."

I let out a relieved exhale. Still, I am worried. What is going on here? "Are you Kirito's father?"

He shook his head, smiling a little at the boy next to him, reached out and rubbed his hair ruefully, "No, he's my nephew. Again, I apologize on his behalf. Kirito is a good kid, although sometimes, he gets worked up over things."

Shirayuki nodded. Ryuu reached for the papers. "May I?"

"Certainly." Shidan handed them to him.

Ryuu read the contents rapidly. From my vantage point, I can see his eyes flickering, digesting the information. He frowned deepened.

"Is there something wrong, Ryuu?"

Shidan turned to Ryuu. "Ryuu? You must be the Royal Pharmacist!" he exclaimed, a little shock to see that the young person sitting quietly beside Shirayuki was Garack's promising protégé.

He turned to Shirayuki and cleared his throat. "My apologies. I thought you were the Royal Pharmacist that Garack has sent."

She shook her head apologetically. "Oh no! I am his assistant. My name is Shirayuki. Pleased to meet you, although I would have preferred our meeting to be in different circumstances."

Shidan smiled faintly. "Trust Garack to zoom in to a promising youth. I couldn't believe it! She really is a very intelligent woman."

I noted the hint of envy underneath his admiration and racked my brains for any knowledge about the mysterious Shidan. I heard that Garack used to work closely with a fellow researcher when she lived in Lyrias previously. Could this be someone she worked with?

Before I can ask, Shidan stood up and gathered his folders and paperwork, motioned for his nephew to follow him and addressed Ryuu with an air of respect, "If Garack is the one that taught you, then it means I can trust you. I will search for Suzu. Let me know if you find anything."

Ryuu nodded and gave a reciprocating bow of respect. "Thank you, Shidan. I am sure we can find something to address this mysterious disease."

The older man frowned, a little worried. "I hope so, Ryuu. I hope so."


	77. Chapter 77

**Thank you for all the likes and reviews. :) Please check out my new one-shot called If Thou Must Love Me and post some reviews.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Going Undercover**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu**

 **Wordcount: 1072**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Fortunately for the young boy, Alrond, his condition stabilizes in the afternoon after the assigned physicians gave him copious amounts of medicine to maintain an acceptable level of body temperature. The disease still actively attacks his immune system, generating pain in his limbs. But with the help of a numbing medicine, the pain was kept to a tolerable level so that Alrond can sleep.

Disturbed by this mysterious disease, I accompanied Ryuu and Shirayuki as they went to the two clinics where the rest of the children are confined. With the help of their position as Royal Pharmacists, arrangements were made to transfer the patients to the same facility where Alrond is. They would be receiving twenty-four-hour medical attention, plus a team of medical researchers assigned to review their case has been given access to study and learn more about the mysterious disease.

I found myself a willing assistant, as both Ryuu and Shirayuki met up with the doctors who attended the patients, consulted their records and compared knowledge to eliminate possibilities and give better diagnosis. The main roadblock that prevents them from coming up with a solution is the cause. All the children have been relatively healthy and they, together with their parents, could not even pinpoint the source of the disease.

The next two days was a blur. I remember accompanying the two as they embark on investigations and meetings. In between, I left them to their own devices, meeting up with important people who happen to be in the city. Somewhat reluctant to leave them on their own, I assigned a temporary guard to assist them in my absence, and to report back to me on a regular basis as I go about my own business. On a few occasions, I crossed paths with Lady Haki, and I briefly mentioned about the patients under the Pharmacology Institute's care. Lady Haki finds it surprising that I took on a sudden interest, but generally left me alone, citing that should there be any need for assistance, she would come.

I am reluctant to admit that even with the disease shadowing our time together, I looked forward to spending time with the two young people under my care. They are the best companions to have around when I wish to explore the city, especially the gritty areas that even I cannot even hope to visit, let alone set eyes upon it. But with Ryuu and Shirayuki, we could explore the areas where the children came from, study their habits, and try to establish what could be the possible cause of the mysterious disease and whether it only affects children. With Shirayuki's knowledge and understanding of how the people live and interact in densely populated areas, I could observe how most of the people live; something even Zen could not have possibly done. The red-haired woman proved to be better in communication, putting the persons we speak to at ease, thus it is easier for us to learn more. I can even see Ryuu, mentally taking notes about how his own, older apprentice interacts, and seemed to appreciate her valuable presence in times like this.

We ate lunch at a nearby tavern (to Maruko's horror at having to monitor the food coming to our table), before heading back to the institute after an exhausting two days' worth of trips and interviews. Today was the day the last batch of the patients were transferred in the institute's care. Suzu dispatched a note to us to inform them that the transfer is completed.

"What's worrisome is that we still don't even know the cause." Shirayuki's grim expression distracted me. We stood at a table piled high with thick books, scrolls of parchment, bottles of ink and a few quills. Across from where I stood, I found myself distracted, the expressions on her face is so easy to read, like a book.

Ryuu looked up from where he is sitting, having finished signing the parchment in front of him; his letter to Garack will be delivered by one of my messengers waiting nearby.

Ryuu handed the rolled-up paper and I slid it inside a metal cylinder, melted some wax over the cover and pressed my royal seal on it. The messenger was beside me in seconds, took the letter from my hand and departed with a polite bow.

"This is the first time I've heard of symptoms like this." I gestured to the books in front of us. Shirayuki glanced at me with a surprise look.

"I never _knew_ you are familiar with healing."

I shrugged. "I am quite familiar with some normal diseases and injuries. Garack Gazelt has been patient enough to teach me some basics. Why do you look so surprise?"

She eyed me a little warily. Despite spending time with me in close proximity, Shirayuki has kept her respectful distance. I contented myself with observing her whenever an opportunity arises. It's not prudent to push myself on her; besides, I think it's better that we keep our interaction to a minimum. There's no point in attempting to repair something which was lost between us when our futures lie in different paths. If I keep on telling myself that, I am sure it would influence me to stop wanting her.

She was prevented from answering my question when Kirito suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking anxious. His gaze quickly latched on to Ryuu and pounced on him for news about a cure.

"Any news?" he demanded, looking a little breathless.

Ryuu stared blankly at him."Of what?" he asked blankly.

"My friends are all here. I expected some progress."

I raised my eyebrows at the young boy's impudence and lack of respect to a Royal pharmacist. Shirayuki and I exchanged a look.

"Kirito, did you just come today to ask Ryuu?" She stepped forward, wanting to divert the boy's attention and possibly soothe him a little.

He nodded, frowning a little. "He's rumored to be good." He jerked his thumb towards Ryuu, "and it's because the old men can't heal them all! Even though they're physicians and pharmacists! I can't rely on adults anymore!" he sounded bitter at this.

I frowned a little, but held my tongue in check. The boy may not be in the correct place to criticize but he does have a point: for weeks, the patients suffering from the unknown disease languished while they waited for any breakthroughs.

"Oy! Watch what you are saying, you brat!"

We all looked up and found two people leaning down at us.

"Suzu, Yuzuri!"


	78. Chapter 78

**I wanted to posted as much chapters as I could, but I held back since, I do not have a beta-reader. All interested parties seemed to have vanished. :P I'm still looking for a committed one, if anyone is interested- not just for this work, but for a whole bunch that I am writing.**

 **Drop me a PM!**

 **Also, future chapters will again be different from the manga. The Lyrias arc is not yet over as this is a pivotal part of Izana's development of feelings towards Shirayuki. There would be a loooooot of swoon-worthy comments, some OOC things from Izana as well, but I tried to make it subtle as much as possible. He's such a cool cucumber that any drastic changes in his personality would be a disaster. See how hard it is to balance his personality at best?**

 **Enjoy the chapter updates!**

* * *

 **Title:** **Staking a Claim**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Ryuu, Suzu, Yuzuri**

 **Wordcount: 640**

 **Rating: General**

Shirayuki gave a little wave at the two people. The taller of the two, a handsome man with longish blonde hair and sharp features eyed Kirito with a slightly bored look.

"Kirito, stop pestering our guests. Your friends will be cured if only you'd behave and stop nosing around." He reprimanded the boy.

Kirito stuck his tongue out a little. "If you'd stop idling, I'd probably believe you!" he retorted. "Adults are so unreliable." He grumbled.

I saw the man named Suzu slid his gaze to me, and murmured something to his blonde female companion, who turned her gaze on me as well. They both quickly hurried down to the stairs at the side and soon reached our table.

"I don't believe we've met? Who's the lady-killer, whose looks could melt ice?" and although Suzu is referring to my presence, he directed the question to Shirayuki, whose face turned a little pink.

 _So this is Suzu._ I tried not be too obvious with my interest at the red-haired woman who stole furtive glances at me and looking away when I directed my gaze at her.

Ryuu slightly raised his eyebrows but refused to say anything.

I gave a friendly smile, moving closer to the red-haired woman in front of me and clapping a hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. The gesture was not lost to the man, noting its subtle message: _don't come too close._

I have no idea why my body did something involuntary as that. I feel a little uncomfortable whenever another person from the opposite sex becomes a little too forward or interested with Shirayuki, especially if that person is not someone I am not familiar with. Except maybe for Zen, who I am used to seeing him monopolize Shirayuki as much as I do, maybe more.

"I'm the Royal Pharmacist's assistant, Luen. I came a couple of days ago; Garack Gazelt assigned me to assist the Royal Pharmacists."

"Hmmm." Suzu frowned a little. But his companion Yuzuri brushed passed him and extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Luen. My name is Yuzuri Inglemar. I'm a botanist. This is Suzu Cristelnoe, he's nothing important so you may ignore him." The woman looks exquisite with her elfin features, long eyelashes and gleaming, straight blonde hair. As with Suzu, she saw my hand still resting on Shirayuki's shoulders, and her eyes sparkled knowingly.

Suzu turned to Ryuu and began to ask questions, seemingly not impressed with my credentials, while Kirito hovered and attempted to join in. Feeling a little uncomfortable under Yuzuri's stare, I lifted my hand away from Shirayuki's shoulder.

Leaning forward, I decided it's time I leave them here. "Sorry, Shirayuki, I have to go. I'll be off." My voice is low against her ear.

Shirayuki jerked a little at my abruptness, turning her head to look at me. "O-okay." She stuttered, eyes puzzled at the unreadable expression on my face that is inches from hers.

Straightening up, again, I was subjected to Yuzuri's penetrating gaze, and I gave her a jaunty salute. "Please excuse me, I need to fulfill some errands on my list. Garack Gazelt will have my head if I don't complete them." I lied smoothly.

She nodded. "Goodluck." And turned her attention to Suzu and Ryuu who are now seated at the table, grabbing quills and listing down the medicines given to their patients, as they perused the files Suzu carried on his hands.

My boots clamped gently on the parquet flooring, and I pivoted like a soldier, intent on giving them the space they need to do some brainstorming when I felt a warm hand caught me at my wrist.

"Luen…"

Shirayuki's green eyes met mine.

Still holding my wrist, she pulled me away from the small group behind us.

"This way." She urged me to follow her.


	79. Chapter 79

**I am so excited to post this chapter. The long build up can be a little draggy sometimes, but I enjoy writing little snippets of of Izana's POV. That man certainly has a fascinating brain, and he keeps me up at night while I think about things and what he would do. And to me, when it comes to love and relationships, he can be direct and sure of what he wants, and yet he finds himself baffled when it comes to dealing with emotions, his personal needs. I wrestle with myself when I wanted him to do things to Shirayuki, because I needed to think really carefully about whether it is in his nature to do such things. I hope you guys don't get bored with my work.**

 **Fun times ahead. There will be more interactions between Izana and Shirayuki. Of course, more situations where Izana's jealousy will show. Until how long will our first prince acknowledge that to love the flame-haired, exotic woman, one must be prepared to surrender everything. :)**

 **I would love to know what you think of the works so far. I have a one or two story arcs that is not found in the manga. I'm interested to know what else you guys can suggest. :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Title:** **I'll Come Along**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 899**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

My feet voluntarily followed her, my heart pounding with anticipation.

 _How very bold!_

At that moment, I found myself thinking that I would follow Shirayuki wherever she goes; be it to the moon and back. I almost let out a bark of laughter with the way my thoughts trail on.

There were a handful of people in the Pharmacology's main repository, but as we went past bookshelf upon bookshelf, the number of people dwindled.

Until finally, she pushed me into one secluded corner, the back of the shelf in line with my spine.

"What is it?" I asked, noting the way my voice took on a husky tone. I felt excitement course through my veins, making my skin prickle with anticipation. She stood so close to me, afraid that anyone within the vicinity might hear. She would make a poor diplomat with the way she is acting now. Her hand feels warm on my wrist, and I knew she can feel my pulse increasing. A betraying fact, and yet one that I am reluctant to point out. I find myself not minding the way she holds me with such force and authority. It turned me _on_ , my body becoming rigid in all places that _matter._

I tried to breathe in slowly, intending to slow my pulse rate. But that was a bad decision. I can only smell her faint perfume: crisp apples and spring blossoms. My mouth watered.

"I understand that it might be difficult with your work, even if you are undercover, but.." she hesitated a little, looked behind her shoulder and gripped my wrist slightly.

"Go on." I prodded her, my pulse leaping, conscious of the way she held my wrist captive. I should be curious about what she must say, but my thoughts became distracted by how slender her hand feels. I banished visions of silky ribbons binding wrists at the back of my head and concentrated on Shirayuki's intent.

She glanced again over her shoulder, and noted a couple of researchers lurking nearby.

Tugging my wrist, she leads me further in the corner, and we found ourselves in a rather cozy part of the repository. The space was a little cramp, and there was barely enough room for two people. Although with my imagination right now, that cozy part could translate into a _nirvana._

"The thing is, _Prince Izana_ …"

I felt a shiver snake down my spine, hearing her say my name after such a long while.

 _Lace and ribbons, hands tied to the headboard- come on, Izana, concentrate!_ I swallowed.

"..since we don't know yet the cause of the disease, it's best not to move around too much." Her voice is low. She sounded worried.

"Even if Shidan previously mentioned that it is not contagious, I do not want to take risks around Your Highness. Some diseases can evolve in a matter of weeks, even days. And I'm afraid what this entails. So, if you are heading off alone, I'll come along."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, heart pounding. "I see."

"It might not be my place to say it but.."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "No, that's not true. But, it's a little too late to say that now. You are probably the only one who would dare drag me around by the hand to say that." I let out a teasing chuckle. _Please drag me away in a secret place. You can have me to your heart's content._

Her face went a little red.

"I was only-" she started, biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

"Concerned. I know.." I cut in, tamping the overwhelming desire to kiss her.

She let my wrist go, but I reached out for her hand, engulfing it with my own. Her fingers seemed small and fragile against my own, but her hands are warm, strong and reassuring. My heart continued to pounded loudly in my chest that for a second, I thought she could hear it. Pulling her a little closer so that she was forced to place a hand on my chest to put some space between us, she looked up and met my gaze, mouth slightly open in confusion.

"Thank you, Ms. Pharmacist. No one has ever shown such care and concern for my well-being, volunteering to protect me in the line of fire." My eyes traced the shape of her mouth.

There it is again. The urge to kiss her. It took all my effort not to give in. It wouldn't be fair for her. And for me, if I just give in to my whims, this exciting, frightening feeling coursing through me is making me heady and intoxicated- a bad combination since we are in a middle of a health crisis. Not to mention that I am undercover, and she is in the middle of a mission with Ryuu. Duty comes first, but how easy it is to just give in for a second and take those inviting lips of hers!

"Prince Izana.."

It took all my will. I swallowed and released my hold on her hand. Tapping her nose gently with my finger, I mustered a teasing smirk.

"I'll be at the checkpoint should you _need_ me. I will be back later."

And with that, I ease myself out of the tight corner, and quickly made my way out of the building, heart pounding, my senses tingling, the voices inside my head chanting.

 _Take her, take her!_


	80. Chapter 80

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites.**

 **Unbeta-ed chapter.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A City on the Verge of a Crisis**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 787**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I left the Pharmacology Institute, intent on getting some fresh air to clear my head. The truth is, I planned to do some patrol around the area only after I have escorted the two safely back to their lodging rooms. But with Suzu and the curious Yuzuri watching my every move, they would become suspicious once they find out that I only have basic knowledge in healing and medicine. It's better that I went outside and continue my undercover work.

Plus, if I continue to be ensconced with Shirayuki in hidden corners, the red-hair maiden might find her reputation in tatters and her compromised virtue weighing around my neck. I'd have no choice but to make things right for her, and my brother would make sure I do!

Although the idea sounds a little tempting, being reckless is not my nature. I needed to focus on the issue on hand. This business of the mysterious disease has become a matter of great concern, and my guts tell me that it will worsen. I have seen the evidences of the start of a plague firsthand more than ten years ago. And it affected the Southwestern portion of Clarines, in the city of Tulsa, experiencing the most number of cases. Half of the city's population was affected; within a year, a quarter of the citizens died.

Thus, it was this basis that influenced my mother to promote health awareness and support medical researchers. At that time, Garack Gazelt, our foremost pharmacist has just started her residency at Lyrias.

This mysterious disease bore the signs of a problem about to get worse. Instincts taking over, my mind began to prepare for contingency plans, thoughts of Shirayuki pushed aside.

With my ever-attentive aide, Maruko, we immediately sought the office of Lady Haki where she received us immediately and provided a small corner for me to write some urgent correspondences.

After writing my letter, a messenger stood waiting nearby. Maruko immediately took the rolled-up parchment, sealed it and murmured quick instructions to the silent man.

"I need this letter delivered at utmost haste." I added to the silent messenger who nodded before turning and disappearing behind the door. I trust my messengers to deliver my missives in the shortest time possible.

Meanwhile, I motioned for Maruko to follow me, as we went out of the office, bidding Lady Haki a quick goodbye, even while she is in the midst of an intense discussion with a couple of her advisers.

Outside, I stepped onto the snow-covered path again. The sky has darkened considerably, and I saw a huge flock of black crows startled by my heavy boots. They made a loud ruckus, flapping their wings, incessant chattering, and their black feathers flying about. Their sounds made me uncomfortable; and I can understand that it is just me feeling a little anxious about what is unfolding before me.

I thought my visit would prove to be uneventful, just the usual jaunt that I can complete in a couple of weeks. But with the disease coming to light, I doubt I can even go back without at least ensuring that measures are taken to protect the populace. Lyrias is an important city for the country of Clarines. And if this mysterious disease proves to be a potential weakness, I need to be certain that we can mitigate it as soon as possible. Leaving this city without a proper conclusion in the horizon is out of the question.

Soft footsteps approach from behind. I could hear Maruko stepping forward near me.

"Your Highness, another child has fallen victim to the disease."

His voice, was just loud enough for me to hear. But his sudden movements startled the birds again. And the crows took flight, covering the sky with their black silhouettes. A felt a little shiver run down my spine and closed my eyes.

If this disease will continue its progression, Shirayuki and Ryuu will need all the help they could get.

"Maruko. Do not speak of these latest developments to Lady Haki and Lord Makiri until we make sense of what's going on." I turned around, heavy boots making crunching noises on the snow.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

I pulled my heavy fur coat tightly over my shoulders. I would need to see if the outer gates may need to restrict the gates of the city. If more people are to come and go while this disease is ongoing, the chances of spreading it to others cities will grow.

Clarines will have a catastrophic crisis in her hands, one that may potentially deal a heavy blow to the peace we are experiencing right now.

"Ready my horse. We will check the border patrols immediately."


	81. Chapter 81

**I exerted some creative license for some of the names of persons, places, connections on this chapter, and future chapters in order to create a more coherent retelling of the manga chapters as told through Izana's POV.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Also, any readers here from Austria or Germany? I am going to Berlin and Vienna in 2 month's time for a 2 week visit. I am curious on your recommendations. Drop me a PM (even if you're not from Germany or Austria)! I'd be happy to hear from you!**

* * *

 **Title:** **Saturn Gate**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 567**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I was distracted by imagining every possible scenario while we traveled to the outer gates of Lyrias with Maruko and a few members of my traveling party.

Zephyr breathed heavily as we took a couple of hours of hard riding, his breath coming out in smoke, the night air biting coldly on our faces.

Snow began to fall heavily again, yet we pressed on, as if the very devil was on our heels.

Arriving at the Saturn Gate, the outermost gate to Lyrias, my bodyguards saddled the horses while I hasten towards the office tower of the Captain of Guards.

Saturn Gate and its bordering walls are made up of cyclopean boulders, cut from the very same mountain where Allulion Keep was built. However, the walls were further reinforced by a sheet of rough, rose-brown colored granite stone. The gates were lavishly decorated with carvings of master stone craftsmen: polished columns, key patterned arches and mythological gods on the lintels.

The gate is an important portal, as not only does it serves Lyrias, but is also an important route to Wilant Castle, the second most important royal residence of Clarines. Her Majesty, the Queen has lived there for the past decade. A variety of goods, diplomats, locals and messengers go through its walls either to Lyrias or to Wilant. As a main road artery, there is a village here that supports the needs of all people passing through, including a small hospital, a village school, provincial government office, military barracks, inns, bars and public baths.

The Captain of the Guards, Gaius Mana, greeted me. He used to hold a post at Sreg, but requested for a transfer at Lyrias after his wife professed to move. Sreg was more of a military village; most of the soldiers and guards serving Clarines undergoes training there.

For a few hours, Gauis Mana reviewed their existing contingency plans with me, while I posed question after question for him. The nagging feeling kept on hounding me, and I knew that these plans would be put to the test much sooner than expected.

It was already nightfall by the time we finished. I insisted on inspecting the wall which the Captain complied easily. Brazen fires were already lit up outside, as well as several torches to light up the whole area; still, the sky is very dark and visibility while snow falls is difficult. We were in the middle of inspecting the barracks when we noted the commotion at the main gate through one of the windows.

"I know those people. They are pharmacists from the Institute. Why are they outside in such a weather? And at this time? It's already a little late for travel." Gaius Manus motioned for his own guards to find out what is wrong.

I held out my hand to the Captain, my eye already trained to the woman whose red hair was uncovered despite the snow falling. Shirayuki is ever careful about exposing her hair to the public due to the stares she normally gets. But despite the weather, her hair flowed about freely.

 _Something must be wrong for her to come here, let alone care less about her appearance._

"Captain, let us go together. The woman _is with me._ " I informed him in a grave tone.


	82. Chapter 82

**I was busy doing a shadowbox art for a friend who's having a birthday tomorrow, I almost forgot to post. . Anyway, things are gonna be busy for a while, especially March and April. /sheepish/ I will try to continue posting chapters weekly, but there may be times I might miss a week of posting. Please bear with me.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I do reply sometimes when I have the time.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Clues in the Old Book**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 35 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Suzu, Yuzuri**

 **Wordcount: 792**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"..close the gates! What an absurd request! Do you realize that this gate serves _both_ Wilant and Lyrias? To close the gate is preposterous!" One of the guards look livid.

We were almost near the group, some few hundred meters away. The sound of our heavy boots crunched the snow underfoot, but we can hear the commotion quite easily.

"…it'll be bad if we're too late!"

I recognized Suzu's irritated voice, rising above the grumbles coming from the small group of guards in front of them. "Those gates must be close, and people should not be allowed in!"

We were almost upon them, when I saw Shirayuki move forward, holding out her identification tag.

"If you won't let us pass through to warn travelers, then please call Prince Izana over here!"

I paused, hearing her call my name. And with such authority and conviction!

Turning to my left, I saw Gauis Mana about to bark out instructions when I held up my hand, "Permit me to handle the situation, Captain. But I would need your support, as well. Any questions you might have, please hold it in and I will answer it later."

He looked a little puzzled by my request, but nodded nevertheless. "As you wish, Your Highness." And took a respectful step back.

I took the last few steps, and the sound I made equated to the group turning about. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guards freeze on the spot when they all saw my face. A few of them paled a little.

"There's no need to call, Prince Izana."

Green eyes met mine. I held her gaze for a second. My heart thudded loudly in my ears.

"Oh, it's you Luen. What are you doing here?" Suzu looked completely oblivious to the guards' expression of fear. He really bought in my fake story as Garack's assistant.

"Hello, Luen." Yuzuri gave me another one of her brilliant smiles. It seems that she still believes my charade as well.

However, I did not bother to greet them, merely nodding. I was busy silently communicating with Shirayuki. If she is here, it means she has news about the disease. And judging from her worried expression, the news is not good.

"Did you figure something out?" I asked. My authority mode is running full today.

She met me halfway, walking straight on to stand before me while she held out an old, battered book covered in dark blue bindings and faded gold lettering.

"This."

I can smell hold old it is, and I could help but let out a remark to say so. "Are you here to _amuse_ me with a very old book?"

She looked a little grim, ignoring my light-hearted attempt to break the tense mood.

"It's from a small north-eastern country. The capital city recorded a strange disease afflicting its citizens. The symptoms are identical from the children's blue patterns. And even if it is not infectious, _both_ children and adults alike contracted the disease."

My eyes narrowed slightly in concern, suddenly feeling a little foolish for not taking her seriously at the first instance. I felt the darkness slowly creep into my heart, hypnotized by Shirayuki's narrating voice.

"..seven hundred and thirty people got the disease…"

Only the number jumped out at me. The icy feeling gripped my heart.

"What!" I blinked, stunned. All at once, the gravity of this mysterious illness seemed to increase tenfold. _Seven hundred is a huge number_. An entire village. Or two. "And the cure?"

She shook her head. "We can't tell from the book. The writings have faded and we can only read bits." She looked a little angry, a little frustrated, a little sad. "..By the time the cure was discovered, half of the patients died."

The icy grip continued to squeeze my heart. _Half. Men, women and children._ I looked up to see Suzu and Yuzuri gathering close to Shirayuki, looking grim themselves.

"As we still do not know the cause and how widespread it is, having the people pass through Lyrias is very dangerous." Suzu added. Suzu's words has weight on it. After all, he is a pharmacist of Lyrias and he is more familiar with the city's demographics.

I felt a sense of inevitable hang over the city. I _cannot_ let things slide like this! We have a duty to find out more about this disease and look for a cure.

A cathastrope of this scale will certainly devastate Lyrias.

"It won't be surprising if somebody in this area collapses. It will only be a _matter of time."_ Shirayuki grabbed hold of my hand, pleading.

Captain Gauis let out a low gasp for her display of boldness. Maruko made an uncomfortable noise behind me.


	83. Chapter 83

**Regular updates continues. I found a beta willing to proof-read my works for any grammar and spelling inconsistencies. So, I will be updating the old chapters first.**

 **Anyway, my 3 week trip is coming up soon (in a month's time), so I will be posting multiple chapters on first week of April. The next updates might be at the end of April. I know, it's a long wait, but I have reports to settle after my trip, so, bear with it for a few weeks. :)**

 **Do look forward to more interactions with Izana and Shirayuki. Some of them are not in the manga chapters.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Words of a Royal Pharmacist**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Suzu, Yuzuri**

 **Wordcount: 763**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I let out a low exhale, trying to wrap my mind around the amount of investigation and work needed to do despite being distracted by Shirayuki's warmth emanating through her hand gloves clasping my own. My instincts told me to _trust her._ My hands covered her own.

I made a split-second decision.

"Maruko."

He was already next to me.

"Send word to Lady Haki and Lord Makiri. Inform them of the situation. We will convene in a few hours' time at Allulionne Keep. Should they require your assistance, stay and obey their requests. Get the messengers to report to me on updates. I will need to assist the Royal pharmacist. _On my own._ " I stressed.

"Understood."

Maruko bustled off, motioning for the rest of my bodyguards to follow him. With the instructions given, my aide knows I wish as little intrusion as possible. But knowing Maruko, he has immediately activated my shadow guards to keep hidden as I go about on my own missions.

Shirayuki seemed to have come to her senses and realized that she committed another trespass yet again and began to pull away. I felt her hand slipping from my fingers, but I held her back.

"I understand." I told her. "I _understand."_

She let out a sigh of relief, eyes glistening a little.

I raised my free hand. "Captain, you know what to do."

"..the gates!" one of the guards uttered in disbelief. "Closing the Saturn gate. How..What are we up against?"

Gaius barked out orders after orders, now that a decision has been made. _My decision._

"Post Commanders! On your feet! Move it, move it! Send the messages to the outposts. Saturn Gate is closing it's borders!"

"Why are we asking the _assistant?_ " I heard Suzu stage-whispered to Yuzuri, looking a little bewildered. His mouth was open with the bustle of activity all around us.

Soldiers and guards alike moved with sudden urgency. Gauis Manus' voice was drowned out when the iron rails and wheels began to churn out in earnest. The ground gave a small tremor as the huge steel open doors began to move. All around us, the people began to fall into the pattern of emergency lockdown. They have practiced the drill so many times, and yet the mood in the air feels like it shouldn't be happening.

"Pray excuse me, sir." Gauis bowed. "I need to see to the necessary preparations."

"Gauis, stick to the plans as agreed. The disease will claim lives if untreated. Tell your men to be vigilant and report _any happenings_."

"Understood."

Shirayuki looked stunned when I turned to face her again.

"Are you…really.." she seemed a little loss for words.

I licked the bottom of my lips. "Right here, right now, would I ignore the words of a Royal Pharmacist? I _trust_ you enough to do your job and advise me. _If I don't, then_ _we are a failure._ "

She blinked at my words, seemingly trying to grasp the meaning behind.

It is true that I did not trust her before. But trust, is a valuable commodity. Something that is very difficult to price. I can see her now standing before me, looking unpretentious and sincere about her work, and her genuine concern for the people- my people. Most I encountered will not bother to stake their reputation over something they do not care about; rather, they would only be persuaded to action if it means gaining something personal.

 _I trust you._ My eyes told her.

Clearing my throat, I turned to Suzu and Yuzuri.

"Please go back to the Institute and continue to find a cure. Shirayuki will come with me."

They recognized authority. Drawing on their full height, Suzu frowned a little but nodded. "Luen, please ensure that the wardens come to us so we can urgently train them in case new patients are discovered. We want as little casualties as possible. We shall make the necessary preparations."

"As you wish." I acquiesced.

Suzu pivoted on his heel, followed closely by Yuzuri, who mimed to Shirayuki to look for her once she comes back to the Institute.

"Yuzuri, please inform Ryuu that I won't be long." Shirayuki told her in a hurried manner, pulling away from my side to touch her shoulder. I did not relaxed my grip on her hand, rather, I tightened my fingers around hers, never intending to let her go. It was base instinct, but I feel anxious if I let her out of my sight.

Yuzuri noted this, but I ignored the questioning look she gave me.

"Come, Shirayuki. We must hurry."


	84. Chapter 84

**Decided to expand this chapter a little more. Leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed this. :)**

* * *

 **Title:** **How to Ride a Horse with a Prince**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1013**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Lyrias' top botanist and meticulous pharmacist departed, escorted by guards who immediately assisted them back to the carriage they used to travel to the Saturn Gate. Shirayuki gave a wave to their retreating vehicle, and when I am sure that they no longer could see where we are with the aid of the falling snow, I tugged her towards me.

"Mind your step." I warned her, as we went to another direction where my horse was stabled. She tried to keep up with my long strides, but the heavy snow at our feet, plus the fact that she was wearing thick clothing, added to her struggles.

One of the guards was already waiting outside, coaxing Zephyr to stay still. Amidst the cold, the horse's breath came out like puffs of smoke. Another horse was all prepped up for her use, a magnificent chestnut brown animal.

She balked at the sight of the animal though.

"I can't ride on my own."

I raised my eyebrows. "Surely not?" I asked. I was so sure that she had ridden one before.

She shook her head.

Tightening the cords of my cloak, which felt stifling suddenly, I let out a shaky resigned sigh. "Then you will ride along with me."

She whipped her head up to look at me, eyes big with astonishment.

"B-but…" she began.

"Is there a problem?"

She opened her mouth slightly, her cheeks turning a little pink with embarrassment. "Ride with you, Your Highness? It doesn't seem _right._ I have never even ridden with Prince Zen at all. _"_

"It's a big distance if we walk. And I refused to stay out in this weather for longer than I plan to. So, either you ride _alone,_ or _with me._ "

She lowered her head, looking dejected at the options I presented her with. "With you, Your Highness."

"Very well, then."

Without warning, I scooped her up, gauging her weight. She let out a gasp of surprise, automatically clinging to my arm, her warm breath close to my cheek. I smirked a little, unexpectedly happy to find out another of her weaknesses. Though I guess Zen already knows about it. Still, it pleases me to see that she feels uncomfortable about riding with me; I wonder what kind of thoughts are running through her head now. I am strangely fascinated by this.

She felt light, despite the heavy clothings she wore. She sat on Zephyr's back awkwardly, a little unsure on where to put her hands or even balance herself out.

Noting with interest that her cheeks are pink, either from the cold or from shyness, I climbed up and settled myself securely on the saddle, right behind her. She fussed about her cloak, reaching behind to gather them about her person and making as much room as possible for me. I felt the urge to chuckle at her attempts; it is obvious she wishes to put distance between us.

"Careful where you place your hands, Shirayuki." I murmured near her ear. "You _might_ catch something that you shouldn't be touching in the first place."

She stiffened at my teasing. "I am merely trying to make this ride as comfortable as possible for Your Highness."

"Hmpf!" I scoffed. "Sit still or else, you will fall. Permit me to do what is necessary."

"Fine!" she retorted, raising her arms slightly.

"Clever girl."

I reached down, pulled the cloak that was wedge uncomfortably between us. Pushing it more the side, I slid more snugly behind her, knees to knees, thigh to thigh. My knees tingled with how close she is. Peering down a little in front of her, I was glad she wore sensible clothings. Heaven knows the situation will only be worse if she wore heavy skirts and embroidered slippers. At least she was outfitted in an acceptable riding gear. Anyone who sees her will not protest how close we sat together on top of the saddle.

"Forgive me." I whispered against her hair, my fingers brushing past her waist and resting on her upper thighs. Even with the thick clothing, I can feel her heat emanating from her person, and I felt the first wave of lust course through me.

 _This is a bad idea._

Lifting her a little, I readjusted her sitting position, resulting to her back resting close against my chest. She tried to resist, but I am a master horseman, and she had no choice but to bend to my will.

"Better?" I asked, feeling a little triumphant in making her obey.

She nodded, feeling the difference. She no longer trembled about falling off.

"If you permit me to do one more thing?" I asked.

"Anything Your Highness desires." She answered wryly. "I seem to have limited choices, don't I?"

I chuckled, the sharpness of her tongue seemed like music to my ears. I reached behind my head, pulled the extra elastic band tying my hair.

"I needed complete visibility in this weather, Shirayuki, and as much as I like to see your magnificent red hair whipped about in this wind, it pains me to do something about it." I grabbed her shoulders to steady her before I began to gather her hair.

She jerked a little, realizing what I intended to do. "You could have just handed me the elastic band. I am perfectly capable of tying my own hair!" she said indignantly.

"Ah, and deprive me of the chance to touch your crowning glory?" I feigned hurtness. Her hair flowed luxuriously between my fingers.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Let us go, my Lord. Time is running short."

I finger combed her hair as quickly as I could, liking the silky texture on my skin. I tied it securely and pushed the hood of her cloak back up. "There."

She reached up and touched the spot where my hand was moments ago. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Whipping the warm gloves from my pockets, I slid my hands inside.

I let out a half smile, reaching around her waist and gathered the reigns of my horse. "Don't thank me yet, Shirayuki."


	85. Chapter 85

**Thank you for the likes and reviews. This series has a new beta-reader. So expect some updates in the previous chapters. Nothing much, just some minor checks on spelling and grammar that I missed out.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Oriold Checkpoint**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 659**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Oriold is an important outpost guiding travelers straight to Wilant. Back at the Saturn Gate, I contemplated on whether I should head to Allulionne Keep first before heading straight to the checkpoint. But it's location is nearer if I traveled from Saturn Gate, so at the last minute, I headed to Oriold checkpoint.

"My apologies, Shirayuki. It seems we need to head to Oriold first." I directed Zephyr to the path heading to the checkpoint.

She nodded.

"Are you worried about people passing through the gates? Her Majesty is residing at Wilant Castle; will she be alright?"

"It would take a whole army to subdue my mother, Shirayuki. If she gets wind of the news about the outbreak, there would be no stopping her. She would be at the forefront, guiding the physicians on what to do." I briefly remembered how my mother, Queen Haruto would stubbornly refuse to stay in the sidelines and insist that she wanted to know firsthand what is going on. She still has a lot of energy to spend, bless her. But, as her firstborn, I _do_ worry about her sometimes.

"I have heard a few stories about, Her Majesty. Although some of her exploits seemed too fantastic to be true." She rested her hand briefly on my arm, while Zephyr tried to gallop on a straight, but narrow path. She is still trying to get used to my horse's great height and it doesn't help when we are galloping at a bridge crossing a river with strong currents.

"You will meet her soon enough." I promised, wondering what my mother would think of her when she visits Wistal. My mother is not a difficult woman to please, but she is set on her ways and has an inquisitive mind. She gets downright curious about things that caught her attention, and I am willing to bet Shirayuki shall be no exception. It seems the Wistalia family's fate is inexplicable tied to this girl. First Zen, now I, and pretty soon, mother might join into the foray as well.

Up ahead, A tower stood alone surrounded by tall, spiky pine trees. Oriold is a small, yet important outpost for it is a direct link to Wilant Castle. It does not necessarily experience heavy traffic; for Saturn Gate sieves out most of the travelers heading to the direction of Wilant. However, Oriold is an important highway, linking roads leading to two countries bordering Clarines to the West. Diplomats often used it to correspond regularly with Her Majesty. I am worried that the outpost is near Lyrias. Travelers coming from the city of scholars have high chances of spreading the disease further if they met foreigners who might in avertedly carry the disease back to their country where they originally came from. The mystery around the illness deepens, and although it is not contagious, caution must be exercised.

A handful of guards are stationed at Oriold. The small outpost also serves as their residence. Captain Gaius must have sent messengers for they seemed to expect our arrival.

But as we drew near, I noted the small clutch of people standing at the other side, while they speak through the thick iron bars barring the outsiders from entering.

I recognized my brother's blond hair standing at the other side, while their horses waited patiently a few feet away.

Zephyr stopped abruptly. Without warning, I quickly dismounted, leaving Shirayuki on top. I briefly contemplated on letting her wait. But she looked so uncomfortable, that I took a little pity on her.

"Easy." I cautioned her, clamping tight on her waist, as I caught her. I held her longer than necessary, and she seemed to note this, but kept quiet.

Instead, her attention is caught by my brother standing at the other side of the iron gates.

Zen Wistalia stood and waited for us to approach, until we were only a few feet away.

"Brother, Shirayuki.."

Blue eyes met mine.

* * *

Notes:

If you are closely following the manga, you will notice that I changed some parts of the timeline in the next few chapters. In the manga, Shirayuki and Izana went to Lord Makiri and Lady Haki first before heading to Oriold checkpoint. Reading through the chapters I wrote, I decided to change this tiny detail by making them go to Oriold checkpoint first before meeting Makiri and Haki for a few reasons which might be obvious to you as you proceed with the next chapters.


	86. Chapter 86

**Slow week filled with deadlines and aggravating issues at work. Though it's been a productive weekend for me. I wrote a new story line for Uta-Pri fans, I can't wait to finish that. Plus, I've been jotting down stuff on this work as well, nothing concrete yet, just bits and pieces. It's hard to keep track of writing when my concentration is divided into several stuff.**

 **I hope you guys have a good week ahead. Three weeks til my vacation starts. Any suggestion for Berlin, Vienna and Munich? :P**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Wall in Between**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 568**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"I told you not to come." My voice is all silky with thinly veiled irritation. Glancing at the red-haired woman standing beside me, she did not react with the tone of my voice.

"Yes," my brother bowed, "I apologize. I'll head back as soon as I'm done."

"Good to see you again, Mistress." Zen's messenger, Obi walked up next to Zen, eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Obi." Shirayuki gave a faint smile. She looked a little relieve to see her friends- the people that are close to her.

"Are you alright?" Obi asked in a low tone. "And Master Ryuu?"

"We are both fine, Obi. Thank you for asking."

I turned to face Zen. "Saturn Gate is closed."

My brother gripped the iron bars, looking worried. "You told me not come, and I surmised that things might get worse. I will tell those heading towards Lyrias to avoid Saturn and Oriold, and instead head to the Eastern checkpoint. Kiki and Mitsuhide are currently sending messengers to the other checkpoint to prepare for the influx of travelers."

Studying my brother, I contemplated a little. At _least_ he understood my message to stay away from ground zero, lest he contracted the disease. And he took into account what matters that need to be settled while Lyrias is on a lockdown.

"If you have any further orders…" he asked seriously. "I intend to organize more soldiers to do the necessary road diversions."

I smiled slightly, pleased at this. "Then, I'll leave the East side to you."

Zen looked surprised and slightly relieved. For a moment, he probably thought that I won't trust him enough to do what is necessary. But I am pleased that I need not worry about travelers entering Oriold checkpoint and Saturn Gate. Zen and his followers can handle the logistics outside the second wall. "Yes, I will do what is needed."

I pulled the cloak I wore tightly around my person. Shirayuki and Obi both waited patiently for us to finish our interview. My brother has done splendidly well, and I cannot help but be generous. I can give them a little time alone. I still have a few days left to spend with Shirayuki without my brother around.

"Shirayuki, wait here. I will bring the horse around. We need to go to Allulionne Keep."

She nodded, and I turned on my heel. I could still hear Obi cautioning her about working too hard, and not to take risks.

I strode away, not interested to hear about what my brother has to say to Shirayuki. It's been days since they last saw each other. The least I can do is let Zen have a little reward. I still feel jealous, but do not want to be unreasonable to my only brother. Besides, Shirayuki considers him a close friend.

 _For the moment._

One of the soldiers who held Zephyr's reigns bowed when I approach. Nodding my thanks, I took the reigns from him and coaxed him to follow me. Zephyr obeyed. When I turned to clear the space between me and iron gates, I could see the two person standing face to face, talking in low tones. Obi stood at a discreet distance, minding the area while letting his master have some privacy.

As I neared, I saw Zen gently cupped Shirayuki's face before he smiled at her encouragingly. "Take care, Shirayuki. I leave my brother in your capable hands."


	87. Chapter 87

**Many thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I truly hope you enjoy my efforts with this work.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Importance of a Rank and a Name**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1209**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Shirayuki, you can lean towards me. Our journey towards the Keep won't be over so soon." I scolded her gently, following the path to our destination.

She continued to sit stiffly, trying to move away from my person as much as possible. I let out a sigh of frustration at her stubbornness. Gripping the leather reigns I held between my fingers, I swerved a little to the right, causing her to let out a low shriek of fright.

Thudding against my chest, I held her securely so that she might not fall.

"I told you." I murmured, feeling a little wicked now.

"Your Highness. The path is relatively flat. There is no need to prove your point." She grumbled. But she stopped fidgeting and continued to lean back against me.

My heart thudded with our touch, and I felt calmness sweep over me, dispelling the jealousy I felt earlier seeing my brother bid her goodbye. Our journey from Oriold to the Keep is long, and we have plenty of time to get acquainted while the horse continued to make short work of the paths.

I can think a little more clearly despite her presence distracting other parts of my anatomy. I posed questions about her findings, and she answered them all as much as she could. I formulated plan after plans, occasionally throwing a few questions at her to ask for her opinion. Admittedly, her practical answers floored me. Sometimes, solutions to problems need not to be elaborate, and I find wisdom in her simple answers.

Halfway through our ride, I felt her stomach gave a low rumble.

"Hungry?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I am, too." I admitted, and my stomach seconded my answer.

"We would be reaching soon. I will ask the maids to prepare a bath for you and supper."

Thankfully, the path we took was lighted up with fires on brazen pots, kindled by highway guards along the way. The sky has deepened significantly. The day seemed like a dream away.

"Prince Izana."

"Hmm?" I maneuvered Zephyr to the left and continued.

"Thank you for listening to what I had to say."

I felt my mouth stretch into a pleased smile.

"It is my duty."

She turned her head to the right slightly, as if she wanted to see my face, and then hesitated before looking forward again.

"Shirayuki.." Her named rolled off my tongue like velvet and I leaned closer to her ear.

"If you had just said you are close with the second prince, you could have gotten through the gates with ease."

She shook her head immediately. "I _do not_ represent Prince Zen. So, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh?"

"The Prince Zen that I know, even if the result is good, or scolded, he always thinks about what he can do best as a prince. And he trusts the people by his side."

"Pray continue, Ms. Pharmacist." I felt jealousy rising up from my chest. My fingers tightened their grip on the leather reigns. Even when my brother is far away, his existence is a constant reminder of where I stand. There's still hope for him, I see.

"The name of the second prince shouldn't be used by _just anyone._ It would be unforgiveable." She replied with quiet conviction and respect. "The only thing I can claim to be is a pharmacist from where Prince Zen is. That is all."

I lowered my eyelids and gaze back at the woman sitting before me. Such words of respect and admiration from someone who has just received an honorable title. I imagine how I would feel if I am on the receiving end of such loyal emotions.

"Well said, Shirayuki." I felt a prick of pain stab me through the chest. Even if she has refused his offer of security, she genuinely thinks highly of him. I can't help but be the wedge between them. What must I do to be able to stand on the same pedestal as my own brother?

Feeling possessive, I clutch her against me.

"Prince Izana?" she asked, bewildered at my sudden action.

"Hold tight, Ms. Pharmacist. The path at this portion is a little steep." I warned.

Zephyr gave a small protest as we climbed up a steep hill. Unused to the extra burden he normally carries, we slowed down a little. No one has ever ridden Zephyr except for me; the woman I held is the only other person I have ever allowed to graze his back.

The horse bucked a little, and I felt Shirayuki clutched at me with one hand, holding on for dear life. All throughout our ride, my nose drowned in her apple scent. I wished our ride continues longer than necessary. I wish I can continue the rest of my life sitting here, holding on to her as she holds on to me.

But alas, we are almost at our destination.

Zephyr halted. Letting out a loud neigh of relief, he cantered towards Allulionne Keep. The guards recognized us and immediately prepared to open the gates.

The Keep looked welcoming after our journey through the snow. It glowed with warmth, and I heard my charge sigh in relief. Sliding down from Zephyr, I landed on the cobbled ground, grateful that we have reached our destination in one piece, and my dignity intact. It is a little uncomfortable riding on a horse, when my clothes are a little too tight when someone soft as Shirayuki sat intimately next to me. Luckily, my cloak hid the evidences of my arousal; otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

Stripping my thick, leather gloves off, I reached up to Shirayuki, and pulled her away from the horse. Gliding down my full length, she maintained composure, avoiding my eyes while I studied her expression. I noted her red face with satisfaction. There is no better way to ensure a woman thinks about a man than to drown her with his own presence. I'm sure that she would have sleepless nights from now on. At least until we return to Wistal, and I needed to compete with my own brother for her attention again.

"Thank you, Your Highness." She landed on her feet, trying to avoid my eyes.

"It's always a pleasure to have you _ride with me._ I look forward to the next opportunity." I alluded.

She frowned a little. "I _hope_ there is _no next time._ "

I gave her a smart salute. "Oh, there would be plenty of next times, Ms. Pharmacist." _Plenty more._

She lowered her gaze.

Before I could stop myself, I reached out and lifted her chin, so that she is forced to look into my eyes.

"This is the first time you answered all my questions without any hesitation. I appreciate your honesty and sheer determination to turn this catastrophe around."

The red-haired woman before me let out a small smile. It seemed to light up her whole face, making her look serene and beautiful. I felt my heart drop at my feet.

"I will always heed the call of anyone who is in need." She replied simply. And then she turned and began to make her way to the main steps leading to the entryway of the Keep.

 _Worthy of a queen._

* * *

Notes:

There are no updates with the manga lately, and I am beginning to be worried. Has anyone seen the raws yet? What's up with the twins? What's their name again? Can anyone enlighten me on what's going on with those two? I was a bit confused.


	88. Chapter 88

**Thank you for the feedbacks about the twins. Interesting stuff. I was stumped about what was going on that my progress in writing came to a standstill.**

 **I'm going on a short holiday soon, so next chapter upload will come after 3 weeks. But since you guys have been good with all your reviews, I'm posting 2 chapters for you.**

* * *

 **Title: Smother her with Care**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Lady Haki, Lord Makiri**

 **Wordcount: 979**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"…control all the checkpoints and only let necessary people in? Shutting all the outer and inner gates of Lyrias and the path to Wilant?!" Lord Makiri looked absolutely livid.

I took the towel held out to me respectfully by one of Lady Haki's female attendants. But instead of using the cotton fabric to dry my wet hair, I turned to Shirayuki, unfolded it and dropped it on top of her head.

I know I am trying to buy some time by mothering Shirayuki.. Lord Makiri can be overly emotionally sometimes, and his temper is worse than his bite. But the few seconds are important to make him calm down and think through what we have done. It is always the wisest thing to do. Besides, Shirayuki is not used to Lord Makiri's attitude, therefore, I need to reassure her that she did the right thing.

"Just a little bit more, Shirayuki. Use this to dry yourself. A warm supper will come and you will need to get out of those clothes as soon as we finished here." I told her in a low, soothing voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Haki observe us in her own quirky way. Tilting her head slightly to the side, I watched carefully as she smiled a little too knowingly.

 _Think what you like, Haki._ I thought. Zen would kill me if Shirayuki gets sick in the middle of the crisis we are facing. I voluntarily appointed myself responsible for both Ryuu and her. Dragging her along while I explained to the Guardians of Lyrias about the situation we are in seemed the best decision. Shirayuki is in a better position to explain things to learned people like Makiri and Haki.

Lord Makiri eyed Shirayuki, and I saw his eyes grow a little gentle. I hid a smile, knowing that the royal pharmacist has, at least, managed to diffuse the tension between us by just her presence alone. I was half-expecting Shirayuki to hide behind my back when I explained to them what I have decided upon.

"The circumstances are as she has explained." I gestured to the woman standing beside me when I turned to face brother and sister again.

"You have already send the word out!" Lord Makiri raised his voice again, and though Shirayuki is already getting used to his booming voice, I can sense she is at her limit.

Lady Haki's brother threw his hands in the air. "I have a lot of things to say, but I am really pissed that you decided this without us!" He thundered.

I straightened up, drawing on my full height. I am glad I towered over Lord Makiri by at least three inches, for he suddenly shrank back a little when I gave him _the look._

" _Naturally,_ Lord Makiri. As the First Prince, _and future King_ of this country, I decided what is best. But, since you are the one managing Lyrias, do you have any issues regarding your future liege's decision?" I paused, feeling a little weary by his pointless argument. "Makiri?"

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

I raised my eyebrows, my poker face sliding into place. I heard a small unlady-like snort and saw Lady Haki biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"What's so _funny, Haki?"_ Lord Makiri's face turned red with defeat.

"I am not laughing, brother."

Absentmindedly, I reached for the towel resting on Shirayuki's shoulders. "Shirayuki, I can hear water dripping on the floor. If you get sick during this trip, I will lock you up back in Wistal for a month." I threatened gently.

I hear a little rustling and Lady Haki rushed forward, helped Shirayuki off her wet cloak. "Here, let me."

Lord Makiri and I stared squarely face to face.

"Maruko received a report that no one outside of Lyrias have displayed symptoms of the disease in question. We will need to do something about the goods and people leaving at dawn. Deliveries will be delayed, and some of the remote villages in this area rely on daily consignment of goods."

I felt a hand rest on my arm. My mind seemed divided about the mysterious disease and making sure Shirayuki doesn't fall sick again. Not that she is a fragile flower. Still, my brother will cheerfully slice my head off, if he learned that I subjected his beloved into a long journey in the middle of a snowstorm.

"My attendants will assist the Royal pharmacist out of her wet clothes before she catches a cold." Lady Haki said carefully, "I will have supper waiting for her in the spare bedroom."

"But I have to get back to Ryuu!" Shirayuki protested.

I held up my hand to interrupted her. "One battle at a time, Shirayuki. You will be of no help if you fall sick. Take your warm bath and meal. Rest for a few hours and I will take you back myself to Ryuu. I have sent word to him that you are with me."Sparing a glance at Lady Haki, she nodded serenely.

"I will see to it that she is refreshed before she returns to do her work."

"Thank you." I felt relief and grateful for Lady Haki's support. While I wanted the cure to be found as soon as possible, knowing Shirayuki, she would plunge headlong without thinking of the consequences of pushing herself to the limits. I have seen her work up close when Mitsuhide needed a cure for his strange behavior: lack of sleep, barely eating, intense concentration with her experiments. Somehow, she reminded me of Garack when she is in the middle of her wild experiments.

She did not voice her complaints when the attendants led her out of the room, and I couldn't help but watch her until she disappears behind the door.


	89. Chapter 89

**Thank you for all the likes and reviews.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Love is of all Passions the Strongest**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Lady Haki, Lord Makiri**

 **Wordcount: 979**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Lady Haki whirled about.

"And you, Your Highness? Do you need a warm bath as well?" Her eyes twinkled a little with mischief. "Shall I arrange an _accidental meeting_ of sorts with a certain exotic maiden?"

Refusing to take the bait, I replied solemnly. "A change of clothing and a warm meal will set me to my right temper, Lady Haki."

"Very well."

She signaled for another of her attendants and they went out of the room to prepare my needs.

"Haki, stop teasing!" Lord Makiri was about to add something more when there came an urgent knock at the door.

"Permission to enter."

"Granted." Lord Makiri spoke loudly.

A middle-aged looking man entered the room, snow still clinging on his graying mustache and bushy eyebrows. He wore the Allulion's colors in his uniform which clashed against his pale face.

"My Lords!" he rushed forward, bowing. "And my Lady." He added, eyeing Lady Haki's serene expression.

"Speak." Lord Makiri replied. "And be quick!"

"A soldier has collapsed at Saturn Gate. Two more were reported from Oriold checkpoint to the West."

I felt a prickle of sensation.

"..swirly blue patterns on the legs and arms of the three patients." The messenger panted.

Lord Makiri straightened. His transformation made me smile a little. Whenever things go south, I still trust my old friend to do what is necessary. And I need not worry about his temper. Lord Makiri Allulion and his sister will do all they can to protect the city.

"Haki!"

"Yes, brother?" she answered calmly.

"Contact Wilant and the Oriold checkpoint to the West. Send out the messengers. The royal pharmacist has already given assurances that the Institute and the clinics within the city have banded together to receive patients. Have a few of the physicians on standby. If we do not have enough medical staff, gather the midwives and send them to the Institute for basic course in stabilizing victims of the disease."  
"Understood."

I turned and snatched my almost dry cloak resting from the back of my chair.

"Do not leave this tower unless it is absolutely necessary." Lord Makiri was already halfway out the door.

"Am I to hold down the fort?" she asked, still displaying her serene expression.

"Of course."

I nodded towards Makiri, signifying I am ready to go as well. I am cold, hungry and a little tired. But I cannot rest until at least we have ensured all the necessary precautions are in place.

Makiri marched out of the room, barking for his aides and lieutenants. I followed him. Halfway through the open door, I saw my aide, Maruko along with my other staff waiting.

"Your Highness, let us handle this." Lady Haki rushed forward to assist me with my cloak. "You've been up all day, and the long travel has drained your strength."

"There is no need to worry. I am used to such workload." I said without expression at her. Thoughts of Shirayuki still lingered. I should be thinking about marrying this woman before me. I am convinced there is no other possible candidate that would hold a candle for her. She would make a good queen judging from the way she calmly took information regarding the situation we are all in.

Except.

I glanced up before meeting Lady Haki's eyes.

"We will be back in short while. For the meantime, follow your brother's orders. And," I paused, "take care of the Royal Pharmacist until I return."

She let out a slow smile filled with mischief. "Prince Zen's red-haired special friend. Though I wonder who really regards the young woman closest to his heart? The older or the younger brother?"

"Lady Haki, it is good that I am going out. Otherwise we have all night to spend where I would gladly state the many reasons that she is _not_ my type!" I walked towards the door and pulled it open.

She gave a low hoot. "Most men don't know what they believe, rather, they only know what they wish to believe."

I frowned a little at her, "Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses. If I am truly in love with _that woman,_ I wouldn't hesitate about snatching her under my brother's nose!"

She gave a small clap. "And that is how we are. By strength of will we cut off our inner intuitive knowledge from admitted consciousness. This causes a state of dread, or apprehension, which makes the blow ten times worse when it does fall. Believe me, Your Highness, my brother was just the same!"

I wanted to slam the door in front of her, but being a gentleman, I had no choice but to exercise restraint.

* * *

Notes:

Quotes used by Lady Haki and Prince Izana. I love these two. They bicker like close siblings.

Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses."

— _**Lao Tzu**_

"I'm convinced that most men don't know what they believe, rather, they only know what they wish to believe. How many people blame God for man's atrocities, but wouldn't dream of imprisoning a mother for her son's crime?"  
― **Criss Jami** , **Killosophy**

"And that is how we are. By strength of will we cut off our inner intuitive knowledge from admitted consciousness. This causes a state of dread, or apprehension, which makes the blow ten times worse when it does fall."  
― **D.H. Lawrence** , **Lady Chatterley's Lover**


	90. Chapter 90

**I'm back from my vacation. :) Thank you for the reviews and story favorite/follow alerts. I have also just read the latest chapter. Have you guys seen it? It was filled with fight sequences!**

 **Updates may be interrupted again in the next 2 to 3 weeks. Life has suddenly intervened. I barely have time to write the new chapters that is stuck inside my head. :(**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Bodyguard**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Wordcount: 800**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

It was a few hours later when Makiri and I all trudge back to the Keep. At fifteen minutes past midnight, we tossed all our wet cloaks onto a chair near the fire to let it dry. Servants milled about, collecting wet boots and coats, the others carrying basins of lemon-scented warm water to give us a chance to wash our faces and hands. The cheerful fire on the grate did nothing to warm our spirits. As of tonight, the number of patients affected by the mysterious disease has climbed to 46. Two last minute travelers who arrived at Lyrias collapsed and was taken to the Institute's wards for observation.

But thanks to my brother's insistent stubbornness, the risk of travelers acquiring this disease has been nipped at the bud.

Lady Haki is still awake as she supervised the servants. Dressed in a finer, simple gown of light green, she looked beautiful even without the normal fancy finery she normally wore during the day. She immediately updated her brother with the news, while we sat for a very late supper of cold meats, freshly baked breads, hearty vegetable soup and slices of preserved peaches.

Only after we have regained our strength with the nourishing food did she turned to me.

"Your bedchambers are all ready, Your Highness. However, I almost forgot to inform you that your brother's messenger arrived. He requested for a servant's quarter that is near to the Royal Pharmacist's room. He informed me that you might wish to call upon him as soon as you can. Should I send him to your private sitting room?"

 _Obi is here?_

I rose quickly upon learning this, a bit irritated by my brother's decision to send his messenger to hound Shirayuki's shadow. Am I not capable of taking care of Shirayuki? But I clamped my mouth shut around my hosts. While Lord Makiri is busy into giving last minute instructions to his aides before retiring to bed, Lady Haki seemed to caught hold of what is going on.

"Thank you, Lady Haki. Your family's hospitality is par excellence." I dismissed myself from their presence. Makiri barely grunted a good night greeting at me, growling at his aides from lack of sleep.

Maruko was already outside waiting for me.

"Your Highness, the baths are ready."

"Give me a moment, I need to speak to someone."

"Ah." He understood who, and quickly led the way to my private rooms set aside for my use by Lady Haki. He opened the doors for me and closed it carefully behind as soon as I entered.

Obi stood erect, waiting for me.

He bowed low. It is the first time I stood before him face to face. I noted a faint trace of nervousness about him. I raised my eyebrows.

All I could remember about him was that he _failed_ in his protection of Shirayuki.

"A messenger, eh?" I strode across the room, into the corner table, where a tray of drinks is constantly replenished by the servants employed by the Allullion siblings. "I've heard about you from Mitsuhide. When you're by Zen's side, you keep doing the impossible."

He straightened up and shrugged a little. "My feats are ordinary, Your Highness."

"Since he sent you here, can I use you, then?"

He permitted himself a slow smile.

 _Cheeky,_ I thought, expecting a contradictory answer.

"My sincere apologies, Your Highness. Unless my Master orders me too, I won't raise a finger. My duties are clear."

 _Protect Shirayuki and look after Ryuu._

" messages from your Master?" I asked wryly.

"I am to stay with Mistress Shirayuki and Ryuu whilst until they return to Wistal. Should you wish to send a message to Master Zen, you may use me." He answered respectfully.

I studied him, discerning quietly on whether he has any capacity to continue protecting _his Mistress._ While Zen still chooses to trust him, I have my doubts.

However, it seems my whims have come to an end. Perhaps it is for the best. I would have liked to send Shirayuki back at the Institute tomorrow whilst we still have a bit of time alone. However, Obi will now watch her like a hawk and most likely be reporting to his Master on a daily basis.

I felt a little regret at this. My time with Shirayuki is already over before I knew it. I guess this is the time I need to focus more on other things.

 _Such as informing Lady Haki of my intentions._

"You'd better run along now, then. Your Mistress sleeps across my room. Guard her virtues well. If you fail in your mission, Your Master may not be so forgiving." I waved his dismissal.

He stood straight, clicking his heels at attention, before bowing again.

"Good night, Your Highness."


	91. Chapter 91

**Fanfiction was having some issues. I only noticed it when I started receiving reviews notifications which were posted a week or few weeks ago. So, I'm very sorry if I didn't see your reviews. I was only notified a few days ago. Even the last chapter that I uploaded was having some technical issues.**

 **Thank you for continuing to follow my work. Currently, this is the only piece that I am actively updating on a regular basis. However, that doesn't mean that I _never_ write on other fandoms. I DO have works that I wish to post. However, I've been writing for a few years now, and I totally understand that it's not easy to commit to works which are difficult to complete. Thus, I tried to finish the bulk of the chapters before I even think of posting it in AO3 or FFdotnet. **

**As for my other unfinished works in a different fandom, I intend to finish them. I really do. I just can't find the time to do it at this stage of my life. As another year comes, the pile of responsibilities that I need to take care of is increasing too. I barely have time to enjoy my 'me' time.**

 **Very sorry if I have to rant on some stuff here.**

* * *

 **Title:** **For It is Easy to Fuss When It is Someone You Love**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 36 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 776**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I slept in a fitful sleep. The only time I sleep such is when I am in the midst of an intense assignment for the Queen. I am a little worried for Lyrias. The crisis we are facing continues to loom as a threat. I would be expecting emissaries from my mother the moment morning comes.

Perhaps that is the reason why I am up quite early after a few hours of tossing and turning. The sun hasn't even shown its face even after three days of intermittent snow. Today wasn't an exception. The sky looks gloomy.

The fire in my room continued to crackle. It is comfortably warm; any other person could be enticed to go back to sleep and spend the day lazing around.

I do not have the luxury of time to dawdle, the fact that the number of patients falling victims to the disease forced me to sit up, tossing the bedcovers away from my person.

As if on cue, the door to my bedchambers were opened carefully.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I hope you had a good sleep." Maruko entered with a silver tray filled with letters, followed by servants carrying food and hot drinks, warm water for my toiletry, and clean clothes.

I let out a quiet sigh of resignation and stood up from the bed, ready to face the day.

Barely half an hour past seven, I glanced down at my warm clothes, while a servant smoothed it out. I should have told him not to bother, for I would be spending the whole day out romping in the snow and ensuring that the city does not descend into chaos. I surmised that the news had already spread about the closing of the Saturn Gates and subjecting Lyrias to isolation, never letting any travelers in unless it is the merchants who regularly supply the city with its daily necessities.

Maruko nodded in satisfaction at all the letters I asked him to write, as I ate and prepared myself for the full schedule ahead. I signed the missives with my slashing signature, pressed my signet ring into the hot wax and deemed myself ready.

"Have Zephyr wait for me in twenty minutes." I ordered, and he nodded, following me out.

However, when I got out of the room, I found myself staring down into Shirayuki's face, looking a little anxious. It looked like she was about to knock into my room when I interrupted her.

"Your Highness." She bit her lip as if she was suddenly caught lurking in a forbidden area.

"I forgot to inform you, Prince Izana, but Obi left early this morning to scout the area. He asked me to relay the message to you that he would be back in a few hours and meet up with Mistress Shirayuki and Master Ryuu at the Institute." Maruki whispered hurriedly to me, before bowing himself and went on his way to continue his errands.

 _So, I am still to play the babysitter._ I am not quite sure whether I should be delighted about this, but my heart leapt at the sight of her looking freshly cleaned and alert in the morning.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but the servants won't permit me to leave until you have given permission." She sounded agitated by this, and I could understand why: she's been itching to go back to the Institute to start researching for the cure.

"I see you have had a good night's sleep." I noted, pleased that I at least insisted on this. She may not be aware of the reasons why I insisted, and maybe I do not wish for it to come to light. The truth is, Shirayuki is as dense as a rock when it comes to my gestures. But I do not mind in the least. Despite my resolve not to get myself involved with her any further, I find it quite refreshing fussing over her even if for a little. My whims, really, they make me do things I ought not to do in her presence, but I couldn't resist. It is on these rare occasions that I find it pleasurable to have complete control over her, even if it is only for a few days, or even weeks.

"Come. I know you wanted to start right away to find the cure. I do not wish to let our Ms. Pharmacist wait any longer." I gestured for her to proceed before me.


	92. Chapter 92

**I can't believe we are almost reaching the middle of the year. So many things happened in such a short span of time. Thanks for following on my works. I managed to have some time off and began writing new chapters for this work again. :D**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Prince in an Emotional Conflict**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 37 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Wordcount: 1214**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Shirayuki did not make any protest once I presented her, once again, before Zephyr.

And my horse seemed to be comfortable around her, though it has been known that he only lets a few people come near. She waited, while the groomsman checked the bridle and the saddle, tightening the leather straps to ensure we won't be thrown off. As soon as the groomsman pronounced his satisfaction, I immediately took Shirayuki by the waist and gently hauled her up behind Zephyr's back before I followed suit.

As soon as I settled, however, is a different story. She became a little stiff again as I rested my hand carelessly on her hips, jerking a little as if bitten.

"Relax." I murmured, adjusting our cloaks. "I thought after a good night's sleep, you would be back to your practical self."

"I am, my Lord. It's just that…" she glanced behind helplessly, and I caught her eye. "We are sitting _too close_ , and I feel like it shouldn't be the case."

"Oh?" I couldn't help but be curious. "And why is that? Are you afraid that my virtue will not survive staying in your presence for too long?"

She let out a sigh. "No, My Lord. 'Tis unheard of that a royal person like yourself even bothers to spend around so much time with a lowly pharmacist like me."

"A lowly _royal_ pharmacist." I replied dryly, "With a respectable title to boot. You forget, I am undercover. And I can _do_ whatever I want." _Almost._ I thought to myself.

I wrapped my cloak around ourselves to protect from the heavy snow. I do not want her to arrive at the institute like a shivering mouse. I gave a gentle pat on Zephyr's rump and we were off.

She smelled sweet; green apples and pine assailing my nose. And something else; clean, fresh smell of clothes, and something that I recognized as distinctively Shirayuki, a flowery herbal scent, which seemed mysteriously intoxicating. I felt my heart jump with excitement and arousal.

"May I know what is your relationship with Lady Haki?"

I almost dropped the reigns I held between my fingers.

Raising my eyebrows, I stared at her covered head, frowning. "What made you ask that?"

She gave a careless shrug. "Nothing in particular. I just.. seemed to get some sort of inkling that your trip at Lyrias has something to do with her and her family. You never showed an intention to travel ever since you came back to Wistal."

I narrowed my eyes a little.

"I know it's none of my business, asking such things. I am merely being curious." She added hurriedly, concentrating on the road ahead of us. The snow continues to fall, making our journey seemed even longer. The snow on the streets have been sweeped to the side by the city's cleaners earlier, but with the continuous snowfall, it began to pile up again, making it a little slippery.

 _Should I tell her the truth? But why should I?_ I felt a little furious at this. Why should I explain myself to a _mere_ royal pharmacist? It is _her_ fault for getting under my skin and subjecting me into a state of confusion.

But then again, _I am_ partly to blame for not being too careful around her. It's so easy to let my guard down when it is someone like Shirayuki before me. I never even managed to analyze when I stopped being less hostile around her and began to do little things for her. Did she ever take note of what I do around her?

"Lady Haki and her brother, Lord Makiri, are two important people in Lyrias." I composed carefully, trying to be diplomatic as possible without giving anything away. I do not know why, but I think it is prudent I neither confirm nor deny her question. "Naturally, relationships and trusts must be nurtured. They are essential assets for the country of Clarines as well as very important citizens. It would be remiss of me if I do not extend the same courtesy when they have recognized my authority to be the next King."

She nodded in agreement.

I wanted to reach out and turn to face me, but sitting together at the back of the horse made it impossible. I wish I could see her face, peer into her green eyes, possibly divine what she is thinking. But knowing Shirayuki, her thoughts are closed to the outside world. Even I have a hard time deciphering her myself. Which makes her more intriguing, and kept me coming back for more, frustrating it may be sometimes

The silence between us seemed to expand. And yet, I felt its profound impact. By explaining nothing to her, I may have caused more irreparable damage to our otherwise, amiable relationship. If I am the old Izana, I wouldn't mind this at the very least. I can focus more on my planned courtship with Lady Haki.

However, this uncomfortable feeling dissipated when she relaxed a little and settled herself on my chest more comfortably. I felt confuse at this. Why did she asked such questions? Obviously, she is thinking of certain things other than the crisis we are facing. But she acted so at ease that I did not say anything more, focusing instead on enjoying the closeness we shared in the short time allotted to us. The familiar paths before us continued, and pretty soon, we would be arriving at the doorstep of the Institute. Already, a lot of the local residents hurried to and fro; women carrying their basket of food bought at the market, shawls and coats wrapped tightly around their bodies, merchants huddled together, talking in groups, while the early travelers who arrived in the city before the gates closed, darted from one bar to another, curious for news. The atmosphere seemed a little grim.

I glanced down and continued to watch her as she paid close attention to this, eyes peeled for anything that might be of use to her for research. Already she is in her study mode, and there is no way for me to penetrate that hazy cloud of hers as her thoughts toward the disease occupied her mind.

I feel a little jealous on how easy it is for her to shut me out. Maybe the reason why I feel conflicted about my feelings for her is because I am on the brink of something inevitable. If I am still persistent about her, I will only smother her with my greed and possessiveness. I know myself all too well; my obsession about her will only continue to drive a wall between us. I would be selfish enough to demand she give her time to me alone and no one else. I would be aching for her while her face lights up with knowledge and wonder, jealous that I can never be the one to fully generate such an intense concentration and reaction from.

Still, even with such resolve as to leave her alone, why do I feel like I betrayed her over my intentions to propose marriage to Lady Haki?


	93. Chapter 93

**I managed to catch up with reading some of the latest mangas around. I am also on the lookout for new mangas. I am hooked with Tsubaki Chou Lonely Planet. *squeals***

* * *

 **Title:** **A City in Uproar**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 37 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 455**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I pushed aside thoughts of Shirayuki the minute I left the Pharmacology Institute. Carefully composing myself, I plunge headlong into giving the support needed for Lord Makiri and Lady Haki, as they handled the uproar of the citizens over the closing of the gates and diversion of the travelers coming to Lyrias. Several of the Head Scholars kept us busy with meetings, negotiating to allow access on the affected parties that rely on the supplies and trade that come along with the regular travelers coming to Lyrias.

It was an exhausting day for me, as well as the two siblings. Missives from Her Majesty arrived, inquiring about the condition of the patients as well as timetables that need to be recorded; we have absolutely no idea until when we need to continue this forced isolation.

"Any news from the healers and physicians?" Lord Makiri asked a little wearily, as we both trudge into his private offices in the Scholars District.

I shook my head. "No. Which reminds me, I need to go there and speak to the head physician."

After eating a hurried late dinner, we went on our separate ways; Lord Makiri towards the outer districts, I towards the Insitute.

I can sense the tense atmosphere the moment I entered the Institute's premises. Maruko immediately enquired about the status of the epidemic from one of the guards stationed at the entrance; all my guards are out and about with errands I instructed them to follow. My own party is a little shorthanded at the moment.

"A researcher collapsed a few minutes ago, bearing signs of the disease." Maruko reported, immediately returning to my side.

I made a start when I heard the word _researcher._

"It is not one of our researchers, Your Highness," Maruko added, noting the distressed expression I wore. "They are well. It is one of the new researchers who has been with the Institute for less than a year."

I tried not show my relief. To cover up, instead, I instructed Maruko to inform Lord Makiri of the latest developments.

"Very well, Your Highness. I will be back soon." And he departed, flinging his heavy cloak around his shoulders and left the building.

My anger and helplessness seemed to ooze out of my person as I clamped my heavy boots down the hallway, towards the research room where I'm told Shirayuki and Ryuu were ensconced along with the other researchers frantically trying to find the cure needed. The victim count is slowly, but steadily climbing. It is frustrating not being able to do anything, and no one is in control anymore.


	94. Chapter 94

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Messenger's True Love**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 37 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

I twisted the brass doorknob of one of the doors leading into the repository. The candles lighting up the huge, double volume ceiling made the room look warm despite its clinical atmosphere. Most of day researchers are gone, leaving the area sparse. There are a few people left, still busy with their own research, unperturbed by the ongoing crisis gripping the city. A couple of familiar faces nodded at me; the night librarian and his assistant, bustling about, pushing a cart filled with more scrolls and thick books which they are busy returning to the shelves. Like the one at Wistal Castle, the Pharmacology Institute's repository never closes. It is always open around the clock, for researchers to do their works at any time of the day that suits their needs and preferences.

"Luen!"

I turned and found myself looking at Suzu, whose bloodshot eyes made me raise my eyebrows.

He shuffled nearer to my person, looking tired.

"At least one of us still has enough energy." He gave me a once over before jerking his head tiredly from whence he came. "If you are looking for your companions, I'm afraid one of them is already conked out from fatigue. But the young genius is still awake. Persuade them to get some rest and we will reconvene at first light tomorrow."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "No news about a cure yet?"

"I'm afraid that would be too ambitious for today." He replied before he pivoted on his heel, heading to the door. "Yuzuri already went back to her dormitory, and I have yet to get my dinner. I shall see you tomorrow then, Luen."

He waved his hand and I murmured my evening greetings as he disappeared behind the doors.

Hurrying along, I decided to ask the boy genius what is his assessment of the current situation when I found myself nearing the lounge chair whereby I saw a tall man standing next to it looking down at something with an expression akin to tenderness.

I stopped abruptly, frowning, feeling a little out of place.

There can be no mistake about the situation I just stumbled upon. It seems to me that I interrupted a very intimate, albeit, one-sided love confession.


	95. Chapter 95

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The First Prince and the Messenger**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 37 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"Good evening, Your Highness." Obi turned silently, bowing low in my presence, unperturbed that I caught him watching Shirayuki.

"Obi." My eyes lowered and saw the young woman sleeping soundly, a thick blanket covering her person. Surrounding the place she sleeps were piles of books, crumpled papers, fresh parchment and quills that seemed to decorate her dreams. There were smudges of ink on her face and fingertips as she clutched the edge of the blanket in her sleep.

"My apologies for taking too long with my errands. I should have been here to bring them home."

I slowly made my way towards Shirayuki, my fingers running along the lacquered wood backing of the furniture Shirayuki sleeps on. "Can they really sleep in a place littered with books?" I mused.

Obi let out a soft chuckle. "Mistress will always be at home surrounded by books. Ryuu as well. They are both cut from the same cloth, I think."

Indeed. I felt envy creeping into my chest, as I watched Obi's normally poker expression melt at the sight of his Mistress. It was like watching my own brother slowly being drawn into her enigmatic world. Shirayuki never realizes what power she has on hold with these men. Small wonder that even Lord Haruka has lessened his hostility against her after he came back from his tutor lessons. Shirayuki compels anyone who come within her periphery to become enamored of her presence soon enough. One just need to be patient to get to know her better.

I almost expected Obi to touch her face, but he straightened and looked at me in the eye.

"Master Zen has instructed me to take care of them, of _her._ So, if you need to focus on other _more important_ engagements, Your Highness need not bother himself to look after the Mistress. I will fulfill my duties as required by Master."

I tightened my jaw, feeling irritated at the underlying message he spoke. _How dare he speak to me this way!_ I almost opened my mouth to tell him off, when Shirayuki's breath quickened, distracting the two of us.

She turned a little slowly, snuggling into the chair, and burying herself deeper within the warmth of the blanket. I almost wish I found her first so I can study her sleeping face up close again.

"Very well." My wants and needs are not in priority here. I am forgetting myself again, just because this impudent messenger is here as my brother's eyes and ears. "I trust my brother has enough sense when he relegated the role of _babysitting_ to you. Again." I added with a touch of irony. I still have not forgotten how Obi failed to protect Shirayuki before, resulting in her abduction.

Something glint on Obi's dark eyes. Hurt? Pain? Anger? I struck a nerve, judging by the way he clenched his fists, and the thinning of his mouth. I narrowed my eyes in anticipation, sensing the tension rising within the room.

It took superhuman effort to control whatever deep emotion he felt. But after a few seconds, the dark shadow that flitted across Obi's face cleared.

"I am grateful for both Master and Mistress for the faith they continue to put on me. And if it will cost me my life to serve and protect them, I would gladly give it to them."

I tilted my head, weighing his sincerity. Obi is one of the best fighters I have seen, recalling how he bested my brother before. Though I doubt he will ever win in a duel with me, but I can at least acknowledge that it would be an interesting match if he were to fight me. And he is fleet-footed. Perhaps it is _good_ that he is around. With my own party occupied with supporting the city and acting as messengers to bring my correspondences all over the country, Obi is the best person to look after the woman. He would ensure Shirayuki, and Ryuu are well taken care of even when I'm not around.

I backed down, realizing that it is more prudent to have Zen's nimble messenger around than have him thrown into the Keep's dungeon. He certainly has his usefulness.

"Are you sure I cannot use you?" I jested, relaxing a little.

Obi's tense countenance faded and assumed a relax pose as well. "Forgive me, Your Highness; unless Master Zen orders me to, I won't raise a finger."

Before I can even say anything to counter his condition, a soft crash can be heard, and I heard a faint voice say "Ouch."

"You better go and see what your other charge is up to." I told Zen's messenger, who is already halfway towards the shelves where the noise came from.

"Little Ryuu, why are you still up?" I heard Obi called, and I took this momentary diversion to take another step towards Shirayuki, lowering my finger to touch her cheek, partially covered by the blanket. She continued her peaceful sleep, and I was filled with longing just looking at her face.

"Sleep tight, princess. The road ahead is rough." I murmured to her, wishing things are simple.


	96. Chapter 96

**Forgive this author for not posting over the weekend due to family and work commitments.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Dull Shining Water**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 37 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Lord Makiri, Lady Haki**

 **Wordcount: 1067**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

The next few days I hardly ever saw the royal pharmacists or even Zen's messenger. I tried not to think about them, or even Shirayuki too much. Instead, I focused more of my energies towards giving support to the city. But it is a little difficult concentrating whenever I find myself distracted, my thoughts drift towards what she is doing.

We made the decision to increase the travelers entering Lyrias. The Allullion siblings cannot prolong its isolation. And for some three days or so, we continued to monitor the condition of the patients as well as the number of victims falling sick with the mysterious disease. For a while, we did not have any news about anyone contracting the illness and the city began to work normally again, with shops and inns becoming a little more optimistic that we have things under control.

However, just after we granted the increase of quota for the visitors entering the city, we were rattled with another confirmation that a small group of travelers carrying semi-precious minerals have all fallen sick and were immediately taken in the isolation ward of the Institute. With this blow, we immediately halted the entry of visitors and assigned physicians at all checkpoints. The physicians did a round of checks for all incoming travelers, immediately warding those who have sported signs of sickness, ranging from coughs, fevers, and flu. The city's hospitals and clinics have all banded together to accommodate patients; but we are running short on hospital beds.

"Is there no end in the horizon?" Lord Makiri slammed his fist on the table one evening as we dined late, yet again.

Lady Haki did not even flinched with the rattling sound of the goblets and cutlery on the polished timber table in front of us, but I noted a tiny flicker of concern marring her smooth forehead. She looked tired as well, the normally polished look she sports have faded a little.

I raised my eyebrows. "Patience, Lord Makiri. The researchers and pharmacists are doing what they can to read the faded texts from the book."

Maruko earlier, reported to me that there are no more books found that is similar to the one they have in possession. Thus, Shirayuki and Ryuu, together with Yuzuri have decided to dismantle the bindings of the book and try to process the pages to find traces of the texts by immersing the vellum with plant extracts to bring out the inks that have faded. They have been trying this experiment since yesterday and so far, there is no news yet.

"My Lords." There was a faint knock on the door. I sat up straight, lowering the goblet of wine I was holding. Another servant opened the door and let the messenger in. The middle-aged man hurried over to my side, handing a salver with a silver letter opener.

Opening its contents, I felt the heavy gazes of Lord Makiri and Lady Haki as I read through the short missives written by Obi. I have been the recipient of his messages of the late; thoughtfully, though I personally beg to differ about this, providing me with short, regular updates on the two royal pharmacists under his watch.

I frowned a little at the description Obi wrote. The scrawl looked unbearable to read, almost as if he only had mere seconds to spare when he wrote the message.

 _Disease is caused by dull, shining water. Kirito may have information on the source. Mistress and I are on our way to investigate the possible location. There may be more._

 _There may be more_. As if I was bitten by a snake, a let out a low curse.

"What is it?"

I slapped the paper on the table. "Dull shining water." I snapped, annoyed that Obi has let his ward investigate when I could have summoned guards to go on her behalf. What the hell is he thinking? She could be in danger! They could both be in danger by exposing themselves to the source directly! "The disease is caused by dull, shining water! Gather your men! Check all the water sources of Lyrias that has dull, shining water. Tell them not to touch it, even boil or drink it!" I almost toppled the goblet I was holding earlier as I pushed the chair back and stood, snapping my fingers for my cloak. Maruko was instantly standing near me, holding out a fresh new one.

"Wahh-?" Lord Makiri's brains seemed to have short-circuited, judging by the dropped jaw and round eyes.

His sister immediately understood my meaning by giving a gasp. "Drinking water!" Lady Haki pushed her chair as well. "The City's underground water citadels may have been contaminated!"

Lord Makiri blinked before he found himself stumbling out from his seat. "By the Gods!"

"Do not let anyone touch the contaminated water! Lyrias won't be hurting for fresh water with all this snow piling up, but all the rivers, streams and canals serving this city may have been contaminated. Up to what extent we do not know. But we must find out and quickly identify what is the cause. Hurry!"

We all scrambled about. Lady Haki had already disappeared behind the door to inform the household to check their water sources have not been compromised. Lord Makiri did not wait for me, instead, he followed his sister, bellowing for his aides and his horse.

I turned to Maruko.

"Send missives to Wilant Castle, ensure that Her Majesty knows about the water being contaminated. Send an urgent message that my brother knows about it, too. After that, send out notices all over the Kingdom. We do not know whether this may have affected other parts of the country as well!"

Maruko nodded. "Understood, Your Highness."

Fastening the cloak around my neck, I hurried towards the door. I wanted to follow Obi and Shirayuki, however, my desires must be put at the backseat. The people of Lyrias are at risk and if we are not carefully, we could find ourselves facing not only a rising number of patients, but water crises as well. It is a catastrophe!

Still, while I focus on ensuring that the country does not enter wake up in utter chaos, I wished to keep track of their safety and welfare. "Inform me of their whereabouts as soon as you can." I added to Maruko. "I want detailed reports from hereon."

* * *

Notes:

Seeds used to extract ink (according to the herbalist Yuzuri)

Larcor seeds

Serios leaves

Kusunogi seeds

Kalmoer leaves

I honestly have no idea where the author got the names. But I had fun picking out these small details.


	97. Chapter 97

**More chapters to come soon.**

* * *

 **Title:** **The Cave of Spring Waters**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 563**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

"The underwater citadels have been check."

"Status?"

"All clear, sir!"

"Good!"

"What about the drinking wells?"

"We are halfway done, sir."

"You are supposed to finish immediately!"

All around us, lieutenants and palace soldiers are organizing small batches of troops to investigate the city's water sources. Deep into the night, while the snow raged around us, we were ensconced with the elders, each of us assigned to identify and clear all water resources.

I estimated we were about sixty percent complete in our checks. A handful of the wells used by the town may have been contaminated. But only a few people took water from it. Samples of water in flasks were immediately sent to the labs at the Pharmacology Institute for testing. Scholars and researchers volunteer to do the checks, dropping their research to answer the call of duty and responsibility.

My aides, including Maruko and Iyasu, were kept busy fetching maps and overlapping them over the huge tables inside one of the main barracks serving as headquarters for the city's guards. The number of patients affected by the illness continue to rise. However, we managed to narrow their whereabouts before they were afflicted with the disease. Locals who were affected have been fishing for snow salmon and noted about the dully shining water. The mineral traders stopped to get and boil some from north of the stream where the locals fished for their food.

It is the same stream where Obi and Shirayuki were headed when I was last notified about their movements.

I am a little worried. The stream in question is the second artery serving Lyrias. Its base point starts somewhere Northeast of the Polarius mountains beyond the boundary walls of Lyrias. It snakes through snow-covered forests, splits into three or four branches; two of which runs under a cave before rejoining another to form the artery passing through Lyrias and down to the hectares of virgin forests surrounding Wilant.

"Your Highness.." Maruko hurried to my side, holding out a rolled parchment.

I took the message and read its contents, bracing myself for more bad news. The patients have increased, and a couple of researchers have also succumbed to the disease.

"Also.." Maruko moved a little closer. I paused from my reading.

"Obi and Mistress Shirayuki just came back from their short expedition. The cave where the young boy Kirito took them has been confirmed to have the dull, shiny water. Seeds, supposedly causing the contamination has been discovered. But the source of the seeds is nowhere to be found."

I knotted my brow. Are we being sabotaged? Is someone deliberately trying to poison the citizens of Lyrias? "Pray, continue, Maruko."

"They brought the samples back to the Institute, but Mistress Shirayuki and Obi left again to find the source of the seeds."

I clenched my fists, feeling afraid. By now, Shirayuki has exposed herself to the source of the disease. At this very moment, she is risking her life to find the source and bring it back for the researchers.

Rising from my seat, I gestured for one of the lieutenants assisting us. Thrusting the map I was holding, I began to list out instructions. As soon as I finished, I grabbed the cloak hanging from the back of my chair.

"I need to go and see the Royal Pharmacist, Ryuu." I told Maruko, who bowed and lead the way.


	98. Chapter 98

**Beta-chapters are on hold due to some issues which I need to sort out. Pardon my grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Race to Find the Cure**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Wordcount: 474**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: (22 August 2017) Chapter beta-ed by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works.**

* * *

Four agonizing hours had passed and we heard nothing more from Obi and Shirayuki. I stood by the window, watching the swirling snow and increasing speed of the winds sweeping through the streets outside.

The Pharmacology Institute's resident researchers and healers are up in shifts, looking after the patients and assisting Ryuu, who has finally cracked half of the book's notes about the cure. Yuzuri herself continues to work on the last few pages, detailing the cure and its preparation procedures, while Suzu went on to assist Ryuu on preparing the base medications.

It was the breakthrough we are looking for. Ryuu looked tired, and could barely stand on his feet when I greeted him hours ago, rushing towards the Institute, even though I know that the two people I am on the lookout for are not there. Still, I cautioned Ryuu not to push his health as well; urging him to take a few hours' rest. Otherwise, he would be of no help at all if he falls sick, too.

Even Maruko found himself assisting Ryuu with strict instructions, citing that a couple of hours' rest would revive him. Ryuu trudged off to find a quiet corner to sleep, leaving me fretting.

I found my time divided over waiting for the last of the reports on the water supply condition, the Lyrias' pharmacy team re-creating the treatment, and watching out for Shirayuki and Obi, who have yet to return.

Maruko is equally anxious as well, sensitive to the tense mood I am in. I tried not to let things affect me as I send out missive after missive to my brother and my mother, both stationed well outside Lyrias.

The last of the reports came in when I was convinced by my aides to eat a late meal, which I did hastily, opting for vegetable soup and hot tea.

When I came back from my meal, I immediately found Maruko, who shook his head for there is still no news from Shirayuki.

I wanted to slam my fists into the wall, knowing all too well that _she_ alone is the key in helping to find the complete cure for the mysterious illness; and that she is risking her life for the sake of the people-people who are not even her own countrymen, people who will look at her hair with scorn, just like the way I treated her. I felt helpless and angry at myself; I am locked by the circumstances of my birth, being the next King of this country, and yet with all the power I have in my hands, a mere girl has the will and strength to do things I could not do.

"Damn it, Shirayuki," I whispered angrily to the wall, "Where are you?!" I swore a thousand oaths to the gods, willing them to protect her.


	99. Chapter 99

**Beta-chapters are on hold due to some issues which I need to sort out. Pardon my grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Remedy from the Seeds**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Ryuu**

 **Wordcount: 678**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: (22 August 2017) Chapter beta-ed by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works.**

* * *

 _To cure the poisoned people, the remedy will come from the seeds from which the disease originated._

I kept repeating those words inside my head after Ryuu accompanied me to visit the young boy, Kirito, in one of the wards set aside to isolate patients afflicted with the mysterious disease.

Kirito looked very different from the boy I met several days ago; his lips were blue, and his blond hair looked whiter. His skin is very pale, and from where I stood at a certain distance, he is struggling his best to keep warm, even as doctors poured warming medicine down his throat. Even I was prevented to see him, for fear that Kirito's health was not stable enough to allow visitors to see him.

I wanted to ask him where the two went, but it might be too much of a strain for him. Ryuu shared that they questioned him earlier when he was brought in by Obi, and they found the stream with dull, shiny water. And because the water is pure, they could clearly see the seeds resting at the shallow bottom of the spring.

"They went out again to find the source." Ryuu consulted Kirito's medical data and nodded in satisfaction, before muttering about asking Shidan about something, but he's been nowhere to be found.

"The seeds are being processed by Yuzuri," Ryuu hurried along and I followed him after checking that Kirito was stable. "Cnce we have extracted the inner seeds, we will proceed with distilling and combining it with a curative to neutralize its harmful effects. And then it will crystallize. Once it reaches that stage, the crystals can be grounded into powder and mixed into a drink as a cure. The patients should continue consuming the powdered medicine until their temperature stabilizes."

I nodded. I was about to speak when Maruko suddenly appeared at my elbow.

"Your Highness." He handed me a small parchment. Ryuu stopped walking and looked up, waiting for me.

I scanned the letter quickly, frowning a little.

"Is there a problem?" Ryuu asked, concerned.

"Your boss is coming. And she would be arriving very soon." _That woman moves fast_ , I thought to myself, folding the parchment again before looking back at the Garack's young protégé standing beside me. No doubt, she wishes to find out more about the disease and include it in her annual health report to be presented to Her Majesty, The Queen.

His eyes grew wide, and he paled a little. "Garack?" he almost squeaked, panic rising.

I nodded. "If you are concerned about how she would react with the disease spreading around us, I think you are mistaken, Ryuu. You have provided nothing but invaluable insight and service." I reassured him.

He seemed to calm down at my encouraging words, his cheeks flushing a little from embarrassment at the compliments.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I keep thinking that I should be doing more," He mumbled.

Placing a hand on top of his head, young Ryuu reminded me of my own brother. It's hard to believe that our health and Lyrias' salvation lies on the hands of a young one such as him. For without his help, Lyrias would be reeling from the death toll. We have tried to keep the casualties to a minimum, but ever since the breakout of the illness, a handful of people-mostly older ones-have succumbed to the disease. Ryuu has been working around the clock to prevent more deaths.

Now that the cure has been deciphered from the book, all that is left now is to test out the instructions and hope for the best. If the first batch of medicines created from the seeds brought by Kirito, Obi and Shirayuki, are successful, we could start administering the medicines in a few days' time.

I left Ryuu when we reached the pharmacy labs. I told him to wait for me while I fetch Garack, and he nodded, already muttering about the complicated process of creating medicine and the time it needs to bring out the plant's healing properties.


	100. Chapter 100

**The end of this week may be a bit busy for me, but I will try my best to upload updates.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Chief Royal Pharmacist**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Garack Gazelt**

 **Wordcount: 617**

 **Rating: General**

* * *

Lord Makiri caught me in the hallway after I left Ryuu. We went to meet up with the wall guards, to give instructions and continue to monitor visitors entering Lyrias. While we may have the cure to the disease, it is still prudent to keep the city isolated for the time being. By the time our meeting finished, Maruko brought word that Garack has arrived and I hastened to meet her at the second gate.

It is heartening to see her, looking lively and unperturbed, greeting me with her usual enthusiastic comment about how I look.

"Your Highness, you look worse for the wear." She fell into step beside me, a few of the guards who traveled with her staying close behind, while some of my attendants assisted to bring their horses and carriage to the nearby stable reserved for special visitors to the city. The Allullion siblings themselves handle the maintenance to the property, as some of my own guards' horses were stationed there.

"I should tell you that you need not have bothered to come." I told her a little too severely, but I knew Garack can't be bothered by my reprimand. She does what she wants to do. And this situation is no exception. "But then, I am glad you are here and that your journey is smooth."

She pulled her heavy coat tighter around the shoulders, looking much like a stern professor. "Well, between you and me, Your Highness, I think your guards are actually more relieved than you that we have finally arrived. I probably nagged them to death by insisting we should be here in the shortest time as possible. They must be so eager to hand me over to your care. _Assistant Luen._ " She raised her eyebrows at the last sentence.

"Indeed." I resisted the urge to peek behind us. Garack can be very demanding sometimes when she sets her mind on to something. "I'm almost afraid to ask how fast did you travel. I am sure you worked my bodyguards to the bone."

Garack chuckled. "Of course!" She glanced about, as if waiting for Ryuu to suddenly appear. "Where is my protégé?" she demanded.

I gestured towards the building ahead. "Come and follow me."

I underestimated the Chief Royal Pharmacist's popularity. She's even more recognizable than I. But then again, I am here undercover, and I only introduce myself as one of her humble assistants. But as soon as the guards recognized her name, their eyes widened, as if they could not believe they are actually seeing a legendary figure that used to grace the Scholar's district years ago.

I can immediately sense the atmosphere changing as we walked hallway after hallway, passed the gaping mouths of researchers, the fluttering of papers being dropped and the whispers that followed in our wake. Garack Gazelt certainly knows how to make an entrance.

We entered the main receiving room of the Pharmacology Institute, yet another room that I am pretty much familiar with. Ryuu already stood there waiting for us, holding his sheaf of notes, as well as a clutch of physicians and healers. Garack greeted them all by names, happy to see them in good health. And as soon as she got the greetings out of the way, they get down to business immediately, not even bothering to remove her coat, gesturing for Ryuu to give her a copy of the reports on the progress of the patients.

I glanced at one of my aides, who immediately sidled discreetly to her side and coaxed her to let go of her cumbersome outerwear, while I turned when I heard Maruko call my name.

"Mistress Shirayuki and Obi have arrived, Your Highness."


	101. Chapter 101

**I am, fortunately, still alive. I sincerely apologize for not uploading for a while now. Life got in the way, and spending time with my Mom is something I haven't been able to do for a few years now, and I intended to focus my attention on her solely-because my Mom is the best mom in the world for sacrificing so much when I was growing up.**

 **Updates will slowly come back to its regular schedule, although I need to wait for a bit, until my current beta has finished the future batch of chapters. I also realized that the manga may be coming to an end soon, and possibly the hype for this fandom may die as well because readers come and go.**

 **Of course, I will try my very best to finish this work as soon as I can without compromising on the plot. I am also still writing stories with my other fandom, Uta no Prince Sama, albeit, I am not uploading any yet, as I deemed it not complete. So if you stick around, you might see more new works from my side.**

 **Enjoy the latest chapter. And Thank you for continuing to support this work and this fandom.**

* * *

 **Title:** **Olin Maris**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Garack Gazelt, Shirayuki, Obi, Ryuu**

 **Wordcount: 1023**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: (22 August 2017) Chapter beta-ed by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works.**

* * *

"Chief Pharmacist!"

Shirayuki's face lit up as soon as she entered the receiving room. By now, the room's occupants have gotten considerably larger, each wanting to get near to Garack and share their information regarding the disease. Possibly earn a rare compliment from her. Garack's reputation is certainly cemented here.

"Make sure the Chief Pharmacist's escorts have eaten and rested." I turned to Maruko, "I will go back to Alullionne Keep on my own in a short while."

Maruko nodded and left, followed by my other aides. There is no need for them to stay while I still maintain my persona as Luen, an assistant to the Chief Pharmacist. I do not want my cover blown. I relegated myself in the background to observe them, wanting to make sure things go smoothly from here on. Now that the Chief Pharmacist is here, I can take a step back and let others take charge. I had already meddled too much in Lyrias' affairs.

Instead, I diverted my attention to Shirayuki, observing her.

She looked tired and cold and wet. I almost bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from reprimanding her for being out too long. Her hair is plastered to her neck and forehead, fine snow already turning into droplets of water with the help of heaters inside the room. The scarf that she often uses to wrap around her neck is now used as a sack, bulging with something she carried in her arms. I noted that she carefully handles it, refusing to let Obi hold it, even as he surreptitiously offered yet again to carry it for her.

"Shirayuki! Good to see you!" Garack's sharp eyes never let anything escape, her eyes welcoming one second and a little stern when she spied the tall man standing behind Shirayuki.

"Shidan..."

"Ga-Garack! Why are you here?!"

For a moment, I was diverted from my attention aimed at Shirayuki and watched the exchange unfolding between Shidan and Garack Gazelt with curiosity.

The Chief Pharmacist closed the gap between Shirayuki, Obi and Shidan and stood there, drawing to her full height. Despite the fact that she stands tall, Shidan and Obi still tower over her easily, and yet something in her countenance made them cower in fear.

Obi inched away from the two. He failed to catch Shirayuki's eye to instruct her to do the same, but I reached out and caught an elbow and pulled her away. "Stay away from the crossfire," I stage-whispered.

Shirayuki's brief glance didn't seem to register my presence and I felt a little jealous that she paid more attention to the two people rather than I. But before I ask more on where she has been in the last six hours and thirty-four minutes, my attention is diverted.

"Recently, why haven't there been _any_ reports?" Garack casually fired the first of her questions.

Shidan seemed to flinch but stood his ground. And I was suddenly struck by a memory of Garack during our rare long talks, sharing her fondness for her research partner whom she spends a lot of time with during her stay in Lyrias. _Was this the partner she was talking about?_

"There's just wasn't anything worth reporting-"

Garack snorted. "Oh, pishhh... Since way back then, you've always been silent even when you had something to say."

"Ever since I've known you, you've been someone that just doesn't listen to people anyway!" He replied, irritated and flustered. Shidan's face has turned into a shade of red, realizing that they are in the center of everyone's attention.

Garack shrugged dismissively. "You and I have a lot of things to catch up, Shidan." She turned and noticed Shirayuki standing close to me, her eyes immediately trained on my hand still holding her elbow.

"I gather that you found the plant causing the illness?" She beamed like a proud aunt at Shirayuki's accomplishment.

As if she was suddenly out of a trance, Shirayuki blinked and held out the bulging scarf she was holding. "Yes, I was about to report this." I felt her take a step away from me, and I was forced to let her go.

Garack opened the bundle, and for a moment, we were treated to a dazzling display of brightly shining flowers.

"Olin Maris," Garack whispered. "It's been awhile since I have seen the likes of them, and these varieties are the best examples I have ever seen."

"The seeds from the flowers dropped into the hot spring waters, activating the toxins that caused the dull, shining water," Shirayuki explained.

Garack Gazelt froze for a moment, as if remembering something. "Oh, I see." She glanced at Shidan, forgetting about Shirayuki in front of her.

"Excellent work, Shirayuki. Shidan will fill me in the gaps. I am _sure_ he knows the way where the plants can be found."

"Olin Maris," Shirayuki said, "It's a beautiful plant. But the seeds are highly toxic…" her voice trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes a little. Shirayuki's tone seems a little off and scratchy.

Garack seems to have spot it too. "Well then, Shirayuki, Obi, take a rest. You are not allowed to wander off without my knowledge." She gave a resounding clap. Shirayuki murmured something inaudible and took a few steps back followed by Obi.

Thinking about following them, we were suddenly swarmed with pharmacists and healers all too eager to share news. I can hear Garack asking about the cure, and Ryuu answering that they need to wait for it to crystallize overnight before it can be tested for use.

" _Luen, my assistant_ has shared a lot of the information with me. I am eager to see the patients and review their condition."

I felt a hand clutch me at the wrist, and I was brought forward to her side. Garack Gazelt leaned a little and whispered.

"Assistant Luen, I have a favor to ask from you. I think you already know what it is. I place my trust in you." She moved away.

I felt my heart pounded with worry... We both came to the same conclusion:

Shirayuki has been afflicted with the disease as well.


	102. Chapter 102

**Unfortunately, I was late in sending the advance chapters to be beta-checked. So this latest chapter will be replaced with a better update. In the meantime, I do hope you enjoy this work.**

 **By the way, I realized that Shirayuki has no last name in the anime or manga. Even her father, Mukaze, only goes by one name. So I am thinking of doing a future chapter whereby I wanted to explore on Shirayuki's last name, but, I do not know what suits her. Any suggestions?**

* * *

 **Title:** **Assistant Luen to the Rescue**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the Manga Akagami ni Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Wordcount: 653**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: (22 August 2017) Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works.**

* * *

It took me awhile to find the right path where Obi and Shirayuki headed. I thought they would be going back to the dormitory assigned for their use. I should have known that Shirayuki would put others first before her needs. A passing guard pointed me in the direction towards the healing ward.

It is likely that Shirayuki wishes to see how the boy, Kirito, is faring before she went back to rest. But I am already worried about her state.

My fears were justified. As soon as I turned to the last corner of the hallway leading to the healing wards, I spied Shirayuki's red hair. She was leaning heavily against the pillar.

My footsteps quickened. _No!_

"I see, the body gets a lot worse very suddenly…" She told Obi, who was bending towards her, offering support.

"Mistress…" I saw Obi's legs wobble a little.

"Obi, you are also affected. Your breathing has become harder. Do not deny it!"

"We've both been exposed, Mistress Shirayuki."

"…the mist… because we breathed on more of it. The symptoms appeared earlier…much earlier than I have... anticipated..."

"Mistress… let me give you _another piggyback ride."_

Shirayuki is already down on her knees when I finally reached their side, panic threatening to overtake my senses.

"No, you will not," I answered Obi's offer quietly.

Obi looked up, astonished to see me there.

I kneeled on one leg, and quickly gathered Shirayuki close to my chest. Her head rolled to the crook of my shoulder weakly, her eyes dull as she fixated her gaze upon mine.

"Your Highness." She breathed heavily. "No, Master Luen... You shouldn't..."

I can immediately feel her body getting cooler, her breath coming out in wispy, smoky spirals. I felt ice race in my veins, and I held my panic in check. Shirayuki's symptoms appeared quite rapidly. Too rapidly for her own good. Her skin looked pale, and her lips are turning into a faint blue color.

"It's Izana," I told her. "You are foolish beyond doubt. Garack expressly told you to rest." I cannot help but be accusatory in my tone.

She gave a faint smile and closed her eyes. And for a full second, I thought she lost consciousness.

"Iza… na…" she murmured.

 _That's right._ I felt my heart warm when she whispered my name. My heart pounded heavily underneath my thick clothing. And I know Shirayuki is far too ill to notice it.

I gaze at her face tenderly. Almost lovingly. I felt Obi's scrutinizing gaze on my face as well. I did not care. All that matter is the woman resting in my arms.

"Shirayuki, if you have fallen, that means that you have all the pieces?" I felt my heart ache painfully at the way she risked her life and limbs to gather as much information as possible to help put the disease to heel.

She nodded. "Yes, everything. The reason why I brought samples back is for them to make sure that we can glean as much information as possible. I do not want a repeat of this episode." A touch of a satisfied smile hovered at the corner of her mouth.

My fingers curled on her shoulders. I turned to Obi.

"Can you still move?"

He nodded.

"Your Master sent me a letter to give you some orders," I told him a little too sternly. And while I am grateful for Obi that he has fulfilled his duty well, he could have caused damage when he offered to carry Shirayuki when he is not in the best of health. Still, I softened my tone a little. He _kept Shirayuki safe as best he could._

"Your Master ordered you to rest, otherwise you are in no position to report to him."

Obi nodded, closing his eyes for a minute, betraying the fact that _he knows_ who has given the command, but chose not to protest. "As _you wish,_ Your Highness."


	103. Chapter 103

**Apologies for the delay in chapter uploads. I am swamped with work deadlines. I also found myself unmotivated to write as of the late. So I am trying to remedy that by delving into the backlog of books I haven't read and watching some animes that I missed out. Recently, I finished binge-watching Seirei no Mobirito. It was an awesome anime. I was lucky enough to discover this. Why is there such less fanfare for this gem?**

 **Also, I am re-reading some of my old books. I highly recommend Dragon Sword and Wind Child by Noriko Ogiwara.**

* * *

 **Title:** **A Sufficient Reward for a Loyal Pharmacist**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Obi**

 **Word Count** **: 653**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I slowed down my pace a little, letting Obi walk further ahead. He can have very sharp ears, and his senses are like those of a bloodhound. When I judged that we are a fair distance away, I glanced down at Shirayuki's face.

She looked even more pale now, her mouth trembling. I felt my chest ache at the sight of her, imagining the internal suffering she is feeling right now. The coldness seeping into her bones can be painful based from the reports I gleaned. It's a wonder that she is not crying from the pain, though I can see the moisture in her eyes as she tried to keep it all in.

"You did well, Shirayuki."

Her unfocused eyes rested on my face. And I felt a little ashamed for not doing much. A little ashamed for the accusations I threw back at her previously. A shameless little gold digger wouldn't risk her life for people she does not know.

She gave me a brief smile.

"What do you want as a reward?" I asked.

 _Ask for jewels. Or gold. You can even ask for lands, even a title. Ask me for the moon and I will give it._

What Shirayuki did was exceptional. It deserves due merit. And cold-hearted as I, I do not even mind bestowing her a title that will uplift her standing in Clarines. Yes, some respectable title that would even help alleviate the gap between her and my brother. She is already a peer in the realm of Tanbarun. It would be a feat to make her a respectable peer in Clarines as well.

I blinked fast when I felt her hand rest against my jaw. Her fingers curling a little to cup them. She gently stroke my skin, making me respond with a shiver.

"Shirayuki?"

"Prince Izana. Those words, just now... were sufficient as a reward..."

I held her close against my chest, cradling her like a precious treasure. I was supposed to take care of her. And yet, I did little. She was so close to being in danger. _Shirayuki, I swear._

My nose nuzzled her jaw. Her eyelashes fluttered to a close.

 _I swear._

I continued to walk, unsure of my direction. I wanted to swear to her the moon and stars; the sky and the sun. I wanted to promise her anything, but how can I if I can't promise myself to her? Or she to me?

 _I swear…_

Obi paused outside the door to the ward.  
"Your Highness?"

I nodded, and preceded him while he held the door, and I carried my precious cargo.

One of the staff saw us. Recognizing Shirayuki, she immediately beckoned us to an empty bed. Obi took the bed next to her, unable to stand any longer. He practically fell on top of it and slept immediately. His lips have turned a little blue as well, and the first of the nurses began to administer a medicine to stabilize his temperature.

The other staff began to prepare Shirayuki's medicine, too. I took the opportunity to stay a little longer. Smoothing out her tresses spread on the pillows, Shirayuki slept a painful sleep. My heart ached for her.

I stood there, wondering, praying, thinking as I gazed down at her face.

 _I swear…_


	104. Chapter 104

**Thank you for the recent bunch of reviews. Truly appreciate your time telling me about your comments on this story. I hit a little roadblock over writing the future chapters. I have some ideas on my mind, and I am doing a little mental process of eliminating some scenarios. Also, I am still on a lookout for a proper last name of Shirayuki- the mangaka never really elaborated much on this, and I feel a little defeated like Izana (noted: read the last part of this chapter. haha).**

* * *

 **Title:** **Duty Over Need**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Lady Haki**

 **Word Count** **: 1397**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

"Back so soon?"

Beautiful blue-violet eyes met mine. I paused in my tracks, unsure of what to say to the woman standing beside Shirayuki's sleeping figure.

To hide my discomfort while meeting her gaze, I said coolly, "Good morrow, my Lady Haki. 'Tis small wonder I didn't see you at the breakfast table back in the Keep. You are very kind to extend your time to visit the patients."

She gave an impish smile. "I have been making my rounds ever since the number of affected has increased. I, along with my brother, wished them speedy recovery. However, this _young one_ here deserves a special visit."

I closed the gap between my person and Shirayuki. I felt a little frustrated that I find my future intended standing beside the woman who has been preoccupying my mind for the last few months. I can't help but note the contrast between them. Lady Haki looked completely regal when compared to Shirayuki. Although she has been at a disadvantage due to her incapacitated state, there is no doubt that Lady Haki certainly trumps Shirayuki in both the looks and grace department. They are as different as chalk and cheese. _And yet…_

I stole a glance at Shirayuki's sleeping face again, my hardened eyes softening a little. _And yet, I do not mind in the least that she is as ungraceful as any normal townsfolk._ This woman was instrumental in bringing the disease to heal. If it were not for her courage and persistence, we would be devastated with incalculable losses.

"The nurse has just finished administering her regular dosage of painkillers. She had a fitful and tiring night, and it would be good that she sleeps the whole day. Though, I was hoping I can find her awake, to thank her for her efforts. What she has done for Lyrias is beyond words. We are extremely grateful."

The purple shadows underneath Shirayuki's face is deep, highlighting the fact that she had an unpleasant night of sleep. The disease wrought much pain in a patient, and I have no doubt that Shirayuki, even though she was supposed to be resting, couldn't even rest comfortably because of the pain.

"She had a fever a few hours ago when you were resting. Or so I was told," Lady Haki said gently, reaching down to smooth Shirayuki's forehead, brushing the strands of hair away. Her red, gleaming hair looked dull against the bright oil lamps lighting up the whole ward. "Poor girl."

I resisted the urge to touch her myself. Not when Lady Haki is there. Instead, I sat down on the chair beside her and continued to watch Shirayuki's sleeping face.

Lady Haki bustled about, seemingly putting the finishing touches with the flowers she arranged on a vase and placed it on the table beside her. The red winter roses are of no match for their colors against Shirayuki's hair if she's in the best of state, but at least they brightened up her space. I can see a number of trinkets has been placed on the other side of the table as well: some basket of fruits, a folded piece of knitted shawl, a bit of silk ribbon, a colorful card...

Lady Haki saw me eyeing the trinkets with a bit of curiosity.

"They're gifts, from the relatives of the other patients."

I frowned a little. They are not supposed to disturb her when she is in this state. "I specifically instructed that no one disrupts her while she is resting-"

"Unruffle your indignant feathers, my Lord." She interrupted. "Of course no one will dare go against your instructions. The nurses made sure of that. They were placed by the staff so as not to offend the givers who are merely expressing their gratitude for what she has done."

"I did not say anything," I defended, feeling a little petulant at how easy I was provoked when it concerns Shirayuki. "I was merely _concerned. She needed her rest._ They both needed their rest." I nodded towards Obi, who is equally prone and lying motionless in the other bed. His side table were filled with trinkets and flowers as well.

She smiled a little too knowingly. I refused to acknowledge that smile of hers.

"It seems when this young woman is concerned, you are always on the defensive mode. How will your brother be able to pursue her if you continue to stand over her like a stern sentinel? Why not just admit that-"

"Lady Haki," I began in warning tone, "I am not in the mood for a debate."

She pursed her lips in a disapproving expression.

I strive to change the subject when I saw Lady Haki was not leaving. Instead, she sat down opposite where I sat, on the chair that was provided for her.

"I will be leaving Lyrias soon. I have gathered all the information I need." I eyed her thoughtfully.

"Of course, My lord. And what of the young lady here?"

"She will be well taken care of. I am sure she will want to go back soon as soon as the healers declare it is safe to do so. Otherwise, the Head Pharmacist is here to supervise them."

"Hmmm..." Lady Haki murmured something that I failed to catch.

"Will you not wait for her, my Lord?"

"Of course not!"

Lady Haki stood up, a twinkle in her eye. "I shall endeavor to see that she is fit to travel." She bends down and smoothed the blankets covering Shirayuki. Again, I itched to touch her, but held my hands still. Instead, I contented myself to watch Lady Haki perform her motherly duties to her, feeling somewhat strange. _Why did she visited her in the first place, aside from wanting to thank her personally?_

As if sensing my very thoughts, Lady Haki straightened up. "You are probably wondering why I even bothered to visit her, My Lord. You only need to ask. But since I opened up the topic, I will answer your silent query."

I narrowed my eyes in response.

"I am curious what kind of a woman sparks the interest of two brothers. One who is cold as ice, and the other who is impulsive as fire. Zen has shared some of his stories about Shirayuki, and she seemed like a good, young woman. But I was intrigued when I saw how well you regard her, My Lord. And I did not have a lot of opportunities to observe her. So, the next few days are my only chance. Perhaps once you have departed, I may invite her over to stay at the Keep. Makiri might find her amusing as well. He never got the chance to know her with his busy schedule." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You will not!" I interjected sharply. While Lord Makiri already has offered someone marriage, he has a healthy appreciation of beautiful women. It was once rumored that he used to harbor feelings for Garack Gazelt when she used to live in Lyrias. But I have no doubt that once Makiri is in the right mood, he might take an interest towards Shirayuki.

Lady Haki hid her smile behind her hand. "Interesting reaction, My Lord Izana."

 _That minx!_ I held my tongue in check to prevent myself from saying more. I do not understand why Lady Haki is very curious about Shirayuki but it wouldn't do me good when I have every intention of offering for her hand as my future queen. It would be better to nip the friendship in the bud, however, if I forbade her to do so, she would be more adamant to do the very same thing I forbid her to do.

So instead of saying the opposite, I forced myself to relax. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe you can extend an invitation to her, and to Ryuu as well. After all, these two has been instrumental in helping your city eradicate a deadly disease. Lady Haki, you have my blessing. I put her and Ryuu under your care. Please see to it that Garack Gazelt is taken care of, too."

Lady Haki's teasing smile faded a little. And she frowned a little at my speech.

And without so much as a glance at Shirayuki, I turned my back on the two of them and marched out of the room, feeling utterly defeated and frustrated at myself. A future king never puts his needs first; it is always duty above all else.


	105. Chapter 105

**After a couple of months of procrastinating, I managed to find the time to review the future chapters and edit them as best as I could. You may start noticing that some of Izana's actions may seem out of character. I apologize in advance for that. Truly. I tried to make subtle changes- it is very difficult to write about someone as stubborn as him, and with scant information whenever I consult the manga (believe me, the online english scanlations has been bookmarked in my browser for the longest time). Also, next chapters will have notes at the end. Because I love historical facts, so there.**

* * *

 **Title: The Night Before Luen Departs**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 38 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Garack Gazelt**

 **Word Count** **: 1117**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I fell into step beside Garack, who was doing her final round of patrol at the wards being housed under the Pharmacology Institute. Despite waking up very early during the day and practically hijacking the command center of the Institute, she still sports a spring in her step.

It was nearing midnight. Ryuu and the rest of the healing staff have successfully completed the final stages of the cure for the disease. The healers have begun administering the treatments to the affected and were currently down to the last two wards.

The patients who contracted the disease did not break into a thousand, which was a miracle in itself as we were expecting far worse. We have managed to prevent others from acquiring it as we raced against the clock to identify the contaminated sources.

However, it is never good news to know that the death toll has reached the final count of twenty-one; most of the casualties were the old people who has succumbed within the first two days of displaying the symptoms of the disease. They have been misdiagnosed as having pneumonia or the common colds. There was one victim, a toddler, who was ignorantly cared for by a young mother. The mother also succumbed to the disease and died soon after her baby daughter expired within hours of being committed in the ward.

Garack and I attended the burial ceremonies held for the victims. I find myself feeling unusually sad for the young mother and daughter, who were buried together inside a simple wooden coffin.

"Shirayuki would be devastated if she finds out that the child and her mother had both died." Garack let out a frustrated sigh as we turned towards the last ward where she and Obi were resting.

I felt a little weary from all the activities during the day. I have come to the last part of my journey here. The only thing that was preventing me to start my travel back to Wistal is _her._

"It cannot be helped. The sickness was already advance when we took them in."

I was not surprised to find her still sleeping. The lights inside the wards have been dimmed a little, making the room solemn and quiet, conducive for resting. And yet, I feel restless as I followed Garack and moved closer to where she lays prone and unmoving.

Already, some of the healers are starting to administer the treatment to the other patients. A small clutch of them huddled at the other end of the room. I saw Ryuu emerged from the other door, carefully carrying the tray of syringes and medicines towards where we stood.

"I'm glad this is almost over," I replied to Garack, who nodded in agreement. "Zen and his party will be arriving soon to check up on them." I nodded towards Obi and Shirayuki.

Garack pursed her lips. "And you, Your Highness? Will you not change your mind and stay for a few more days to ensure _she_ has fully recovered?"

It took me a moment to come up with a proper answer. But knowing Garack, anything I say would be futile. She already knows how I feel about Shirayuki at the onset. There is no escaping her notice.

"I will depart as soon as Zen arrives."

She raised her eyebrows at this. "You will not ask Zen to accompany you?"

I shook my head. "No," I replied simply.

She kept quiet at this. Ryuu reached our side. Nodding in acknowledgment, he placed the tray of medicines on a portable table and began to tap the small bottle of clear liquid which he used to fill up the syringe. He went to Obi first, cleaning the inside of his elbow and injecting the needle. Obi didn't even flinch-so deep was his sleep that he never even moved his eyelids in reaction.

He repeated this when he turned to Shirayuki. I held my breath, as if expecting her to suddenly wake up as soon as the clear liquid disappeared into the vein where Ryuu jabbed the sterilized needle. But she lay still, sleeping. I watched her face, pale and soft-looking all thanks to the careful ministrations, lovingly done on a regular basis by the nurses supporting the healers in the wards. It would be some time before I see her again, so I tried to take in my fill.

Ryuu bid us a quick goodbye, informing Garack that he would see her at the local inn for some midnight fare together with Yuzu and Shidan before he left the ward.

"Well then, if you are insistent on rewarding your brother with some quality time to spend with her, I guess I will allow them to stay a little bit longer. Perhaps the distance has made the heart grow fonder," She mused.

I gave a slight impatient noise at this sentiment.

Garack replied a laugh. "Or maybe I should say that the distance will make the heart grow fonder in _your case,_ Prince Izana."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Garack. Perhaps you need to retire. It has been a long day." I replied coldly behind her retreating back.

"We shall see you back at the castle, My Lord, hopefully in a less temperamental mood." She waved off.

My time at Lyrias is brief. And yet, I cannot help but think it is one of the best ones I've ever spend so far, despite the issue of the deadly disease wrecked by the Olin Maris plant. For it was not only illuminating, but it was precious time spent with Shirayuki. The feeling of liberation in just a short span of time was exciting and intoxicating.

But as always, the knowledge that I am someone who will be King someday was a constant reminder. And everyday, the noose around my neck keeps getting tighter and tighter.

I should be grateful, at least, that I somehow found myself spending time with her. And I got to know her more without worries of this being viewed wrongly by others. At Lyrias, only a handful of people knew my identity, and I felt free to do as I pleased. But that freedom has an expiration date. And it ends tomorrow.

The journey back to Wistal is something I am not looking forward to. Because I would be leaving with a heavy weight on my shoulders. As soon as I arrive at Wistal, I would be sending a dispatch to my mother, Queen Haruto.

My message would contain what is to be expected from me after this sojourn: an offering for the hand of a suitable Lady as future Royal Consort.

* * *

 **Notes:**

The manga never delved deeper into Shirayuki's work. I inserted creative license on how she, Ryuu, Garack, and the rest of the unnamed healers and pharmacists do to compensate for the lack of information.

I used the modern term "syringe" in this chapter as one of the tools used to heal patients. While reviewing this chapter, I realized my error in use of this, and I wondered whether syringes or hypodermic needle was already in use back then (I roughly gauged the manga in the timeline of the Renaissance, rather than the Middle ages, because there is very little advancement in treatments during the 5th to 14th century). And I wanted Shirayuki to be in the middle of medical discoveries and helping achieve better healthcare for the people.

So, I dug around a little, and found out that syringes were used as early as the 1st AD by the Romans. There were evidences that Iraqi/Egyptian surgeon Ammar ibn Ali al-Mawsili created a syringe in the 9th century. The next timeline was in 1650, when Blaise Pascal invented a syringe as an application of what is now called Pascal's law.

Since I have always tried to portray Clarines as a country that is eager to prove its worth as a center of learning, culture and invention, I decided to not re-write certain parts of this chapter by allowing the syringe as one of the tools normally used by a Clarines healer. Although, my intention is that this is still a new invention, possibly only a few years old, and is not widely used yet all over the country. I hope I can explore this tiny bit of fanfiction trivia in the future chapters.


	106. Chapter 106

**The end of the year is coming soon, and today, I thought about how this multi-chapter series has come a long way. I am truly grateful for the comments and for the support. I've been mulling over the continuation of this story for months on end- always thinking about how should I write scenarios and how would the characters react. It's a difficult process to do, especially with the scant amount of time I have to write. I may have hit upon a better solution to help transition this story, but I have yet to decide whether it is the best course to take. I hope you would share your thoughts with me with the future chapters. Any comments are welcome, as it helps me reinforce my decisions, or correct some of my assumptions about the characters.**

 **Sorry for the long ramblings. I am posting 2 chapters to make up for the chapter I missed posting last week.**

* * *

 **Title: The Difference between Desire and Contentment**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 40 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Garack Gazelt**

 **Word Count: 910**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

Zen arrived a few hours after dawn breaks. I stood waiting for him near the Inner Gates of Lyrias. Zephyr stamped his front feet impatiently, raring to make short work of the miles ahead.

As soon as his horse neared, he jumped off its back and trudged towards my person, his long, lean legs making deep marks on the thick snow.

"Brother!"

"Zen." I nodded.

Unexpectedly, I earned a warm hug from my younger brother. I was speechless for a moment. And then, I realized that he must have been worried sick for the lack of news. We were all busy once the medicine has been completed, putting all recovery plans into action and ensuring that there will not be a repeat of this episode. In the midst of the activity, I mostly sent periodic updates to Wilant Castle.

Slowly, my arms came up to return his hug. And for a full ten seconds, I felt myself relax a little.

"Thank the gods that you are safe! And the patients are all on the road to recovery."

I held my brother away to study him. He looked all red from the cold, and slightly darker after spending time from under the sun.

"Not all has been saved," I replied a little gravely, remembering the dead we buried yesterday.

His face grew sober at this. "The casualties."

I nodded. "We tried our best."

We both stood silent, face to face. I made the right decision, putting him in charge of the outer checkpoints, away from the center of the disease explosion. What I would do if he contracted it as well is what I wouldn't like to find out. I could hardly contain my anxiety when Shirayuki was affected. If Zen was here and contracted the disease, I might have lost all my composure.

"But why are you riding back to Wistal so soon? We could have journeyed together," He asked, concern etched on his face.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I have been away long enough and I am beginning to have nightmares of the state of my in-tray." Referring to the paperworks that must be piling up on my desk.

Zen shuddered a little before groaning. "Mine would be worse!"

We both chuckled in a brotherly fashion. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Lady Kiki and Mitsuhide waiting patiently behind him, tending to the horses. Lady Kiki has a faint, solemn smile of contentment on her face. She looked very much like Garack- an older sister that supports Zen in his endeavors. Even Mitsuhide looked like a fatherly figure, despite the nearness of our age.

"It is good that you have those two to support you."

"I am a very lucky man."

 _Indeed. Only the best for you, my dear brother._

"By the way, how are Obi and Shirayuki?"

I stifled the guilty feelings that surged through me momentarily. I was supposed to look after her, but Shirayuki performed well and beyond her call of duty. I could only watch along the sidelines and extend help whenever I could. It could have been worse, but it was a close call.

"Garack assured me that they will be up in no time. Ryuu administered the medicine last night. The last batch of patients to receive it."

Zen nodded, letting out a sigh of resignation. "Of course. Shirayuki would insist that all must be given the medicine first before her treatment follows. I will visit her as soon as I can."

"You are not angry?"

He knotted his brow. "Angry? Why should I?"

"I held myself responsible for not taking care of her."

My brother smiled faintly at this, scratching at his chin, the faintly growing stubble betraying the extent of his worry . "You did, huh? The day has finally come for my own elder brother to care enough about someone else."

"Shouldn't I?"

He shook his head. "Shirayuki can be a handful when she sets her mind onto something. I wouldn't expect you to be able to keep up with her. She does what she wants and there is no stopping her."

"I see." I frowned a little, envy creeping in my heart. Zen easily accepts the consequences of Shirayuki's actions, while I, in turn, feel apprehensive and anxious all the time. Shouldn't he be so worried?

"But thank you for looking after her, I'm glad that you have finally begun to accept her for who she is."

I am not sure how to reflect upon my brother's words. I certainly no longer feel hostile towards her. In fact, I have a troubling time trying to keep my hands off her. I wonder what my brother would think if I suddenly blurted out that my feelings for Shirayuki are different from what he thought I feel.

But as usual, cowardice won out, and I held my tongue in check. There is no point stirring up a hornet's nest.

I clapped his shoulders. "I'd best be off. You will be receiving the final reports from Lord Makiri in two days' time. As soon as you have it, you will depart from Lyrias and come back to Wistal. I believe the Head Pharmacist plans to go back tomorrow. But if she decides to extend her stay, you need not accompany her back to Wistal."

He nodded understandingly. "Understood, brother. I will see you in a few days' time."


	107. Chapter 107

**The next couple of weeks would be a little tricky to post new chapters. I have upcoming short business trips ahead (Yes, I'm an adult and I needed to work. From time to time, my weekends are also being consumed by work responsibilities). At least, I know how Izana Wistalia feels like being a Crown Prince - you almost never get a break, when you need to serve the populace, and to serve your own purpose.**

* * *

 **Title: Detour to Grisaille**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 40 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia,**

 **Word Count: 562**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

The descent from Lyrias went smoother than expected. Probably because snow was thinner as we traveled towards the bottom of the mountain.

Of course, the onset of Winter is just around the corner. I had initially planned to stay at Lyrias for two weeks, which stretched into almost two months. Because of the outbreak of the Olin Maris disease, my travel to Lyrias is the longest I have done ever since I left Grisaille and decided to stay at Wistal indefinitely.

The trees gradually changed from spiny to brilliant colors of yellow, red and orange. Autumn has come, and the winds from the Northeast have begun to be colder again. I made a quick mental calculation; it would be a few more weeks before Wistal experiences winter again.

We traveled fast. By now my guards are very familiar with this part of the Clarines. For a few days, I enjoyed the crisp, clean smell of autumn without straining my lungs with thin oxygen, which has always been the case in the past two months. Lyrias is located on a high peak, and its environment is mostly winter. The locals are already used to the extreme weather there, but it is a different case for visitors.

Halfway through our journey, in the small village of Faro, I decided to make a detour at Grisaille. It's been a while since I have graced my personal abode, and I am quite pleased that the majordomo I have appointed has been keeping the place neat and tidy.

The winds coming from the sea are sharp, cold, and strong. And despite the stormy currents hitting the foot of the cliff where the castle stood made crashing noises, they soothed my soul.

For a few days, I enjoyed some peace and quiet. Even my men seemed to appreciate the detour a lot more than I did, for they look refreshed after working so hard supporting me and the people of Lyrias. In gratitude for their services, I gave them permission to explore the area in a leisurely fashion, giving them alternate two or three off days so that they can get to know the village and appreciate its local food, landscape, and the generosity of the villagers.

Meanwhile, I indulged myself with wine, food, and the cleansing hot, therapeutic baths I installed in the bowels of the castle. I wanted to clear my head for the tasks that lay ahead of me. Or so that was my initial intention when I first arrived.

But even with the good food, the excellent wine, and the invigorating air, the moment my head hits the pillow at night, I continued to lay awake. I've only realized that my detour at Grisaille is my poor attempt of exorcising my thoughts of Shirayuki.

My mind kept flipping probable scenarios, my thoughts lingering mostly on Shirayuki, Zen and my future plans. It's like playing a game of chess; predicting my moves and carefully planning for the outcome- except the outcome will not come to me.

This predicament is certainly more difficult than chess. It involves emotions and personalities, morals and values. I do not want conflict with my brother, nor do I wish to lie about my feelings towards _her._

So what should I do, then? The answer lies within me. And it is an answer that I am most afraid to act upon.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Faro is a real place in Portugal known for its beautiful beaches and Portuguese history.


	108. Chapter 108

**I just came back from a short, business-related trip. And I am tired. But I am pleased to let you guys know that I finally found a way to continue with the progress of the story, albeit, still hitting a few snags that I have to tackle. It was a long process that took me a couple of weeks- thinking what stuff I needed to focus on, and so on. It's a little hard to decide on stuff, as I have to consult the manga every so often, to see if I am on the right track. the only problem is, the time I needed to write the future chapters.**

 **Good news is, you guys are getting more chapters in the future. Bad news is, you are in for a long haul. And I get distracted on other stuff sometimes, so I hope I can wrap this up pretty soon.**

* * *

 **Title: A Letter of Intent**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia,**

 **Word count: 792**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

After five days, I was a little reluctant to depart. But Wistal Castle awaits, and I can no longer delay my intent to inform my mother about my plans to marry.

Our travel back to Wistal continues to be smooth, and faster than I expected. The Captain of the Guards at Starlight Gate has been on a look out ever since I sent advance notice that I would be arriving soon. And when our group finally arrived, I was ushered in with less fuss than I anticipated.

The first thing I saw as we march towards the Castle entrance was the apple tree. It caught my eye even when I wasn't really on a look out for it. The leaves have turned a golden shade of yellow, contrasted beautifully by branches heavily laden with the red fruit. Some of the apples lay enticingly on the ground, a few has already rotted. Apples has always been a part of our favorite seasonal fruits, and the tree has been with us for generations. In fact, three generations ago, my great-grandfather saw that much of its fruit is wasted, and he decreed that anyone within the palace is free to pick the fruits for themselves and enjoy its sweetness.

I found myself smiling a little when I saw a small group of children- the sons and daughters of the servants-has come and pick some of the delicious fruit that were dropped on the ground. At least most of the fruit doesn't go to waste and it made me feel much for the tree who is probably glad that its fruits are not wasted.

Zephyr clomped up to the courtyard, halted and waited for me to get off its back. A waiting groomsman took hold of its reigns, and he neighed in farewell, possibly happy that he's finally home where a bucket of carrots and a few cubes of sugar is waiting for his return. I wish I could say the same for myself.

However, each step I took seemed to weigh heavily upon me.

A handful of advisers and ministers stood in line, waiting, and I greeted them. Each professed a welcome home greeting in return, a few of them inquiring about the condition at Lyrias, and I informed them that the crisis has been dealt with. Lord Haruka stood amongst them, nodding at me. And when I came up to him, he murmured that a letter from the Queen has arrived, and I informed him that I will prepare my reply soon enough.

Castle Wistal gave off a solemn air. Most of the regular occupants are probably still on their way back from Lyrias. It reminded me of the days when everyone else is mostly at Tanbarun chasing pirates and suspicious, black-bearded characters. Traversing the immense Rose gallery that leads the way to my office, I can smell autumn wafting through the windows.

I feel lonely.

I paused on my step, feeling a little more tired than usual. As if my whole being is opposing to what I am about to do. _But I need to. I have to._

Brushing aside these feelings, I took a deep breath, and hurried to the left. Maruko informed me that a tea service would be ready for me soon. Iyasu has went on to inform the ministers about the schedule to meet with them to update me of their affairs in running the country while I was gone.

The first thing I did when I entered my office is to sit down and pen a quick message for mother. I am sure The Queen is most anxious to hear from me after being quiet for several days.

Surprisingly, my hand felt steady as I wrote, making my sentences precise. As soon as I finished, I paused, my eagle quill hovering in the air.

 _I will make formal preparations to offer for Lady Haki of Allullion for her hand, Your Majesty._

I read the last line a few times, seemingly tattooing the words inside my head, so that there would be no more confusion. I am doing the most logical thing a Crown Prince is expected to do- and that is to ensure the survival of our dynasty and this Kingdom.

"Your Highness, the tea is ready," Maruko interrupted my absent-minded thoughts.

I nodded.

Folding the parchment paper, I poured hot wax over the flap, blew on it for a little to let it dry, before stamping it with a seal.

Maruko placed a cup of steaming tea in front of me, and I handed the letter to him.

And with a finality, I gave him my instructions.

"Send it to Wilant. I want this delivered as soon as possible."

"Consider it done, Your Highness."


	109. Chapter 109

**Sincere apologies for disappearing for a couple of weeks. I am drowning in my paperworks (help!). And, I am at my most unproductive stage- a special someone gifted me with a Nintendo Switch, complete with...Zelda: Breath of the Wild (le gasp!)!**

 **So, I've been playing the game for a week now (Currently earned 3 hearts, but badly need stamina). I am running out of shrines to uncover, and my character (Link) is still weak. Anyway, I pulled myself from the game and intend to manage my time wisely (hopefully), so here I am back with the latest chapter. Please don't be angry with me if I drag this story too long. I darn well know, that I have committed myself to completing this!**

 **On the other hand, my spotify account is still alive. If you wish to give song suggestions for this story, go right ahead and PM me! I will be creating a list of new song inspiration for this work.**

 **Also, I am not as active as before, but I am in Facebook as well. Do add me if you feel like it. I tend to post stuff randomly. All details/links are in my profile page.**

* * *

 **Title: Playing Hooky**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Word count: 829**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

Zen's group arrived three days after I did, together with Shirayuki and Ryuu. From the windows of my office, I could see that Shirayuki's journey has robbed her of the strength she tried to recover during her sojourn in Lyrias.

Noting this, I decided to allow them a brief respite, before focusing back on the discussions I am having with an envoy from another country.

A week passed before I sent Zen over to check the borders in the South west, to the city of Cascais. Not long after he left on his next expedition, Garack's team arrived, and she is very keen to resume her work back in the castle. I never saw _her,_ though I am sure that Shirayuki is well into continuing her work at the Castle.

I deemed it wise to stay out of her way.

The Royal Head Pharmacist is relieved to report that the medicine recreated by Ryuu and Lyria's competent medical team was a success, and that most of the patients afflicted with the disease have gone home. Only a handful were left in the isolation ward of the Pharmacology Institute; a precaution needed as they wished the children to be free from all the effects of the toxins. Garack is confident enough to leave their care under the healers of Lyrias; the updated reports will be sent to her as soon as the last of the patients have gone home.

Shidan, meanwhile, was appointed by Garack to continue his study of the plant. He would mostly study the plant and its promising benefits- though clearly these are not only the issues Garack Gazelt wants. She seems to know more of the plant that she is willing to share at the moment. So I let her keep mum on the project until she is ready to tell me more. Knowing her, she has something up her sleeve. Yuzuri's team would assist Shidan in his endeavors.

The next few days passed without fuss; indeed, I welcomed it with open arms. It has been quite some time since we had peaceful days.

Except on this particular day, I am in no mood to work. I paused from my writing, filled with urge to spend the day outdoors. Winter is coming soon, and the bustling markets would soon close throughout the season and resume once the plum blossoms sprout. Both Maruko and Miyoshi are pre-occupied with various errands I have sent them to do, while I send Iyasu on an errand to Raxd to check on the patrol guards' welfare. The six months penalty I imposed on them would be ending soon, and I would like to hand their care back to my brother.

They won't be back until dusk; if I sneak out for a break, I would be back well before them.

Without further ado, I shot out of the room, into my private apartments where I shed myself of my clothes and donned a plain uniform that would suit a Captain of a guard on a normal day. Heilan, my valet has repeatedly tried to chuck these clothes at the back of my wardrobe cabinet. Checking my clothes into a huge gilded mirror, I frowned critically, thinking something was lacking. I darted back into the huge walk-in-closet which I seldom go- my valet, Haelan, considers this as his domain. Rooting around, I finally got a cotton scarf- a nice deep blue color- and wound it around my neck. It would ward off an unexpected chill.

Feeling a little giddy with excitement, I went out of my rooms, avoiding all the human traffic in the common corridors. It's been a while since I dressed plain; quite possibly, the last time I did this was when I dressed up as guard and stole a kiss or two from _her._

I paused in my tracks, shaking my head. _There's no point thinking about_ _Shirayuki_ _at a time like this. Any time soon, the Queen will send her reply. I would be expecting her to start arranging all the necessary things needed to do and offer for Lady Haki's hand. The better the things are set into place, the lesser I would have the tendency to dilly-dally._

The things I desire are _impossible_ to fulfill- a future King and commoner will never meet the people's approval, let alone my mother, the Queen.

Perching at one of the branches of a mature oak tree, I waited for the patrol guards to pass, before leaping over the wrought-iron gate and into the street. Trondheim area is located at the northwest border of Wistal Castle, and it is the easiest route that goes into the city markets and bustling streets.

I took a jump as soon as the three guards rounded at the corner. My feet landed with ease on the cobblestone street. Brushing my clothes off with whatever leaves got stuck, I straightened up and took a couple of steps forward.

I heard a surprise gasp behind me.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Cascais – is a coastal town and municipality of Portugal.

Trondheim – Is a city and municipality of Norway


	110. Chapter 110

**I am slowly, slowly, trying to fit in writing time with my busy schedule. Of course, that means I cut down my gaming time. And a lot of my work colleagues are clearing off their vacation leaves before the year ends- that means, my work just doubled, covering for those people (sigh).**

 **Apologies for the occasional rants.**

* * *

 **Title: An Unexpected Date**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word Count:** **876**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I whirled around, my eyes instantly recognizing deep green eyes and a shade of red hidden inside a hood.

"Your Highness, Prince Izana-!"

Instinctively, I grabbed her, one hand covering her mouth to muffle her surprise scream. A sense of _deja vu_ awashed over me, a thrill skating down my spine. Haven't I just swore things are impossible between us?

"Don't scream, Shirayuki. It took me awhile to escape the guards' notice." I whispered on her ear. She nodded in understanding.

I bit my own lip, feeling her soft lips at the inside of my palm.

Dropping my hand, I took hold of her free hand, pulling her to one of the side streets just in time when the wall guards stomped around the corner and began their march again.

She took a wrong footing, gave a muffled yelp, crashed into me, and I caught her in my arms again, cushioning her fall.

For a moment, I closed my eyes, savoring the unexpected bliss coursing through my person, enjoying the softness of her, the sweet, clean scent of her hair as her hood fell behind her shoulders.

Her breath warmed my chest, and I braced myself for the inevitable surge of want. My heart began to pound so loud, I began to curse inwardly.

"Stop fussing, Shirayuki, or else the guards will see us," I whispered at the top of her head. My heart beat went up several notches more.

"Your Highness," her low voice sounded pleasing to my ears, "-what in the world are you doing wearing such clothing? I thought you were an intruder! I would have screamed my lungs out!"

"No, you didn't. And lucky that I caught you." Mirth rose from my body. "My cover would have been blown. How did you know it was me? Hardly anyone recognized me." I was interested to know this bit of information.

She wriggled, pulling away from my person just a little to peer up. Her expression looked puzzled. "Of course, _I'd known it would be you_. You're the only one I know who sports long, straight blond hair. And I'd known that arrogant gait anywhere!"

I raised my eyebrows. I'd have expected her to mistake me as Zen, but she alone took note of the way I walk, which I find it surprising that she even observed me in the first place. I felt thrilled by the knowledge. _What an unexpected boon this day turns out to be!_

With my arm still holding her around her waist, I pulled up her hood to cover her hair, making sure to cover every bit of red as possible. She likes to cover her hair whenever she went about- the less people notice her. Though in Lyrias, people hardly commented about her vivid coloring, the city is always swamped with tourists and scholars from all over the continent that they are used to strangers traipsing about in the city. But not here at the capital. She would stand out like a red beacon in a sea of blond and blue-eyed Clarines' people. But her comforts are only second to my reasoning in covering her hair- I feel a little jealous knowing that others have the privileged of viewing her crowning glory. I want that glory to myself.

"Where are you going?" I queried.

Her face colored a little. "It's my day off, and I was thinking of doing some shopping."

"Ah, shopping."

She gestured at her satchel. "I wish to buys some things to give as presents, maybe look around for some clothes.." She bit her lip, looking embarrassed- the buttons of the top of her dress are straining a little too tightly.

I averted my eyes away from her chest; my imagination became vivid at the mere thought of her creamy skin.

Indeed. Shirayuki is filling out nicely, and in time to come, she will be a full-fledged woman.

"Is that all? Will it take you long?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well," the blush on her face deepened. I was intrigued, so I prodded her to continue. "Just some female things.." she replied in a rush.

 _Oh._ Thoughts of Shirayuki wearing bits of lace and silk filled my head, and I let out an inaudible curse, when I felt my loins stir in anticipation.

I knew I should just leave her to her own devices and let her finish her errands in peace. But for once, I felt compelled to stay by her side. Besides, her usual bodyguard, Obi, is nowhere in sight. Zen took him along at Calais, and they are not due back in two week's time.

My eyes flickered over to her covered head. Even if Clarines is mostly safe from crimes, a young woman like her walking unaccompanied is bound to attract unwanted attention especially if they are observant enough. The hood does not suffice to cover her beautiful features. Shirayuki's mesmerizing green eyes and creamy skin is enough to warrant an interest from unscrupulous parties. She continues to be an attractive prize for any bandit or slave trader. If no one is around, a pirate can just snatch her away. But no bandit would be lurking in the capital, my brother's rigid inspections made sure of that.

Still, her looks alone will always draw out some leery and uncomfortable comments from any lusty males who crosses her path.

"Um, Your Highness? Prince Izana? I need to be on my way." She tried to move away, but my arms held her in check.

I know I am making excuses. Right then and there, I decided to spend my free day with her. Someone needs to look after her and I am the next available person around to do just that.

I slid my free hand against her jaw, rubbing it gently, before releasing her. Ignoring the warning inside my head to stay away, I tweaked her nose.

"How about you show me what you like about Clarines' markets?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Cascais – is a coastal town and municipality of Portugal.

Trondheim – is a city and municipality of Norway


	111. Chapter 111

**Thank you for the reviews.**

 **The end of the year is coming soon, and in the next couple of days, it would Halloween. I came from a Catholic country, and when I was growing up, we don't celebrate Halloween through trick or treating, dressing up in costumes and stuffing ourselves with candy. As early as the last week of October, many of us would go back in our hometown, visit the graves of our loved ones and prepare to clean them and bring fresh flowers and candles. It was an opportunity for us to remember the dead and cherish the memories they left behind. Not many of us have the opportunity to do this on a regular basis, thus it is only during the official day (November 1st and 2nd) do we get to stay longer and spend most of our time in a mausoleum, pray, light candles, even do food offerings and greet visiting relatives. In time, we sort of, have a mini-reunion with long-lost family members. In Singapore (where I currently live), this is the equivalent of Ghost Month, where majority of the Chinese community remember their ancestors and light incense sticks and burn _hell money_ as offerings for the dead. **

**I hope you like the little trivia. Also, a few months' back, I planned to post a new story for AnS to celebrate Halloween. But the story is still, sadly, unfinished. But I hope to revive it and maybe post it before Christmas. Wish me luck.**

* * *

 **Title: The Closer I Get, the Hungrier I Feel**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word Count: 1272**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

"How much?"

"20 geld a yard, Miss."

I watched with interest as Shirayuki pondered over the deep blue cloth trimmed with silver thread as she made quick calculations.

"I'll take 4 yards of this, and 4 yards of that." She pointed at another roll of cloth, this time in pale green trimmed with white lace.

"Very good, Miss."

I continue to watch as she perused her list, ticking an item using a crude pencil. It surprised me very much that I am finding myself enjoying my time with her. I do not particularly like shopping; I never had an opportunity to explore a market. Whenever I had the chance to sneak out, I visit taverns and inns, seaside ports and any places which soldiers, guards, travelers, and even spies gather, exchanging bits of news and gossip, charm the bar ladies, or go incognito in provincial offices when I am out of town.

The crowd, the sight, the smells, never really appeal to me, but despite that, I am enjoying my rare free time with her. Plus, the amount of information and gossip is as much as the bars and taverns I used to frequent.

Shirayuki took the purchases she made and tucked the wrapped package back into the sack she is carrying. I strode up next to her and took the sack.

"Let me." I hooked it on my shoulders.

"But it might be too heavy," She protested, embarrassed, reaching for the sack, but I pulled it away from her reach.

I shook my head. "Not really. What am I training for everyday if I don't flex these muscles once in a while?"

She stared at me, eyes traveling to my upper arms. My heart skipped a beat, my imagination running wild on what _other stuff_ I can use my muscles for.

"As you wish," she nodded a little skeptically before moving onto the next shop.

"What are these things for?" I asked absent-mindedly, fingering coral necklaces on sale from one of the stall. They looked well-made and expensive. I glanced about and noted that there seemed to be a lot more sellers than I remember. Aside from the normal winter necessities like furs and firewood, cured meats, vegetables and fruit, and winter clothings, there are booksellers, trinket sellers, semi-precious stone jewelry sellers that I can see among others.

"The _Ærra Jeola_ season is coming soon, and I am preparing presents for everyone," She answered, before she took my arm and led the way to the bustling street.

I wondered whether the word _everyone_ includes me.

Clarines' main market street is long, winding and full of all sorts of interesting wares. Food stalls compete with merchants selling clothes, hats, pots, pans, goats, dried herbs and spices. It was noisy, a little bit stifling, with people from all walks of life; each of them intent on making a living. Shirayuki paused at a fruit stall, bought a few oranges and began to hand over some to small kids waiting at the fringes. The street urchins accepted the fruit enthusiastically and ran to the side streets to enjoy their unexpected luck.

"I wish I bought some of the apples back from the dormitory," She mused out loud as I fell in step beside her.

"Do not worry about them." I glanced down at her wistful expression, my heartstrings tugging, and I brushed a stray hair behind her ear, fingers lingering a second too long "I will instruct the servants to gather the remaining apples from the courtyard and dispense them."

She nodded. "I still find it amazing that despite the excellent support system organized by your Kingdom, some of these children are still living in the streets."

Why indeed? "We've been getting a few reports that some of these children are exploited by black market traders. They are being trained to pick pockets and steal." I frowned at this, remembering. Indeed, I have been getting more than my share of reports about this whole thing. Perhaps I may ask Zen to investigate on this once he comes back.

She sighed a little in frustration. "I hope the culprits get caught. These children deserve better."

I nodded in agreement. "Does it bring back painful memories?" I asked, curious. I know so very little about her past except for scant information gathered by my aides.

She shook her head ruefully, "I was lucky that I was old enough to look after myself when my grandparents died. The bar that they used to managed when I was growing up went to a distant relative of my grandfather. I did not agree with him and his family. And they do not care about my interest in herbal medicine. So, I had to move out and rent a place of my own. A local pharmacist took me in as an assistant seeing that I had a talent for herbs. Most of the advance knowledge I have was all thanks to her teachings." She gestured at the young girls begging for some alms. "These children could be trained as healthcare providers or even wheat mill guards, if only someone cared enough."

I took note of Shirayuki's astute observations and filed the information at the back of my mind. I would see the minister of internal affairs and see if these ideas can be turned into actions.

The smell of meatpies wafted underneath our noses, and my stomach gave a loud rumble.

Shirayuki gave a low giggle, dug into her satchel bag and took out a brown paper-wrapped square. My nose immediately detected herbs, tomatoes and cheese.

It was a freshly baked bread with ripe tomatoes and sharp cheese. I eyed it a little suspiciously. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. You are not allowed to take just any kind of food. I baked them myself. The palace cooks sometimes let me use one of the smaller brick ovens." She frowned a little at this and started to withdraw the food she offered, but in a split second, I took it from her, our hands touching briefly. I felt a tingle run up my arm.

"I will reconsider just for today." I smiled faintly back at her. "Besides, if anything happens to my stomach, your pharmacy skills will come in handy."

"I solemnly swear there are _no love potions_ on it." She replied with a serious look on her face.

I found myself wishing she did put some, then I can blame the love potion for causing me to fall for her.

Holding her wrist, I pulled her hand closer, opening my mouth to take in the savoury dough with a bite. Her fingers grazed the bottom of my lip, sending bolts of electricity running from my head down to the toes of my feet. When I finished the bread, she began to withdraw her hand, but I continued to hold it still.

A small bit of tomato sauce and cheese clung on her forefinger. I can feel Shirayuki's eyes slowly widening as I placed her finger inside my mouth, tongue licking tip clean. I have _never_ tasted anything so good, and yet left me feeling unsatisfied.

"Delicious." I lowered her hand, wiping the crumbs from my shirt as I continued to watch her.

Shirayuki looked transfixed, a hint of blush slowly creeping on her cheeks.

"Shall we move on?" I asked her, my mouth itching to taste more of her. _I want more._

She blinked, breaking the spell weaving between us. "Yes, we should." And she moved away from my person.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Writing this chapter made me think about currencies. The manga never mentioned anything about money matters and I previously used the word _crown_ in the earlier chapters. I wanted to use normal terms like gold, silver and bronze. But I decided to elaborate a little and came up with these:

Sovereign or Crown - 1 gold coin (equivalent to 50 pieces of silver)

Ducat – 1 silver coin (equivalent to 150 pieces of bronze)

Sorrel – 1 bronze coin (equivalent to 200 pieces of nickel)

Geld – 1 nickel

Ærra Jeola – is one of the etymology of Yuletide season, a festival observed by the historical Germanic people, later undergoing Christianize reformulation, which now results in the popular term Christmastide. The Ærra Jeola means before Yule, and Æftera Jeola means after Yule. Scholars have connected the celebration to the Wild Hunt, the god Odin and the pagan Anglo-Saxon Modraniht.


	112. Chapter 112

**Thank you for the reviews. I have been banging my head on the table in the last couple of days, because, I lost some precious notes on some of my works (yes, including Cophetua). I normally have a folder, where I threw stuff which I wrote down: bits of anecdotes, some new words I have learned, tidbits of characterization that I sorted out and may/may not ever use. With all the updates for the Iphone, the writing apps I previously used were no longer working (it seems like the app builder decided not to continue with the app, thus, updates are no longer applicable). I always write some small stuff wherever possible; on my way to work, traveling, before I sleep. It helps me remember stuff. I even made an entire, complete plot outline for an Uta-Pri pairing that is missing as well! (cries).**

 **When things are lost to me, it takes me a bit of time to accept it.**

* * *

 **Title: Tie Me with a Heartstring**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word Count** **: 844**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

We continued traipsing around the markets while I mentally cursed myself for pulling a stunt like that.

 _Idiot! What are you doing?_

Shirayuki is not a person I can play around with- of that I am sure. Zen would kill me if I touched her. But I can't seem to keep my hands off her, try as I might.

The hour chimed the lateness of the afternoon. Glancing to my left, I can see glimpses of the clock tower near the left gate of Wistal Castle. I need to get back soon. If I spend any more time with Shirayuki, I might do something regrettable.

Maruko must be tearing his hair from his scalp, scouring the palace premises for any traces I left behind. But I didn't care. He probably would just remember to ask the shadow guards once he has calmed down and collected his wits.

All throughout the time I spent with Shirayuki, I was aware of someone dogging our footsteps. I already knew it was my guard, who never lets me out of their sight. While I appreciate their discretion in keeping their distance, it is somewhat a constant reminder that I am a future king, even as I pretended that I am someone else just for a few hours.

The afternoon went by quickly, and all too soon, the time for us to come back hovers near. Still, I wanted the minutes to stretch for a bit as we came down to the last item on her list.

She wouldn't tell me. I wanted to know what was it so that we can double the efforts to find it. But she gave me this mysterious smile that had me momentarily rendered speechless; I could not help following her as she led the way.

Past ribbons hanging anyhow, tinkling wind chimes, brightly-colored semi-precious stones and intoxicating incense used for ceremonial purposes, I felt giddy, mirth bubbling up from my throat. I felt her hand on my own, gripping it tight, as she led me through labyrinthine side roads and hidden corners; and I would remember how our hand touched, fitted together like a piece of puzzle I've been longing to complete.

Quickened breaths and footsteps, we stop at one stall selling different jewel-toned ornaments.

She pointed at one item I did not see, and the old lady manning the counter smiled indulgently at us- her eyes reflecting the impossible dream I wanted to have: just two lovers out on a date, enjoying each other's presence.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

She gave me another smile and pointed at a rickety old chair next to the stall. I sat without needing anymore preamble.

"Now, sit still."

Shirayuki went passed my shoulder, her fingers suddenly on my hair, I felt goosebumps erupting on my upper arms and neck. Finger-combing my blond tresses, she gathered them into a ponytail and tied it neatly.

"Your hair has grown so long." Her comment made me imagine all possibilities. I wondered what color will our hair produce when we sleep next to each other, hair deliciously tangled, noses bumping. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from moaning out loud with longing.

The old woman produced a tarnished mirror, and I peered into it.

Small beads of lapis lazuli and pale blue coral grazed the side of my neck, my hair tied with a length of caramel-colored soft leather.

My chest beat so loud and fast that I was sure that she could hear it. I reached behind and touched it. She made it neat, and the leather bindings made me look a tad dashing with my borrowed captain's uniform.

"It always bothered me that people don't see your face with your hair hanging anyhow, so I thought if your hair were tied back..." her face turned pink.

"It looks..."

"You don't need to wear it often. You can just use it as bracelet, or a book mark or something. I just thought that people would appreciate it more if you show your _expressive_ eyes a little," She said hurriedly, biting her lower lip.

My eyes gave a gleam at this _tidbit_ of information.

"Is that how you would describe me?"

I became intrigued with her interesting expression: eyes becoming a little dreamy, a hint of mischievous smile at the corners of her mouth.

"You are like a brave, _gallant_ knight; stern, but soft-hearted inside. You seemed to do a lot of impossible things and yet come out unruffled. And somehow, even if you sport a mask to hide your true feelings, your eyes seem to speak volumes. And I wish other people could see it as well," She replied with honesty.

I reached down and ran a finger down her jaw. This time, I have no intention of holding back. Damned if Zen finds out; damned if she slaps me in the face afterwards. I wanted to kiss her right now.

Lowering my face towards her own, my heart hammered in anticipation. Her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I was reading some chapters and I came across this page where Lady Haki commented about Izana wearing his long hair in a ponytail. I thought I wanted to incorporate this new habit of his by introducing a scene where Shirayuki ties up his hair. Maybe Shirayuki is obsessed with Izana's hair as much as he is intrigued by her red hair color. :P


	113. Chapter 113

**Aw man, I didn't realize the last chapter would generate a lot of reaction from you guys.. Don't come at me with pitchforks once you finish this chapter. I mean, you KNOW how I like to torture Izana very slowly.**

 **Good news is, Izana MIGHT get his just reward at the end. As long as he behaves.**

 **I posted this earlier because I have a busy couple of weeks ahead, and I am not sure if I will be able to post next weekend. So I hope this chapter will tide you over. Life is intruding and I need to spend time with loved ones.**

* * *

 **Title: Alexandrite**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word Count** **: 847**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I stiffened a little at the mood shift. My body instinctively on the alert as I sense another person standing a few feet away.

Letting out a soft sight of frustration, maybe even relief; instead of kissing her, as I would have intended, I whispered to Shirayuki's ear.

"I believe our fun ends in an abrupt manner." I straightened up.

Her eyelids flew open, immediately registering puzzlement at my words. I poked her button nose with a finger, gave her a teasing smile, composed my face into a dignified expression before turning around.

One of my shadow guards, dressed in midnight blue, with half of his face covered in a scarf, and a gleam of steel weapon hidden beneath his robes, bowed at the waist.

"Humble apologies, Your Highness. The meeting with the diplomats from Jaen must not be delayed."

I waved his dismissal. One blink and the guard is gone.

I felt a hand on my sleeve.

"Who was that?"

I absent-mindedly took her hand off my sleeve and gripped it tight on my right hand. "My shadow-guard. They follow me everywhere. _Always._ " Pausing at this, I drew her hand close to my mouth and planted a quick kiss at the back of her palm and held it near my lips, warming her skin.

"Miss Pharmacist. Thank you for the gift."

Not waiting for her reply, I turned back to the old woman manning the trinkets counter, who was watching us with a curious eye. I pointed at one object that caught my eye. She nodded and took it out from the tray gingerly, handed it over while I placed a few sovereigns on the tray. The astonished look in her eye made me smile a little.

"Take the rest of the day off."

She bowed her thanks in her gravely voice and began to pack up her things. The sovereign is enough for a few month's worth of food. Shirayuki watched me with interest as we began to make our way out of the winding alley and into the familiar street leading to the castle. Along the way, I continued to hold her hand, fumbling about with the clasp and slid the heavy bracelet made up of dark green alexandrite stones that reminded me so much of her eyes.

"Oh!"

I let her hand go and watched her astonished expression with a mixture of guilt and gratification. Even as I clasped the bracelet on her wrist, it felt like a betrayal when I recall my plans to marry another. _God, I wish things aren't so complicated!_ I thought to myself mournfully.

She smoothed the stones with her fingers, holding them out against the fading late afternoon sunlight to admire its beauty. It takes so little to make her smile.

"It's beautiful." She was grinning. But then she frowned a little. "But you shouldn't have." Her cheeks turned pink again.

I snatched her back into my arms, enfolding her against my body. It felt heaven just hugging her tight. I planted a swift kiss on her forehead, before I released her with reluctance.

"It's for thanks for showing me around. I honestly have no idea that there are other aspects of this city that would make me enjoy my afternoon. Soon, I will no longer have the opportunity to do this…"

 _Once I am King._

We stood in silence as we both stared at each other's eyes. It's as close as I can get to confessing my feelings to her; confessing my inner fears and uncertainty. I could not help but pour out some of my anxieties about the future. Somehow, I know deep inside she would understand me even better than my brother.

I broke our eye contact, pivoting my heel. I should go back alone, otherwise, people will talk once they see us together-not that they would speculate about the romantic possibilities; they would probably think that I am bullying her because I disapprove of her burgeoning relationship with my brother.

"Prince Izana."

I paused in my tracks. I did not dare to look back, lest I find myself unable to resist and haul her in my arms.

"You will be a good King. You must not doubt that. And you will have Zen's support, for he respects you like no other. Your presence will bring in a bright future for this country-a future that I am hoping I would be part of. For I…"

I turned my head a little, straining to hear.

"…love your country, the people and the warmth I received. But most especially, I lo-…"

A flutter of doves nesting above us, began to make noises, startled from their resting place by a couple of men who began to sweep the balcony clean.

Her last words were drowned out by the birds' ruckus. I turned to face her, and she was looking at me with the most unreadable expression.

"Shirayuki… what..." I began.

She bowed low before straightening up.

"Good day, Prince Izana. I will see you around." And with that farewell note, she turned to her right, towards another different entry point of the castle, leaving me behind to ponder upon the mystery of her unidentifiable words she spoke.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Jaen – is a province in Spain, and one of the largest producers of olive oil in the world. Jaen is derived from the Arabic word Khayyan meaning crossroads of caravans.

During the Victorian era, wedding bracelets were a tradition in which a groom would present a bride with one of a set of bracelets to be worn at the beginning of their engagement. The other bracelet was to be put on the day of her wedding. The bracelets were usually a wide golden band with some type of engraving on it. Women would often pass the bracelets down from daughter to daughter.

Alexandrite is the birthstone for the month of June. It is also considered Friday's stone, or the stone of "Friday's Child." It is an extremely rare gemstone and a fairly modern one to boot. The name Alexandrite comes from the fact that the gemstone was first discovered in the emerald mines near the Tokovaya River in Russia's Ural Mountains in 1830, on the day of Prince Alexander II of Russia's birthday.

Since the discovery of alexandrite, the gemstone has been thought to bring luck, good fortune and love. In Russia, it is considered to be a stone of very good omen. It is believed to bring balance in the interaction between the physical manifest world and the astral world. It opens the crown chakra, bringing one access to the warm, healing energy and love of the universe. It is also said to strengthen intuition, creativity, and imagination. Alexandrite encourages romance. It is also said that through the stone, joy enters the lives of people with too much self-discipline. The stone reminds us of our purpose in life and our origin. It gives hope to those who are in despair about their lives. It brings strength and constantly reminds them of the light. With its changing color, it is a reminder that life is not only what it seems to be.

Lapus lazuli, on the other hand, has been used in jewelry, carvings and amulets for thousands of years. It is a stone prized for its intense blue color. The name Lapis Lazuli comes from the Arabic word lazward, from which the word azure comes, which means blue. Ancient Romans used to call it sapphires, which was subsequently applied to the blue variety of conundrum we know today as sapphire. Egyptians regarded lapis lazuli as a heavenly stone and often used it on the statues of their gods and in burial masks, as protection for the next life. The stone has been used in many famous pieces throughout history, including the mask of Tutankhanem. Egyptians used lapis lazuli for cylindrical seals. For Sumerians, the supreme lapis lovers of antiquity, they were willing to spend years traveling from one end of Asia to the other, on mining expeditions for the gem. In fact, the stone was mentioned in their 2650 BC epic of Gilgamesh. During the Middle Ages, ruling class art patrons demanded that painters use blue paint that was made from blue lapis. Men of less means had to tolerate cheaper blue pigments made from indigo or copper.

Lapis Lazuli has been thought to protect against evil for thousands of years. The Greeks and Romans used it as a reward for bravery. Both the ancient Egyptians and Babylonians believed it could cure melancholy. It also symbolizes honesty, spiritual wisdom, self-actualization and revelation. Wearers of lapis lazuli will not let anyone steal their thunder or undermine their personal power. It challenges the wearer to stand in a place of authority with true integrity.

Technically speaking, if you understand the symbolism behind the bracelet that Prince Izana bought, he is getting himself engaged to Shirayuki-at least he is binding himself to her-such was the intensity of his feelings at the moment.

When I first wrote this piece, I just randomly chose stones based on their physical characteristics. Now when I had the time to delve deeper into the meanings behind the stones, lo- and behold! Seems like fate brought me over to the right path. :D

The lapis lazuli stone suits Prince Izana. Not only that, Shirayuki (unconsciously) seems to be informing him that while he is a true leader, he should be honest with himself and his feelings.

Choosing alexandrite for Shirayuki was also accidental. She's been through a lot of hardships, and she's reached triumph on them with integrity and hard work; the stone symbolizes strength through adversity.

Sorry that I got carried away with the long notes. I always adore historical facts and details, stemming from my love of reading and binge-watching on documentaries.


	114. Chapter 114

**Sincere apologies for not posting in the past three weeks. Life got in the way, not to mention I am nursing a fever, so yeah, I am high on medication right now. In a couple of weeks' time it would be Christmas, and I would be vanishing in the radar for another 2-3 weeks again because, you know, family. That, and some ME-time. I owe myself a period of relaxation and just doing nothing- not worrying about deadlines and paperwork, not worrying about twhether I posted a new chapter or whether I wrote something down.**

 **Nevertheless, I am posting 2 chapters for your guys. :)**

* * *

 **Title: A Song About Dreams**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word Count** **: 808**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

That mysterious smile of hears lingered with me far longer than I wanted. It kept me awake during the restless nights I laid on my bed. The blankets snaked around my legs, binding me to my fate, giving me doubts about my future. My mind was divided into two about my recklessness in sending that letter to my mother, the Queen. She could be sending a reply anytime soon, and I guarantee that whatever my decision is, she would approve; for she knew I only made sound judgement. _Always_.

Almost always.

But the doubts about my incoming betrothal to Lady Haki filled my thoughts with nothing but _should_ and _shouldn't._

And all the while, Shirayuki's face swam in my thoughts, her last words echoing. _I love…_

Who?  
What?

What did she mean by those last words? I should have chased her right then and force it out from her when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't be thinking so much about it like a lovesick fool that I am now.

But cowardice seemed to be my companion these days, and my tongue seemed to get stuck in the roof of my mouth, just nodding my head to acknowledge her presence whenever I see her. I could not command my limbs to approach her; so, the days go by as I let chances slip through my fingers like sand.

Working days continued, and I met endless parades of diplomats and messengers from all over the country, as well as from distant Kingdoms wishing to make trade with Clarines. I received them all as representative of the Queen, entertaining them in the Castle as we draft agreements and proposals mutually beneficial to both of our Kingdoms. And even if my days were as tiring and grueling as it could possibly get, my nights plagued me with dreams of _what ifs._

It has come to such a point that I found myself walking, once again towards the pharmacy, intending to ask Garack Gazelt if she can prepare a sleeping draft to ease my stress and tension. With no _alcohol_ involved. Garack would often tell me that I just need a couple of nightcaps to soothe my nerves- an activity that she regularly favors after a grueling day in her own lab.

Passing by the greenhouse, I heard faint singing.

I paused, listening. _It would be somewhere coming from…_

I spied my brother first, and he was sitting at corner, eyes closed as he hummed along quietly. Judging from the blissful expression of his face, I surmised it was Shirayuki singing. I can smell wintry pine and eucalyptus wafting from the greenhouse. She must be preparing the _Ærra Jeola_ plants to decorate the palace halls for the upcoming festive season.

Leaning from my hiding place behind the pillar, I watched my brother's peaceful face, before he stood up and left the greenhouse to continue his work. He did not even bother Shirayuki while she was working; she was oblivious to his presence, judging by the continued humming and singing I could still hear coming from the greenhouse.

When I was sure that my brother has left, I sneaked closer, feeling like a thief that shouldn't be anywhere near her. But my limbs have a mind of their own; it can only follow the sound of her resonating voice, singing a haunting melody about dreams.

 _A sea of grass I haven't seen  
is swaying and rustling in silver  
The scenery at the boundary _

_near dreams and consciousness_

 _Is it in order to meet you?  
Or is it for the eyes of someone _

_I haven't seen yet?  
I'll continue, dividing the wind  
Dreamscape_

 _The alarm clock will ring soon, right?  
But what lies ahead might still be a dream  
No matter where you are, _

_your important things don't change,_

 _you know_

I stood there for a few minutes, for once, the tension from my shoulders easing. Shirayuki has a pretty singing voice, cool to the ears. Peering at her through rows of tall potted plants with star-pointed leaves and white flowers, she looked busy replanting some small herbaceous seedlings, transferring them to prepared plot spaces. Despite the smudge of dirt on her cheek, sweat-covered forehead, the unruly red hair, and the dirty smock, she looked enchanting to me. She does not need expensive clothes and jewels to shine; her eyes alone sparkle like precious stones.

Regretfully, I began to move away again, remembering my intent for a sleeping draft. However, soothing her voice is, I am sure tonight, she will continue to haunt me in my dreams.

Relentlessly.

 _There are bends in the road_

 _at the top of the hill,_

 _but I want to go further  
Sittin' in the silence...  
Beyond the scenery _

_that exists only in music  
It's just too dark to see..._

 _In the continuing dream,_

 _there's another dream  
Like a maze with seven colors  
For the sake of finding a song _

_on a reed pipe without scales_

 _Even if it's too wide and_

 _my eyes become tired  
Even if I sing too much _

_and my throat becomes dry  
With that sea of grass _

_I haven't seen, I'll dream...  
Even if you disappear..._

* * *

 **Notes:**

Song lyrics are from the song "Dreamscape" from the anime Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. You can search youtube for Yuji Kajiura Live: Dreamscape, and the song is performed live by Fiction Junction.


	115. Chapter 115

**Has anyone ever seen the latest chapter where Kiki just _confessed_ to Mitsuhide? That chapter was crazy. Here I am squealing like an idiot as I read it, and then when Mitsuhide (SPOILERS!) turned her down because of his vocation to ensure Zen marries his love one? Man, it made me die a slow death. I wanted to throw my phone away and skulk at the corner. It took me awhile to calm down and think things thoroughly. I mean, this _is_ something Mitsuhide will do. **

**It had me wondering whether my works will do justice on how I see Izana, Zen and Shirayuki in this work. Am I just reading into it too much?**

 **Anywho, interesting tidbit. I finished reading a translated copy of _Lady Snowblood_ by _Kazuo Koike_. Brilliant work- though there's a lot of depiction of gore and violence (against women in general). I was surprised to find out that Lady Snowblood or _Shurayukihime_ sounds quite similar to Shirayukihime, don't you think?**

* * *

 **Title: The Visitors from Lyrias**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 41 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Suzu, Yuzuri, Ryuu**

 **Word Count** **: 1003**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I lowered the paper I was holding to find Maruko with hands extended. He was holding a very thick package of papers-reports, most likely. I can see the Alullion seal on top of the flap.

"Visitors from Lyrias arrived this morning and will stay in the guest lodgings for a week, Your Highness."

I took the papers and dismissed Maruko. The wax made a satisfying crackling sound under my fingers and I withdrew some parchments and a folded paper that has Lord Makiri's atrocious, crabby writing.

It was short and brief. Lord Makiri reports that they have started cutting portions of the Dagomir mountain, and the foundation of retaining walls are being built. The prepping of the area will occupy the small villages near Lyrias city with a bustling construction activity for the next few years. Once a portion of the land has been cleared, buildings will be erected in the spring and summer to make way for more scholars that wished to stay in Lyrias.

The reports behind are from the head scholars wishing to extend their theses for my review. Some looked like it was meant for Garack Gazelt.

 _I should pass it to Maruko._ I do not wish to see _her_ again and be reminded of things I am strongly yearning for. I could be doing other things-prepare for more meetings, plan a visit to other parts of Clarines, etc. the prospect of seeing Shirayuki again proved to be a much potent excuse.

Once more, my feet found its way to the familiar hallways leading to the Pharmacy and Healing ward. Maybe I will be lucky and I might not see Shirayuki at all. The guests from Lyrias would be wanting a tour and there's a huge chance that she would be showing them around the palace. All I need to do is to avoid the interesting parts of the castle and I should be able to avoid bumping into her.

But I felt elation rise up from within the moment I entered Garack's private sanctuary. Her sitting room (more like the extension of her laboratory and library) was filled with chatter and activity. I saw the familiar child, Kirito (no longer looking like a child judging from a sudden growth spurt), hovering over a basket of dried herbs, while Yuzuri, whose lithe figure would no doubt cause a stir among the knights and palace guards, stood beside him, boiling something in a portable stove with Ryuu, murmuring instructions; Yuzu stood beside Shirayuki as they pore over a thick tome. He was leaning far too close to her, causing my eyelids to narrow.

They looked like an unlikely group of modern-day witches and wizards with a cauldron bubbling in their midst.

For a time, I watched the small group experimenting over the tea. The stress I felt earlier eased away, just by observing them; mostly my gaze wandering over to Shirayuki's animated face as they finally succeeded with their endeavors (teamaking to temper Garack's mood, though I am tempted to point out that a beverage with a high alcohol content would suffice).

I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth after I saw her pronounce their latest experiment to be a success. I must agree, for I could smell the sweetness of the flowers they used to concoct the tea.

Still holding the parchment with one hand, I tugged at the bell pull to announce my presence. My eyes quickly met hers and held it.

"It's been a while since I made a trip to the pharmacy." Her eyes continue to mesmerize me.

"Luen!"

I broke eye contact and my gaze slid over to the guests. _Ah, I almost forgot that they still know me as_ Luen _._

Lifting my hand, I gave them a jaunty salute.

"Welcome to Wistal." I smiled warmly at them. I crossed the space between the group.

"You know"—Suzu slowly placed his cup of tea down—"you looked like a powerful knight at Lyrias. And even now at the castle, you still exude the same aura."

The group went silent.

I grinned. "Is that so?"

Suzu nodded. "Would you like some tea? Or maybe join us for a cup?" He gestured in genuine camaraderie. Despite his slightly weird comments and deadpan expression, Suzu seems like a dependable man.

"I'm afraid I have lots to do as soon as I give these to Garack." I extended the papers and Shirayuki took them. The green stones wrapped around her wrist made a faint jangle.

Our fingers touched briefly, and I felt a jolt of electricity from our contact. My eyes gave a gleam as I studied her up close.

She had pulled her hair into a neat ponytail, exposing a slim and lightly tanned column of neck and skin; it made me wonder how it would taste like if I took a nibble or two.

"While I might not be able to join… How about bringing some of the tea to my office _later,_ Shirayuki?"

Her green eyes flickered, irises turning a deep shade of green. I can sense some tension hovering in the air, making the small hairs from my skin react with anticipation. My chest heaved when I smelled her perfume mingling with the soothing aroma of tea.

"Of… course..." She finally answered, her throat swallowing.

Turning, I sidled a little closer to Suzu and Yuzuri. "My deepest apologies for not properly introducing myself in Lyrias. Luen was just an alias. My true name is Izana Wistalia. I hope to work with you again in the future."

Yuzuri's eyes widened in recognition. Suzu's deadpan expression remained the same. Kirito was frowning, darting his eyes over to me before looking at Shirayuki, whose back was facing him. Ryuu seemed comfortable with this, barely reacting.

Spying the green bracelet on Shirayuki's wrist, I felt a sense of possessiveness overtake me. I reached down, touched her bracelet with a satisfied smile.

"It suits you."


	116. Chapter 116

**Anyone watched Star Wars: The Last Jedi?**

 **Am I the only one or it feels like there is some deep connection between Rey and Kylo Ren?! I mean that scene where they connected (Spoilers!) through their minds via the Force. Wow! I mean, I'm probably reading too much into it, but maybe my hyperactive imagination just went into overdrive. Kylo Ren being Yang/Dark and Rey as Yin/Light just made my fanfiction imagination go bonkers. Imagine the possibilities! Okay, while their "deep" connection was just Snoke hijacking their mental conversation like an old telephone partyline sucks, that last part where Rey and Kylo still proves the connection wasn't due to Snoke's genius just made gnash my teeth with sexual (ahem) frustration. Oh, and that slamming of the Falcon's door just made me recall of how the female lead slams the door in front of a lover's face. Damn!**

 **And man! Not really a fan of Adam Driver, but he just got buffed for this film. Despite that angsty-emo look he continues to sport, there is that passion. Ugh! I'm gonna be binge-reading on ReyLo pairing for the next few weeks.**

 **Anyway, back to the latest chapter. This might be the last update for the year. My beta reader just went off the radar for the holidays and won;t be surfacing out until the new year comes. Still tearing my hair out for the future chapters. I am stuck! Stuck on how the write the transitional chapters... I need that motivation. Anyone gifting me some this year?**

 **Advance happy holidays to you all.**

* * *

 **Title: Afternoon Tea Break**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 45 of the** **manga** **Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character** **s** **: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki, Suzu, Yuzuri, Ryuu**

 **Word Count** **: 872**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

 _It suits you._

I twirled the eagle quill I was holding, murmuring a low curse at my carelessness. What was I thinking doing that sort of thing in front of her friends? The way I looked at her betrays the fact that I keep on thinking about her even when I shouldn't.

There was knock on my door and I glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost time for my tea break. I began to sign the last of the pile of papers before I stopped for a break.

The familiar scent of apples threw me off guard when I realized that it was Shirayuki who was wheeling the tea service into my office.

"Your tea, Prince Izana." She smiled faintly at my person, not waiting for my reply before busying herself and pouring the hot concoction into fine china. Taking the circular hammered silver and placing the fragrant cup of hot beverage along with plates of buttery biscuits, she crossed the space between us in silence: she with her eyes carefully eyeing the tray with my food, I with my eye trained on her face.

The silence is palpable, broken only by a gentle rattle of porcelain against silver; Shirayuki's concentration faltered when she saw me staring at her.

"I hope you enjoy this, Your Highness," She chatted, arranging the tea in front of me, turning it gently so that the handle faces my right hand, resting on top of the table. My attention was briefly distracted by the gleam of green stone garnets hanging by her wrist.

 _My gift. My Shirayuki._

"Thank you."

Taking the cup, I took an appreciative sniff, liking the smell of flowers and sweet syrup blended together. I could see a whole dried flower bloomed at the bottom of the cup-it's veined petals swayed gently as I bring the rim close to my lips.

"Delicious," I pronounced appreciatively. "Thank you, Shirayuki."

She nodded, turned and prepared to leave.

"Stay."

She whirled about. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

I placed the cup back to the saucer, and sauntered over to her side, still holding the saucer.

She backed away until her legs hit one of the sofa, and she sat down unceremoniously. I loomed in front of her and sank on the empty space beside her, eyeing another spare cup.

"Pour yourself some drink and join me as I take a break."

She frowned a little, looking uncomfortable. "I'm supposed to go back and finish my work."

I lifted my own cup, "So do I. But tea breaks are necessary."

She bit her lower lip; my groin reacted a little.

She poured tea into the extra cup. I watched as she performed this task, noting that she is wearing a pair of simple silver earrings.

We sat in silence, drinking our tea. I can tell she is drinking as fast as she could, while I took my time savoring my own drink. I just wanted to watch her squirm a little and enjoy myself even for five minutes, my mouth smirking when her face flushed red from the heat of the tea.

"Excellent drink." I drained the last of it. "You make such good tea, Shirayuki."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

We stared at each other. I was tempted to pull the pins away from her hair and watch the strands tumble down her back. Ten minutes of burying myself deep within her may not be enough to satiate my hunger for her. My heart hammered.

"Bring me tea again, tomorrow."

"Why?"

 _Why indeed?_

"So, I can see you."

I could see her jaw working up. She opened her mouth slightly and snapped it shut, hesitant to say what's on her mind.

 _Say no._ I told her silently. What has gotten into me lately? Probably because I felt a little cheated by what she told me after our rendezvous at the market, and I wished to find out.

 _No, this is not a rational explanation for such strange behavior._ _You are acting like a petulant child._

"I don't understand you, Your Highness." Her voice sounded a little furious.

"I'm afraid I do not understand my own self as well." I paused feeling furious at myself too, before adding, "Shirayuki…"

Her pupils dilated.

"You hated me before. Don't you remember?"

 _As clear as day_. I nodded.

"And yet, lately, why do I feel as if you wanted to say something to me? I cannot grasp what meaning is behind your eyes." She stood up and backed away.

I didn't realize she was analyzing me. Should I be thrilled? Irritated? Or both?

"You should get back to work," I told her, my tone icy. I refuse to say anything else. What's the point when it will boil down to nothing? I am a future King, and she was nothing but a peasant girl turned Royal pharmacist-with a respectable title, nothing more.

My inner voice began to chant _coward_ again _,_ and I swiftly silenced it.

She nodded, turned towards the door. But her pause made me stare at her with interest.

"I will bring your tea tomorrow, Your Highness."


	117. Chapter 117

**Happy New Year! It's late, but better late than never.**

 **I sincerely apologize for the short hiatus. I was supposed to upload the last chapter three weeks ago. But I received news that will have a big impact on my current living status of where I live. *Drumroll please* - My permanent residency to Canada has been approved!**

 **How, what does it mean? Well, I need to travel there to to start the process of claiming my identity cards, apply for a tax number, check the place where I am moving, etc, etc. I will need to facilitate my move there as soon as I can. However, it may still be possible for me to extend my stay here (where I am at), and buy some time to settle things, so my permanent move will be sometime in the future. But it will happen.**

 **Updates will be sporadic. I will still try my best to continue posting on a weekly basis. But there will be times that I will be off for a few weeks. So, for those who have invested time in this story, I thank you for being so patient with me. I intend to finish this, but not as fast as I would have wanted. There are so many things I need to prioritize, and writing, for now, has taken a backseat. (Adulting 101)**

 **Hopefully, once I settled in Canada, I will have more time to sit down, sort out my works (many of which have not seen the light of day), and concentrate on writing again. Occasionally, I still do get the urge to write new outlines and complete them in a matter of days.**

 **I was tempted to write some stuff for Star Wars fandom, especially since I am now a converted Reylo-shipper (hey, any fellow Reylos here, too?). But I decided not to commit on works that I may never finish. However, if you guys are interested, I compiled a list of Reylo-inspired playlist (REYLO SOUNDBITE) over at Spotify. Jump on board and add in your song contribution. You can find my spotify by searching my profile name. :D**

 **So sorry for all the ramblings, and boring updates. Enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

 **Title: Zen, the Playboy Prince**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Lord Haruka**

 **Word count: 1013**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

"Your Highness."

I glanced up and found Lord Haruka's face with a look of utmost despair. A black cloud seemed to hang over him; his skin looked a little grey and the eyebags on his eyes are darker.

"Lord Haruka." I frowned, dropping the quill I was holding. "What happened to you?" I gave a questioning glance towards Maruko, who returned my look with an equally puzzled expression.

"I beg your pardon, Prince Izana." Lord Haruka slid a small wooden box filled with folded papers—some of them looked expensive enough to be used as official correspondences by aristocratic families.

"What are these?" My fingers flitted to it gingerly, my nose twitching after capturing some scent floating from between the papers; roses and lilacs, lemon citrus and sandalwood. I could feel some hard-wax crackling.

"Invitations, Prince Izana. Letters from chancellors, aristocratic patriarchs, foreign diplomats… erm… requests for marriage meetings and formal balls."

 _Oh dear._

"…not only for you, Your Highness, but most are addressed to your brother, Prince Zen," He added hurriedly.

The end of the year is drawing to a close. _Ærra Jeola_ is around the corner, and the citizens looked forward to celebrating this special occasion. Naturally, a lot of balls are planned; parties are organized, where family members invite their guests to come and celebrate with them. This season is also known as the winter mating month- where young couples get engaged and alliances are formed.

"I know this is supposed to be a good thing, but there are a lot of names here." I frowned. "Was my brother running about the entire country giving flowers _to everyone_?"

Lord Haruka tried to cover the snort he involuntarily made, and ended up coughing a few times. "No, Your Highness. I believe the reason why there are a lot of invitations is because you have never hosted a ball before."

 _I haven't?_

"I hated balls ever since I turned ten." Indeed, after that disastrous party my mother hosted for a visiting royal family, I was besieged by guests— _female guests—_ wanting to get acquainted with me. It was the start of my rebellious stage and I am sure I did something memorable.

"I need not remind Your Highness that you hated being mobbed by the female guests that you once ended up backing into the fruit punch table and knocking an entire crystal goblet tower onto the floor, nearly hitting the Duke of Spoleto in the head at the bottom part of the ballroom." Lord Haruka clamped a hand to his mouth a second too late when he realized that he blabbed too much.

 _Ahh. The Duke of Spoleto. No wonder he was wary about standing near me._ The poor old man hardly ever comes out of his castle home, preferring to live like a hermit and letting his sons fulfill his duties on his behalf. Now that Lord Haruka has mentioned that horrible episode, I seemed to remember my own mother banning me from ever coming near breakable glass and crystals until I was slightly older.

" _I have forgotten about that episode, Lord Haruka._ You made it sound even worse coming from your mouth," I replied dryly. _And here I am thinking that Zen was the only one who had an embarrassing awkward period. Should I apologize for thinking the worse about him?_

Fingering the paper again, more scent of lilac and orange blossoms rose into the air, assailing my nose. The number of invites indicate that the fickle-minded aristocrats has recognized my brother as a member of the royal family, _and_ a potential leader that will support the future King. Naturally, all would be doing their best to try and capture his attention. Zen is a good catch, second only to myself. And it looks like a lot of people have come to the same conclusion. The party may be more to showcasing my brother like a thoroughbred horse—he will be most annoyed when he finds out. However, this is a perfect opportunity to mingle as well.

What better way than to gather them under one roof and observe closely without any notice? Surely a few hours of well-mannered frivolity is a small price to pay for whatever information I can obtain. At the same time…

Shirayuki wearing a gown and smiling up at me flash before my eyes. I never got the chance to see how she impressed the royalty from Tanbarun. Maybe it's time I see for myself how far she has grown.

I stood up, gathered my coat and rang the silver bell from the table where my hand rested earlier. Immediately, Iyasu went in, handed a thick pile of more papers to Maruko who helped me stack the papers I just finished signing, before standing by the side of my table to await my orders for the day's castle inspections.

"Lord Haruka, I trust that you will convey to my brother about this ball we are having. How about we decide on a date now?" I pretended to flip back and forth over my calendar book, already decided on a date. My finger landed on the night before the _Ærra Jeola._

Perfect.

Lord Haruka's eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe.

"Are you sure? But that's less than three weeks!" he spluttered. "Will Her Majesty be able to attend?"

I waved my hand in dismissal. The women traditionally handle all the details for such occasions, and my mother is not around. Tied up with all the political affairs in Wilant Castle, she will not be able to come in time for the ball, let alone plan the event.

"Do not fuss, Lord Haruka. A high-ranking female will handle the details of the festivity. We have two of them. Though I think the other will take on the bulk of the planning." Already, I can hear the cogs of my mind turning as I warmed up to the idea. Here is an opportunity to prove _her_ capabilities.

"Who?" Lord Haruka frowned in puzzlement.

I smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I read Victorian and Regency romance novels—voraciously during a phase when I first came to Singapore for overseas work. I still read a couple once in a while. Mating season during the Victorian era occurs in the Spring and Summer seasons, where most of the _ton (aristocratic families)_ go to London to socialize and celebrate. I was influenced by those books with this chapter. _Ærra Jeola_ is a Yuletide celebration, and many countries celebrate Yule (or Christmas, whichever way you call it) in December, or winter season. I figured, I'd expand on this chapter arc further by creating a fictional celebration before moving on to other chapters.**

 **A lot of people enjoy celebrations, and balls are held not only to celebrate, but to create an atmosphere where single people can be free to seek out their intended partners, or create opportunities to bond with other people for future relationships (I sound like a history teacher—sorry!). So I exerted some creative license here, by making it a Clarines tradition to have winter balls that also serve as mating season for matchmaking families wishing to get their marriageable sons and daughters off the market. I would also like to think that Clarines traditionally accepts a long engagement—the better to get to know their partners. I went further ahead by deciding that the minimum waiting period for a couple would be from winter (at the time of the engagement) towards Spring (three or four months later). Thus, when two people married during Spring, it would be just the right atmosphere to procreate or start a new life and/or family.**

 **Lastly, I feel like my time period is wrong when I wrote the chapters. Pardon me for not paying attention to it. So, if it happens that I put in a time skip or something, it's because of my lack of attention.**


	118. Chapter 118

**I appreciate the precious few who have commented and PM-ed their support. Thank you very much. And hello to Dia-Rose, we're gonna be neighbors soon (we might be provinces apart, but yeah!). Anyway, I have homework over the weekend (work done at home-get it? :P), and I was doing some last minute winter clothes packing that's why I wasn't able to post. I'd be popping by the Maple country in 2 weeks' time to do some personal paperwork, so here's to hoping I won't be as cranky as a cat (19+ hours of travel) and be able to doodle or write some stuff while I kill time in between stopovers.**

* * *

 **Title: A High-Ranking Lady**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Lady Kiki, Mitsuhide**

 **Word count: 1030**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I did not have to wait long before the outburst. Lord Haruka wasted no time in informing my brother about the _Ærra Jeola_ ball to be hosted within the Castle walls.

At precisely eight in the evening, I heard a knock outside the door of my office. Gearing myself, I nodded at Maruko, who hurried to open the door, while I carefully capped the ink bottle and wiped the ink off the quill I was holding.

"Brother." Zen's irritated expression greeted me as he presented himself in the middle of the room, posture rigid before bowing a little stiffly. I swallowed my mirth. My brother clearly took time to vent out his frustrations alone before deciding to come and see me. Behind him, Lady Kiki and Mitsuhide stood at attention, imitating their master and bending their upper bodies forward-albeit more gracefully.

"Hmp." I snorted a little. "Are you here about the ball?"

"A _match-making ball!_ " Zen looked outraged at the mere word _match,_ crossing the expanse of the room and standing directly before me, with only a desk separating us _. S_ eeing the look on my face up close, he lowered his tone a little, face flushed. "I thought I made it clear that I want no one else-!" he muttered under his breath.

"Of course, you did, my dear cute brother!" I reached out and poke his nose affectionately. Seeing my brother like these made me want to tease him more. "You've made your preferences loud and clear. Hence, maybe this ball might still change your mind." I winked at him.

He glowered.

"Oh, come now, Zen." I leaned back in a relaxing pose. "It's time we continue the tradition in Wistal even while our mother is not here. I am well aware that you love the festivities at this time of the season."

"Those were different," Zen replied defensively. "Our family dinners are intimate."

"Yes, they are." I nodded in remembrance. "But, it's been years since we had a proper celebration. I thought it prudent that we hold a similar one, now that a lot of the nobility has recognized your status as the second prince."

He rolled his eyes. "I _don't need_ their approval to do my work."

"Of course, you don't," I readily acquiesced with his opinion, humoring him until I drop the next news. He wouldn't like it one bit. "But we shall have the ball, nevertheless. And you will not give up your search for a _wife_ even if you need to _pretend_ _,_ " I said with a tone of finality.

He frowned. "I don't like that look on your face. You are planning something!" he accused.

I gave him my most innocent-looking expression. "Do I?" I asked idly, looking past his shoulder and locking eyes with his aide, Lady Kiki.

"So, Lady Kiki? Are you up for the task?"

Zen's mouth dropped open. "Kiki will plan the ball?" Behind him, Mitsuhide's eyes bulged in incredulity.

"As the highest-ranking female aristocrat residing within the castle, yes, I am contemplating on delegating the task to her. She is still Lady Kiki Seiran, who will inherit the title of Duchess, in case you have forgotten!" I nodded approvingly at her.

"But she can't even _distinguish_ the difference between napkin linens and table linens, let alone on what flowers and decorations to use!"

"I resent that, Your Highness, Prince Zen. I _am_ schooled in handling such a feat. I _am_ a Lady after all, as His Highness, Prince Izana, has pointed out," Lady Kiki replied dryly before stepping forward. She mumbled a few words under her breath, causing Mitsuhide's face to flush a little red, his lips quivering with suppressed laughter. I caught the words _father, marriage preparation,_ and _nightmare._ She turned to face Zen a little, and I was impressed with her poker expression. "Perhaps, I will increase your paperwork load to keep you busy for the next three weeks should I decide to take on this task, Your Highness?" she added silkily, "After all, I need to prepare and oversee the royal linens and ensure that the royal larder has sufficient amounts of food. "

I watched my brother turn pale under his aide's veiled promises of retaliation. Mitsuhide seemed to quake in his boots. Without Lady Kiki to guide them with all the tasks I have set upon their group, they would be running blind like headless chickens.

Zen looked resigned with defeat.

"Not to worry, brother dear, I won't deprive you with such an excellent aide." I raised my hand making a show of being magnanimous. "I know you won't be able to cope with the workload yet. Besides, I am definitely sure that Lady Kiki might be bored to tears with all the details in planning the party."

Lady Kiki, even with her stony-faced expression looked slightly relieved at the thought that she won't be spending the next three weeks consulting the cooks, the chief steward and the head housekeeper.

Both Mitsuhide and my brother let out a low sigh of relaxation.

"I guess it is high time to make use of another to handle the preparation for the festivities." I gestured at Maruko who nodded and went to the door again and opened it, letting another person enter the room.

"Who?" Zen asked, the puzzled expression fading into realization.

Shirayuki marched up to the table between Zen and I, oblivious to the atmosphere of our earlier discussions. She looked neat with her uniform of cream-white, the dark-blue neck ribbon undone, allowing us a peak at her white neck stopped short only by an apron she used to protect herself from stains.

As soon as she reached our group, she made a quick curtsy, bending her knees with one foot in front of the other and balancing herself gracefully.

"Your Highness, Prince Izana. I was summoned to come to your office."

I gave an enthusiastic clap, ignoring my brother's surprise gape.

"Ah, excellent. Shirayuki, just the right person to help us with a _little dilemma_ we are having." I gave my brother a mischievous wink.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I keep on forgetting to insert that Shirayuki continues to practice common courtesy to Prinze Izana and Zen. This is especially important when other people (who are not in their close-knit group) are nearby, within earshot, or when one is unsure if they are indeed alone. If you happen to re-read any of the previous chapters, I wish to clarify that this is what I expect from Shirayuki especially when she meets either Izana or Zen before she talks to them. I may have to amend certain chapters in the future (granting I have the time to do so). In my mind, Shirayuki continues to do this until both Izana and Zen informed her that she is not required to do so when they are alone, or with their personal aides. I missed out the opportunity of doing one chapter wherein Izana stops Shirayuki from doing her curtsies everytime they meet. But it is too late to insert the story in this series. Perhaps I may do something about this in the future (like a oneshot, maybe?).**


	119. Chapter 119

**This was supposed to be posted a week ago, but ffdotnet was having some technical issues and refused to upload the chapter.**

 **Thank you for the comments and PMs sent. I tried to reply to some of them, I hope those who received my replies have read it. :D Thank you so much for the lovely messages.**

 **Also, I will be off the grid for a couple or so weeks, so this will have to suffice.**

 **I am excited to just write and brainstorm on some new stories to do outlines. And I want to write another Izana-ccentric work, this time in an AU setting. What do you think? I really love the idea of Izana owning a large house and renting the rooms out while he does freelance work. Hmmm. I am excited to think of what kind of profession our characters do. Like say, Obi can be a security consultant, and Garack as a senior chemist on a pharmaceutical company, and Ryuu as a boy genius attending university classes.**

 **Feel free to throw me some ideas! :D**

* * *

 **Title: Outmaneuvered**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word count: 1633**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

"Invitations are to be sent out in two day's time."

"The number of guests has reached three hundred and fifty-eight."

"The flowers have not been decided yet!"

I paused outside the door of the meeting room set aside for Shirayuki's use when she needed to do her consultations with the various caretakers of the palace. I was coming back from a late dinner meeting with a group of messengers from the neighboring Kingdom of Vermille-an important country where we continue to enjoy deep connections. Vermille is known for producing colored silk fabrics, prized by other Kingdoms aside our own because of its superb quality and richness of color. Clarines buys a lot of their silk fabrics used in expensive clothings, draperies, household linens, official uniforms, banners and royal standards used during special occasions, inaugurations and crowning ceremonies.

As I am making my way back to my apartments, I noticed that the room still has lights. The head cook from the kitchens strode out, with his assistant muttering darkly about foreigners and their poor knowledge of Clarines' cuisine. Distracted by thoughts of a struggling Shirayuki, I gestured for Maruko to proceed without me. He nodded, motioned for the other servant carrying my books and correspondences to follow him, leaving me free to check on the plans for the upcoming festivity.

I pushed the door a little, gauging the atmosphere. The room inside looked chaotic with parchment papers strewn on top of the table dominating the room. Swathes of fabrics and lace hang precariously at one end of the table, while some books have toppled down the floor. The palace steward was hovering near Shirayuki, showing her the wine list, as well as the layout plans of the ballroom. The steward's assistants, scrambled about to make lists on additional drinks to be ordered or made.

I studied Shirayuki's face. She looked tired, but is trying her best not to show it, as she listened attentively on the advice given by the steward. He talked to her in low, patient tones, answering all the questions she has and pointing out names on the wine list he held in front of her.

Presently, he made crossings on his own notes, motioning for his assistants to leave the room when they were done for the day. Only when they both lifted their heads did they notice my presence.

"Your Highness." The steward bowed low.

"I trust all is going well?" I murmured solicitously, making way for his assistants, who straightened up after bowing and left the room.

"Of course, Your Highness. Mistress has made final adjustments on the wine lists to be served during the ball. And I am pleased to report that we have come to a great compromise."

"Very good." I nodded. "Good work, Theobald, good work."

He gave another bow and asked permission to leave the room in which I nodded in dismissal and he left the room too, closing the door behind him.

Shirayuki and I were the only persons left in the room.

And she was looking at me with a glazed expression, eyes distracted from all the things she needs to do. I feel a little guilty for putting this on her; however, I thought that she might benefit from this exercise; after all, if my brother is determined to wed her, she would be running her own household in the future, the sooner she gets warmed up to the idea, the better.

I brushed aside visions of an older version of Shirayuki, taking care of a bustling household. Somehow, it didn't fit her to be such. A life of splendor would suit her better. Like a princess. Like a _queen._

"How are you faring?"

"Like a drowning cat," She muttered, scratching her quill against another item on her list. The glow of the candles made the red of her hair turn golden.

"Looks like the drowning cat has managed to paddle through the waters," I observed, removing the books set on top of a stool and sitting down on it, peering down over her shoulder at the long list she had made.

"The cat has no choice," She replied peevishly at my intrusion.

I smiled a little, studying her face.

"I never would have expected that you will give me such a huge responsibility, Prince Izana. Whatever made you think _I_ should be the one to plan such an important event? What would the ministers think?"

 _Ah, the gnawing question lingering in her head._ Perhaps she is also unaware that this is a match-making ball for Zen?

She gazed at me expectantly.

I grinned. "We are sorely lacking female support when it comes to matters of court and socializing. Lady Kiki would have been the best choice, but my brother practically begged me not to put her in charge of these." I gestured around the room. "I trust that Garack has no objections in borrowing your time?"

She let out a sigh of defeat. "No, she practically tossed me out of her office and told me not to come back until after the ball. In fact, she even gave me a week off after this. She is surprisingly cooperative and generous in this endeavor." She chewed her bottom lip thoughfully.

"I see." I chuckled. Seems like Shirayuki is not aware of Garack Gazelt's circumstances.

"What's so funny?" She frowned.

Resting my left elbow on top of the table, I leaned sideways, cradling my head with my hand. "Shall I tell you?" I lowered my tone, beckoning her to come closer.

Her eyebrows knotted in suspicion. And then she relaxed her expression, leaning closer towards my person.

I love her apple-scented hair, the smell of new parchment and some kind of floral scent. My finger itched to touch her skin. She'd probably taste of cinnamon sugar, just because of her scent. It makes me crave for apple pies.

"To be honest, Garack Gazelt outranks you, and she knows that we have a long-standing agreement that should I need female supervision when it comes to planning balls, or welcoming an important foreign guest, it is her duty to help me. However," my tone turned into a whisper, and she responded by moving a little closer, until she is mere inches away.

"…Garack hates planning and organizing; she practically develops migraines at the mere sight of a task list. Thus, when I visited her in her office, she volunteered your services."

She drew back, feeling outrage. "You both are in on this!" she accused, about to stand up.

I reached out and grabbed her by the wrist; I felt her resistance. "Shirayuki-!"

I tugged her back a little too hard than I intended. Losing her balance, she tripped on my resting foot and fell towards my person.

"Ah!"

My hands caught her easily by the waist, while both of her hands became trapped between our bodies, fingers splayed over my broad chest. The edge of the table feels uncomfortable against my spine, but if it meant to hold Shirayuki as close as this, I wouldn't mind at all.

"Be careful." I murmured, smoothing her hair away from her face. Her cheeks flushed pink and she was looking up at me with her green eyes.

"You are so tall, it adds strain on my neck."

I felt a little tug of smile hovering at the corner of my lips. "Should I lean closer, then?"

She did not answer. She continued to stare back at my face, as if memorizing it- dimples quivering and eyebrows arching.

My fingers wandered from her waist to the small of her back, itching to graze her neck. How easy it is to close the gap and plant my lips on top of hers.

 _Knock. Knock._

The spell between us broke.

Shirayuki's eyes widened with realization at how close we stood. Pushing gently away from me, she pried herself free from my embrace. I resisted the urge to not let her go, and we both straightened up.

"Shirayuki? Are you still there? It's time to go back to our dormitory." Little Ryuu's muffled voice seemed far way, when he talked outside the room.

"Coming!" Shirayuki expression became flustered. She began to gather some books, her quills and the parchment list she was holding earlier. A few of them fluttered down the floor and I stooped down to gather them, compiling them neatly and handed them to her.

She murmured some hurried thanksand prepared to leave, darting around my person-a red-haired whirlwind that has taken hold of my heart.

She was almost halfway across the room when I called out.

"Shirayuki."

She stopped abruptly, her suddenness making the candles around the room flicker in chorus.

My boots thudded across the floor, crossing the space between us in a few strides. Walking ahead and pivoting my heel to face her, I leaned down, my mouth hovering next to her ear.

"From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for all your hard work."

I almost drew back completely, when I decided to be impulsive at the last minute. I kissed her at the side of her mouth, my lips touching the corners of her own. For a moment, I let myself drown in her scent. A few seconds of memory to tide me through the night. Or if I am to be honest, it only serves to whet my appetite for her and leave me feverish for more.

I took a step back, noting those huge eyes of hers watching. Opening the door, Ryuu stood outside, waiting. He saw me, surprised expression covered up instantaneously, and bowed low, bidding me good night. I nodded my thanks and left immediately, lest my feet have other thoughts.

 _Now I've done it!_

All the time I made my way back to my private apartments, I couldn't stop touching my lips.

Unless I'm mistaken, the corner of Shirayuki's lips felt soft and moist.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I love Ryuu! He was almost as tall as Shirayuki in the last manga chapters. I have a feeling that if Ryuu ever finds himself falling in love with someone, the first person that comes to my mind will be Shirayuki. I may be wrong, but the possibility is high. I mean the only females he's ever been exposed to is Garack and Shirayuki. The flamboyant Yuzuri seems out of the question as a possible love interest for Ryuu. But then, Ryuu will have a taste of his first heartbreak of he really does develop some feelings for Shirayuki. Perhaps, I will write a one-shot of this in the future.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Many thanks for patiently waiting for the updates. And for those who took the time to write reviews and PM-ed me. I'm doing great! I just got back a week ago. And I have to recover from my 23h- plus trip. I have 2 stopovers to deal with, and I can't sleep on the plane, so you can imagine who tired I am after the trip. The 12-hour difference was also a nightmare. I sleep late in the morning and early evening, and my body just refuse to adjust.**

 **I was reading the news about the SNOW-pocalypse in UK, and there was this article about how the Brits totally loose their shit over -4 degrees temperature and 2 inches of snow. I felt like telling them, that ain't nowhere as shitty as when I was in Canada. My face just shriveled like a mummy on a -15 deg C. And my skin was dry and itchy, and ugh! It made me have seconds thoughts about why I moving there in the first place (free healthcare, cheaper cost of living, snow :P)**

 **So anyway, I did managed to write some stuff. Not as much as I wanted. Frankly speaking, when I was in Osaka a couple of years back, I finished an entire outline of a multi-chapter fic. Same thing when I was in Paris. The weather was a rude wake-up call for me, and how I was totally unprepared for the cold despite stockpiling on Heattech (Uniqlo sells these warm undergarments).**

 **Sorry for the rambling. A short chapter this week.**

* * *

 **Title: A Kiss and Nothing Else**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Word count: 388**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

A week went by. And then two. And then three.

Between a whirlwind of diplomatic meetings, receiving last minute envoys from different kingdoms, and ensuring that the city has enough food supplies to last the cold winter months, I found a small, folded note propped up against my ink stand.

Maruko pretended not to see me when I unfolded the parchment with my name written in _her_ neat writing. Of course, I'd known immediately that the note was from Shirayuki.

The note contained short, precise instructions in avoiding the east courtyard and main ballroom from now until the start of the ball.

 _Palace staff would be busy setting up the tables and decorations. I implore Your Highness to restrain from impulsive, unnecessary nocturnal visits until the ball has ended._

Smirking a little to myself, I refolded the paper and tucked it into the inside pockets of my coat, and I feel my heart pound loudly between my ears. Not only has she successfully piqued my interest, Shirayuki has employed carefully chosen words to show that she was affected by my show of affections.

It was hard to stay away from her. Often, I would find myself walking halfway towards the room set aside for her temporary use, only to turn back and remind myself yet again that she has a lot on her plate and I do not wish to disturb her.

I would wonder, instead, whether she was affected by that kiss as much as I was, that I find myself unable to function as effectively as I would have wanted.

If Maruko has noticed it, he did not give any indication. Maruko would have made the necessary, but subtle, adjustments in my working hours and moods.

But today, with only a few days till the ball, I am determined to see her again. Alone. Zen would be coming back tomorrow, and there won't be any opportunity to sneak a quiet time with her.

The little voice inside my head mocked me for sneaking around like a thief, but I ignored it.

I reached for a freshly sharpened quill and began to sign the stack of papers with flourish, my cheeks warm with anticipation.


	121. Chapter 121

**Good news. I managed to finish a few more chapters. I'm quite happy about it. But over the past few days, I started to review them, refining some words, contemplating. I love slow-burn romance; that, and torturing Izana in this Multi-chapter fic. But when it comes to intimate conversations, I find myself at a loss. Everything sounds so cheesy! ugh! It's like watching a bad romance movie that you know will suck big time.**

 **It's.. been awhile since I am inspired by romance novels. I've been notorious for swallowing books during _waaay_ before Youtube became popular. But ever since second hand books shops were pushed out of business by bigger, better bookstores, I hardly ever get to read good romance stories (I'm an old school sucker for a great romance story). I remember those times when I would travel for 20 And since I've stopped reading less, I find, to my utter despair, that lack of inspiration hinders my creative juices. So, throw in some recommendations in the comments section, okay?**

 **I hope I don't screw up the future chapters. :( wish me luck.**

 **By the way. Has anyone ever read M** **ahoutsukai no Yome. I've been following this manga for quite some time now and I just found out that it's anime is ongoing (currently at Episode 22). Chise is a red-haired young girl like Shirayuki and is being trained as a mage. I find the similarities cute and touching, as Chise learns the use of herbs and other materials in the natural world- just like Shirayuki. In fact, she could just be an alternate version of Shirayuki in an AU setting. :D You guys should check this manga out and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Title: Waltz**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Shirayuki**

 **Word count: 961**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I surveyed the huge ballroom with a critical eye. The extra staff employed were carefully hanging the polished crystals of the three massive chandeliers installed at the center. Green foliage was tied together in bunches, suspended amongst the sparkling crystal droplets, flower buds still closed. By the morning of the ball, those white buds would be blooming fully and regaling the whole room with their winter scent.

The tables and benches were all stacked up on each side of the ballroom, awaiting to be arranged. A few maids were seen sweeping debris with their brooms and putting them inside baskets to be whisked away. Even the stable boys have come to help, stacking folded table cloths on top of a table, while Shirayuki stood in the midst of them all, counting the linens and crossing off another item from her parchment list.

Clearly, I have underestimated the time. I tried to delay my visit as late as possible. I never thought that that they would still be up and about well past midnight.

Once the maids have cleared the debris, they all departed. One of the stable boys took the stack of books that Shirayuki requested him to take back to her temporary office. The hustle and bustle of the ballroom's preparation activities reverberated loudly across the room, but as soon as the last of the palace staff left, closing the door of the ballroom behind them, the silence became deafening.

Leaning against my private corner, I waited as I watched Shirayuki take a final survey of the whole ballroom. There were shadows underneath her eyes. _The lack of sleep during the last few days is catching up on her,_ I noted with a sinking heart that she lost a little weight. _Again_.

The candles flickered around as she made her way silently across the room. She began to hum softly, a tune I have never heard of.

And despite my initial misgivings, she seemed happy and content.

Quietly, I made my way down the steps from the upper minstrel's gallery, feeling my heart leap at the thought of spending just a few minutes with her.

When I reached the same level, I paused in the shadows, gazing at her lithe figure doing a pirouette over the side, her mouth puckered into a gay tune, lost in her daydream.

 _Time goes by,  
Even though the stream of time changes us,  
I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had  
when I hold your hands.  
Always, I am by your side._

Shirayuki does not have those ethereal voices of singers that I am used to hearing. But hers is pleasant-sounding, and her pitch is more than acceptable. I let myself be awashed by the tune of her song, my feet tapping lightly on the floor in rhythm with the beating of my heart for her.

I recognized the opening of a waltz as she held her hands aloft, eyes closed to an invisible partner, twirling about. At one point, I heard her giggle a little, seemingly relaxed, letting all the stress of the day seep out from her pores.

Emerging from the shadows, I waited until she was near enough, before I caught hold of her waist and gazed down at her shock expression. Her eyes flew open, huge and so very green.

I took a step and began to lead, holding her close to my person.

"P-Prince Izana!" she finally blurted out.

"Shirayuki, I know very well who I am. There's no need to tell me," I drawled, leading her away from bronze candlestick holders stacked in a group at one corner. "And it's been a while since I have danced the waltz. I think my skills are already beginning to rust. Think of how my image will suffer if I keep on stepping on the ladies' toes."

She lowered her gaze, her face turning pink. I savored the apple scent she emitted, along with orange blossom and freesias. Around us, we were enveloped with the scent of sensual beeswax candles, pine leaves, dry wood and moss, the cool marble at our feet. The bright, glowing candles dimmed intimately as we twirled alone in the middle of the ballroom.

For a few seconds, she followed my lead, and we swayed on the dance floor, the music playing inside our heads; like a spell weaving.

And then, it was broken.

"I doubt Your Highness will ever be remiss of such skills. How else will you fare when you look for a _bride_?"

I came to an abrupt halt. She almost stumbled against my chest. Still holding her close, I let go of her hand and used my finger to lift up her chin so that she has no choice but to look at me.

"Don't worry, Miss Pharmacist. I will make sure that I claim a few dances with you during the ball."

She tilted her gaze sideways. "You need not bother, Your Highness. I would be busy with last minute issues."

I clucked my tongue gently. "A shame really. I am looking forward to seeing you wear a gown. I remember a certain color I am partially fond of." I slowly released her.

 _Garnet… or Jade. Or anything of deep green color that brings out the depths of your eyes._

She took a step away. I had to restrain myself from snatching her back into my arms. But I kept pace with her, my foot moving forward, and yet keeping distance.

She smiled faintly, retreating. "Goodnight, Your Highness." She bit her lower lip, hands fumbling behind for the door latch.

I felt a surge of desire course throughout my veins, and I forced myself to relax.

"Until I see you tomorrow, Shirayuki."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Song lyrics are from Tsubasa Chronicles entitled Wings of Dreams**


	122. Chapter 122

**I had a challenging week, and was in no mood to write. I hate it when my plans get derailed. Future months will be challenging as well, and it is always a struggle to find an hour or even two to sit down and compose my thoughts before writing.**

 **Oh, if you guys are interested in learning about stuff, I am currently taking an online course at Courses DOT edx DOT org. I like learning about stuff, and the refresher course I am taking has been long overdue. I am not sponsored for this bit of promotion, rather, I always champion education and self-learning.**

 **I hope you guys always have a good week ahead of you. And many thanks for posting your reviews and comments. I read them all, and though I really wish I can reply to all of them, please know that I really appreciate your feedback whether it is positive or negative.**

* * *

 **Title: Marriage Meeting**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the Manga Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Lady Kiki Seiran, Mitsuhide**

 **Word count: 994**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

Haelan held the formal coat out, and I took one step backwards, smoothly sliding my arms through the sleeves and pulling the lapels of the coat together. My valet turned to face me, intent on making the cloth fit snugly around my broad shoulders. Signaling for another servant, he took a clothes brush from the tray held out to him and began to brush the coat before taking a clothes iron to smoothen out the tiny wrinkles at the hem. The _imperial bleu_ tone of the coat was set in accordance with the color of my eyes, making them even bluer, and I smiled in satisfaction at my own reflection generated by the gilded-framed polished glass serving as my mirror.

I can hear the faint sounds of music and talk from outside; the gentle, cooling night air rattled the huge, framed doors of the balcony hugging one side of my bedroom apartment. In the last few days, temperatures have dropped, and the fireplaces continue to burn logs of wood to ward off the chill that has descended into the city. Though there would be a promise of snow in the coming days ahead, the dark, inky blue sky outside is clear, and the full moon is out.

I wore very little jewelry, except for a heavy heirloom ring on my right finger and the signet ring of Clarines' crown prince, plus the beaded hair ties that Shirayuki gifted me during market day. The lapis lazuli and pale blue coral made me look like a rebel Prince.

Haelan fastened the insignia of my rank on my coat, on the top of my left breast. I stood still, a little impatient with anticipation. I wanted to see _her_ , and I feel like tonight, it would be something special. But then again, maybe it's just my imagination that's working overtime.

My valet stood back to admire his handiwork.

"There, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Haelan."

Maruko led the way to the back portion of the ballroom; a small private room that has direct access to the ballroom itself. It is where I will wait before being presented. It is customary for all the invited guests to come first and wait for a member of the royal family to appear.

A maid has prepared some refreshments while I waited inside the room. I felt a little restless, even as I grabbed a crystal goblet and poured myself a healthy measure of strong drink.

Behind me, the door opened again, and Zen strode in, looking irritable. Like me, he wore an _imperial bleu_ formal coat, though the designs were different—his was simpler.

I surveyed his form silently, checking for imperfections.

"Zen, your hair is sticking all over the place," I pointed out before taking a sip of wine.

He glowered a little, eyes descending a little too long on the lapus lazuli and pale blue coral grazing the back of my neck, before holding my gaze.

I felt a small tug of satisfaction linger at the corner of my mouth.

He broke his eye contact first. "This feels too tight," He muttered, tugging at the sleeves.

"Try to relax. It would be less embarrassing for your ballroom date if you minimize your fussing." I suggested in a teasing manner.

 _Come to think of it, he has yet to tell me who among the list of eligible ladies he invited to spend the evening with._

"I daresay you look dignified if you stop scowling." I added, lowering the goblet I was holding. My brother looked like a school boy about to be introduced to his first formal dance rather than a second prince who has been gaining experiences in the past few years under my guidance.

He sighed in defeat, sneaking a glance at me as if begging for permission to sit. I knotted my eyebrows before relaxing my expression.

Taking the cue from my person, he sat on a sofa and exhaled loudly. Maruko looked a little scandalized by my brother's lack of grace and finesse.

"It is only for one night, you know."

"I know," He replied wearily. "But you know very well how I hate these kinds of social engagements. This is even more nerve-wracking then when the Prince of Tanbarun visited." He eyed me enviously. "If only I could be half as confident as you."

"Give it a couple of hours. I myself will retire early and let the rest of the guests enjoy themselves." Tilting the contents of the goblet into my mouth, I found myself warming up and less tense. I personally do not enjoy these kinds of parties myself, too. But for the sake of showing the whole country that the kingdom is being run in tip-top shape, such functions needed to be done. Besides, I have done enough practice to don a mask of subtle boredom. That, and combined with my commanding presence, people will be hesitant to approach me.

Though I cannot blame my own brother for being nervous. A lot of the guests would be expecting us to be serious about ensuring the line of Wistalia will be perpetuated. It is our duty to present to the citizens that by assuring them of a line of strong, steady leaders, the future of their country is secure.

"By the way, who is the lucky lady?" I asked in a bemused tone.

Zen held out a hand, waiting for a moment. I swiftly turned my gaze towards the door where we entered earlier. A second later, a tall, regal woman entered.

Wearing a full skirted dress of silver, adorned with pale pink silk roses and ribbons, Lady Kiki Seiran bowed gracefully before our presence.

I felt a bubble of laughter rose from my chest.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses."

 _Oh, dear._ My brother really is determined to marry Shirayuki. Desperate enough to resort in asking his _own_ aide as his escort for the ball.


	123. Chapter 123

**I just recently joined Amino, and created a profile (same name). You can find me under the fandom Snow White with the Red Hair and Uta no Prince sama. It was an interesting experience. The app is quite new, and you get to see interesting works by the members. You do occasionally** **get some strange members who make some weird comments about your profile. I basically ignore them. But if you are interested in checking it out, look for me, and you can also drop me a quick message or ask me anything. I usually reply fast. So for the moment, I'm keeping the account, for curiosity sake.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Title: Lady Kiki, The Bride Candidate**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the Manga Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Characters: Izana Wistalia, Zen Wistalia, Lady Kiki, Mitsuhide**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

I am used to seeing Lady Kiki wearing trousers, thin chainmail, light armor, a sharp, flat blade strapped on her waist; golden hair tied up in a severe ponytail and no artifice on the face. But tonight, she looked exceptionally beautiful. Her face is glowing - artfully powdered and rouged just right to make her look different from the usual face I normally see. Her hair was twisted into a loose chignon, white flower buds decorating the top, and a thick pale-pink ribbon cascading on the side of her neck; the fringe on her forehead, parted to the side, gave her a mysterious aura especially when she glances sideways.

Being an unmarried woman, the silver colored gown with pale pink roses and ribbons suited her, which I found highly appropriate. To complete the princess look she was aiming for, Mitsuhide stood behind her - a stern-looking sentinel in formal attire, guarding a treasure.

Without really concentrating on the crowd in front of us, I noted that Zen and Kiki looked good together. Lady Kiki is the perfect foil for his sunny looks-the silver cloud that hugs the brilliant sun in the afternoon sky. If I am an outsider, I would consider this a great match.

However, Mitsuhide looming in the background remains a constant reminder that Lady Kiki's affections lie elsewhere. A shame, really. While I _do_ like Mitsuhide, the Seiran clan would not be a terrible alliance between my own brother. They have great wealth, and their lands are vast. Any children between Zen and Kiki would inherit power and influence. And with Kiki's good genes, my nieces and nephews will not be bad-looking either.

I am in no position to force Kiki to marry my brother; Clarines' law forbids forcing a woman to marry a person she does not agree with. My ancestors have long ago foreseen what consequences occur when these things were in practice centuries ago. There was a lot of bad blood and unrest among kin members-some even affecting the political scene. So, one of my ancestors decided enough is enough, and wrote a law forbidding anyone, especially women, to be forced to wed. Besides, even if the law did not exist, Lady Kiki would not hesitate to slit my throat if I came between her and her Mitsuhide. I pity the tall aide for being such a dense creature.

I crossed the space between us, standing formally in front of Lady Kiki. I detected a hint of blush underneath her rouged cheeks.

"Lady Kiki." I bowed a little before extending my hand, palm side up.

She placed her own hand, and I clasped it before kissing the back of her gloved fingers. "I am disappointed that you choose to keep such beautiful features hidden behind your uniform on a daily basis. Is there a chance in the near future wherein you continue to grace us with your true beauty?"

"Stop your teasing, Prince Izana. You forgot to remove my name from the list of eligible ladies." she replied dryly.

I gave a chuckle. "Indeed. Who would've known my brother to be so cheeky as to pick someone who is already _taken_ _?_ " I gave a sideways glanced at the tall, lean man who stood rigid, and pointedly ignoring our conversation.

Lady Kiki's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Who indeed?" She withdrew her hand from my grasp. "I'd expect to be compensated for this little entertainment, Your Highness." she muttered under her breath.

"When the time comes when _you_ marry, I will personally grace your wedding with my presence." I promised her, moving behind to allow the pair to precede me in the presentation.

"My father would certainly like that, Your Highness."

Zen managed to fix his hair with the help of one of the servants, who did a last-minute grooming on his formal coat. He stood next to Lady Kiki, clicking the heels of his highly polished leather boots together before bowing and bestowing a kiss on her hand.

"You _owe_ me a huge debt," I heard Lady Kiki murmur to my brother, " _and I tend to collect debts."_

I swallowed my chuckle as soon as the door opened to let us out to the ballroom.


	124. Chapter 124

**I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates these past few weeks. Work demand was overwhelming, and I am afraid it will continue to be so for the coming months. I will, as always, continue to trudge along with this work until I finish it. I can catch glimpses of the finish line at the end of the tunnel. I am certainly doing my best to reach it.**

 **I am also, for the most part of the last couple of weeks, experimenting on another work for this fandom. But, things are not working out the way I planned it to be after writing 10 chapters. It doesn't match the mood I was aiming for. I cannot say it was entirely a waste of time- it is more of a learning experience for me, and a stress outlet.**

 **I also found myself tinkering with my old works in other fandoms- stuff I have not posted yet, but have more than 10 chapters completed. I planned to write a few more before I can feel confident about posting it. However, I am in need of a beta-reader, so I need volunteers for such work. If you are interested, please drop me a PM. I am interested in communicating with you and be my soundboard for other ideas. The works I have will be in fandoms such as Uta no Prince Sama, Brothers' Conflict and Natsume Yuujinchou.**

 **Please enjoy the latest chapter. And thank you for the reviews and private messages. I DO read them, and while I try to answer some, I am unable to answer all. But please keep them coming. It takes very little for us to be inspired.**

 **Also, I am _not_ that active in AMINO (UTA Pri, Akagami no Shirayukihime and Brothers Conflict group - the one with the highest member count, but you can drop me a message and I will respond most of the time. **

**Enjoy your weekend!**

* * *

 **Title: Green-eyed Monster**

 **Inspired by: Chapter 46 of the Manga Akagami** **no** **Shirayukihime**

 **Character: Izana Wistalia**

 **Rating: General**

 **Status: Beta-ed chapter by Kartara. Please check out her profile and support her works**

* * *

"Your Highness, Prince Izana," Someone murmured near my elbow. I turned to my right, nodded at another familiar face, gave more greetings of good health and continued to greet guests.

For the next hour or so, my attention was divided between the guests eager to talk to me and my brother. I watched him like a hawk, noting his determination to keep as little contact as possible to the other guests, as they looked on and continue to pin him with distant, curious looks and speculation. They all wondered who was the young woman he escorted. A lot of the rich matrons, aristocratic mothers and young women throw covetous looks at him, all hopes of meeting him dashed by Lady Kiki's presence.

The ballroom is packed; aristocrats mingled with rich merchants, high-ranking members of the palace guards, local shop owners, even some regular visitors from neighboring countries. Shirayuki worked with the palace advisers to come up with a comprehensive guest list. It doesn't matter whether some of the invited have titles or owns a manor, each of them has ties and responsibilities in serving the palace and the country of Clarines.

I recognized some of them, too, and I greeted them with an enthusiasm I wasn't expecting. I was prepared to be a little bored with the ball, but I found myself enjoying the rich diversity of the guests, as well as the mood of the party. All plans of staying for a couple of hours were dashed as the hours turned late. There were lots of stories to talk about and news that drew my interest.

While the orchestra prepped for another song, the servants drew the heavy curtains aside, giving the ballroom a shimmering glow as the moonshine hit the crystal chandeliers, making each individual beads sparkle like stars. The bunches of flowers tied to the ceiling have opened fully, making the ballroom look like a fairy woodland, complemented by the dark green draperies and table covers. Even the gilded mirrors, with its polished sides, were framed with greenery, filling the room with the smell of evergreen and pine, warm apple and cinnamon, and the fruity scents of red wine, mulled mead and spiced apple ciders.

I hardly tracked what I ate, even if the food was excellently prepared. Long banquet tables held silver platters of cold meats and pastries, seasonal fruits and rich cream cakes. The hours slid by and I saw not a shadow of Shirayuki gracing the ball. By now, the guests were heavily imbued with wine and spiced cider, all of them laughing and participating in the merry-making. Acrobats performed in the center, tumbling in their colorful costumes, juggling thin clubs, hoops and balls, while others brandished silk ribbons, drawing figures in the air around them. The guests all clapped and whooped, and when the mini-performance ended, dancing resumed again, with many couples flocking toward the center. I am expecting engagements and alliances to be formally announced in the coming weeks and months.

I paused from drinking my wine. Zen disappeared into one of the side terraces with Lady Kiki following him closely. Mitsuhide stood to the side, along with Obi, who, for once, looked presentable with a forest green uniform.

 _Where is she?_ I thought yet again. If Obi is here, then he was not on Shirayuki's guard duty tonight. It would mean that Zen intended to keep curious onlookers from coming close at all cost.

I was torn between letting Zen get his way or chiding him to at least bestow a dance on two or three ladies in attendance tonight. The Duke of Spoleto's niece looked promising, though Lord Haruka's distant cousin is not bad-looking either.

But even as I barely took a step towards Zen's direction, intent to force him to listen to a few of my suggestions, my eyes caught a spot of red hair, the owner of which is leaning alongside the balustrade of the minstrel's gallery above.

My eyes narrowed a little. _Unless I am mistaken, is Shirayuki watching Zen as well?_

I felt jealousy rise up from my chest. Spying a servant bearing more drinks, I marched to his direction, placed my empty goblet on his tray and whirled about to find the stairs before I could stop myself.


End file.
